Pacific Rim: Sekiryutei destruccion
by Neopercival
Summary: Un trabajo en conjunto con Arcanime9407: Jamas creimos enterarnos de esta manera que existian otros tipos de vida en los confines del universo, pero nada sale como lo imagina en un principio, llegaron con un solo objetivo: eliminar a la raza humana y hacerce con el mundo, pero no lo permitire, si el mundo sobrenatural no hace nada, lo hare yo, peleare por la vida de todos
1. La guerra: aquellos que quedamos

**¿Que hay mis bros and sisters?, aqui les traigo unos de los 2 fics que estoy trabajando con ARCANINE9407, el otro fic saldra me temo que en junio, pero repito que este fic no sera muy actualizado, ya que como es obra de ambos y arcanine esta trabajando y estudiando duro en otro pais, pues, no tiene tiempo y solo lo trabajaremos cuando podamos**

 **Este es uno de los tantos fics que les dije que haria en mi seccion de nuevas ideas, ARCANINE me brido su apoyo y yo acepte**

 **Otra cosa, si, hay traicion, pero no por el NTR (¡ODIO ESA MIERDA!), aqui mas bien el miedo y terror es la causa de que Issei sea "traicionado" por las mujeres que amaba y todos sus aliados**

 **Deben admitirlo, el miedo es el arma mas poderosa entre todas y si es bien usada, puede incluso, destruirlo todo, familias, amistades, hasta es capaz de hacer arder el mundo, sino me creen, preguntenselo a todos los tiranos en la historia de la humanidad**

 **Este capitulo fue escrito 30% de mi parte y 70% de parte de Arcanine**

 **Bien, iniciemos esto**

* * *

 **LIFE:ISSEI**

Año 2017

KAIJU: JAPONES-"BESTIA GIGANTE"

JEAGER: ALEMAN-"CAZADOR"

Siempre que veai las estrellas junto a Rias y los demas, me preguntaba si había vida allá arriba

Resulta que estaba mirando en la dirección incorrecta

Cuando la vida alienígena entró al mundo fue desde el fondo del océano Pacífico

Una fisura entre dos placas tectónicas, un portal entre dimensiones, un abismo, Tenía 17 años cuando el primer Kaiju llegó a San Francisco

 _¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!_

Ese horrible rugido de la bestia salida de las profundidades del infierno (vaya ironia),sono desde el puente de San francisco hasta aca, en Kuoh, ¿pueden creer ese poder?, sacudio todo el pueblo, alertando no solo al mundo humano, sino tambien al sobrenatural, los humanos peleaban con todo lo que tenian contra la bestia, mas no podian hacer mucho, aun cuando recibian sin darse cuenta, ayuda sobrenatural, ataques de todas las facciones fracasaban colosalmente al no tener efecto al sentir sus ataques

¡¿Que demonios debiamos hacer?!

3 semanas despues, para cuando los tanques, aviones y misiles lo vencieron seis días y 56 Km después, tres ciudades habían sido destruidas.

Miles de vidas se habían perdido

Lloramos por nuestros muertos, conmemoramos el ataque y seguimos adelante

Luego, solo seis meses después el segundo ataque llegó a Manila

 _¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!_

Un tercero ataque en Tokio, si, aqui en japon, se produjo, las personas corrian, morian, lloraban, gritaban implorando al cielo que los ayude, sin saber que ellos ya intentaban acabar con esa cosa

Fallando rotundamente

Al final el ataque y la bestia fue destruida gracias y desgracia del uso de bombas...nucleares...

Asi de dificil estaba la situacion, a eso tuvieron que recurrir los humanos, los lideres de las facciones, no sabian que hacer, solo esas mortales armas humanas podian hacerles frente

Despues, solo 3 mese despues, hubo un cuarto impactó a Cabo, luego el quinto, luego nos dimos cuenta de que esto no se detendría

Era solo el comienzo

Necesitábamos una nueva arma

El mundo se unía, se acumularon sus recursos, Las viejas rivalidades se dejaron de lado en búsqueda de un bien supremo

Para combatir monstruos, creamos nuestros propios monstruos

Asi fue como el programa "Jaegger" nacio

Al principio tuvimos complicaciones

La carga neuronal para conectarse con un Jaeger fue demasiado para un solo piloto, se implementó un sistema de dos pilotos, un piloto controlaba el hemisferio izquierdo y otro el derecho

Comenzamos a ganar.

Los Jaegers detenían a los Kaijus por todas partes, pero los Jaegers eran tan buenos como sus pilotos, los pilotos de Jaeger se volvieron estrellas, el peligro se volvió propaganda y los Kaijus, juguetes.

Nos volvimos muy buenos Ganábamos

Hasta ese dia, en que todo cambio

Las facciones decidieron que la tierra estaba en zona de peligro, el mundo sobrenatural podria tambien verse afectado por esta situacion, por lo tanto, todos debiamos evacuar al inframundo o a cualquier otro lugar del mundo sobrenatural, debiamos dejar todo atras, la humanidad estaria a su suerte, segun sus palabras el mundo estaba perdido

Era su final

"¿Por que?"

Era lo que me preguntaba internamente, los humanos estaban contrarrestando a los Kaiju, entonces, ¿por que estariamos en peligro?, mas su respuesta fue la mas aterradora

 _"No los estan derrotando, esto solo es el comienzo de algo mucho peor"_

Mas yo no iba a ir a ningun lado, ¡no señor!

Mis amigos

Mi raza

Pero en especial:

Mis padres

Todos ellos aun se quedarian aqui a morir, no me los permitieron llevar al inframundo a savalguardarlos

¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA LES PASABA?!

¡Son mis padres y seres queridos a los que quieren que abandone!, ¡eso jamas!

Amigo, familia, conocidos, desconocidos, parientes, todos ellos son vidas valiosas, ¿acaso los piensan desechar como si fueran las mas nauseabundas de las basuras?, Elohim estaria muy decepcionado de ti Michael

Abandonar a su suerte a sus hijos

Tus hermanos

¿Asi de facil?

No mereces sentarte en ese trono

No solo yo estoy impactado por eso, Rias tambien lo esta, se negaba a abandonarlos, en especial a mis padres que tambien los quiere, mas las ordenes de los lideres eran absolutas, pero me daba igual a mi, asi que me negue en sus caras y empece a alejarme a pasos rapidos de la zona de evacuacion

Podria jurar que vi los ojos de Serafall-sama estaban vidriosos

Tensos y nerviosos

¿Habra sido mi imaginacion?, bueno, no importa

Me advirtieron

Me amenazaron

Incluso un ataque que hasta ahora se quien lo lanzo, me rozo la mejilla desde un ataque trasero

Aun asi, segui caminando

Fue entonces que escuche las palabras mas dolorosas que pudieron salir de todos ellos

"Adios, exiliado"

Esas simples palabras destrozaron lo que quedaba de mi corazon ya roto por la traicion de todo el mundo sobrenatural

Pero aun asi, no pare mi andar

Aun con las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos segui mi camino, hasta que senti como la presencia de todos se habian ido, eso detuvo mi andar, mas no di la vuelta

No importo todos los años que jure lealtad a la alianza de facciones

Ni los scarificios

Nisiquiera mi muerte

Me habian abandonado, solo aqui

Sin nadie mas que yo

O eso creia

"ISE..."

Esa voz...

El delicado toque de una mano, aferrandose a la mia con mucho amor y cariño, esa sensacion fue la mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida

¿Se quedaria conmigo?, no lo podia creer, ¿Sacrifico su herencia y deberes con su casa solo por mi?

No deberia hacerlo

Solo soy un peon

Alguien descartable cuando ya no es nescesario

Alguien sin valor, segun me dieron a entender el resto

Mas estando con ella, eso no me importa

Di la vuelta y ahi la vi

A la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida

La mujer perfecta

La mas leal y protectora

Cariñosa y amorosa

Mi ama

"RIAS..."

Mis ojos no pudieron soportar tanta tension y depresion acumulada y empezaon a derramar rios de tristeza y desosiego al ver su sonriente y cariñoso rostro, me abrazo fuertemente y empezamos a llorar ambos

No podiamos creerlo

Me habian abandonado todos

Mis "amigos"

Mis superiores

Mis compañeros

Mas no ella

Ella me amaria hasta lo que quede de nuestras vidas

Que como vemos va la cosa, no duraremos mucho jejeje

Mas la viviriamos felices hasta el descenlace

Seguimos hasta la ciudad y llegamos a nuestra casa, les explicamos a mis padres y ellos solo suspiraron decepcionados de todos ellos

Cenamos juntos

Reimos

Lloramos

Jugamos juegos de mesa

La pasabamos juntos

Como una verdadera familia

Entonces ocurrio...

"¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Un Kaiju aparecio en los mares de japon, su trayectoria

Tokio-Kuoh

¡Demonios!, no ha pasado ni 3 dias desde la partida de todo el mundo sobrenatural

¿No me podrian dejar descansar un poco?

Creo que no

Segun las noticias, el Kaiju fue nombrado como Onibaba

Lindo, ¿verdad?

La apariencia de Onibaba invoca la silueta de un templo religioso y algo de un mercado local de pescados, tiene su elemento ornamental donde luce como un templo japonés, y al mismo tiempo es un crustáceo, onibaba tiene dos grandes espinas para defenderse de los jeager y un cascaron muy blindado

Rias y yo nos vimos y asentimos seriamente, mas luego cambie de opinion

Ella no iria

Refuto con desespero al ver como iria yo solo, pero tenia una buena razon

Si yo caia, ella se encargaria de evacuar a la ciudad junto a la fuerza militar

Ella podia hacerlo

Es una demonio

Y una muy poderosa

Me llena de gran orgullo

Al final acepto a regañadientes

Parti volando de casa ante la vista trite de Rias y mis padres, sin que ningun humano se diera cuenta, pero antes recibi un beso en los labios de buena suerte por parte de mi prometida deseando que me cuide y vuelva a salvo

Llegue a la zona de ataque, mas lo que vi fue lo mas aterrador del mundo

Tokio habia caido

Ojala y Yasaka-sama, Kunou-chan y el resto de los Youkais se encuentren bien

Miles y miles de muertos tirados en las calles, bajo escombros o aplastados como simples insectos

Me lleno una gran ira

Una muy fuerte

"Yo, aquel que..."

[¡COMPAÑERO, DETENTE!, ¡REACCIONA!]

Una voz interna me forzo a detener mi juggenut drive, mi ira era tal, que inconsientemente iba a activarla, mas aun asi me sentia inseguro

No solo acortaria mi vida

No solo dejaria solo a ellos 3

No

Talvez muriera sin haber matado a esta cosa, eso seria mucho peor

—Gracias por detenerme a tiempo Ddraig

[De nada compañero, pero mejor alistate, ¡ahi viene!]

Mas ahi estaba ella, ese horrible y descomunal mostruo

Onibaba

—¡Justo a quien queria ver!, ¡Vamos Ddraig!

[¡Claro que si!]

 **[¡BOOSTED GEAR: BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Me vesti con mi armadura y empece con el contraataque, pero nada hizo la diferencia

No importaba cuantos dragon shot disparara

O golpeara

O cortara

No le hacia nada

La sacred Gear era totalmente inutil contra esa cosa

Mas si fui apaleado, tanto asi que me dejo fuera de combate con solo el golpe de una de sus enormes tenazas

—¡Ma...mal...mal...maldita sea...!-no podia moverme, ese golpe fue demasiado fuerte

[¡Estas cosas, en verdad son verdaderos monstruos!]—decia el dragon impresionado, mas algo llamo su atencion[¡Compañero, levantate, hay una civil en la batalla!]

—¡¿Eh?!, ¡esto debe ser una broma!

Era cierto, una pequeña e inocente niña estaba ahi, no podia salvarla, corria por su vida mientras esta cosa la perseguia de forma sadica

¡Queria matarla!

—¡Vamos maldita sea!, ¡muevete cuerpo holgazan!

Intente levantarme, mas fue inutil, todo mi cuerpo estaba apagado, adolorido, quebrado

—¡Maldita sea!

Me sentia initil, frustado, adolorido y enfadado, ¡no podia salvarla!, ¡iba a morir frente a mis ojos y sin que yo pudiera hacer algo!

Mas cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla sucedio

El aparecio

 **¡BROOOOOM!**

Coyote Tango

Es el segundo Jaeger más alto de los Mark-1, debajo de Cherno Alpha. Ambos están diseñados con cierto parecido a los barcos de batalla y a los helicópteros de ataque Cobra, tanto en color como en aspecto.

La armadura ligera de Coyote Tango le da una velocidad que le permite realizar varios movimientos mortales, además le premite evadir los ataques kaiju con gran agilidad. También está armado con dos cañones que le permiten dañar a los kaiju desde la distancia, las cuales se complementan con un brazo retráctil V-PI EnergyCaster con 5 modos de modulación

¿Sorprendidos por mi sabiduria en Jaegeres?

Pues no deberian

desde que se que el poder de las facciones eran ineficaces y los metodos humanos si, decidi ser un piloto Jaeger y estudie a cada uno de ellos y mucho mas paraser un piloto

Claro que en ese momento crei que tendria ayuda

Como sea, destrozo a Onibaba sin mucho esfuerzo, al terminar lo vi a el, el humano mas genial que he visto

Stacker Pentecost

Un momento, ¿solo el salio?

¿Y el otro piloto?

Segun puedo sentir, esta desmayada

¡¿LO PILOTO EL SOLO?!

En serio ese hombre es genial, espero aprender mas de el cuando sea un piloto Jaeger

Mas vi como se acerco a la niña y la abrazo a consolarla, la cual no pudo resisitirse y empezo a llorar

Ese fue mi punto de decicion

Me volveria piloto Jaeger sea como sea

Nadie mas sufrira por culpa de esas cosas

Volvi a casa y a mi prometida y padres casi les da un infarto al ver mi estado, corrieron y mi padre me alzo con delicadeza, me dolia pero sonrei

Para ellos esa sonrisa los llenaba de curiosidad y nervios

Mas que nada nervios

Cuando sonrio asi, no se me ocurre nada bueno y ellos lo saben

Todos lo saben

Al preguntarme por que sonreia, solo sonrei mas grande poniendolos mas nerviosos, mas mi respuesta los dejo helados

 _"Mama, Papa, Rias...me convertire en un piloto Jaeger"_

Toda la entrada quedo en silencio...

 **3 MESES DESPUES**

 **KUO:JAPON**

¿Cuánto tiempo habia permanecido inconsciente? No lo sabía, pero todo era un caos, solo escuchaba los gritos de las personas pasar a gran velocidad temerosas de lo que sucedía, recordaba como mi casa se habia venido abajo cual torré de naipes luego de que esa monstruosidad apareciera, esta cosa sin duda despertaba aquellos sentimientos que la bestia del apocalipsis me produjo la primera vez que lo vi

El problema era que esta vez no se trataba de ninguna criatura sobrenatural, irónico que nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos solos en el universo, pero la carta de presentación de estos seres supuestamente más avanzados que nosotros, fue una enorme criatura con un poder destructivo comparable al de los Maou.  
Nuevamente me levante para ver entre la gente, todos huían ante la poderosa criatura que yacía a sus espaldas.

Kaijū asi lo nombraron.

Un monstruo salido de las peores pesadillas de cualquiera, cerca de ahí estaba un enorme robot combatiendo con valentía a la poderosa bestia, luego de los ataques en Manila, Estados Unidos y Japón todos los gobiernos del mundo crearon un programa militar, donde entrenarían a los mejores para pilotar estos robots, ese rayo de esperanza que necesitaban las personas luego de que millones murieran y el uso de armas nucleares

Los Jaeger.

Era un nombre adecuado para tremendas maquinas, su nombre provenía del alemán y significaba cazador, durante todo este tiempo la tierra se convirtió en un campo de batalla, Kaijūs aparecían cada cierto periodo de tiempo y los Jaegers eran construidos gracias a que todos intentaban poner su grano de arena para evitar una extinción.

Japón, Estados Unidos, México, China, Rusia, Alemania y muchos más olvidaron por completo todas las rivalidades, el resultado, la humanidad estaba lista para el contrataque.

Aunque este no era el momento para pensar en estas cosas, mi mente volvió a la realidad cuando sentí como una mano se entrelazo con la mía y comenzamos a correr, aun no podía creer que ella se quedara, yo solo era un peón, en la jerarquía del inframundo era algo completamente desechable, cuando todos me dieron la espalda ella vino a mi lado, a pesar de que perdió su derecho a heredar el título de líder de la casa demoniaca a la que pertenecía, a pesar de que sus padre la amenazaron con quitarle su apellido, su identidad…ella jamás cedió ante ellos, ambos somos exiliados en este mundo que está en guerra

Comenzamos a correr, habia entendido luego de mi encuentro con ese Kaijū con forma de cangrejo que no podía hacer nada, el Jaeger de nombre clave: Shogun se encontraba peleando contra esa cosa, era como una especie de iguana gigante, pero con un aguijón en la punta de la cola y una piel de color grisáceo, con una luminiscencia saliendo de la punta de las espinas que recorría toda su espalda.

Se podía sentir el choque titánico entre ambos, la tierra temblaba con cada paso, la gente se alejaba de ahí como podía.

 **LIFE: 0**

—Ise…Ise… ¡ISE! —los pensamientos del castaño fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de Rias— ¡que estas esperando! ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

Ambos comenzaron a correr hasta que un auto voló cerca de ellos producto del combate entre ambos titanes, el problema fue que al impactar cerca de un autobús este se volcó, todo se habia vuelto un caos total.

Se dispusieron a asistir a las personas que quedaban atrás el autobús quedó atascado luego de que chocara, en el varios chicos y chicas de la academia iban como parte del protocolo de emergencia en caso de un ataque Kaijū.

Issei sabía que no podía dejarlos a su suerte, más sabiendo que ambos colosos se acercaban cada vez más al centro, intento abrir las puertas atoradas, pero no cedían a pesar de que ambos intentaban por todos los medios de que se abrieran.

—No hay opción…tengo que hacerlo —dijo mientras se sostenía su brazo izquierdo—

—Espera Ise, no puedes revelarte asi….

—Rias hay Kaijū peleando con un Jaeger en medio de la ciudad…ahora más que nada necesito hacerlo, no por mí, sino por ellos —señalo a los que estaban atrapados

De pronto todos en el autobús se calmaron cuando vieron ese brillo carmesí que aparecía en el brazo izquierdo del castaño, materializándose una especie de guante, similar a los usados en armaduras, una hoja que parecía muy afilada también salió de aquel guantelete, con una habilidad digna de cualquier espadachín corto las puertas del camión haciendo más fácil abrirlas, la hoja desapareció y procedió a ayudar a sus compañeros quienes no salían de la impresión.

Cerca de ahí una chica de cabello castaño se detuvo frente a él. Kiriyū Aika estaba agradecida por lo que hizo, pero no pudo decir nada luego de que la enorme criatura rugiera y se arrojara contra el poderoso robot derribándole en un segundo.  
Esto provocó un temblor que comenzó a agrietar los vidrios de las pocas casas que estaban intactas, Issei vio esto, preocupado le dijo al dragón de su interior que comenzara a cargar un ataque.

[Espera compañero, lo que me pides es demasiado, existe la posibilidad de que pierdas más de tu esencia…]

Eran las palabras de su dragon interno

—"¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!" —respondió sabiendo lo que esto significaría— "se lo que estoy arriesgando"

[Bien, pero prométeme que no lo usaras a menos que la situación lo amerite] —la gema en su guantelete comenzó a brillar repetidamente.

—"No te lo puedo prometer Ddraig, aunque admito que tambien espero no tener que usarlo"

Ahora los tres comenzaron a correr como nunca, ambas chicas miraron como su guante brillaba cada cierto tiempo, como si este estuviera haciendo algo, nuevamente sintieron un pequeño temblor cuando escucharon como ambos titanes se enfrascaban en un combate, el Jaeger golpeaba con gran fuerza, pero en enorme monstruo no estaba dispuesto a ceder en su ataque, un movimiento rápido con su cola y logro derribar al robot que levanto una enorme nube de polvo.  
El Kaijū se colocó encima del robot y uso su cola como si se tratara de un escorpión dañando su brazo izquierdo, cuando este iba a recibir el golpe final, el Jaeger sostuvo su cola tratando por todos los medios de que no lo dañara.

Issei se percató del enorme peligro que esto implicaría,, al ser un Mark 1, su energia era nuclear, si llegara a dañar el nucleo del jaeger, podria haber un evento aun mas catastrofico que el propio ataque del Kaiju

—Demonios, no tengo opcion, en serio no queria usarlo-mascullo por lo bajo el castaño

Asi que procedió a activar el poder que estaba acumulando desde hace media hora, lo cual Rias noto, sabia las consecuencias de este.

—Espera ¿no estarás pensando en hacerlo? —Dijo llamando la atención de la castaña

—No lo estoy pensando… ¡claro que lo hare! —contesto mientras la gema brillaba ahora con más intensidad

—No…no lo permitiré, si destruyen al robot otro vendrá, no dejare por ningún motivo que te arriesgues…

—Rias…no lo hago por eso, mucho menos por los soldados, ellos sabían el riesgo…lo hago por otra razón…es verdad otro Jaeger llegaría a remplazar a este, pero ¿sabes cuánto tardaría en arribar a la costa? ¿sabes todo el daño que esa cosa causaría en ese periodo de tiempo? Mira lo que hizo en una hora —la respuesta del castaño hizo que a ambas sintieran un enorme escalofrió por su espalda

Habia aprendido luego de su encuentro en Tokio que las Sacred Gear no funcionaba con ellos, sin embargo, le provocaría un fuerte dolor de cabeza al enorme monstruo.

—Estoy listo —dijo mientras cargaba más energía y su brazo se ponía al rojo vivo

Corrió en dirección contraria a las pocas personas que estaban escapando, debía apurarse, no sabía cuánto más aguantaría el Jaeger, con gran agilidad subió a una casa que tenía parte de su estructura demolida, quería que el disparo fuera a quemarropa y asi causar más daño.

—¡HEY MONSTRUO ESTÚPIDO! —cualquiera que lo viera lo tacharía de loco al intentar llamar la atención de una criatura que podría matarte solo con pisarte— TRAGATE ESTO [EXPLOSION]

 **¡FUUUUUUZ!**

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

¡GROAAAAR!

Un láser carmesí salió disparado con tanta fuerza que derribo a la bestia y le atravesó el cráneo, dándole oportunidad a que los pilotos se levantaran, aunque ambos estaban confundidos, pero no desperdiciarían esta oportunidad sea lo que haya sido, ese rayo les dio una clara ventaja, tomaron a la enorme bestia por las mandíbulas y esta comenzó a forcejear, un solo movimiento basto para romperle la mandíbula y aplastar su cráneo, no conforme con eso el Jaeger saco una enorme hoja y atravesó el costado de la bestia tres veces.

El Kaijū cayo inmediatamente, después de tantas heridas era imposible que volviera a pararse, todos alrededor al escuchar cómo era derrotada la enorme criatura se detuvieron al instante, un grito de júbilo se oyó después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

Rias veía como el castaño bajaba lentamente de aquella estructura, fue muy arriesgado pero su plan funciono.

—Fue increíble Issei, muy valiente de tu parte —dijo la castaña percatándose de que no se movía para nada

Ise…..Ise…responde por favor…me estas asustando —de pronto ella se percató de como escurría algo de sangre por la comisura de su labio y sus ojos, como si estuviera llorando sangre

Pero aun asi...sonreia satisfecho

-He...he...he..-l-lo lo-gre...hehehe

 **¡PACK!**

—¡ISE!-gritaron ambas feminas

Después de esto el castaño cayó al piso mientras todos a su alrededor veían como ese guantelete desaparecía y en su lugar solo quedaba una mano con garras, cubierto por lo que parecían unas escamas de un tono carmesí.

En su mente el dragón comenzó a regañarlo por tal acto de imprudencia, aun se encontraban entrenando para usar más poder, esto pudo haberle costado la vida.

—No me importa, si ella está a salvo lo haría una y otra vez —respondió ante el regaño

[Ese no es el punto compañero, no debes morir para que ella viva, imagínate como se sentiría, ella lo dejo todo para estar a tu lado y tú le pagas de esa forma] —pregunto el dragón dejándolo callado— [ahora debes concentrarte, ¿quieres entrar a una guerra luego de prevenir otra? entonces debes ser más prudente…bien es hora de que despiertes]

El castaño comenzó a percatarse de su alrededor, sus ojos y oídos comenzaron a detectar los suaves sonidos y la luz del sol respectivamente, sintió algo suave debajo de si, dedujo que se trataba de una cama, en su mano habia un catéter conectado a una bolsa de líquido, a su lado pudo ver muchas personas en condiciones peores a las de el, algunos no tenían una pierna o un brazo, otros estaban inconscientes con muchas heridas y vendas llenas de sangre.

Esto solo genero un sentimiento de culpa en él, si se habia enfrentado a rivales tan peligroso como el abuelo de vali e incluso haber presenciado el poder destructivo de la bestia del apocalipsis ¿Por qué no podía derrotar a estos monstruos?  
Estaba tan débil que a pesar de los intentos no podía ponerse de pie, la carpa donde estaba se abrió, ahí enfrente se encontraba Rias, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mirada molesta.

Rápidamente se acercó al castaño luego de ver que habia recuperado la consciencia, no decía nada y sus ojos eran cubiertos por el fleco de su frente.  
Antes de que Issei hablara ella le soltó una cachetada que lo dejo atónito, luego de salir de la impresión pudo observar perfectamente a la pelirroja, pareciera que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar a pesar de tener esa expresión de ira muy marcada, pero habia algo más, algo que solo él podía ver…ella tenía miedo.

—¿Porque?…dime la maldita razón… ¿PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ARRIESGARTE DE ESA FORMA? —decía mientras comenzaba a llorar abrazándolo contra su pecho—

—Rias…

—Yo…yo…ya te perdí una vez, cuando tu… sentí que todo se habia acabado, no tenía fuerzas para vivir, lo único que quería era… —decía de manera entrecortada mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza

Podía percatarse como temblaba por la ira que sentía en esos momentos, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla como nunca, ella correspondió separados para quedar frente a frente, con delicadeza Issei limpio las lágrimas que aun escurrían por sus mejillas.

—No quiero volver a sentir esa sensación de vacío…si algo llegara a pasarte…yo no sé qué haría —dijo mientras veía al castaño directamente a los ojos pegando su frente con la de el

Issei no dijo nada, solo se encontraba acariciando su espalda mientras trataba de apoyarla, detestaba cuando el dragón tenía razón.

Un par de horas pasaron y el castaño ya se sentía mejor, Rias se quedó dormida en su pecho mientras estaba en esa área de cuidado, se veía tan tranquila, como si nada estuviera pasando, suavemente movió su cabello para poder apreciarla de mejor manera.  
Tiempo después ambos despertaron, una enfermera llego para evaluar la condición del castaño y le dio el alta para salir a caminar, con calma y con ayuda de la pelirroja dio los primeros pasos al exterior, ahí se percató de algo que simplemente lo dejo más furioso de lo que estaba.

Su amada ciudad…el lugar donde nació, creció y donde conoció a sus amigos…estaba completamente destruida, todo estaba en ruinas, algunas explosiones e incendios, ambulancias llegaban con gente lastimada o algunas bolsas negras de gran tamaño que contenían los cadáveres de personas que no pudieron escapar, seguramente para su identificación.

Ambos caminaron entre todo lo que pasaba, Aika se les unió cuando pudo encontrar a los padres de Issei, ambos tenían heridas leves, su madre lo abrazo y regaño por tal acto de imprudencia, siendo Rias quien la secundaba.  
Toda la familia Hyōdō y Aika se encontraban en una carpa exclusiva para que pudieran comer algo mientras los rescates seguían, la castaña estaba algo intrigada por el cambio del castaño, no podía dejar de ver su brazo izquierdo.

De pronto un par de paramédicos seguidos de algunos militares aparecieron, Issei presto atención puesto que, por alguna razón, su presencia le daba mala espina.  
Buenas tardes…necesitamos la presencia de algunos de ustedes, hay pacientes que están en estado crítico y es mejor que su familia esté cerca —decía uno de los paramédicos con una enorme frustración plasmada en su rostro

Uno a uno todos los mencionados fueron escoltados por militares o rescatistas del lugar, por desgracia para ambos (Issei y Rias) su amiga Aika fue mencionada, no sabían cómo reaccionaría ante esto, cuando ella se retiró ambos caminaron detrás, esperando que nada malo pasaría.  
La castaña entro a una carpa parecida a donde se encontraba el castaño, dentro habia una cama de hospital y su padre yacía en ella, con tubos conectados a su boca y brazos, varias máquinas monitoreando que siguiera con vida, la enfermera le explico cómo lo hallaron y lo delicado que se encontraba.  
Aika se acercó con delicadeza, él era la única familia que tenía, sus padres se divorciaron cuando tenía tres años de edad, en ese entonces no entendía muchas cosas, pero aun asi su padre la crio y la amo con todo su corazón.

El castaño y la pelirroja se encontraban cerca, solo se dedicaban a escuchar, no interrumpirían a pesar de que este momento ella necesitaba apoyo.  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las maquinas dentro de la carpa comenzaron a sonar estridentemente, tres enfermeras y dos médicos pasaron rápidamente al interior de la carpa, Aika tuvo que salir puesto que su padre tenía un paro cardiaco.  
Fueron segundos que parecían horas, ambos se acercaron y pusieron su mano en los hombros de la chica, el sonido de las maquinas indicando actividad nula quedaría grabada en su psique para siempre.

—No…no no no no ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOO! —Aika cayo de rodillas mientras Rias iba con ella y la abrazaba, la chica solo vio cuando el medico decía la hora del deceso

Esto nuevamente provoco que Issei comenzara a enfurecerse, esta habia sido la gota que derramo el vaso, su amiga no tenía la culpa de nada de esto y perdió a su única familia, Issei se acercó a ambas y abrazo a la chica quien puso su rostro en el pecho de su amigo mientras lloraba de manera estridente, todos a su alrededor podían sentir como sufría.

Un par de horas más tarde ella se quedó dormida, Issei la cargo y la llevo a uno de los autobuses que llevarían a todos los sobrevivientes a Tokio que se habia recuperado del ataque del Kaijū hace varios años.  
Durante el recorrido Rias e Issei estaban mirando a través de las ventanas toda la destrucción provoca por la pelea, bomberos, paramédicos, oficiales de policía y algunos civiles se dedicaban a eliminar los escombros, buscando sobrevivientes, el castaño estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no activar su Balancer break e ir a la brecha que se encontraba en el pacífico, atravesarla y acabar con todos esos monstruos luego de ver esto y lo que paso con su amiga.  
Rias sentía la ira del castaño, sobre todo por lo que le paso a su amiga, podía identificarse con ella puesto que ella perdió a su familia, aunque las circunstancias fueron muy diferentes.

Cuando llegaron a Tokio rápidamente buscaron a Kunou y su madre, por suerte para ellos, no habían huido cuando el ataque Kaijū cayó sobre la ciudad, Yasaka les explico que los Yokai no pertenecían a una facción en específico, puesto que habia variantes demoniacas o con poder sacro, dentro de toda mitología (romana, griega, azteca, hindú etc.) se relataban la aparición de estas criaturas, la tierra era su hogar y morirían en ella.

Aunque después de ver las impresionantes maquinas que los humanos llegaron a construir les dio un rayo de esperanza, a pesar de que algunos vivían cientos de años, nunca dejó de sorprenderlos lo que la raza humana podía hacer, pese a todos los problemas que vivían (genocidios, contaminación, racismo, xenofobia etc) cuando algo de estas magnitudes amenazaba a todos sin excepción, podían crear maravillas, dejar de lado todas esas diferencias.

Uno se preguntará ¿los Yokai más poderosos no pudieron hacerle frente a esta amenaza? Algunos lo intentaros, pero fueron asesinados por las heridas que les provocaban y la toxicidad de la sangre de los Kaijū que los debilitaba.  
Por el contrario, las maquinas eran seres indoloros, no comían, no dormían y lo más importante, no se podían envenenar, asi que se retiraron y secretamente ayudaban a luchar por la supervivencia de todos.

Era de noche en la ciudad de Tokio, habían pasado más de 3 meses luego del ataque en Kuoh, en un apartamento de lujo se encontraban varias personas en la sala, dos de ellas se trataban de Yasaka y su hija, los padres de Issei y Rias, si preguntaran por ambos castaños.  
Aika se encerró en su cuarto durante una semana, ella quería estar sola, todos escucharon sus sollozos y no podían hacer nada, del otro lado estaba Issei, su ira llego a tal grado de que hace una semana tuvo que encerrarse en el gimnasio que tenía el edificio para sacar toda la frustración haciendo un destrozo colosal, de no ser por Rias y su magia todos se habrían dado cuenta, luego de eso Issei se encerró en la habitación que Yasaka le proporciono.  
La líder de los Yokai estaba preocupada, pero su hija estaba completamente angustiada, ella no sabía por lo que paso el día que todos los seres sobrenaturales dejaron morir a la tierra.

—Rias-san…Issei-san estará bien —pregunto la pequeña kitsune

—Necesita algo de tiempo…

—Rias…necesito que vallas con el —pidio de forma amable la madre del castaño— en estos momentos podría hacer una locura…sabes mejor que nadie lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser…

Ella asintió y se retiró del lugar dejando más preocupada a la pequeña Yokai, quien era consolada por su madre.

—Hija…Issei está pasando por muchas cosas, por eso necesita todo el apoyo de nosotros, pero, sobre todo, necesita mucho cariño…pude verlo, se siente impotente ante la situación…

—Eso es verdad Kunou-chan —contesto el padre de Issei— después de todo lo que nos enteramos…a todo lo que se ha enfrentado, no poder luchar contra esos monstruos…

—¡¿QUE ME CALME?! …¡NO INTENTES DETENERME RIAS…ESOS BASTARDOS YA ME HARTARON!… —todos escucharon atentamente como el castaño habia perdido los estribos—¡ME IMPORTA UN SORBETE…VOY A TERMINAR CON ESTO….!

—¡YA BASTA!… ¡¿EN SERIO CREES QUE ERES EL UNICO CON ESOS SENTIMIENTO?!, ¡EN ESTOS MOMENTOS DEBES PENSAR CON LA CABEZA FRIA!… ¡LO UNICO QUE HARAS ES QUE TE MATEN! —tal parece que Rias también acumulo mucho rencor por lo que pasaba

Luego de esa discusión el ambiente se tornó más relajado, todo habia sido un mar de emociones, ambas Yokai entendieron la situación y fueron a dormir, de la misma forma que los padres del castaño rogando porque Issei no hiciera una locura.  
Dentro de la habitación de ambos, Issei se encontraba recargado en el balcón de su habitación mirando la enorme ciudad, todos sus habitantes se veían alterados, ante la noticia que pasaba.

De pronto sintió un cálido abrazo detrás de su espalda, se trataba de la pelirroja vestida con un pijama que remarcaba suavemente esa bella figura que tenía, muy pocas veces podía verla vestida de esa forma, puesto que junto con las demás, acostumbraban a dormir desnudas junto a él.  
No quería recordar ese día, todo por lo que habia luchado, demostrando que haría lo que sea para mantener la paz, pero, sobre todo, para mantenerlas a salvo y cuando se presentó esta amenaza…simplemente le dieron la espalda, dejaron que todos en el mundo humano murieran y ellos se escondieron cual cobardes, haciéndole dudar

¿Quién era realmente la especie débil?

—¿Estas mejor? —pregunto abrazándolo con fuerza

—Perdóname…no debí de gritarte de esa forma…es solo que yo….

—Tranquilo —Rias hizo que girara para verla directamente— está bien…

—No…no está bien…tu…tu lo dejaste todo por mi….

—Es porque se los sacrificios que puedes hacer…con tal de proteger a los que amas…—decía mientras veía su brazo que se habia transformado nuevamente— si tú eres capaz de esto…

—Pero tú lo perdiste

—Eso que importa…tu nunca me viste por mis bienes materiales, siempre me apoyaste, me ayudaste y eso para mí…vale más que toda la fortuna de mi familia —exclamo mientras lo abrazaba

—Esa es la razón por la cual quiero ir al abismo y acabar con todo esto —dijo mientras Rias se separaba algo confundida por lo que dijo—¿recuerdas cuando fuiste comprometida?…recuerdo cuando intentamos ganar tu libertad…fue mi debilidad lo que hizo que te rindieras…por eso le di mi brazo a Ddraig…ahora con esto…ni volviéndome un dragón completo podría enfrentarme a esas cosas.

Ella solo se dedicaba a escuchar las razones del castaño mientras divagaba por aquellos recuerdos.

Hace tres meses…cuando la vi llorar…creo que te vi a ti…cuando te rendiste…es por eso que…ya lo decidi —dijo mientras se separaba delicadamente de la pelirroja— si no puedo derrotar a esas cosas con mi Balancer Breaker…entonces usare las armas que la humanidad ha creado…me convertiré en un piloto Jaeger.

—Ise….

—Me harte de no poder hacer nada…quiero que ambos tengamos un futuro…uno donde no tengamos que cuidarnos cada semana por un ataque…quiero que haya paz —exclamo de manera determinante— no sé cómo lo hare…pero te lo prometo Rias…acabaremos esta guerra…

Ella lo abrazo, puesto que a pesar de la traición de "ellas" Issei no habia cambiado, era verdad que a veces tenía destellos de su personalidad pervertida, una parte que intento cambiar, pero a la larga termino gustándole.

—Te apoyare…además creo que es hora de que piense en una carrera —dijo— necesitamos dinero ahora que ya no tengo acceso a las cuentas de mi familia

—Superaremos esto…por suerte ya habia enviado una solicitud a una academia militar en Estados Unidos —el castaño fue hasta la habitación saco un sobre de su mochila y regreso con la pelirroja— quería abrirlo mañana, pero con todo lo que ha pasado…

—Mejor esperemos mañana supongo que tus padres… ¡un segundo! ¿Cuándo enviaste esa solicitud? …¿cuando hiciste el examen?—pregunto la pelirroja

—Rias…tú me acompañaste cuando fue anunciado ese nuevo programa en la academia después de que nos graduamos, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? —dijo el castaño de forma divertida

—Ah ya recuerdo —exclamo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza y sacaba la lengua

—A veces eres algo despistada-decia mientras negaba con la cabeza riendose un poco-…bien sera mañana, vamos a dormir —decía

Olvidaba lo bien que se sentía dormir con ella, luego de lo que paso, Issei prefirió que ambos durmieran separados para tener más oportunidad a la hora de escapar de un ataque, pero mientras se metían a la cama un suave sonido que salía de la habitación. Aika aún estaba algo traumatizada por lo que paso hace ya tres meses, ambos se miraron con complicidad, ella era su amiga y en estos momentos ella necesitaba apoyo a pesar de haberse negado durante largo tiempo…

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, la ciudad que habia sido testigo del poder destructivo de estas criaturas salidas de las profundidades, era bendecida con un nuevo amanecer, desde el departamento de ambas Yokai las cosas comenzaban a ponerse en marcha, Yasaka y la madre del castaño se levantaban para preparar el desayuno de todos, la castaña le dijo que ella se encargaba, puesto que la Yokai les habia dado asilo hasta que los tramites de su nueva casa en estados unidos estuvieran completos.

La pequeña Kunou se habia despertado, vestía un pijama de color azul claro y traía en la mano un peluche que curiosamente se parecía a cierto castaño, el olor de la comida la llevo donde ambas preparaban todo para iniciar el día.  
En la habitación del castaño los rayos solares comenzaban a indicarle el inicio de un nuevo día, lentamente abrió los ojos e intento mover sus brazos, luego de lo que paso ayer, Issei y Rias decidieron platicar con Aika, la castaña estaba muy mal, pero gracias a ellos pudo salir de esa depresión, aunque sea un poco, no estaban seguros de dejarla completamente sola asi que ambos durmieron con ella,  
en estos momentos Rias se encontraba recargada en el brazo izquierdo del castaño, mientras que Aika dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho mientras su mano rodeaba su cintura, en un gesto de cariño.

Levemente Issei movió su brazo para despertar a la castaña, ella comenzó a reaccionar mientras trataba de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz, era algo raro verla de esa forma, Aika solía soltarse el pelo para dormir, jamás la habia visto de esa forma y en palabras del castaño, se veía muy hermosa.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto abrazándola de la cintura

—Quisiera que esto fuera una pesadilla —decía mientras se acurrucaba más en su pecho y algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos— yo…yo quiero despertar…

—Lo lamento…sé que no puedo hacer nada…y mis palabras no sirven para consolarte, te prometo que esto no quedara impune…voy a acabar con esos malditos monstruos —decía mientras abrazaba a las chicas— no permitiré que nadie vuelva a hacer sufrir a alguien quien aprecio.

Aika se quedó recostada en el pecho del castaño, él hablaba muy en serio, sonrojándola pues la consideraba alguien especial.  
La magia del momento fue interrumpida cuando una celosa Rias miraba al castaño con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas infladas, lo cual la hacía verse más adorable, ya despiertos todos se fueron a la cocina, donde ambas mujeres preparaban el desayuno, este ambiente familiar le agradaba al castaño y al parecer, le ayudaría a Aika para superar esta perdida, puesto que a pesar de estar algo distante a veces se reía por las locuras que la Yokai decía junto con la madre del castaño.  
Luego de este momento tan familiar, todos sin excepción se reunieron en la sala, delante de todos se encontraba el sobre que Issei recibió antes de ser evacuados de la ciudad.

—Vamos hijo ábrelo —exclamo su padre

—Espera un segundo…hijo no importa si no fuiste aceptado, total puede intentarlo el próximo año —en realidad ella no quería que su hijo se involucrara en otra guerra, lo mismo pensaban Aika y Kunou

Cabe resaltar que los padres del castaño y Aika ya saben acerca del mundo sobrenatural

—Kaa-san…

—Bueno…no digo que no lo intentes, pero son muchos los que quieren llegar a ser pilotos Jaeger, por eso digo que no te decepciones…

—Ok el momento de la verdad —decía mientras rompía la parte superior del sobre—

Vacío su contenido en aquella mesa de centro, eran muchos folletos sobre la academia militar, entonces el castaño vio lo que buscaba, otro sobre que era la carta donde decían si te aceptaban o rechazaban en el programa Jaeger, esta a su vez servía como carta de aceptación.  
Lentamente abrió el sobre, las tres chicas se posicionaron detrás del castaño, miraron incrédulas lo que habia escrito.

—Fui aceptado…. —musito el castaño asombrado—

—¿Que?...-decian la madre, Aika y Kunou, no saliendo de la sorpresa

—Ise…fue aceptado… ¡felicidades! —exclamo Rias mientras lo abrazaba por detrás

—¡FUI ACEPTADO! —dijo mientras levantaba la carta

—¡Ese es mi hijo!—exclamo su padre mientras chocaban puños, pero para las dos castañas y la pequeña Yokai esto no les agrado, cosa que Yasaka pudo notar

—Felicidades Issei-kun, que te parece si celebramos con un poco de helado, Aika, Kunou, Sra. Hyōdō ¿creen que puedan ayudarme? —pregunto mirando a las chicas, ellas entendieron por qué asi que la siguieron a la cocina mientras observaban a su padre llorar de felicidad y a Rias dándole un suave beso en los labios

—Muy bien…tengo helado de fresa, de chocolate, este es nuevo y me encanto sabor té verde…

—Oka-san ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? —pregunto la pequeña kitsune

—Les contare algo…hace mucho tiempo yo me enamore de un poderoso Kyūbi, su nombre era Kurama, era cruel, sádico y un pervertido total, pero aun asi yo lo ame con todo mi corazón y aunque no era muy expresivo en cuestiones románticas, siempre me demostró que me amaba y que estaría dispuesto a lo que fuera, con tal de verme feliz y a salvo —decía mientras sacaba unas copas de helado— cuando quede embarazada y supimos que iba a ser una niña, el exclamaba lo hermosa que seria y que mantendría alejado a todos los pervertidos para que no trataran de robarse la inocencia de su hijita.

—Suena algo cliché ¿no lo creen? —pregunto la castaña mayor a lo que Aika y Kunou asintieron con la cabeza, aunque la pequeña Ktsune estaba roja de la verguenza por las palabras de su madre

—Puede que sea verdad, pero usted más que nadie debe saber que los hombres son muy impulsivos, la guerra de las tres facciones fue un evento muy cruel, tu padre falleció mientras combatía en el campo de batalla —suspiro mientras tomaba el collar que tenía— no sabes cuantas veces le roge que no fuera a pelear, fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que si retienes a un hombre para que no haga algo que tu consideras peligroso, lo hará con más razón.

Este comentario fue dirigido a la castaña mayor, quien entendió el mensaje rápidamente.

—Pero Kaa-san no entiendo….

—A pesar de que se acerca tu cumpleaños te falta por madurar hija, Issei ve esto como una oportunidad de acabar con esta guerra, esas criaturas sean lo que sean no se detendrán hasta acabar con todos en el planeta, el siente la necesidad de proteger tanto a su familia, como aquellas mujeres que considera especiales en su vida, en este caso estoy hablando de Rias, Aika y tu —dijo luego de volver a servir las copas de helado dejándolas a ambas sonrojadas

—Issei-san me…me considera…

—Hija, ¿sabes porque hay pocos dragones como él? —pregunto a lo que su hija negó con su cabeza— todos ellos han muerto en batalla defendiendo a la hembra que eligieron para pasar el resto de su vida, es malo, pero ellos son más impulsivos, tercos e imprudentes, ambas deben entender que Issei preferiría morir antes de verlas tristes…

—Pero es mi hijo…-intentaba argumentar la señora Hyoudo

—También es un Dragon, por más que le duela, peleara contra aquello que podría hacerles daño, si usted está pensando en retenerlo es una mala idea, esto sería como un resorte, cuando se suelte ira con mucha más fuerza —decía mientras terminaba de adornar las copas con crema batida y algo de fruta— bien este les va a gustar…. Espero que reflexionen sobre esto

Las tres mujeres asintieron ante las palabras de la kitsune mayor, tomaron una copa u regresaron a la sala solo para ver como el castaño derribaba a su padre al piso con gran habilidad, hubo un silencio incomodo luego de esto, pero el simplemente comenzó a reír y se levantó diciéndole que sería el mejor piloto Jaeger de todos.  
Todas las féminas suspiraron mientras mentalmente decían "hombres tenían que ser" pero al mismo tiempo sonreían, en estos días tan difíciles necesitaban recordar las cosas buenas de la vida.

Rias estaba sentada a un lado del castaño mientras le ofrecía helado en la boca cosa que acepto gustoso mientras leía el folleto de la academia militar West Point, conocida por ser la mejor escuela militar de estados unidos, donde su reciente programa Jaeger era uno de los mejores conocidos.  
Aika también estaba comiendo su helado, pensativa por lo que le habia dicho la Yokai, no quería volver a perder a alguien otra vez, no sabía si lo soportaría, pero vivir con miedo ante los ataques de esas cosas no era vivir.

—Oye Aika, tienes algo de helado en el labio —Issei extendió su mano y retiro el helado de la comisura de su labio sonrojándola en gran medida

—Tendremos que ver si nuestra nueva casa en estados unidos ya estará lista, asi no te presionaras con la escuela —decía la castaña mayor mirando a ambas chicas— por cierto, chicas, ¿no han recibido nada de la universidad que solicitaron?

—No…pero tengo que ser paciente —exclamo Rias

—Es verdad, estas cosas llevan tiempo —secundo Aika

—Oye hija y ¿que decidiste estudiar?

—¿Yo?…bueno cuando papá se divorcio, estaba terminando su carrera de abogado, siempre me platicaba que quería defender la justicia desde esas filas, además de que siempre le aterraron las armas de fuego —dijo mientras una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro— asi que voy a estudiar leyes, como un tributo hacia el…

—Me alegra que pienses de esa forma-decia la señora Hyoudo

—Serás la mejor abogada que pueda existir —dijo el castaño abrazándola—

—Gra…gracias Issei, —contesto sonrojada— también espero que seas el mejor piloto Jaeger.

Rias estaba algo celosa por cómo se dirigía el castaño hacia su amiga, y Kunou solo inflaba las mejillas al ver esto, aunque una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro, después de tanto tiempo ella por fin se convertiría en una Kyūbi haciéndole ahora competencia a la pelirroja.  
El dia fue tranquilo, rias e Issei estaban paseando por la ciudad mirando todo el buliicio, la gente trataba de pensar en otras cosas que no fueran los ataque de los kaiju, ambos habían ido al parque para pasar el rato, para molestia de Aika y de Kunou.

Issei se percato de como la pelirroja estaba algo tensia y feliz al mismo tiempo luego de leer la carta de aceptación de West Point.

—Rias… ¿ya me vas a decir el sermón de que no quieres que entre al programa Jaeger? —pregunto el castaño

—Ise…eh visto como quedan los Jaegers después de un combate…me eh percatado de que algunos son destruidos, lo que aras es muy peligroso, no quiero que un día lleguen a la puerta de la casa y me digan que algo te paso —dijo abrazándolo

—Escucha…soy consciente de los riesgos que esto implica, pero si puedo

—No…yo no quiero volver a perderte…no por favor

El la silencio con un suave beso, que poco a poco se fue profundizando, ajenos a lo que pasaba en el exterior, lentamente se separaron para verse a los ojos.  
no quiero que nada te pase

—Yo no quiero que nada te pase a ti…jamás me perdonaría que algo te sucediera, te lo dije antes, además no quiero darles la razón a esa bola de hipócritas de que debimos escondernos cual ratas cobardes —exclamo el castaño con mucha ira en su voz— les demostrare que incluso sin su ayuda, la humanidad es mejor en todos los ámbitos…valla cobarde que resulto ser tu hermano, teniendo tremendo poder y no hacerle frente a un Kaiju

—El ya no es mi hermano…de hecho la única conexión que tengo yo con la casa Gremory es mi cabello —dijo dejando confundido al castaño— las leyes de nuestro clan estipulan que cuando alguien es expulsado, puede conservar el apellido, pero ya no tiene ningún derecho sobre el mismo, el lazo sanguíneo se pierde

—Es por eso que no quiero rendirme…perdiste tu identidad

—Tonto…eso no es verdad, talvez haya perdido toda las riquezas y privilegios, pero a cambio encontré al hombre más caballeroso, fuerte, valiente y leal de todos, si te dijera que todos en el inframundo nos envidiaban y varias veces las otras casas demoniacas nos enviaban propuestas de matrimonio —dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del castaño— obvio que las rechazábamos, ellas solo te veían como un sujeto con el cual tener descendencia fuerte, mientras que "ellas" y yo sabíamos qué clase de mujer era la que te atraía, puede que seas algo pervertido, pero jamás te propasaste con nosotras a pesar de todas nuestras claras insinuaciones…  
El castaño estaba sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo triste por recordar a las demás chicas, Rias vio esto y simplemente lo volvió a besar, luego de un rato se separaron.  
Ya no pienses en ellas, este tipo de situaciones te abre un panorama muy amplio, sobre todo veras quienes te apoyan y quienes te abandonan —dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla— y yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte, a pesar de que aún me siento angustiada por esto

—Prometo ser muy cuidadoso, tratare de que las peleas sean rápidas…

—Solo prométeme…que no harás algo estúpido y peligroso…

—Oyeeee —él se sintió ofendido por eso, aunque Rias tenía el ceño fruncido recordándole lo que habia pasado hace tres meses— está bien, seré más cuidadoso.

—Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa tierna

[No se preocupe Rias-san, si el imbecl este decide hacer una locura, le prometo detenerlo]-decia el dragon brillando en el dorso de la muñeca de Issei

—¡Oyeeee!-dijo nuevamente ofendido el castaño

—Hehehe, gracias Ddraig-san, te lo encargo

[¡No se preocupe, estara bien bajo mis alas!]

—A veces pienso que nadie me respeta-decia el cataño con un aura depresiva y comicas lagrimas de anime

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato, para todos los que caminaban alrededor, ver a una joven pareja amarse con todo su corazón les recordó que, a pesar de las malas circunstancias, uno nunca debe perder la esperanza, las personas que pelaban contra las terribles bestias solo lo hacían por un futuro mejor, el conflicto seguiría, pero es parte del ciclo de la vida, destrucción y creación, una constante estira y afloja que moldea todo lo que existe en el universo.

Su tarde fue tranquila, ellos fueron al cine, después a un local de juegos Arcade y asi siguieron hasta que era noche y llegaron al apartamento, aparentemente los padres del castaño habían ido a revisar los tramites de su nueva casa, Aika estuvo toda la mañana encerrada en su habitación leyendo muchos libros que Yasaka poseía en su biblioteca personal, y amabas Yokai atendieron un par de asuntos relacionados a esta facción.  
Cenaron sin olvidar ese ambiente familiar que tanto les encantaba, miraron un rato la tv y todos se dispusieron a dormir, dentro de un par de meses el castaño estaría en estados unidos, dentro de poco podría empezar con su cacería, no descansaría hasta que cada Kaijū fuera eliminado, pero sobre todo, no descansaría hasta cerrar el abismo y evitar más daño colateral

—Se los prometo a ambas, voy a hacer todo lo posible por que estén a salvo —decía mientras las abrazaba de la cintura y ambas se acurrucaban en su pecho

* * *

 **Muy bien amigos, aqui el primer episodio, espero les halla gustado, no sabemos cuando sera la proxima actualizacion pero intentaremos hacerla lo mas pronto posible**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega**

 **Bye Bye**


	2. El destino que compartimos

**Hola seguidores de esta historia, se que estaran muy molestos por la tan extremadamente demora del segundo capitulo, pero deben entender, este es un fic compartido con Arcanine9407 y no siempre podemos ponernos en contacto por motivos personales, como mi trabajo y los estudios en el extranjero de arcanine**

 **En especial porque Arcanine es de Mexico, por lo que todos entenderan el porque el tiene un poco mas de problemas**

 **¡Fuerza hermano!**

 **Bien, vamos a constestar los reviews:**

 **Tenzalucard123:hola aaam, bro, ¿jamas viste la pelicula Titanes del pacifico?, un saludo bro**

 **Breaker234: un saludo bro, no esperes mas, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo**

 **llian: gracias por el apoyo bro, se que te gustara, ¡que viva bro!, ya Rias merece un rol protagonico despues de ser tan usada en fic de traicion, un saludo**

 **antifanboy: bueno bro, lo de Issei siendo heroico lo hablamos arcanine y yo, fue abandonado junto a Rias en un mundo en guerra con bestias que matan a millones en el mundo, ¿crees que se quedaria tranquilo con esto sin ninguna clase de cambio personal?, ademas, ya ha perdido mucho en su vida, desde demonio hasta ahora, por lo que decidio que ya era suficiente de ser debil, no iba a llorar mas, quiere volverse aun mas fuerte para proteger a Rias, Aika, sus padres, los youkai y los demas inocentes que estan en este mundo de guerra, no es momento de ser un lloron, o un patetico debil mental, ¿quieren vivir?, pues deben adaptarse y seguir adelante, ¿lo traicionaron?, si, ¿es el fin del mundo?, no, (bueno, talvez si -_-u), el sol sigue brillando en el mundo, la vida sigue, el planeta se mantiene girando, no es el final solo porque lo hallan dejado, debe preocuparse por los que se quedaron, ¿le duele?, obvio que si, pero sabe que la vida sigue y un nuevo mañana de oportunidades van a venir, no se va a desmoronar por eso, un saludo bro**

 **Martha Masaki: gracias por tus palabras sis, tus fic tambien son buenos, lo malo es que demoras en actualizar, bueno, no quiero ser un cinico, yo tampoco soy muy puntual que digamos XD, ya lo lei no te preocupes, un saludo**

 **IsaDrako00: pues no esperes mas bro, eh aqui el siguiente capitulo, un saludo**

 **Antonio: eso sera mas adelante bro, pero no te preocupes trataremos de que sea lo mas rapido posible, hmmmm, Redlight, suena bien, lo voy a consultar con Arcanine, un saludo bro**

 **Guest: bueno, la guerra cambia a todos, la 1era y 2da guerra mundial lo demostro con sus sobrevivientes, asi que Issei siendo participe de dos guerras de igual o mas magnitud antes mencionadas, pues es logico que su personalidad cambie un poco, ¿no?, los sobrenaturales se dejaron llevar por sus miedos no se los puede culpar del todo, al fin de cuentas, todos caemos ante el miedo y hacemos cosas impensables cuando nos domina, ¿verdad?, un saludo bro**

 **Bien, esos son todos de momento**

 **Vamos a una una recomendacion de fic:**

 **High school dxd: el renacer de un heroe**

 **Autor: Arcanine9407**

 **Tipo:harem-gore**

 **Principal: Asia Argento (al parecer)**

 **Argumento:** **sacrifique una parte de mi para proteger a una persona que me dio la espalda, fui encarcelado en un infierno solo por querer justicia contra el asesino de mis padres, pareciera que mi vida era una serie de eventos desafortunados hasta que fui elegido para proteger el planeta**

 **Bien, eso es todo, ahora vamos a la lectura**

 **Este episodio fue escrito:**

 **50% Arcanine 9407**

 **50% Neopercival (yo)**

* * *

El tiempo pasa y se lleva un poco las tensiones y malestares que acongojan a la gente, pero solo un poco, Issei Hyoudo se habia levantado mas temprano de lo habitual, a las 5:30 a.m, ¿que habia ocurrido?, nada en especial, simplemente que su cuerpo le dio la gana de levantarse mas temprano de lo normal

Al parecer ya era una reaccion natural adoptada por su cuerpo y su subconciente como un modo de alerta para prevenir un desastre

Algo bastante apropiado

Veia como el horizonte se iluminaba un poco, pero sabia que todavia faltaba para amanecer, a Rias y Aika las dejo dormir por mas tiempo, se merecian un descanso pleno despues de todo lo que han vivido, en esos momento una duda empezo a carcomer en su mente cuando penso en la pelirroja

—"Rias..."—pensaba dudoso—"¿habra estado bien que se quedara?"

Esa era la duda que le empezo a hacer mella a diario en su mente, siempre tenia que fingir una sonrisa diaria, ocultando el hecho de que le preocupaba su seguridad, claro que tambien la de su familia, pero no tanto, pues ellos estaban bajo la proteccion de los Youkai y sabia que jamas dejarian que algo malo les pase

Pero, ¿ella?

Tambien estaba protegida por el reino de Yasaka, pero, ¿los youkai lo estaria?, si bien sabia que Rias fue exiliada junto a el a este mundo, conocia muy bien al siscon de Sirzec, moveria el mundo entero contal de llevarla de regreso al inframundo

Incluso tener que meterse con los youkai

Total, segun ellos, los humanos y cualquier otro habitante de la tierra, incluidos youkai, estaban condenados a morir, asi que, ¿cual seria la diferencia?

Estaba dudoso y temeroso por la seguridad de lo youkai, su familia y la e Rias

¿Por que la de Rias?

Simple, como se dijo anteriormente, harian lo "necesario" para llevarla de regreso, incluso si debian lastimarla para poderla llevarsela, podian usar el lujo de violencia y aunque ella fuera muy poderosa, pues no seria bueno que se enfrentara a un maou o sus subordinados

Aunque el realidad, lo de los youkai ya no seria un problema, despues de todo, se irian a estados unidos mas tarde, asi que Yasaka y su reino estarian a salvo, solo estaria al pendiente de su familia, Aika y Rias, debia hacer lo posible por mantener a todos sanos y salvos, obvio que lo haria, no daria un solo paso atras contal de que ellas estuvieran a salvo de cualquier peligro

Ya sea Kaiju o sobrenatural

—"Como lo prometi anteriormente"—dijo de forma determinada apretando un puño y viendolo de forma determinada—"no permitire que ella y los demas sufran"

Su momento de determinacion fue interrumpido de buena manera, cuando en su puño, una suave y delicada mano se poso suavemente sobre ella, Issei ni nadie debia de ser inteligente o cientifico para saber que esa era la mano de su prometida querida

Rias se habia levantado antes que Aika, por lo que la dejo dormir mas, extrañada por no ver a su futuro consorte, vio como las cortinas del balcon se mecian por el viento, asi que con una sonrisa y con mucho cuidado e no levantar a la castaña, se levanto y cruzo el proton, viendo a su amado de espalda, viendo el horizonte

Asi que decidio sorprenderlo

—Buenos dias Ise—saludo con un tierno beso a su prometido que con gusto acepto

—Buenos dias Rias—saludo de forma amorosa al terminar el contacto bucal—¿como asi estas levantada tan temprano?

—Tenia frio por alguna razon—decia de forma burlona haciendo que Issei bufara divertido—asi que como no vi a mi generador de calor personal, pues, sali a buscarte—mirando fijamete el horizonte, se coloco a un lado de su amado castaño—¿en que piensas?—pregunto sin dejar de ver la lejania

Issei volvio a mirar el horizonte, ya poco a poco la luz empezaba a iluminarlo todo

—En varias cosas—mentia, pero no queria que ella supiera de sus dudas—en ti, Aika-san, mama, papa, Yasaka-sama, Kunou-chan, en todos—decia reflexionando viendo al cielo que ya estaba aclarandose—nuestra nueva vida, como cambio el mundo, en todo eso

Rias sin dejar de ver el panorama, cambio a un rostro sereno, pero serio

—Han pasado muchas cosas—decia la pelirroja—buenos, malos, cosas tan terribles ue jamas creimos que iban a pasar—en ese momento para sorpresa del castaño, ella entrelazo sus dedos con los de el y le dedico una radiante sonrisa—pero me mantengo en calma, ¿sabes porque?—Issei no sabia la respuesta, ella divertida sonrio—es obvio tonto, se que en cada momento critico, siempre estaras tu para protegernos, ¿no es asi?

Issei abrio los ojos ante tal revelacion, sonrio de medio lado, y para sorpresa de ella, la jalo y la abrazo desde la espalda, estaba sonrojada de la verguenza, pero aun asi, como amaba estos momentos con el ser que decidio pasar por el resto de sus vidas, renunciando a todo

Y no se arrepentia para nada

—Obvio que si—le decia de forma determinada y alegre—es ofensivo que lo dudes hehe

Rias tambien reia por las palabras de su prometido—hehe, lo siento—en esos momentos,se formo un silencio, no uno incomodo, sino un bellos silencio mientras veian el amanecer, que ya casi salia por completo en el horizonte, dando la alerta de que el dia siguiente ya habia llegado

Pero...

— _"Tantos momentos de felicidad...de tanta claridad y de fantasia..."_ —para sorpresa de la pelirroja, Issei inconcientemente empezo a cantar— _"tanta pasion, tanta imaginacion de tanto dar amor, hasta llegar el dia"_ —Rias solo escuchaba embelezada, no sabia que su novio tenia tan melodiosa voz, Issei no sabia lo que estaba haciendo segun parecia, asi que lo dejo seguir, queria seguir escuchando esa hermosa cancion, que al perecer, Issei de igual forma inconciente, le dedicaba— _"tantas mañanas de decir te amo, no parece en vano lo que tu me das..."_ —Rias estaba anonadada, Issei cantaba con una voz magica

No era la unica, Ddraig tambien estaba asombrado por esto— **[¿pero que rayos...?]** —el dragon de gales se asombro por saber que fue lo que lo habia despertado— **[¿compañero?]** —pregunto el voz alta, llamando la atencion de ambos

Issei en ese momento como que desperto de su trance y sacudio su cabeza para volver a la realidad, para frustracion de la pelirroja que queria seguir escuchandolo cantar

—¿Eh?—pregunto parpadeando el castaño—¿q-que ocurrio?—estaba en serio confundido y curioso

—¿Que paso?—preguntaba Rias confundida—Issei, ¿te encuentras bien?

El castaño parpadeo extrañado—Pues si, ¿porque la pregunta?

 **[No, por nada compañero]** —dijo el dragon para confusion de Rias— **["¿acaso eso fue...?"]** —pensaba reflexivo el dragon emperador rojo

—Este, si, por nada—tambien respondia la pelirroja, extrañada por la interrupcion de Ddraig, luego le preguntaria que sucede—mejor ya entremos, debemos alistarnos, ya que hoy partimos a Estados Unidos

—Cierto, es mejor apurarnos—decia el castaño entrando nuevamente a la habitacion—no debemos atrasarnos

Cuando quedo sola, la pelirroja aun estaba con la curiosidad

—"¿Que fue eso?"—se preguntaba mentalmente

Luego de despertar a Aika, alistarse desayunar y de que todo quedara en orden, fueron al aereopuerto toda la familia Hyōdō se despidió de ambas Yokai, puesto que su vuelo salía en 3 horas y debido a que mucha gente estaba yéndose del país por haber perdido todo o en su defecto todo el daño que la sangre Kaijū habia hecho, el aeropuerto sería un caos.

—Está bien, entiendo esa perspectiva, pero si quisiera invitarlos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi pequeña Kunou —dijo la kitsune mirándolos— es algo importante para mi niña, por fin se convertirá en una Kyūbi…

—Claro que nos encantaría venir, pero el viaje sería muy largo y no podemos faltar a la universidad —decía la castaña

—Oye Aika… ¿se te olvida que puedo teletransportarnos a donde sea? —pregunto la pelirroja— veo que pusiste mucha atención cuando les revele este secreto...

La castaña solo desvio la mirada un poco avergonzada, despues de todo habia olvidado ese detalle, ademas de que Rias tenia razon, no presto mucha atencion

La pelirroja solo suspiro

—Con esto solucionado—volvia al tema la pelirroja—¿cuando seria?

—Dentro de 6 meses —respondió la pequeña kitsune

—Bien aún hay tiempo—reflexionaba Rias siendo secundada por Aika

—Recuerden, es un ritual muy importante para ella, pero sobre todo…mi niña alcanzara la madurez sexual, significa que podrá quedar embarazada —exclamo con cierto tono sugerente mientras le daba ligeros golpes en las costillas al castaño provocando que se sonrojara— a diferencia de los demonios, nosotras somos muy fértiles…

Ante esta revelacion, pelirroja y castaña sintieron como todas sus alarmas internas se alteraban como locas, ademas de notar la sonrisa de la pequeña kitsune

Una sonrisa que para nada deberia tener una pequeña niña

—¡Ni lo sueñes mocosa!—exclamo Rias adivinando los pensamientos de la pequeña rubia—¡yo seré la primera en tener a los hijos de Ise! —exclamo furiosa la pelirroja

A la castaña de lentes, esta afirmacion tampoco le gusto

—Kaa-san ya lo dijo, solo necesito una noche… —exclamo orgullosa, aunque muy sonrojada, la pequeña

—¡Eres una loli, eso es imposible! —secundo la castaña molesta, ella ya habia decidido que ella seria la primera—Aun eres muy pequeña para ese tipo de cosas—decia de forma arrogante—ademas...—continuaba con malicia, pues esa sonrisa era muy malvada—aun no estas bastante...madura, como para dar ese paso con Issei—volvio a decir pero esta vez inflando su pecho y cruzando sus brazos debajo de este, haciendo notar sus pechos, casi tan grandes como los de Rias—todavia eres solo una loli ohohohoho—empezo a reirse de forma arrogante tapandose con una mano la boca

—Si, es verdad ohohohoho—Rias tambien hizo lo mismo y junto a la castaña, empezaron a reirse de forma superior y con una aura arrogante que las hacia ver gigantes y tenebrosas ante la vista de la afectada kitsune que retrocedio dos pasos sintiendose superada e intimidada al verlas en ese estado, recordando que ella aun no estaba tan desarrollada

Pero saco valor y las encaro

La kitsune recordo que le dijeron loli, noto que lo hicieron a proposito para molestárla, ya que ambas sabian que ella odiaba que le dijeran de esa forma

Pero sabia como contraatacarlas

—¡Voy a cerrarles la boca a las dos el día de mi cumpleaños!—exclamo enojada la kitsune a ambas chicas que seguian riendose de forma arrogante—¡solo observen a Kaa-san!—señalo a una serena y sonriente Kyubi—¡bien yo seré una copia de ella! y cuando eso pase—decia con una sonrisa arrogante apareciendole de a poco en sus labios—¡las lolis van a ser ustedes! —decía furiosa mirándolas desafiantes

En ese momento, ambas dejaron de reirse, voltearon en panico cual robots sus rostros para ver a Yasaka, la serena y sonriente reina youkai era un desborde de sensualidad y erotismo a montones, a pesar de su apariencia inocente, es mas, eso al parecer era un atractivo mas

Grandes pechos, caderas tornedas, trasero firme y redondo, a pesar de ocultar todos sus buenos y muy sexys atributos en esos holgados kinomos que usaba siempre, eso no importaba, su bien torneado cuerpo era muy codiciado y deseado, por humanos y seres sobrenaturales por igual, si, Yasaka era la descripcion perfecta de la palabra sensualidad, exsudaba erotismo a montones

¿Y Kunou se convertiria en una copia de ella?

Eso las aterro

Y tambien las enojo

—¡LOLI!—exclamaron enojadas las chicas

La kitsune sintio como una flecha atravezaba su pecho, mas se recupero rapido y coontrataco

—¡VACAS!

—¡ENANA!

—¡PERVERTIDAS!

— ¡OXIGENADA!

—¡EXIBICIONISTAS!

Esto ultimo les dolio en el alma, pues ellas solo dormian desnudas con Issei, ¡con nadie mas!, ¡eso no las volvia unas exhibicionistas!

—¡OH!, ¡ESTAS MUERTA!—exclamaron ambas enojadas y ofendidas

El castaño pudo observar por algunos momentos como el trio se miraban con rabia, a tal punto de que vio unos pequeños rayos rojos que se cruzaban en sus ojos, quiso intervenir y le diría a su madre que las separara, sin embargo, parecía más concentrada en mostrarle a Yasaka la ropa de bebé que habia comprado "con anticipación" y ella le mostraba algunas fotos de cómo podrían ser sus futuros nietos.

Claro que era una foto de cuando Kunou era una pequeña bebé, pero eso no evito que la castaña se emocionara al ver lo adorable que era la Yokai menor, intento hacer que su padre le ayudara, pero estaba ocupado con su madre, así que decidió intervenir ante la inminente pelea

 **[No te lo recomiendo compañero]** —hablo el dragón en su Sacred Gear— **[es mejor que no interfieras, te lo digo por experiencia]**

Cuando dijo eso, pudo escuchar claramente algo de temor en su voz, asi que decidió seguir el sabio consejo de su compañero.

Después de este encuentro y que milagrosamente no se desato un pandemonium de chicas sobrenaturales celosas y cabreadas, se despidieron nuevamente, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Como los padres del castaño predijeron, el aeropuerto era un caos total, la gente iba y venía por todos lados queriendo escapar de esa "zona cero" que era la mayor parte de Japón, luego del ataque del primer Kaijū y los consecutivos, los países que colindaban con el océano pacifico (las costas de Estados Unidos, Canadá, México, Australia, Brunéi, Camboya, Chile, Colombia, Corea del Sur, Costa Rica, Ecuador, El Salvador etc.) firmaron el tratado de reubicación del pacifico, un acuerdo en donde no solo se ayudarían mutuamente, sino que los requisitos para la reubicación de personas que perdieron todo por un ataque Kaijū y la pelea de estos con los Jaeger, fueran menos estrictos y les permitiría salir de su país de origen con mayor facilidad para reubicarse en donde ellos eligieran, reduciendo el número de años necesarios para obtener la nacionalidad del país donde emigrarían.

—Bien solo tenemos que esperar a que nuestro vuelo salga —decía la castaña mientras miraba como las letras se movían en el tablero, para luego mirar a los padres del castaño— gracias por acogerme…

no tienes nada que agradecer se lo que se siente cuando has perdido a alguien muy importante en tu vida —decía la madre del castaño recordando lo que le habia pasado a su hijo— no pretendo reemplazar a tu madre…o en este caso a tu padre…pero nadie merece estar solo…

La castaña abrazo a la mujer mayor mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, al ver esto lo único que hizo fue tratar de consolarla, esa herida no sanaría con facilidad, pero el amor de una familia le ayudaría a sobrellevar estas cuestiones

Mientras Rias e Issei se encontraban comprando algo de agua y cambiando el dinero que usarían cuando llegaran a estados unidos, todo estaba normal y tranquilo

Pero...

—Rias…

Cuando escucho esa voz ambos voltearon a ver, mientras el castaño tenía una expresión de sorpresa, el bello rostro de la pelirroja reflejaba una ira incontenible, pues se trataba de su antigua reina y "amiga", también una de las ex mujeres del castaño

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto tajante ante la presencia de la azabache

—Que vuelvas al inframundo—contesto sin vacilar

Rias fruncio el seño y su postura se volvio firme

—¿Onii-sama te envió? —la azabache asintió— es una pena que sea una exiliada, significa que si vuelvo tendré a medio inframundo cazándome

—Sirzechs-sama dijo que puede arreglar esto —decía con seriedad, algo poco demostrado con anterioridad—Seras nuevamente agregada a la familia Gremory, sin ninguna muestra de exilio o desercion de tu parte en tu historial, no seras catalogada como traidora y no se tomaran represalias en tu contra—su rostro se suavizo un poco—por favor piensalo

—Lo siento, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma —respondió mientras tomaba la mano del castaño— yo no me voy sin mi Ise y sus padres

Como la postura de Rias era notablemente firme, digna de su ex-rey, Akeno intento por otra tactica

No queria usarla, pero no tenia mas opcion

—¿Cómo puedes permitir esto?—meterse con Issei—¡se supone que nos amabas, pero nos abandonaste y la pones en peligro! —dijo con algo de ira hacia el castaño

Issei no sabia que responder, hasta agacho la mirada

Las dudas lo habian abordado tras las palabras de la pelinegra

¿Estaba haciendo bien?

—¡Ni se te ocurra meterlo en esto!—exclamo furiosa Rias poniéndose frente el que tenía la mirada gacha—no sabía que podías caer tan bajo como para usar sus sentimientos

—Si de verdad te amara te mantendría a salvo

—El me ama, lo ha demostrado muchísimas veces…nos lo demostró muchas veces y lo que puedo hacer en estos momentos es apoyarlo incondicionalmente —exclamo mientras observaba como ella retrocedía— veo que todas las veces que se le declararon eran palabras vacías…

—La humanidad está condenada Rias, tu hermano lo dijo

—El ya no es mi hermano y debería darle vergüenza hacerse llamar demonio de clase suprema…los simples humanos que siempre vieron inferiores, están combatiendo contra criaturas que ni él ni cualquiera de los 4 Maous podrían derrotar, dile a Sirzechs-san que no importa a quien envié por mi…yo no me iré y si es verdad lo que dijo…voy a estar con la persona que amo hasta mi último aliento de vida —Rias tomo la mano del castaño quien no parecía prestar atención a la discusión— me decepcionas, esperaba esto de Irina, Ravel o incluso de Rossweisse o Asia, pero jamas de ti—decia enojada y resentida, por dentro, aunque no lo pareciera de forma exterior, Akeno quedaba devastada plabra tras palabra—solo espero que no te arrepientas, porque nos aseguraremos de que Ise jamás te vuelva a ver como mujer, vamos a colmarlo de amor y cariño a tal punto de que tú y las otras solo sean un recuerdo muy desagradable

Ambos se alejaron de la azabache que sintió una extraña presión en su corazón cuando ella dijo "nos aseguraremos", no importaba lo que aparentaba, aún tenía sentimientos por el castaño, pero esto le dio a entender que rápidamente fue reemplazada, el portal se abriría en unos 5 minutos para que ella regresara a la seguridad del inframundo, deseaba ser tan fuerte como Rias para quedarse en el mundo humano, pero debía seguir una jerarquía.

Ambos se alejaban mientras Rias tomaba su mano, Akeno fue una maldita por tocar ese tema, si se habia quedado era por voluntad propia, no sabía cómo afectaría al castaño estas palabras.

Issei nuevamente se preguntó si era lo correcto que ella estuviera en se lugar, no sabía si esta guerra terminaría con la victoria de los humanos o su aniquilación

 **[Primero debes calmarte compañero]** —intervenia el dragon interno al sentir y comprender las emociones de su portador— **[perder la compostura nunca ayuda]**

—Pero Ddraig…tal vez ella tenga razón

 **[Dijiste que acabarías con esas cosas, ¿vas a rendirte? Acaso estas aceptando la derrota** **]** —trataba de animar a su compañero, despues de todo no le gustaba verlo asi— **[eres poderoso, nunca dudes, no temas a que te hagan pedazos, eres un dragón y para nosotros la muerte no existe, nuestra alma ardera con el fuego de la batalla, el hecho de que estemos dispuestos a pelear hasta nuestro último aliento, no significa que nos derrotarán con facilidad]**

Aunque estas palabras lo hicieron reflexionar, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe al sentir unos suaves labios rozar con los suyos, nuevamente esa sensación que le quemaba se desvaneció cuando Rias lo beso, debido a la sorpresa por esta acción el no pudo corresponderle, sin embargo, cuando se separaron, lo miro con ternura y poso su mano en la mejilla del castaño.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto con genuina preocupación la pelirroja

—Si…eso creo—respondió con cierta dificultad

—No le hagas caso…ella demostró que todo lo que dice es mentira—dijo mientras lo abrazaba

—Puede que tenga razón…si algo llegara a pasarte…no sé lo que haría—decía mientras correspondía el abrazo

—Vivir o morir, es solo algo que pasa de manera natural…pero yo decidi tomar cualquiera de los dos caminos a tu lado...y no me arrepiento de nada —respondió mientras se separaban sin dejar de tomarse de la mano—

Ambos se quedaron estáticos en aquel lugar, la gente veía esto y en cierto modo les daba un vestigio de esperanza…esta escena, donde ambos jóvenes se profetizaban amor incondicional era lo que la gente necesitaba

—A pesar de las batallas, pérdidas materiales y vidas humanas que han conllevado la guerra Kaijū…aún existe la esperanza…esperanza que estos jóvenes creen aún está viva —cerca de ahí habia un reportaje sobre la masiva migración que Japón estaba experimentando y vieron esto como una oportunidad para llevar un mensaje hacia la gente que vivía temerosa por el ataque de estas bestias

Ambos se sonrojaron como nunca al ver que ese momento tan especial para ellos era televisado a nivel internacional, cerca de ahí Akeno estaba mirando una de las pantallas, sentía como le arrancaban el corazón cada vez que pasaban la nota, más sintió como algo dentro se desmoronaba cuando el castaño presento a la pelirroja como su novia.

Ella se alejó de aquel lugar, el portal se abrió y hubo un momento en que dudo a la hora de regresar, sin embargo, ahí estaba su padre y era más que claro que ya no habia nada para ella en ese lugar

Ambos se alejaron luego de la entrevista, durante el vuelo el castaño no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras que habían tocado una fibra en su conciencia, sin embargo, tanto la pelirroja como la castaña estaban tratando de que esto no le provocara hacer alguna estupidez

El cambio de horario era algo que debían acostumbrarse con el tiempo, puesto que era de día en Japón, en Nueva York ya era de noche, todos miraron por su ventana y ahora entendían porque la llamaban la ciudad que nunca duerme, la cantidad de edificios iluminados era enorme

El aterrizaje fue algo turbulento, pero no fue nada preocupante, cuando entraron un sujeto tenía un cartel con el apellido del castaño y su familia

—Muy buenas noches familia Hyōdō…mi nombre es Steve, soy parte del comité del acuerdo del tratado del pacifico —se presentaba el sujeto de cabello azabache y ojos verdes que vestía un traje de color azul oscuro— valla…señorita Gremory, nunca creí que fuera tan hermosa

Esto claro que no le gusto al castaño, pero no se enojo, ¿la razon?, muy simple la pelirroja sabia como darse su lugar

—"En la que te metiste pendejo"—penso divertido al saber como responderia su prometida, el rostro enojado de ella daba a entender que tampoco habia sido de su agrado sus palabras y Rias Gremory era muy conocida por dar a entender que ese tipo de situaciones las arreglaba de una forma elegante, pero al mismo tiempo

Aaaa, digamos...grosera...

—Gracias por ese cumplido tan vacío y cínico señor Steve, le diré algo, no es el primer hombre que me dice de esa forma, asi que me gustaría que modere su lenguaje cuando se dirige a mi —cabe decir que el sujeto tenía algunas intenciones con la belleza de cabellera carmesí, sin embargo, se notaba que era una mujer que sabía lo que quería y sabia darse a respetar— además no le gustaría hacer enojar a mi novio

Que directa, pero bueno, asi es Rias y ya lo sabe

Todos lo saben

Issei estaba un poco molesto con el tipo, pero estaba mas tratando de no reirse por la tension que Rias generaba con sus palabras al pobre tipo, asi que tomando toda la voluntad de su cuerpo, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en no reirse y mostrar un rostro amenazante de lo mas creible

Cosa que funciono

El ambiente se puso tenso y el azabache tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer…al menos por esta ocasión

—Discúlpeme si le falte al respeto señorita Gremory…familia Hyōdō, acompáñenme por favor —todos comenzaron a seguirlo, pero él estaba nervioso por la forma en la que la pelirroja lo miraba, pareciera que en su mente ya lo hubiera asesinado, Issei no decia nada, ¿porque?, simple, su prometida estaba enojada y cuando esta asi, es mejor no provocarla, ademas la tenia cerca y agarraba su mano tan fuerte que y faltaba poco para que se le cayera, asi que mejor no tentar a su suerte mas— bienvenidos a Estados Unidos…lamento todo lo que esta guerra ocasiono en Japón.

—No tiene de que disculparse—contesto de manera amable la madre de Issei—esto paso por una simple casualidad

—Trataremos de hacer su estancia lo más agradable que se pueda…bien aquí esta nuestro transporte, suban por favor

Ya en la carretera comenzaron a entender que vivir en esta ciudad sería algo peculiar, empezando por el tráfico

—Pese a lo que habia pasado en la administración pasada, créanme que los migrantes ahora pueden estar más seguros —decía el azabache recordando lo que su anterior presidente habia provocado, por qué habia sido destituido de su cargo y en años recientes enfrentaba un juicio federal

—Eso les pasa por poner a un idiota narcisista y sociópata a cargo de armamento nuclear —exclamo la castaña

—Hemos tratado de que la gente nos vea de otra forma y nuestro actual presidente decidió que la mejor manera de recuperar la confianza de la comunidad del pacifico era ofrecer un refugio para iniciar de nuevo…además según sus expedientes los tres hicieron exámenes para ingresar a una universidad —decía el azabache mirando en su Tablet— señorita Aika, señorita Gremory ustedes fueron aceptadas en la universidad de Nueva York…joven Hyōdō usted fue aceptado en West Point

—Asi es—respondio el castaño inflando el pecho de orgullo, su padre igual, las mujeres solo suspiraron por el actuar de ambos

Hombres tenian que ser

—Supongo que debería informarle

—Se lo del programa Jaeger—interumpia Issei llamando la atencion del sujeto—esa es la principal razón por la que me enliste —respondió el castaño mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la pelirroja

—Pues me es grato informarle que el próximo año, el mariscal Stacker Pentecost estará buscando nuevos pilotos para un nuevo Jaeger…uno de los nuevos modelos 3, más moderno y equipado con tecnología de punta —decía mientras le mostraba la imagen— según mis fuentes hay 7 fábricas en la parte norte y centro de nuestro continente…4 está aquí, las otras 3 se encuentran en México y ellos empezaron con la producción masiva de partes para Jaeger

—Pensé que todos eran armados aquí —exclamo la castaña confundida

—Son ensamblados aquí, pero todas las piezas son construidas en conjunto con nuestros aliados del centro y sur, no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar cualquier ayuda por lo que les comenté con anterioridad —respondió Steve mientras mostraba las imágenes— nosotros nos encargamos del ensamblaje y la programación asi como de la inclusión de los motores Diesel

—¿Motores?—preguntaba onfundida Rias, Aika y la sra Hyoudo estaban igual—¿no se supone que esas cosas son nucleares? —pregunto la pelirroja mirando a su pareja

—Los motores emulan lo que serían los músculos del Jaeger —respondió el castaño—tengo entendido que los modelo 2 usan 30 motores Diesel por fibra muscular, solo imagínate la fuerza que estos generan—explico dejando sorprendida a las feminas, eso era poder puro

—Y muy necesaria, esas cosas parecen no querer rendirse…que les parece ya salimos del tráfico, bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar —el auto se detuvo y todos salieron quedando impresionados

Se trataba de un edificio medianamente lujoso, no era algo que llamara la atención, para comodidad de Rias y de Aika el lugar se encontraba en Manhattan y sería más fácil llegar a sus universidades usando el metro

 **(N/A:pobres, lo que les espera XD)**

Pero con el castaño era otra historia, tendría que hacer viajes constantes para llegar a su escuela asi que opto por quedarse en algún departamento cercano, solo las vería los fines de semana, aunque también podía volar pero era demasiado arriesgado.

—Buena suerte con esta nueva vida y espero que todos encuentren éxito en sus metas…por cierto esto es un paquete de bienvenida por parte de la nueva administración —uno de los empleados que se ocupaban de descargar y subir las cosas de toda la familia también se encargaban de darles una canasta adornada con la bandera de estados unidos

Decidieron que antes de que conocieran la casa en su totalidad, por curiosidad, pero en especial preocupacion (por parte de las feminas), decidiron ir primero a la vivienda del cstaño a ver si estaba en optimas condiciones y fuera comodamente habitable

Ya en su departamento, todos comenzaron a inspeccionarlo

—Vaya hijo, la verdad es un lugar muy bonito—decia la madre del castaño viendo la vivienda de su hijo—es muy amplio y confortante

Issei sonrio sentandose en uno de los sofas—la verdad que si, este sitio era genial para poder vivir—decia mientras estrujaba uno de los almuadones

Las mujeres fueron a revisar la cocina, los baños (habia milagrosamente dos), la habitacion, en fin, asegurandose de que sea un lugar habitable, el padre decidio salir al balcon, como la habitacion de Issei estaba en el 10mo piso del edificio, habia un balcon para que los residentes pudieran contemplar el paisaje, aunque tambien era un poco temeroso para las mujeres, pues en un piso tan alto, Issei podria quedar a marced de un ataque Kaiju

—Es una buena vista—decia el padre mientras los vientos ondeaban sus ropas y cabellos

—Lo se—decia su hijo apareciendo a un lado suyo y apoyando ambos brazos en el barandal—es muy relajante cuando cierras los ojos

El castaño mayor hizo caso a la sugerencia e su hijo e imitandolo, cerro sus ojos, ambos varones podian sentir como el aire puro entraba por sus fosas nasales, la relajacion junto a la musica el viento que pasaba era muy comoda y placentera

—Oye papa...

—Dime hijo

Issei suspiro, no sabia como hablarle de cierto tema a su padre

—Veras...

—No tienes de que preocuparte—el castaño mayor sorprendentemente interumpio a su hijo—tus dudas acerca de la seguridad de Rias-chan y las nuestras son completamente normales

El castaño menor parpadeo ante el asombro, su padre habia dado justo en el clavo

—¿Como lo...?

—¿Como lo se?—lo volvio a interrumpir de forma divertida, el castaño asintio—Issei, soy tu padre, o como llaman los chicos de ahora, "tu viejo"—dijo divertido haciendo comillas con los dedos, Issei reia bajo divertido por las ocurrencias de su padre—te crie desde pequeño, se cuando algo te pasa

Issei sonrio y volvio a ver el horizonte—hehe lo se, a veces me olvido de lo perspicaz que eres

—Hasta yo me asombro de mi mismo a veces—decia burlon el castaño mayor—volviendo al tema, se que estas dudando acerca de tus acciones, ¿verdad?—el castaño solo bajo la mirada, dandole la razon a su padre—lo sabia, Issei, eso es normal

—¿Ah si?—pregunto alzando un poco la mirada

—Pues claro—decia sereno—Issei, tu nos amas a todos nosotros, ¿verdad?—Issei solo respondio asintiendo con la cabeza—¿lo ves?, tu buscas lo mejor para todos nosotros, asi te duela, cosa que desapruebo un poco—decia de forma un poco desaprobatoria—deberias de buscar un modo en que ambos sean felices

—¿Como?—pregunto aun cabizbajo

—Dime algo, ¿amas a Rias?

—Obvio que si—respondio determinado

—¿A nosotros?—

—Por supuesto—repondio de igual forma

—Bueno, entonces no debes dudar de lo que hagas o las acciones que tomes contal de que protejas a los que amas—decia solemne, mas luego decidio aclarar bien eso ultimo—pero que sean acciones buenas, solo cosas buenas, no caigas en los malos pasos—decia de forma apresurada, tratando de que su hijo no malinterprete sus palabras

Issei reia divertido—si entendi papa, no te preocupes—decia aun divertido viendo como su padre suspiraba aliviado—pero, eso no responde mi pregunta

—Porque simplemente eso no se como responderte—decia un poco desanimado—despues de todo, eso depende de ti

—Entiendo—decia de forma reflexiva volviendo a ver el panorama

El padre imito a su hijo—te admitire algo, la verdad yo quisiera estar en tu lugar—dijo llamando la atencion de su asombrado hijo—pelear en guerras, cosas sobrenaturales, hasta una guerra apocaliptica, ya has sufrido demasiado—Issei solo agacho su mirada, no le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus padres, la tonalidad de voz de su padre, daba a entender que no la habia pasado bien, ni el ni su madre al enterarse de esas cosas—maldigo ser tan viejo, deberia ser yo el que deba protegerte como tu padre que soy—apretaba su puño—no al reves

—Papa...

—No se puede hacer nada—decia suspirando frustrado y derrotado—el programa Jaeger solo admite e 18-25 años—decia impotente—yo obviamente ya he pasado por mucho la edad aceptada, ahora debo ver como es mi hijo quien pelea contra semejante peligro que rodeaba el mundo

Issei volvio la mirada al suelo—lo siento...—dijo sin mas que saber que decir

—No se puede hacer nada—decia de forma reflexiva—pero se que saldras bien—dijo con una sonrisa confiada, asombrando nuevamente a su hijo—eres un heroe de guerra, eres muy poderoso, valiente y entregado, demonios, peleaste con la bestia del apocalipsis y lograste derrotarlo y sellarlo, asi que sabes como defenderte

Issei volvio a sonreir—basta papa, no es para tanto

—Se perfectamente que no vas a morir—decia el padre totalmente confiado—despues de todo, tienes un deber el cual es hacer felices y proteger a tus mujeres—decia de forma comica haciendolo sonrojar de golpe, pues dio a entender que habia algo con Aika—hehehe, no me engañes, ahi hay algo y no lo niegues—dijo de forma burlona callandolo de golpe—lo sabia, bien, ademas de hacerlas felices a ellas, debes de vivir para hacernos sentir a nosotros mas orgullosos de lo que ya estamos de ti

Issei sintio como su autoestima volvia a subir, pues claro, ¿como pudo olvidar eso?, el iba a pelear, eso estaba mas que claro, pero no iba a morir, al menos aun no, ya que aun tenia el deber de pelear contra esas bestias, terminar esa maldita guerra, hacer feliz a Rias **(N/A:y las demas que vienen XD),** formar la familia que tanto soñaron tener, darle la vida que se merece, igual a sus padres, ellos tambien merecen una vida confortable y plena y el se iba a encargar de darsela

Aun les debia mucho a todos ellos y les iba a pagar con creces

—Es verdad—decia el castaño con sus animos renovados—aun les debos mucho

—Pues si deseas pagarnos—decia el castaño mayor con una sonrisa, volviendo a ver el horizonte—vive para que puedas hacerlo

Ambos varones rieron y siguieron admirando el paisaje cada uno con sus pensamientos, el mayor con los firmes deseos de que su hijo salga de esta maldita guerra sano y salvo para verlo felizmente con Rias, Aika y Kunou, yep, el hombre estaba orgulloso de su hijo

Y el otro pensando cosas similares, pero pensando tambien en como devolverle todo lo bueno que cada uno de ellos le ha dado en lo largo de su vida, sin saber que lo unico que todos querian es que volviera sano y salvo

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que toda la conversacion fue escuchada por las tres feminas, la señora Hyoudo estaba orgullosa por las palabras determinadas de su hijo, tanto asi que lagrimas salian de sus ojos y una sonrisa se hacia presente, giro un poco sus rostros y pudo ver a las otras dos chicas que tambien estaban el el apartamento

Ambas sonrojadas y felices al extremo por las palabras del castaño, ¿el haria todo por ellas?, por Kunou tambien, pero bueno eso es historia a parte, todo lo dicho las conmovio a tal extremo que al igual que su madre, lloraban de alegria, ahora si estaban seguras de algo, los sentimientos por el castaño que ya tenia Rias y los que Aika empezaba a desarrollar por el se habian amplificado al 1000%

Ese castaño ya habia robado el corazon del la castaña de lentes y enamorado aun mas el de la pelirroja, si es que eso era posible

La vida del castaño y sus allegados iba a cambiar a partir de ahora

* * *

 **INFRAMUNDO-TERRITORIO SITRI**

* * *

La sangre azul no es tan genial como se oye, tras aquella cortina de elegancia, honor y respeto, la verdad esconde su verdadera cara

Codicia, ansias de poder y mentiras

¿Amor?, al diablo eso, eso no cuenta para nada para ellos, lo que cuenta es como conseguir el respeto y altura frente a las demas familias de clase alta, algo como los matrimonios arreglados es algo tan normal como el respirar o comer, ya saben, algo de la vida diaria

Puras porquerias

Mujeres obligadas a sacrificar su felicidad por el jodido bien y dignidad del clan al que pertenecen, pues los miembros mas antiguos de cada casa, es decir, los lideres, porque les dio la puta gana de que su familia merece mas respeto y verse mejor ante lo demas, debian unir familias

¿Cual era su problema?

Simple, eran unos codiciosos de mierda

Cosa que no era la escepcion en la familia Sitri, ya que Serafall no pertenecia a la casa Sitri por ocupar el puesto de Maou, Sona debia ser la nueva heredera de la casa, por lo tanto, debia de tener un consorte, uno digno

Lo que sus padres le consiguieron era de todo, menos digno

—¡No me voy a casar con Zephidor!

¿Ahora entienden?

—¡Lo vas a hacer y punto!—lord Sitri exclamaba con voz de mando, aunque a Sona eso no le importaba en lo mas minimo—¡es una buena oportunidad para unir familias y ayudar a crecer a los demonios!—exclama iracundo, aun asi, Sona no se amedrentaba, manteniendole la mirada desafiante—¡estamos en crisis por los Kaiju!, asi que para elevar los estatus de natalidad vas a casarte de el

Sona apreto los dientes en ira, ¡la querian usar como incubadora viviente!

—¡No me vas a obligar!

—¡Si no aceptas seras desheredada!

Ante esta amenaza, todos, incluso Lady Sitri se asombro, el sequito de Sona igual, ¿era en serio?, ¿la estaba chantajeando?, ¡era una locura!, ademas era un metodo muy vil y malicioso, aunque tambien estaban curiosos por la reaccion de Sona, que era, ¿alegria?

—No sabes el gran peso que me quitarias e encima si lo haces—respondia con una sonrisa arrogante

Lord Sitri estaba incredulo—¿que estas diciendo?—el pelinegro estaba iracundo—¡deja de decir tonterias!, ¡debemos hacer los preparativos para legalizar el compromiso!

Sona no lo aguanto mas—¡que se joda esa estupides!

Todos los presentes estaban en shock por la tremenda falta de respeto de la posible futura ex-heredera de la casa Sitri, Sona era conocida por su frialdad y actitud dura como el hierro, pero todos tenemos un limite y las testarudez de Lord Sitri ya habia pasado los de su hija

¡Ella era un ser vivo, no un juguete u objeto que negociar!

—¿Que has dicho?—preguntaba el pelinegro enojado y expulsando su aura demoniaca

—Lo que oiste—respondia Sona haciendo lo mismo—testarudo anciano de pacotilla, ¡me tienes harto!

Lord Sitri y los demas dieron dos pasos atras, estaban aterrados y asombrados, pues Sona habia sobrepasado con ese arrebato de ira, a su asombrado padre, hasta su sequito estaba asombrado, jamas se habian dado cuenta del crecimiento de poder de su ama

¿Cuando habia pasado eso?

—Sona-kaicho...—Saji estaba impactado

Las demas estaban impactadas, hasta Tsubaki, siendo ella su mejor amiga, ¿como no pudo darse cuenta de eso?

—Suficiente de esta estupides—decia ocultando su conmocion Lord Sitri, ademas de apagar su aura—te casaras quieras o no

—Tu no me vas a obligar a hacer algo que no quiero—decia Sona haciendo lo mismo—asi que adelante, desheredame, hazlo, porque no voy a hacer esa estupides como es el casarme con esa porqueria de mierda que es Zephidor

Sona abandonaba la sala ante la mirada impotente y de ira de su padre—¡vas a hacerlo!, ¡no vas a denigrar el nombre de la casa Sitri!

—¡Contigo como lider se denigro viejo de mierda!—decia Sona cabreada aun caminando sin dignarse a verlo, cosa que lo enojaba—¡asi que metete tu estupido plan por el trasero y a mi no me jodas!

 **¡BAM!**

Y asi, ante la mirada impasible e iracunda de su padre, Sona salio de la sala, azotando la gigantesca puerta

Era definitivo, habian hecho enojar al maximo a Sona

Camino hasta la otr sala de la mansion, poco a poco su bello rostro se descomponia y sus hermosos ojos violetas empezaban a humedecerse, obvio que estaba enojada, pero tambien asustada, ¿porque tenia que pasar esto?, no era justo, no le importaba ser desheredada, como dijo antes, seria un gran peso el que le quitaran, lo que no era justo era que la quisiseran obligar a casarce con esa porqueria de "noble!

Aunque, sabia que la vida no es justa

Querian manipular su vida como los Gremory hicieron al comienzo con Rias, hasta que Issei la rescato, pero eso no iba a pasar con ella, obvio que no, sabia de sus sentimientos de su peon con ella, ademas el es muy fuerte, tanto como para derrotar a Zphidor, pero habia un problema

El no era Issei

El no se iba a lanzar con toda la valentia del mundo a retar a Zephidor por la mano de su ama, el no queria levantar tensiones con el padre de su ama ni con toda la familia Sitri, es su ama y le es leal, pero no queria ser el blanco de la ira de Lord Sitri

Igual el resto de su nobleza, incluso Tsubaki

—Issei...

Como un susurro, el nombre del castaño salio a flote, ¿como diablos habia caido ante el?,un pervertido, idiota, flojo, estupido, casi sin inteligencia algunauna persona totalmente perdida

Talvez por las veces que la salvo de una muerte segura, como en los eventos de Kokabiel o Loki, en la brigada del caos o contra Qipploth y sus dragones negros, el conocerlo mejor, el que a pesar de ganar poder, nunca se volvvio un cinico arrogante o mal llevado, podra ser un pervertido, pero era noble, sin una pisca de malicia en su interior, bueno, talvez esa pervercion admitida hace poco era su mayor malicia

Pero eso era dejado de lado y casi olvidado cuando ellas se encontraban en peligro

Lanzandose a l batalla sin dudar solo para protegerlas y evitar que algo malo les suceda, ¿se habia enamorado del castaño?, eso era un si, pero debia mantener una reputacion como la siempre fria y estoica Sona Sitri, debia mantener ese perfil, no debia enamorarse de un idiota pervertido como el, debia borrar esos sentimientos

Esos eran los pensamientos de ella en ese entonces

—Estupida idiota...

Se regañaba asi misma mientras sonreia, sabia que la habia cagado, ademas del cinismo de sus palabras, ella no queria ser como su padre, pero aun asi su orgullo le ganaba siempre, ¿mantener su estatus y reputacion?, eso sonaba mas a su padre que a ella misma, cuando en realidad ella siempre decia que no le importaba lo que digan o piensen los demas de ella

Se sentia perdida, ya podia sentir como habia perdido todo, a pesar de sus palabras dirijidas a su padre, el no la tomaria en cuenta y ese compromiso y boda se darian

Eso la asustaba, ¿quien podria salvarla?, por razones mencionadas anteriormente, ni Saji ni su sequito lo harian

Todos estaban del lado de Lord Sitri

—Sona-kaicho...

O talvez no todos

Sona giro su rostro y pudo ver a una de sus siervas, una peliazul que habia salido de las sombras que emergian de la sala, al parecer la habia seguido, ¿con que motivo?, esa pregunta rondaba la mente de Sona, ¿acaso la mandaron a verla y seguir discutiendo?, de ser asi, aunque queria y apreciara a su sierva, iba a pelear

—¿Yura?—dijo dando a conocer la identidad del personaje, su torre—¿que haces aqui?—pregunto con cuidado, pero de modo desafiante

Yura solo suspiro cansada, se habia dado cuenta del quiebre emocional de su rey a pesar de que ella tratara de esconderlos con su siempre fria y estoica mirada elevandose como un enorme muro, que sabia faltaba poco que se derumbara y toda su confianza se vaya de ella

—Vine a ayudarla

Esas palabras descolocaron a Sona—¿ayudarme?—pregunto dudosa, la peliazul asintio—¿como podrias ayudarme?

Yura puso un rostro seri

—Volvamos al mundo humano

* * *

 **Bien, espero que les halla gustado este episodio, nos esforzamos bastante en pensar cada uno las partes que ideamos, ya que como entienden, lo hacemos por separado y debemos modificarlo para que ambas ideas puedan juntarse**

 **Esperamos que les halla gustado**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion**

 **Aqui Neopercival y Arcanine9407 se despiden, nos vemos**


	3. Seamos pilotos jaeger

**Vaya, pareciera que fue hace un año que actualizamos este fic**

 **Arcanine9407:….esteeeee….¿talvez porque si tardamos medio año en actualizarlo?**

 **Neopercival:…..**

 **Arcanine9407:.…**

 **Neopercival:…..Cierto…..en fin lo que importa es que ya lo hemos vuelto a actualizar, esperamos les gusten el episodio, por esta ocasión vamos a pasar las respuestas a los comentarios, les prometemos que la proxima vez si las responderemos**

 **Arccanine9407: ¡Comencemos!**

 **Capitulo en conjunto:**

 **Neopercival: 50%**

 **Arcanine:50%**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **3: Seamos pilotos Jaeger**

* * *

—" _Nadie se vuelve una leyenda por si solo…nadie nace siendo una leyenda, pero si tal sujeto realizo acciones que hicieron vibrar los corazones, hervir la sangre en emoción de las masas e hizo estremecer el alma de millones, su espíritu por siempre sera, inmortalizado_ "-

-Stone Cold Steve Austin

Quebrar a una persona es fácil, someter su cuerpo y su mente a un estrés constante puede ser algo que muy pocos son capaces de tolerar, esto se multiplica cuando se es un soldado, llevas sobre tus hombros la enorme responsabilidad de proteger a tu país, peor aun cuando se es un piloto Jaeger, no solo debes luchar contra esas bestias genocidas, todos y cada uno de los 7 mil millones de habitantes del planeta depositan sus oraciones y esperanza sobre ti.

La fama y la fortuna son opcionales, una recompensa ambigua y simple si lo comparamos con la carga emocional y el estrés que sufren estos guerreros, algo difícil de controlar cuando tu arma más poderosa depende de recuerdos y estos pueden hacer surgir sentimientos que uno creería enterados en lo más profundo de su psique.

Hyōdō Issei podía dar fe de estas palabras, el entrenamiento comenzó como algo normal, se presentaron a los nuevos cadetes que ingresarían al tan codiciado programa Jaeger, una unidad que entrenaría a los mejores para pilotear las armas más destructivas del planeta.

Obviamente como en todo lugar existían la envidia y los celos por parte de algunos, sin embargo, era algo que no parecía importarle, como toda universidad los cadetes fueron separados.

Al principio hubo algunos roces entre ellos, muchos ya estaban emparejados, de esa forma "el enlace" sería mucho más fácil, caso contrario para aquellos que ingresaron solos, encontrar a alguien compatible neuralmente era una tarea ardua, pero eso no significaba que su entrenamiento seria pausado…

—¡muevan el trasero señoritas, quiero que recorran este campo en menos de un minuto! —decía con delicadeza uno de los instructores mientras corría junto al pelotón del castaño—

Correr no sería un problema para él, si no fuera porque estaba lloviendo y todo el lugar se habia convertido en una ciénaga con grandes charcos de lodo y no trajera todo su equipo que de por si era pesado, ahora húmedo era peor.

—¡¿sus oídos no funcionan? dije que quería este campo en menos de un minuto! —exclamo nuevamente— ¡aún no hemos terminado el recorrido a campo traviesa! ¡quiero que entiendan que ahora deben dar el 110% en todo su entrenamiento!

—¡sí señor!

—¡si no han escalado el barranco para cuando yo haya llegado limpiaran los baños durante una semana! —luego de escuchar esa amenaza, todos sin excepción empezaron a subir con rapidez—

Al ser una academia militar donde gran parte de los alumnos son hombres, a veces se juegan bromas pesadas a la hora de la comida, los baños no eran nada higiénicos al final del día y eran varias locaciones por lo que limpiarlos llevaría horas, algo que no se podían dar el lujo de desperdiciar puesto que se despertaban a las 4 de la mañana.

Por suerte para Issei ya estaba a medio camino de la ladera, sin embargo, uno de sus compañeros resbalo y casi caía desde una altura considerable…de no ser por el castaño que lo sostuvo con fuerza.

—Te tengo…

—Idiota…me hubieras dejado…

—Un buen soldado no deja a sus compañeros…de eso también depende el enlace…

—Valla, no sé si eres muy noble…o muy estúpido puesto que ahora vamos en último lugar…

Efectivamente, la carrera finalizo cuando ambos llegaron últimos a la meta, maldecían en su interior mientras su superior los reprendía con "delicadeza" mientras les arrojaba una cubeta y unos jaladores.

—¡Espero que no sean de estómagos débil, en la cafetería sirvieron alitas extra picantes como parte del menú y a muchos de nuestros cadetes no les cayeron bien! —ambos miraron a su instructor abrir la puerta y estaban seguro de que pudieron observar como una nube de color verde tomaba forma de calavera— disfruten su estancia….

Ambos se miraron aterrados por entrar, el olor por fuera era fatal pero dentro era pero que cualquier castigo que Sirzechs le hubiera dado por traicionarlos.

Ellos simplemente suspiraron y contuvieron la respiración, después de un tiempo se acostumbraron al olor, lo cual era más desagradable para el castaño.

—Y…..¿como te llamas?…oye…chico —el azabache trataba de llamar la atención de su compañero castaño, pero este parecía más concentrado en limpiar la regadera—

En realidad, aun se debatía aquellas palabras que le habia dicho la azabache hace ya dos años, puede que para los demonios este solo era un día natural de sus largas vidas, peor si eres un dragón, pero en estos dos años la guerra Kaijū nos mostraba una clara ventaja en el combate contra esas cosas, pero al parecer ellos tampoco estaban dispuestos a ceder terreno, apareciendo ahora Kaijūs categoría dos.

Durante todo este tiempo se creó una escala que media el tamaño, peso y toxicidad de estas bestias, algo muy útil a la hora de enviar un Jaeger, puesto que ahora se estaban produciendo en masa los modelos 3.

Anteriormente habia ingresado a West Point, un paso a la academia de pilotos que se encontraba en una isla en Alaska, donde todos serian entrenados para exclusivamente pilotear un Jaeger, sin embargo, en las pruebas de compatibilidad neuronal no habia encontrado a un compañero para que fuera su copiloto, incluso para aquellos que eran hermanos el enlace era muy difícil, dos personas que literalmente no podían tener secretos y valla que el ocultaba algunos que muchos no estaban listos para conocer.

[ **tal vez no encuentras copiloto porque tienes dos consciencias en tu cabeza** ] —la respuesta del dragón lo hizo volver a la realidad— [ **el enlace conecta a dos personas a través de un puente neuronal, literalmente ustedes dos actúan como el cerebro del robot y tengo dos teorías por las cuales no eres compatible con nadie: o el enlace no es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlos conectados o la mente de tus posibles copilotos no posee la fortaleza que tú tienes de manera natural como mi portador** ]

Antes de que pudiera contestar sintió una lluvia de agua caliente que no solo lo hizo que regresara a la realidad.

—AAAAHHH ¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO? —exclamo furioso al ver a su compañero de castigo riéndose—

—Muy bien… ¿Quién es la chica que te tiene como idiota? —ante esa pregunta el castaño se sonrojo y desvió la mirada— asi que se trata de una chica…

—No…son otras cosas…

—Vamos compañero aquí entre nosotros…

—No es eso y para tu conocimiento tengo novia, ella estudia en la universidad de Nueva York —respondió mientras volvía a limpiar— por cierto ¿Por qué demonios te cuento esto?

—Vamos no te la voy a robar, solo quise iniciar una conversación, pero estabas en otro planeta por lo que tomé una medida drástica, la otra opción era arrojarte el limpia pisos al rostro —respondió mostrándoselo—

—Acepto el agua caliente…

—Además, venimos de entrenar, nuestra ropa estaba húmeda…ahora que tengo tu atención podemos conversar como la gente o tengo que arrojarte el agua de la cubeta…

Que chistoso…

bien responde mi pregunta ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Issei…Hyōdō Issei, soy de Japón….

—Pues, mucho gusto Issei me llamo Desmond y soy de california —respondió mientras daba una reverencia—

—Que dramático…

—Disculpa una costumbre que mis padres me heredaron…

—¿Tus padres? —pregunto—

—Mi padre es musico, enseña en el conservatorio y mi madre enseña teatro —respondió—

—Un cambio muy brusco por tu parte…

—Que puedo decir, me gusta más la acción, siempre eh sido asi…por eso a veces hacia enloquecer a mis padres… ¿tú qué haces por aquí?

—Mas que nada queríamos empezar de cero por todo lo que ha pasado…

—Lamento lo que paso en Japón…

—Esas son las desventajas de estar rodeados de agua por todos lados, además ese lugar me trae algunos malos recuerdos —respondió volviendo a limpiar—

—¿Perdiste a alguien?

—Algo asi…además una amiga perdió a su única familia...pero esa no es la razón por la cual vine aquí a estudiar…el programa Jaeger…

—Asi que también quieres ser un piloto Jaeger —pregunto el azabache—

No solo quiero ser piloto Jaeger…quiero acabar con esas malditas cosas que tanto daño nos han hecho —respondió mientras apretaba el mago del limpia pisos— pero nunca creí que encontrar a alguien compatible sería tan difícil, perdí mi oportunidad el año pasado…

Si…bueno este año sale otro modelo 3 dicen que con un diseño similar al que mencionaste, dicen que parece su "hermano" —respondió el castaño mientras ambos comenzaban a limpiar sin percatarse de como tres siluetas se colaron en el baño—

No obstante, a unos 80 kilómetros de ahí otra situación se desataba, solo que un poco más violenta y hasta cierto punto justificable.

Estos dos años que pasaron ambas chicas les habia costado adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, lo principal era la universidad. Rias entendía porque todos los médicos humanos estaban muy preparados para ejercer su profesión, no habia nada de magia, ni hechizos ni pócimas ni nada, solo era su conocimiento e innovación, algo que comenzó a admirar y le hizo interesarse aún más en esta carrera.

Sin embargo, el ser una chica muy atractiva en la universidad despertaba muchas cosas en el ambiente, en el caso de las mujeres envidia por su hermosa figura y en el caso de los hombres, que solo la veían como un pedazo de carne con el cual divertirse.

Muchos intentaron cortejar a la belleza de cabello carmesí, otras intentaron desprestigiarla tachándola de vulgar, sin embargo, Rias sabia como tratar con esas personas, como por ejemplo el pobre diablo el cual tenía sometido en una de las estaciones del metro por haberse propasado con ella.

—¡Solo tienes que decir las palabras mágicas asqueroso gollum! —dijo muy enojada, este tipo de cosas solo se las permitiría al castaño —¡dilo de una maldita vez!

—¡Maldita, más te vale que me sueltes o si no AAAAAGHH! —el sujeto sintió como si ella le fuera a arrancar el brazo—

—A menos que quieras que te disloque el brazo empieza a disculparte —respondió aplicando más fuerza— tienes mucha suerte de que mi novio no está por aquí, de lo contrario ya estarías conectado a un respirador artificial…

Algunos sacaron sus celulares y comenzaron a grabar ese momento tan peculiar…donde esa chica de cabellera carmesí tenía sometido a un sujeto que parecía superarla en tamaño y fuerza, terminando con la poca autoestima que aun poseía.

Aika tampoco sabía qué hacer, solo observaba con una gota en la nuca, nunca se habia mostrado agresiva con el castaño cuando él le hacía estas cosas, tal vez porque a pesar de algunos rastros de su comportamiento pervertido seguía siendo un caballero, también existía la posibilidad de que por su entrenamiento se volviera más disciplinado y pudiera mantenerse estoico en situaciones donde cualquiera podría quebrarse con facilidad, como por ejemplo el hecho de que ambas lo recibían solo con un delantal puesto y el no reaccionaba como antes (pero el hilo de sangre que escurría por su nariz lo delataba)

La policía llego a la estación del metro y algunos se burlaron de aquel sujeto, cuando lo detuvieron y esposaron el no parecía quitar la mirada de la pelirroja, pero ella podía sostenérsela sin dificultad.

Después de todo lo que habia vivido, muy pocas cosas podían alterarla. No se dejaría intimidar por un simple humano, no podía darse el lujo de ser débil, sobre todo por su amado castaño.

—¿No que exageraste? —pregunto la castaña— ese tipo se ve que buscara venganza…

—Ese imbécil no me asusta, más le vale que no intente una estupidez, sabes tan bien como yo lo que Ise le haría si llega a tocarnos —ambas tuvieron un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda ante la escena que se habia formado en sus mentes

—Ese es un buen punto, pero en serio debes de dejar de llamar la atención…

—No es mi culpa que todos estos idiotas que están acostumbrados a las chicas fáciles crean que soy igual que ellas —exclamo sin percatarse de que su comentario ofendió a muchas de sus compañeras— imagínate, tengo que rechazar invitaciones y rosas que me llegan de forma "anónima"

—Ojala tuviera tanta popularidad como tu…

—Es horrible, por eso si ellos no entienden por las buenas, entonces por las malas sera —ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el exterior y llegaron a la entrada de la universidad—

Como siempre Rias recibió una caja de chocolates y unas rosas, las cuales tiro a la basura y le regalo la caja de dulces a un par de niños que corrían en el campus.

Las clases comenzaron de forma monótona, lo único que detestaba era todo lo que debía leer, tampoco ayudaba que su profesor explicara todo con tanta calma que parecía arrullarlos con su voz

* * *

 **(N/A Arcanine: admítanlo** **todos** **hemos** **tenido** **ese** **profesor** **con** **voz** **de** **Jigglypuff** **y** **en** **mi** **facultad** **eran** **tres** **los** **desgraciados**

 **N/A Neopercival: te comprendo bro, lo malo es que en la mía eran todos hehehe… ¿o era yo el mal estudiante? …mmm…misterios de la vida que jamás se resolverán**

 **Arcanine: solo eras un vago de primera categoría -_-u**

 **Neoprecival: ¡a mucha honra!...era un halago, ¿no?**

 **Arcanine: …si…por supuesto…-_-u**

 **Neopercival: ¡gracias!**

 **Arcanine: de nada…)**

* * *

—Y en esta imagen podemos apreciar las arterias Lenticuloestriadas de Charcot, que a su vez nace de la arteria cerebral media en su porción esfenoidal, teniendo su origen en la arteria carótida interna en la porción cerebral —Rias azoto la cabeza en su banca y no era la única que estaba muriéndose de aburrimiento—

Al fin tuvieron algo de tiempo para relajarse y congeniar, aunque la pelirroja solo platicaba con la castaña cuando sus horas libres coincidían.

—Por Satán, detesto anatomía y mi profesor hace el esfuerzo sobrehumano para que la odie aún más —decía mientras se estiraba

—Vamos Rias no puede ser tan malo como mi profesor de oratoria….

Ambas comenzaron a reírse por estas comparaciones, sin embargo, notaron como un par de chicos se sentaron en su mesa, no podían negar que eran apuestos pero esa sonrisa arrogante les daba una idea de sus intenciones, eso las hacia suspirar en molestia

—Y bien Rias… ¿qué dices a mi invitación? —pregunto el rubio

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que mandarte a volar para que entiendas que mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma? ...

—Por favor linda…ambos sabemos que sientes algo por mi —respondió acercándose discretamente a la pelirroja

—Si…eres repugnante…asi que aléjate de mí, si mi novio llega a enterarse…

—Un tonto machista que te tiene amenazada, no merece una belleza como tu…

—Dejame terminar, ¿quieres? —pidio molesta, no les gusto como se refirio a Issei— si mi novio se entera de que me estas acosando, vendrá desde su escuela y te partirá en dos —esa no era la respuesta que el rubio esperaba— él es muy sobreprotector conmigo…primero destroza a cualquier sujeto que me vea de forma inapropiada, antes de siquiera pensar en que fue mi culpa, además, conozco a los de tu tipo, lo único que quieres es acostarte conmigo, como si la egolatría me excitara mucho —respondió con sarcasmo palpable

—Asi que te gusto…. —decia con una sonrisa arrogante y mucha confianza

—Sigue soñando imbécil…cualquiera que se halla sumergido en tu cultivo de enfermedades venéreas, es seguro que carece de autoestima…. —todos alrededor comenzaron a reír por la respuesta de la pelirroja mientras se levantaba junto con su amiga y se alejaba del lugar dejando al rubio sin palabras, mientras que su amigo tenía marcada una bofetada en la mejilla cortesía de la castaña

—Idiotas… que muchas de aquí sean más fáciles que las vocales, no significa que yo soy igual —exclamo Aika

—Te lo dije… —decia molesta la pelirroja —

—¿Le contamos…? —pregunto en el mismo estado de animo la castaña de lentes

—No creo que sea buena idea decirle a un dragón que otros nos están acosando, no era broma lo que dije de que Ise lo partiría a la mitad —respondió ante la duda de su amiga—

Ambas asintieron ante esto, miraron sus relojes y se percataron de que comenzarían sus clases, al final del día ambas caminaron al subterráneo y se dirigieron a su departamento, donde los padres de Issei y unos invitados sorpresa los esperaban.

—Yasaka-sama… —dijeron un poco impresionadas las universitarias

—Oh Rias, Aika ¿Cómo han estado mis niñas? —pregunto serena la Yokai—por lo que puedo ver, algo pesadas

—Algo cansada, las clases han sido brutales…—en eso miro a la hija de la reina de los Yokai y esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona siendo imitada por Aika— hola Pettanko —dijo de manera burlona dirigiéndose a la rubia menor

—¡Ya deja de decirme asi! —exclamo Kunou, quien no se desarrolló como esperaba después de su cumpleaños

Una sorpresa misteriosa para algunos y un nuevo tema de burla excesivamente gracioso para otras

—Ya se enojó la tabla de planchar…—decía de forma maliciosa la castaña de lentes con una sonrisa "comprensiva" —es tierno verla haciendo pucheritos de niña pequeña…

—¡Kaa-san! —exclamaba con ojos llorosos mirando a la madre del castaño para que abogara por ella—

—Ya chicas, dejen de molestar a la pequeña Kunou —la castaña mayor reacciono ante las palabras que salieron de su boca, pues solo les habia dado armas a ambas universitarias para que siguieran burlándose

—Sobre todo, pequeña…— susurro la pelirroja, siendo escuchada claramente por Aika y Kunou, haciendo reír a la castaña en voz baja y enojando aún más a la princesa Yokai

—Eso no impedirá que Issei-kun y yo tengamos nuestra anhelada noche de pasión y quede embarazada con su hijo —exclamo con arrogancia mientras ambas se molestaban— además estoy segura que prefería mi joven y escultural cuerpo que a un par de ancianas…

* * *

 **(N/A Neopercival: ¡Ay!, ¡eso sí que dolió y fue directo al ego y orgullo! XD)**

* * *

—¡AHORA SI TE MATO LOLI! —Exclamaron con ira ambas féminas—

—¡NO LES TENGO MIEDO ANCIANAS! —respondió con una extraña mescla de ira y valentía la princesa Yokai

Todo parecía que sería un pandemónium de chicas celosas y jodidamente cabreadas, al parecer terminarían destruyendo todo a su paso, incluso Aika quien era una simple humana logro que su ira se manifestara en forma de aura negativa

Mas nada ocurriría hoy

 **¡BAM!**

 **¡BUM!**

 **¡PAF!**

\- ¡Itaaaaaai! -exclamaron las tres chicas jóvenes por un intenso dolor que les cayó encima

Las tres se tranquilizaron luego de un golpe en la cabeza por parte de ambas féminas mientras el padre del castaño observaba todo con una enorme gota en la nuca mientras observaba en silencio, escondido detrás del periódico que leía.

—"Mejor no me meto en esto"

—Preferiría que no se repitiera la escena de la fiesta de Kunou ¡en mi hogar! —exclamo la castaña mientras de su puño salía algo de humo y una vena palpitante se notaba por la fuerza que ejercía

—Hija, se supone que te eduque para actuar como una dama… —secundo algo molesta la líder Yokai con la misma expresión que su consuegra—

Las tres sentían como si el mundo se les viniera encima cuando observaron a ambas adultas, era increíble la autoridad que ellas imponían solo con su presencia.

—H-Hai…—respondieron las tres al unísono y sobándose sus humeantes y enormes chichones que les habían salido

—Mucho mejor—respondieron ambas féminas con una sonrisa sincera

Fue entonces que todas miraron la computadora que estaba en la sala y esta emitía un ruido, tanto Rias como Aika y Kunou miraron la hora. Rápidamente intentaron contestar, pero Kunou les metió el pie y ambas tropezaron, con el camino libre la kitsune rubia se estaba arreglando lo mejor que podía, sería la primera vez que vería a su caballero de armadura roja desde su cumpleaños, pero no se dio cuenta cuando Aika la tomo de su tobillo y cayó al suelo.

Ambas mujeres adultas estaban tranquilas y sonrientes, aunque todo era una fachada, pues su aura maligna y fiera se volvía a manifestar en ambas, claramente a punto de estallar

Por suerte el padre del castaño habia contestado la videollamada realizada por su hijo antes de que las chicas se mataran, o que ambas adultas lo hicieran.

—Hola hijo… ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto al verlo—

 _—¡_ _Oto-san! …es una larga historia…._

Todas al escuchar esto se acercaron, en efecto Issei tenía una venda en la cabeza, un ojo morado y un curita en la nariz, cuando alzo la mano todos se percataron de que tenía una venda en su muñeca.

—Ise, ¿Qué te paso? —pregunto preocupada la pelirroja—

 _Bueno, es una historia bastante curiosa, todo comenzó…._

* * *

 **—FLASHBACK—**

* * *

El castaño y el azabache se encontraban dentro de los baños, pero se escuchaban golpes dentro de ellos, la razón era que tres sujetos de un grado mayor habían entrado.

Obviamente eran sujetos que no habían sido aceptados en el programa Jaeger, pero al enterarse de que dos cadetes estaban indefensos en los baños limpiándolos, podrían aprovechar esta oportunidad para "deshacerse de la competencia" y quedarse con los lugares.

Sin embargo, ellos demostraron que no se irían tan fácilmente.

Issei comenzó a esquivar los golpes de uno ellos con facilidad, ya habia noqueado a uno y la pelea para ambos era más pareja.

— ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?—pregunto Issei con algo de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de su labio

—Maldito ¡deja de moverte! —nuevamente el comenzó a atacar, pero el castaño bloqueaba sus golpes—

Harto de no hacer nada Issei lo golpeo con un gancho ascendente y una patada giratoria que lo hizo perder el conocimiento casi de forma inmediata.

Su compañero estaba haciendo lo posible por defenderse puesto que lo habían lastimado entre dos y la fatiga muscular hay estaba haciendo estragos, por lo que el castaño llego a su ayuda conectándole una patada voladora que pudo esquivar

—Pudieron con esos idiotas, pero no podrán conmigo…chinito...

Soy japonés —dijo con molestia por ese comentario, hasta Desmond se enojo, ademas de un bruto troglodita, tambien racista

—Entonces sera un buen combate…

—¿Tres contra dos? Solo eres un cobarde… —dijo el azabache mientras mantenía su posición de combate—

—En la guerra todo se vale —respondió mientras tomaba posición de pelea— no me importa a quien de ustedes tengo que partirles la columna para entrar al programa Jaeger…

—Aun si lo lograras, nadie querría enlazarse contigo…

Luego de decir esas palabras, Ambos comenzaron con un intercambio de golpes, Issei también empezaba a cansarse, puesto que el entrenamiento habia hecho meya en su mayor resistencia.

Al ver esto el azabache entro en combate y golpeo al sujeto en el rostro, solo para después recibir un rodillazo en el abdomen cortesía del castaño, obligándolo a retroceder.

Se miraron y entendieron perfectamente que un combate combinado sería la única forma de evitar que los lastimara de gravedad.

Ambos se sincronizaron con perfecta armonía, cada golpe y patada daba en el blanco sin intervención de alguno de ellos, para rematarlo ambos conectaron un gancho ascendente en la mandíbula del sujeto dejándolo K.O.

Debido a la fatiga muscular de su entrenamiento anterior, ambos cayeron al piso agotados, ahora solo restaba esperar que la seguridad llegara al lugar y recogiera a los sujetos inconscientes.

—Vaya…¿no sentiste…? —decia fatigado el castaño

—¿Como si…supiéramos lo que cada uno iba a hacer? —secundo el azabache— fue muy extraño…

* * *

 **FIN** **DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

— _L_ _os tres idiotas fueron expulsados, pero a Desmond y a mí nos castigaron este fin de semana…no podre visitarlas hasta dentro de dos semanas…_

Esto era lo que menos les preocupaba tanto a la madre del castaño como a la reina Yokai, sin embargo, su padre era otra historia, no negaba que no estuviera como su esposa, pero habia algo más…

—Biien hijo solo tengo una pregunta —ante el suspenso todos se quedaron en silencio—¿cómo quedaron los otros? —la seriedad que reflejaba en su rostro fue rápidamente sustituida por intriga, mientras que todas las féminas cayeron de espaldas ante esa pregunta—

Issei pestañeo rápidamente ante la pregunta de su padre, pero pronto una sonrisa confiada apareció en su rostro, inflo su pecho con orgullo, se cruzó de brazos y con una voz igual de orgullosa, le respondió a su padre

 _—_ _Pues_ —decía el castaño orgulloso revisándose de forma varonil las uñas de la mano derecha— _lo que escuche es que le tire varios dientes a uno, el otro termino con tres costillas rotas…_

 _ **¡BAM!**_

El castaño menor ya no pudo hablar al ver como su madre y Rias golpeaban al castaño mayor por semejante tontería.

—Tu hijo esta lastimado ¿¡y es lo único que a ti te importa!? —exclamo furiosa la madre del castaño

Las mujeres de Issei y su madre estaban enojadas con el aun aturdido castaño, Yasaka en cambio veía la escena con unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su cabeza, que violentas y explosivas eran las mujeres de la familia Hyōdō.

Mas Issei reaccionaba nervioso tratando de salvar de una muerte segura a su padre

— _Oigan…tranquilas…Oto-san ya no está para que lo intenten matar_ —grave error, lo que recibió por parte de las féminas es una muy amenazante y maligna mirada asesina en grupo, cosa que obviamente intimido, asi que como bien dice el refrán, "soldado que huye, pelea otro día", Issei decidió cortar la video llamada— _b-bien supongo que las veré después…_

Antes de irse, Rias ya serena se acercó a la pantalla

—Recuerda que prometiste llevarme al centro comercial —decía la pelirroja ya más calmada—

—Y a mí me dijiste que me llevarías de paseo a Central Park —dijo la castaña menor—

— _Claro que lo hare, bien nos veremos después_ —Issei termino la llamada provocando que todas suspiraran, al menos estaba bien—

Ya más entrado en razón, el padre del castaño se levantaba limpiándose la ropa y sobándose la cabeza con una expresión adolorida

— Oigan…solo era una broma inofensiva…

Mas debió quedarse callado, pues inmediatamente recibió unas mortales miradas cubiertas de un gran instinto asesino que le helo la columna vertebral hasta que la pelirroja tomo la palabra.

—Usted sabe muy bien que ¡odio verlo lastimado! —decía la pelirroja angustiada— nunca entenderé esa manía de los hombres de demostrar su hombría a través de peleas innecesarias como esa…

—No era una pelea innecesaria —decía el señor con la mirada entrecerrada y cruzándose de brazos— ni siquiera la provoco, además —decía de forma misteriosa el señor Hyōdō llamando la atención de todas las presentes— ¡es la única forma en la que podemos mostrar nuestro coraje, orgullo y valía!, pero ustedes las mujeres gamas serán capaces de entender las cosas más sencillas acerca del género masculino!

Y después de esas palabras, se fue con la frente en alto, cruzado de brazos e inflando el pecho

Orgullo masculino señores, orgullo masculino….

Tras ese acto, las mujeres tenían grandes gotones de sudor en sus frentes y luego suspiraron. Hombres, sino fuera porque son muy necesarios para la procreación y principalmente porque los amaban tanto, ya los hubieran dejado extinguirse hace milenios.

Sin importar la facción a la que pertenecieran…

—Como sea —tomaba la palabra la pelirroja— tengo mucha tarea, avísenme si vuelve a hablar —después de pedir eso, subió a su habitación, todos sabían perfectamente que Rias estaba muy preocupada por él y no era para menos después de todo lo que ha ocurrido—

La pelirroja se encerró en su habitación, abrió su laptop y comenzó a buscar al castaño para hablar personalmente.

—Ise…

— _Hola linda…se lo que te pasa..._

—No puedo dejar de preocuparme, eres mi novio…

— _Escúchame…no debes de alarmarte, son cosas con las que puedo lidiar…_

—Eso no me quita esta presión en el pecho, cada vez que llegas y tienes una nueva cicatriz o lesión —Rias estaba a punto de llorar, pero el castaño la calmo—

— _Prefiero ser yo quien salga lastimado a que algo les llegue a pasar, es un camino que yo escogí y no me arrepiento de nada_ —esas palabras sirvieron para traerla de vuelta a la realidad— _soy un guerrero y mientras pueda seguiré luchando por lo más importante de mi vida, mi familia y todas aquellas que son especiales para mi…lo hare_

—Ise…te amo, con todo mi corazón….

— _Yo también te amo…jamás lo dudes, nunca te cambiaria ni a ti ni a Aika o Kunou por alguien más..._

Ambos se quedaron conversando a altas horas de la noche, lo que el castaño no les habia dicho era que ese fin de semana intentaría nuevamente una prueba para el enlace.

Después de unas largas tres semanas de gran agonía para nuestro castaño, por fin pudo tener sus ansiados días libres para poder pasar con sus chicas, agonía por dos motivos, una porque no podía pasar tiempo con su amada pelirroja y las demás y dos, se ganó otra semana de castigo cuando al querer venganza contra el sargento que sanciono a ambos injustamente tras defenderse justificadamente del ataque de esos cabrones, que al menos fueron expulsados

¿Qué hicieron este dúo de idiotas?

Bueno, ¿conocen la clásica broma del tacho (cubeta) de agua encima de la puerta?, pues bien, ellos la hicieron, pero con su toque personal

Pusieron la cubeta encima de una puerta, todo bien por ahí, solo que el par de idiotas en lugar de agua…usaron excremento

Si, excremento….

Y no señores, no fue una simple cubeta, ¡fue un tanque!, al abrir la puerta esa cosa se viro y le cayó encima al sargento…al capitán de su pelotón…al mayor…y la cereza del pastel… al rector que también fungía como general de la base.

Que mierda… (Literal y metafóricamente hablando)

En fin, nadie jamás los descubrió, pero el sargento tenía sus dudas pues sabía que ambos a pesar de ser de los mejores cadetes de la academia, también podían ser muy necios y rencorosos.

Asi que a pesar de no estar seguro de que fueron ellos, el sargento no iba a quedarse con la frustración, pues los dejo una semana más en "trabajos voluntarios"

Voluntarios sus traseros…

Los obligaron de la forma más tiránica posible y eso que no tenían pruebas…

Eso lo agradecían a la suerte…

Bueno, al menos ahora estaban libres después de semanas de limpiar los baños de los cadetes y el peor de todos, del sargento, (ese cabron era un adicto a comer picante) podían hacer lo que quieran con las personas que querían

Issei caminaba con una sonrisa inmensamente en su rostro, estaba con su uniforme de la academia, un uniforme militar gris, con su mochila en su espalda, ¿Qué era lo que lo tenía tan contento?, simple

Podría cumplirle la promesa a Rias de llevarla a una cita y también a Aika a su tan ansiado paseo/cita al Central Park, para darles una sorpresa a todos no les habia dicho a nadie acerca de su regreso, ya quería ver la reacción de todos cuando lo vieran cruzar por la puerta de la casa

Caminaba por las calles del centro de la ciudad, llegaría en una media hora, le daba nostalgia el estar aquí, era idéntico a Kuoh.

Seguía caminando positivo hasta que, para su alegría, pudo ver a unas personas muy especiales para el

—"Okaa-san, Kunou-san" —pensaba alegremente al ver salir con bolsas de compras del minimarket cerca de su casa, sonreía sereno al ver como ambas féminas se reían por algo que se habían contado, sin percatarse que el castaño las miraba desde lejos—"que linda ha crecido Kunou…no era lo que esperaba…pero igual es muy linda

—¡Aaagh! —de repente la Kyūbi menor se agarró el pecho mientras un gesto de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro

—¿Kunou-chan? —pregunto preocupada la castaña mayor—¿Qué te pasa?

—S-S-Siento como mi orgullo como mujer fue herido…—respondió la princesa Yokai

—¿Eh? —preguntaba confundida la castaña mayor

Issei se habia oculto tras una pared, no quería arruinar la sorpresa, en un momento Kunou se sintió mejor, agarraron las fundas (bolsas) y reanudaron su camino hablando alegres como siempre

Issei las seguía a distancia prudente sin perderlas de vista, quería sorprenderlas cuando estuvieran en la puerta de su casa, más luego vio algo que le llamo la atención

Algo malo, terriblemente malo….

Un grupo de malandros habia visto pasar a ambas féminas por el lugar, ellas no se habían percatado de sus presencias, se relamían los labios de forma libidinosa al verlas ambas, cosa que el castaño no encontró muy agradable

Y lo peor es que la banda salto de lo alto del edificio abandonado en el que se encontraban

Issei no perdió el tiempo y también salto de la azotea en donde estaba y se refugió en la oscuridad que habia en una calle muy poco transitada

Las féminas caminaban alegres y hablando entre sí de diversas cosas sin percatarse que eran seguidas por ese grupo de vándalos que no tenían las mejores intenciones del mundo con ellas, pues los cabronazos veían de forma lasciva no solo a la linda Kunou, sino que sus perversiones también incluían a la castaña mayor

—Nada como una loli para alegrarme el día —decía uno con cara depravada viendo el trasero de la dulce Kunou— pero debo admitir que las mujeres maduras también tienen lo suyo

—¡Eh!, que la Milf es mía —decía un chico regordete relamiéndose los labios— la loli puede ser de ustedes

—Hahaha —reía un delgaducho —eres un loliconero de primera

—Habla el que quiere follarse a una anciana —respondió otro— aunque debo decir que no esta tan mal

—Suficiente

Con esa voz de mando, el que parecía el líder de la banda ordenaba que pararan, un chico de contextura trabajada, ropa de cuero negra y varias perforaciones, lo más llamativo era su rostro sereno, pero con un ligero toque sádico

—jefe…—dijeron los 4 un poco tensos

—Ambas las tomare yo —sentenciaba el líder haciendo que sus subordinados gruñeran molestos en bajo volumen, aun asi los escucho— hey, tranquilos muchachos, yo las tomare primero, luego podrán divertirse con ellas todo lo que quieran

Ante esa oferta, todos esbozaron sus más grandes sonrisas y entre algarabías adoraban a su líder que gustoso aceptaba el trato, luego siguieron con su misión de "vigilancia", en eso el obeso se adelanta sutilmente a las damas y se esconde dentro de unos obstáculos, esperando el momento de interceptarlas, ya podía sentir la proximidad de la princesa Yokai, ella seria su primera víctima sin duda alguna, se lo haría hasta que su cerebro dejara de funcionar

El otro que habia visto con ojos lascivos a la Sra. Hyōdō, también esperaba a su presa "Milf" en otro escondite

Ya estaba justo al frente de ella que sin percatarse del peligro seguía caminando alegre, la mano del sujeto se estiro en un claro intento de agarrarla de su cabeza y jalarla adentro, más ocurrió algo inesperado

—¿Qué…? —pregunto conmocionado, pues su mano fue atrapada con una cadena, más luego vio al frente donde se supone que estaba su otro compinche y se llevó tremenda sorpresa- ¡¿Qué?!

En el lugar, estaba su compañero…decapitado…

Kunou sin percatarse del peligro que estuvo a punto de dañarla, siguió su camino sonriente, la Sra. Hyōdō igual

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —vocifero el líder muy cabreado porque alguien se habia cargado a uno de sus seguidores

—¡Vicktor!

El líder exclamaba viendo como el mencionado era jalado con las cadenas a la oscuridad, por un momento pudieron escuchar gritos de lamento, maldiciones y agonía, hasta que después de un desgarrador grito, todo fue silencio

Silencio…

Y aún más silencio…

Cosa que aterro a todos…

Luego el líder y los otros tres se reagruparon nuevamente poniéndose espalda contra espalda, viendo para todos lados, tratando de ver un futuro posible ataque, lo más sorprendente es que ninguno parecía tan alarmado por las horribles muertes de sus dos compañeros, solo por sus propias supervivencias

Estaban concentrados tanto en buscar al que los estaba acechando, cuando de repente

 **¡PACK!**

 **¡PACK!**

 **¡PACK!**

Algo sonaba como si estuviera rebotando y no se equivocaban, pues dos cosas iban cayendo desde adentro de la oscuridad que procedían de una escalera, ambos objetos rodaron hasta llegar a los pies del líder y los demás, los cuales se exaltaron y alertaron al ver los dos objetos

Las cabezas de sus compañeros caídos

— _Vaya, esto es algo inesperado, aunque viéndolo de un enfoque diferente, debí habérmelo esperado_

Esa voz los hizo alarmarse asi que rápidamente todos sacaron navajas y cuchillos para lograr intimidar a su cazador, aunque debían saber de antemano que esas cosas no lograrían su cometido, no cuando demostró tal brutalidad con esos dos

— _He, ¿Cuchillos y navajas_? —pregunto divertido el cazador—¿ _acaso es una broma?_

—¡Muéstrate y te demostraremos lo divertido que somos! —exclamo uno de los vándalos

Mas ese fue su terrible error

 **¡FIIIIIIZ!**

—¡AAAAAAAAAH! —

De las sombras de un pasadizo una cadena lo tomo de los pies y comenzó a arrastrarlo dentro de la oscuridad, a pesar de que desesperadamente trataba de aferrarse con las uñas al liso suelo, entre gritos de terror y pánico

Como al anterior, se escuchó por todos lados los gritos de horror, agonía y suplicas no escuchadas, asi como el sonido de algo desgarrándose y cortándose, hasta que todo volvió a quedarse en silencio

—¡Canalla! —gritaba cabreado el líder—¡voy a matarte!

 **¡FIIIIZ!**

—¡AAAAAAAH! —gritaba con pánico y desesperación el último de sus súbditos al haber sido agarrado por la misma cadena de los pies y rápidamente era elevado a el oscuro techo—¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!

El líder logro agarrarlo de una mano y trato por todos los medios no soltarlo, pero la abducción era demasiado potente hasta para él, hasta que, no pudiendo más y sin quererlo, lo soltó

Cayo sentado en el suelo viendo anonadado como su súbdito era arrastrado hasta la oscuridad del techo en donde volvió a escuchar los desgarradores gritos de su súbdito…

Luego tuvo que levantarse rápidamente al ver como cosas caían del mismo lugar a donde fue arrastrado su seguidor, alarmado se dio cuenta de que eran la cabeza, brazos, piernas y órganos de aquel infortunado que habia caído en las garras del cazador

— _Juraría que escorias como ustedes también habían vuelto a su lugar de origen_ —decía la voz que resonaba por todo el lugar— _pero veo que me equivoque, a la falta del exterminador, las ratas salen a hacer fiesta, pero para mala suerte de ustedes, yo soy el reemplazo_

—¡Aparece de una vez maldito fenómeno! —exclamaba el líder ya solo, lanzando su cuchillo a un lado— ¡por lo que has hecho mereces que te mate con mis propias manos!

La voz solo reía de forma serena al escuchar el pedido y la resolución del pobre tipejo, cosa que lo hacía cabrear aún más, pues este sujeto no lo estaba tomando en serio a alguien tan voraz como el

Si, voraz

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Para alerta del tipo, al dejar de reír pasos se empezaron a sonar por todos lados, por lo que no sabía de donde provenían, asi que sin bajar su guardia y con una ira asesina, miraba por todos lados, ¿por dónde atacaría ahora?

No lo sabia

— _¿Tan desesperado estas por verme?_ —preguntaba burlón la voz— _deberías_ _apreciar tu vida un poco más, porque si salgo, solo sera para que mueras_

—¡Sal ya maldición!

—Pero si estoy justo aquí….

El desafiante abrió los ojos en asombro y shock, aquel sujeto habia aparecido en segundos atrás de él, podía sentir su inmenso poder, burlándose de su estado de estupefacción y eso lo enojaba mucho, a tal punto de querer matarlo ahí mismo

Pero no pudo por que….

 **¡BAM!**

—¡AAAAAAGH!

 **¡CRASH!**

Una poderosa patada, lo mando a volar estrellándose contra el muro de ese devastado y abandonado lugar antes de que pudiera voltear a matarlo.

—M-Maldita sea…—decía adolorido el chico levantándose del suelo—¡eres tú miserable! —espeto con odio al ver de quien se trataba

Era Issei que con una sonrisa desafiante salía de entre las sombras con la Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo

—hola —respondió con burla el castaño

—¡Maldita sabandija! —exclamo furioso el chico—¡voy a eliminarte!

En eso el cuerpo del chico empezó a retorcerse como si estuviera haciendo una especie de danza terrorífica ante los ojos de Issei, quien ni se inmutaba, la piel del chico se desgarro para darle paso a una bestia humanoide que no tenía piel, por lo que sus músculos era visibles, tenía una cabeza como la de un perro pitbull, aunque solo era un cráneo y el cuerpo parecía el de un gorila

Issei sonrió por eso

—Y yo que creía que los renegados también terminarían huyendo al inframundo —decía burlista haciéndolo enojar aún más— creo que fue buena idea que matara a tus acompañantes antes de que también se hubieran transformado, de ser asi no sería tan sencillo derrotarte, pues tienes un poder increíble amigo— decía un poco sorprendido el castaño, pues en serio el sujeto frente a él no era solo un alfeñique

—¡Yo solo me basto y sobro para matarte Sekiryuutei!

Sin esperar más se lanzó al ataque, Issei en ese entonces ya era tan poderoso que con su velocidad simplemente se hizo a un lado, haciendo que el atacante se vaya de largo, pero eso no era todo, la cadena se enrollo en su cuello y casi se lo parte cuando se tensó para detenerlo, desesperado por zafarse tiraba de la cadena, mas no pudo cuando Issei lo volvió a jalar y usarlo como bola de demolición, golpeándolo por todos lados ya sea suelo, piso, paredes, destrozando todo a su paso, hasta que Issei se apiado un poco de él y lo soltó, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo de forma pesada, resquebrajándolo por el brutal choque

—Muy bien —decía Issei caminando lentamente hacia el renegado que se levantaba como podía y lo miraba con odio. El daño habia provocado que volviera a su forma humana— creo que eres más resistente de lo que creí, hubiera querido dejarte con vida, pero al final eres un renegado maligno, que no dudaras en violar y matar por placer, ¿verdad?

—Púdrete…—decía el renegado limpiándose la sangre de la boca con su brazo—¡voy a matarte y luego iré por esas perras que por tu culpa se me escaparon!, ¡voy a disfrutar hacerlas mías para luego liberarlas de su sufrimiento! —decía con locura volviéndose a transformarse en su forma amorfa— pensándolo bien, no te matare, solo te dejare muy mal herido para que asi seas testigo de mi grandiosa hazañ… ¡PUAAAAAGH!

El renegado no pudo seguir cuando sintió como todos los huesos de su amorfo cuerpo y sus órganos sufrían una destrucción masiva, ¿Qué lo habia lastimado de tal gravedad?

Issei harto y cabreado por las palabras de ese demonio sin perder el tiempo se lanzó contra él y le hundió el puño de la Boosted Gear en su abdomen, el poder con el que fue golpeado fue tan grande que las consecuencias no solo se quedaron en su abdomen, sino en todo el cuerpo

Empezó a retroceder agarrándose con fuerza su estómago, vomitando sangre, los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas por el dolor, la boca lo más abierta posible por la misma situación y un dolor terrible en todo el cuerpo que de milagro aún estaba de pie

Issei estaba siendo rodeado por un aura carmesí tan densa y maligna que podía sentirse por todo el lugar y más allá, su cabello y uniforme militar ondeaban por los vientos generados de su aura, el piso se resquebrajaba y su poder sin usar un solo boost aumentaba

En pocas palabras, estaba cabreado hasta la medula

 **["esta es una buena forma de que mi compañero descargue de todo ese estrés acumulado de estas semanas"]-** pensaba el dragón despreocupado y preparándose para dormir— **["casi siento lastima por la pobre alma de ese renegado"]**

Y después de eso, se fue a dormir

—¡Ahora si estoy furioso! —decía el castaño de forma amenazante, lo peor era que su cabello ondulaba de igual forma, tapándole un ojo, dejando su ojo descubierto y se veía jodidamente temible, el otro era que su ojo tapado no era visto, pero podía verse una muy temible pero diminuta luz roja

Aun asi, el demonio en semejante estado deplorable se recuperó un poco y sonrió

—¿Ah sí? —preguntaba con la poca confianza que aún tenía—¿Qué harás al respecto?

—es simple…Matarte—sin vacilación alguna, Issei respondió de forma siniestra, luego alzo una mano y de sus dedos una ligera llama roja apareció— como dije, eres un peligro para las personas de este mundo, suficiente con la amenaza Kaijū para que escorias como tú se encuentren aquí, ¡asi que desaparece!

 **¡SNAP!**

 **¡FUUUUUUSH!**

—¡AAAAAAAAAH!

Ese grito desgarrador salió del interior del renegado, pues cuando Issei chasqueo sus dedos en donde tenía esa flama que desapareció en el acto, el cuerpo del renegado empezó a arder desde el interior hasta el exterior en llamas incandescentes, se retorcía del dolor que estaba sufriendo

—Ahora incinérate y desaparece de este mundo —sentenciaba y se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino y tratar de alcanzar a ambas féminas que ya se habían alejado, chasqueo sus dedos y la dimensión alterna en donde estaban desapareció, total, ya casi solo quedaban huesos carbonizados a pesar de que el renegado aún estaba con vida— salúdame a los Maous cuando llegues al infierno…

Mas el renegado aun incinerándose y en agonía no iba a permitirle ganar, al menos no del todo, cosa que Issei sintió, hizo que se quedara parado aun dándole la espalda y lo miro por sobre su hombro

—¡NO!, ¡NO MORIRE ASI! —exclamo furioso el incendiado renegado—¡SI VOY A MORIR, TU VENDRAS CONMIGO!

Y tras esas palabras, se lanzó con su cuerpo llameante contra el castaño que se giró del todo para ver la arremetida

—¿Eh? —preguntaba asombrado el castaño por la acción de alguien que ya estaba prácticamente muerto—¿acaso quieres llevarme contigo?

Y sin previo aviso llego hasta el castaño, una potente luz roja salía de todo el edificio hasta que se apagó y dejo el lugar a oscuras de nuevo

Como si nada hubiera pasado…

Hogar de los Hyōdō-momentos después:

Kunou y la señora Hyōdō llegaban a su hogar ya contentas de por fin haber llegado

—¡Ya volvimos! —con una parte de las bolsas de las compras en las manos, exclamaba la Yokai a viva voz llamando la atención de las personas que estaban en la casa, la señora Hyōdō aparecía trayendo el resto de las bolsas de compras.

—Kunou-chan, Señora Hyōdō, bienvenidas —decía la reina Yokai saliendo de la cocina a recibirlas— ¿tuvieron algún contratiempo en el camino?

—La verdad no, todo tranquilo durante el camino —respondía la señora de la casa sin conocimiento del peligro que las habia asechado— por suerte pudimos encontrar todo lo que fuimos a comprar

—Déjeme ayudarla —se ofrecía la reina Kyūbi

—Gracias Yasaka-san —agradecio la castaña pasándole algunas fundas pero luego vio a todos lados— ¿are?, ¿Dónde están Rias-chan y Aika-chan?

—Están arriba estudiando y haciendo sus tareas —respondía la rubia— esas chicas en serio se esfuerzan demasiado

—son buenas chicas —secundo la señora de la casa sonriendo—

Ambas féminas se fueron a la cocina dejando a la joven Kyūbi y sus fundas sentada en el portón pues se estaba quitando los zapatos para poder entrar, se habia puesto unas botas de plataforma para asi, por lo menos aparentar ser más alta a falta de desarrollo de sus atributos femeninos.

Cuando de repente….

 **TOCK TOCK TOCK**

Tocaron a la puerta

La joven Kyūbi sin quitarse las botas abrió la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa, pues un gran ramo de flores se presentó al frente de su muy asombrado rostro, fue todo tan repentino que no supo cómo reaccionar

—¿Q-Que…?

—Sorpresa, Kunou-chan

Esa voz la devolvió a la realidad y la lleno de felicidad, pero no estaba segura de que fuera la persona que tanto esperaba, asi que inclino la cabeza sin saber que el sujeto al otro lado haría lo mismo

Y ahí sus miradas se cruzaron

Verdes contra Cafés, supo que todo era real y no un sueño cuando le dedico esa amable sonrisa, la que siempre le llenaba de vida

—¡ISSEI-SAMA!

Después de exclamar con una alegría inmensa se lanzó a abrazar con euforia a su interés amoroso con toda la fuerza que ella tenía, como aún no se quitaba del todo las botas, se tropezó e iba a caer de cara al suelo, más eso no iba a pasar, pues el castaño la tomó de la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el ramo de flores

Sonrojando a la joven Kyūbi por la sorpresa

—Wooow, cuidado Kunou —decía el castaño con una sonrisa— no querrás lastimarte

—¡Issei-sama!, ¡Issei-sama!, ¡Issei-sama! —exclamaba con euforia Kunou frotando su cara una y otra vez en el pecho del castaño— ¡al fin viniste!

—Hahahaha, claro que iba a venir, lo prometí ¿no?

—¡Y lo cumpliste!

—Obvio que si —respondía orgulloso el castaño— siempre cumplo mis promesas después de todo

Issei no pudo dejar de verla con ternura, su personalidad tan alegre era algo que no habia cambiado incluso después del ritual.

—"Que suerte que pude evitar ese asalto suicida en un segundo" —pensaba el castaño aliviado y sin que Kunou se diera cuenta se limpió un poco de hollín que habia en el hombro de su camisa—"debo ser más cuidadoso, esta vez fue pura suerte."

 **[Te lo dije]** —decía como si nada el dragón de gales— **[siempre te confías de más y las cosas se te salen de control]**

—"No ayudas Ddraig" —le contestaba mentalmente el castaño y suspirando

—¡Vamos adentro Issei-sama! —exclamo emocionada jalando al castaño adentro de la casa—¡las demás estarán contentas al verte!

—tranquila Kunou —decía mientras aun siendo jalado agarraba con un brazo las compras que habia dejado olvidado la princesa Yokai en su emoción— tenemos todo el día para ponernos al corriente

Issei siendo aún jalado, con una de sus piernas cerraba la puerta de la casa, este día sí que sería alegre e interesante para los habitantes de esta casa.

En ese momento ambas chicas bajaron al escuchar la voz de aquella persona que no veían desde hace varias semanas, obviamente la castaña se lanzó a los brazos de su soldado favorito, quien acepto gustoso ese gesto cariñoso.

Mientras Rias se acercaba de manera sensual, hipnotizando al castaño que ya se habia separado de Aika. Con esto la pelirroja se posicionaba en la cima de este pequeño harem como la primera mujer de Issei, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y plantándole un suave beso, cosa que molesto a ambas chicas…

—Oye…no me habia percatado que ahora eres más alto —recordando que ella era más alta que su amado castaño—

—La comida más horrible y nutritiva que te puedes imaginar, asi como entrenar 18 horas diarias tiene sus beneficios —respondió abrazándola de la cintura—

Ambas chicas veían esto, estaban a punto de explotar, pero en el interior sabían que todo ese cariño y amor también les seria conferido, asi que por el momento dejarían pasar esto…

La castaña mayor escucho a su hijo y rápidamente fue a abrazarlo, este correspondió y le entrego el ramo de flores que traía.

El trio de chicas suspiraron desilusionadas, creían que esas bellas flores serian para alguna de ellas, pero comprendían perfectamente estas acciones. Para un hombre, su primer amor siempre seria su madre y era algo que no desplazarían por ningún motivo, sobre todo por lo amable que era la Sra. Hyōdō con todas ellas.

Su padre fue el siguiente en saludarlo y la reina Yokai también estaba alegre de que volviera…para cumplir su sueño de ser la abuela más joven de toda la historia…porque claro a sus casi 3000 años de edad, ya era hora de que su hija comenzara a darle muchísimos nietos.

Prefirió no tocas el tema luego de que ambas universitarias empezaron a expulsar un aura maligna dirigida a la rubia quien no prestaba atención, puesto que lo miraba con una sonrisa muy lujuriosa, mientras estuviera aquí debía cerrar su habitación con seguro o acabaría en una situación muy comprometedora.

Para esta noche Rias, Aika y Kunou se ofrecieron a hacer la cena, donde casi destruyen la cocina, ahora el trio de chicas trabajaba bajo la mirada furiosa de ambas adultas quienes estaban cruzadas de manos mientras sostenían un látigo para aplacarlas.

—Rayos…miren la hora —exclamo la reina Yokai— Sra. Hyōdō me tengo que retirar, hay una junta del consejo Yokai y debo estar en ella, es un tema de suma importancia… ¿Kunou se puede quedar con ustedes?

—No hay ningún problema Yasaka-san, mientras no intente destruir mi casa puede quedarse todo lo que quiera —decía con voz más serena—

—¿Podrá con ellas?

—No se preocupe…crecí en una granja antes de mudarme a la cuidad, se cómo controlar animales…

Las chicas se ofendieron por esto, pero solo basto un latigazo al aire para que recordaran que ella seguía molesta por su tonta competencia.

Asi que se calmaron (asustaron) y volvieron a sus labores dejando impresionada a la rubia mayor, su consuegra era una mujer que sabía imponer su autoridad, estaba muy feliz de que ambas en un futuro serian familia.

El ambiente se tranquilizó, ahora las chicas estaban siendo asesoradas por la castaña mayor, cosa que no les molestaba, ella sabía perfectamente que y como le gustaba la comida al castaño y estos consejos les servirían para el futuro.

—Dejame probar la sopa Rias—y dio un sorbo ante la mirada espectante y nerviosa de Rias—muy bien solo agrega un poco más de condimento…

—Hai—respondio mientras le agregaba un poco mas—¿qué tal ahora?

—Quedo perfecta…. —decia tras terminar de probarla , alegrando a Rias

Ahora su atención se concentraba en la castaña que picaba los vegetales

—Que sean cortes más uniformes querida, de esa forma requerirán menor tiempo de cocción y no quedaran algunos crudos y otros quemados —decía mientras le mostraba con suavidad los cortes que realizaba

—Entendido —respondió animada

Kunou fue la siguiente, puesto que no tenía mucha experiencia en la cocina, pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo para impresionar a su segunda madre.

—Recuerda batir con algo de fuerza y delicadeza, sino vas a cortar la crema del postre… —decía mientras observaba a la pequeña rubia concentrada

—Hai—respondia la pequeña Kyubi

Las puertas se abrieron y el castaño junto con su padre arribaron a su hogar, habían salido a comprar unas cosas que Issei necesitaba arreglar en su departamento, aviso que quería tomar un baño con agua caliente después de mucho tiempo…en lugar de ser estrictos, en la academia se veía muy tacaños al no ponerles agua caliente, sobre todo en un lugar donde las mañanas más frescas, la temperatura rondaba los 7 grados centígrados.

Aika habia terminado su platillo y sonrió ante esto, Kunou también finalizo mientras que Rias se tardaría más, quería que la sopa quedara perfecta, asi que la cocinaría a fuego lento.

—Bueno chicas, vallan por Issei para comer, tu madre dijo que estaría aquí en un par de minutos —decía la castaña con su celular en mano—

Ambas caminaron a la habitación del castaño, sin embargo, la perilla comenzó a moverse dejando ver al castaño con un pantalón de color azul oscuro (pantalón de mezclilla) y unas botas estilo militar.

Esa no era la razón por la cual ambas se quedaron estáticas…el hecho era que el castaño no tenía nada que cubriera su torso dejando apreciar su bien trabajado cuerpo, producto de estos dos últimos años de entrenamiento.

—Kaa-san ¿Dónde dejaste mis camisas? —pregunto sin percatarse de ambas chicas— are…hola chicas…

Ambas no sabían que decir, sus cerebros estaban más concentradas en mirar al castaño y las pocas gotas de agua que caían a través de sus abdominales, provocando que ambas tuvieran un derrame nasal y quedaran K.O. por esto

—Eh chicas… ¿están bien? …. —pregunto mientras ellas susurraban "tiene abs, tiene abs" —

Luego de que ellas despertaran y limpiaran todos se sentaron para degustar los platillos que las chicas prepararon, aunque no esperaban que Issei tuviera tanta hambre, devoraba todo con rapidez mientras unas lágrimas de alegría escurrían por sus mejillas alabando la comida que con muchísimo esfuerzo prepararon todas.

—Tranquilo Ise, la comida no se ira a ninguna parte…. —decía la pelirroja al verlo atragantarse y tomar agua para pasarse su bocado

—Perdón, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pruebo algo cocinado por humanos (ironías de la vida si excluimos a Aika) y no por el cocinero de alguna prisión —exclamo mientras la castaña menor le servía más comida—

Todos miraron al castaño con una gota en la nuca, no podía ser tan mala la comida de una academia militar ¿o sí?

Ya calmados el castaño degustaba el postre que Kunou habia preparado y quedo fascinado por el sabor.

—Quedo delicioso Kunou-chan….

—Gracias…es la primera vez que preparo algo asi —respondió algo sonrojada

—Bien hijo, actualízanos ¿Cómo ha estado todo por allá? —pregunto la castaña mayor

—Pesado, sino es por la teoría es entrenar hasta desfallecer o tratar con un montón de idiotas que quieren quedarse con mi lugar….

Ambas comprendían al castaño, pero no era buena idea decirle sobre los chicos que les coqueteaban.

—Pero…hay algo que tengo que decirles…y que bueno que todos están aquí para no repetir la noticia…la última vez que les llame estaba a unos días de hacer un examen muy importante…y lo pase con creces….

—Felicidades hijo, dime ¿fue una materia muy difícil? —pregunto su padre

—Algo asi, al principio no sabía cómo completar las respuestas, era un examen en parejas y mis compañeros…digamos que no éramos muy "compatibles" en cuando a nuestras ideas…so cambio cuando conocí a Desmond….

—Qué bueno que todo se solucionó…. ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa materia? —pregunto la reina Yokai—

Todos se quedaron en suspenso cuando el castaño mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos hasta que sonrió…todos los presentes conocían esa sonrisa y nada bueno surgía de ella.

—Encontré a mi copiloto…por fin soy un piloto Jaeger….

Ante la noticia todo el lugar estaba en silencio, nadie de los presentes daba crédito a las palabras del castaño y sabían que esto traería cambios…no sabían si serian para bien o para mal.

* * *

 **INFRAMUNDO-TERRITORIO SITRI**

* * *

Nuestros instintos de autopreservación nos dicen que debemos alejarnos de todo aquello que nos hace daño, esto aplica para todos los seres que usan el razonamiento pero que aún poseen sentimientos.

Sōna podía dar fe de esta antigua ley de supervivencia, puesto que su familia anuncio un matrimonio con alguien que no amaba, es más, podría decirse que despreciaba con todo su ser, hubiera preferido casarse con el primo de su amiga, infantil pero un caballero y perteneciente a una casa demoniaca con mayor renombre.

Si embargo el no parecía tener planes de incluir a una nueva chica en su relación con su reina, solo habia visto un amor tan puro y verdadero aparte de este…el mismo que Issei le profetizaba a su amiga pelirroja y a sus siervas…

—Que estúpidas —decía al recordar la mirada de tristeza y desolación del castaño cuando estas lo dejaron en el mundo humano— aunque no puedo decir eso si también escape con la cola entre las patas….

Luego de que su torre demostró ser la única que la ayudara en esta situación, se dedicó a pensar en una forma de escapar del inframundo, los portales utilizados por todos los demonios habían sido sellados por orden de su hermana y los reyes demonio, por lo cual no tendrían acceso tan fácilmente.

—Kaicho… —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la peli azul le hablo— tengo buenas y malas noticias…encontré una forma de poder ir al mundo humano.

—Qué bueno…

Solo que mi fuente…tenía que saber porque queríamos escapar—dijo y vio como su rey se estremecio por la sorpresa mas decidio explicarle mejor para que no se desmayara me—tranquila, me prometió que no revelaría nada….

—Está bien—suspiro aliviada—¿cual es la mala….?

—Me comento que todas las casas demoniacas poseen un "sistema de autopreservación" es un sello especial que los transporta al mundo humano cuando el inframundo está en crisis, se la dan a todos los líderes de las casas demoniacas y están almacenadas en un cofre especial, se necesita el poder de uno de sus miembros para activarlo….

Al parecer la solución era fácil, sin embargo, entrar al despacho de su padre era una proeza, incluso su madre tenía prohibido entrar, siempre era vigilado por los guardaespaldas de la mansión que eran muy leales a su rey.

—Rayos…al menos encontraste una solución fácil, ya leí todos los libros de la biblioteca que tuvieran algo que ver con portales y no encontraba nada —respondió mientras dejaba caer todos los libros de su escritorio— debemos ser cautelosas, solo puedo confiar en ti…asi que ninguna palabra de esto a los demás…

La peli azul asintió mientras comenzaban a diseñar un plan para extraer ese objeto del despacho de su padre, luego de esto ambas se fueron a dormir, anhelaba su libertad, no importaba que esos seres monstruosos estaban atacando el planeta tierra, la humanidad los combatía con fiereza, por lo que tenían una oportunidad de sobrevivir, pero lo que más anhelaba era poder ver al castaño que le habia robado el corazón….

* * *

 **Mundo humano-Base militar West Point**

* * *

En estos momentos, West Point está en paz, los reclutas han sido enviados a unas cortas vacaciones para que puedan pasar con sus familias, podrían pensar lo que quieran los militares, pero si habia algo que los soldados apreciaban más que su propia vida, era a su familia

El dicho: "un soldado pelea por su patria" era una mentira a medias que decían todos los militares ya sean desde rangos bajos hasta a los de los rangos más altos, pues en realidad, ellos tenían en secreto otro credo

"Un hombre jamás lucha por su patria…lucha por su familia, su verdadero hogar, sus personas favoritas con quienes han reído y llorado, para un soldado, son lo mejor de su vida"

Por eso enviaban a sus cadetes a convivir con sus familias y seres queridos, pues no saben si un día de estos, podrían ser los últimos, la guerra humano-Kaijū se veía lejos de terminar.

No querían que sus soldados fallecieran con arrepentimientos, un pensamiento triste, pero muy realista si uno razona con claridad.

Pero volviendo al tema

tres hombres se encontraban hablando pacíficamente en el despacho del director, por sus tonos se podía asegurar que estaban pasando por un momento agradable, las ligeras carcajadas demostraban lo dicho.

se encontraban charlando amenamente mientras bebían un fino licor y fumaban un cigarrillo

—Hehe, es bueno saber que aun estés en una sola pieza —decía un hombre castaño mientras bebía suavemente el vaso de ron y en la otra mano tenía un cigarro, al final después de un gruñido de satisfacción al sentir como la bebida habia llegado a su estómago, carraspeo su garganta y volvió a hablar— después de todo antes eras un piloto Jaeger bastante capacitado, por lo menos ya estas retirado, ¿eh?, ¿Pentecost?

—¿Qué te puedo decir? —exclamo alegre más su siempre casi estoico rostro no dejaba verlo con claridad, aunque su amigo lo conocía tan bien que podía ver a través de ese semblante— hierba mala nunca muere, tu y yo somos la prueba viviente de lo cierto de ese refrán—tomo otro trago de ron y su amigo alzo su vaso, dándole la razón a las palabras de su amigo— después de todo a diferencia de mí, sigues siendo un piloto Jaeger, Hansen

Asi es, en ese despacho, dos de los más grandes pilotos reconocidos en el mundo, Hércules (Herc) Hansen y Stacker Pentecost

—Lo sé —decía Herc con pena mientras fumaba un cigarrillo—¿Cómo esta ella?

Stacker volvió a tomar otro trago de ron, carraspeo y respondió— sigue igual, el haber sido más expuesta a la radiación, su enfermedad va avanzando más rápida que la mía—se lamentaba no por él, sino por su anterior compañera de armas, su copiloto en el Coyote tango

—Maldigo los modelos uno —decía con un poco de enojo el castaño— nada les costaba realizar más pruebas en esos Jaeger —exclamo un poco resentido— gracias a ese descuido la mayoría de los pilotos veteranos ahora están muertos y otros están al borde de morir por ese maldito envenenamiento por radiación —acuso al final bebiendo otro trago de ron

—Si bueno, ¿Qué se puede hacer? —secundo el moreno resignado— en esos tiempos estábamos bastante desesperados por contratacar que olvidamos nuestra propia seguridad —fumaba de su cigarrillo— un error que ahora lamentamos

—¿Cómo lo ha tomado Mako? —pregunto el castaño viendo el contenido de su vaso mientras lo meneaba, más el silencio de su acompañante le dio la respuesta—aún no se lo has contado, ¿verdad? —suspiro cansado al no volver a recibir respuesta— lo sabía, no se lo has dicho aun, sabes que es una chica demasiado inteligente para su joven edad, pronto lo descubrirá

— algún día se lo contare —respondía el mariscal bebiendo otro vaso de ron—

—Mientras más tardes, más doloroso sera —decía Herc viendo el techo del despacho— recuerda que tú eres la única familia que le queda, después de todo perdió a todos tras el ataque de Onibaba a Tokio, le dolerá perderte

—Lo sé, pero no soy Dios para poder evitar lo inevitable —respondió suspirando cansado— pero ahora al punto —decía tratando de cambiar el tema, cosa que Hansen supo reconocer y sin chistar acepto—¿Qué hay de los Mark 3 de los que nos hablaste?

están en la base norte, son de los Jaeger más duros y fuertes que se han construido —Hansen sonrió— sus pilotos deberán ser de los más duros para lograr pilotarlos

—Tengo a los dos posibles candidatos —el rector de la academia le lanzo a la mesa un folder con los datos de sus elegidos, Herc lo tomo y lo empezó a leer, dejando escapar una leve carcajada— vamos, sé que no son de los mejores, pero son muy buenos, al menos eso dicen sus maestros.

—No me rio porque me burle de ellos —respondió animado el castaño— me rio por ironías de la vida

—¿Ironías de la vida? —preguntaron algo confusos ambos militares de alto rango—

—Si, porque estos cuatro —señalaba a los cadetes elegidos por Pentecost y por el rector— yo también los habia elegido para recomendarlos para pilotos

— asi que no fui el unico que vio el potencial de estos cuatro chicos, ¿eh? —decía complacido el mariscal, de respuesta solo recibió otra ligera carcajada por parte de su amigo— lo sabía, ellos llegaran muy lejos a futuro si pueden pilotar un Jaeger.

Hansen solo sonrió ante las palabras de Pentecost mientras leía los nombres de los aspirantes

 **CHANSEY BECKET**

 **RALEIGH BECKET**

 **DESMOND MÜLLER**

 **ISSEI HYŌDŌ**

—Estos chicos son muy buenos —dijo mirando las fotos y leyendo sus datos—

Hyōdō y Müller me sorprendieron bastante al haber derrotado a esos tres tipos en los baños de la academia, luego de correr 7 kilómetros y escalar un desfiladero de 10 metros de altura —decía divertido el rector— El sargento Stone fue muy duro con ellos al castigarlos tras defenderse, pero bueno, asi es su método de disciplina y no podemos negar que dan muy buenos resultados.

—Eso es verdad —afirmaba el Mariscal bebiendo otro vaso de ron— los hermanos Becket me llamaron la atención luego de ese altercado en el bar.

—¿En dónde casi destrozan el establecimiento en una pelea? —pregunto divertido el castaño, recibiendo una afirmación de parte del mariscal— sí, escuche sobre ese incidente —decía fumando su cigarrillo— ese dúo peleo con tanta precisión y coordinación que dejaron fuera de combate a casi 20 hombres.

—Hay que dejar en claro que estaban ebrios los tipos…

—eso no importa, asi son más impredecibles las peleas —respondió Hansen sin querer quitarle el crédito a la hazaña de los Becket provocando una ligera risita en ambos— en fin, ellos podrán ser aspirantes a pilotar esos Mark 3 pero solo dependerá de ellos si en serio pueden controlarlos

—¿Cuáles son las capacidades Esos Mark 3? —preguntaron Pentecost y el rector llamando la atención del castaño—

En respuesta Hansen sonrió y de un portafolio, saco un par de folders para luego arrojárselos a ambos.

—Los nuevos modelos tres son lo más avanzados hasta el momento —informaba Hansen volviendo a su silla— al menos hasta que las ideas para los Mark 4 sean puestas a luz verde y puedan ser creados

—Vaya, un reactor con un núcleo de fusión —decía un poco asombrado el mariscal— estos Jaeger son más seguros que en nuestros tiempos

—Dales las gracias a las mentes brillantes de ahora —respondió el castaño bebiendo su vaso de ron— los dos Jaeger Mark 3 que nos llegaron como podrás ver son hermanos gemelos, por asi decirlo

—Asi veo —secundo el rector viendo las fotos de ambos Jaeger— una que otra diferencia muy sutil, pero en todo lo demás son iguales.

—Incluso en sus habilidades y armamento son tan buenos que pensaron en hacer dos idénticos, el de ahí —señalaba a uno de los robots gigantes— se llama Redlight y es el "gemelo mayor" del otro Jaeger, por lo tanto, es ligeramente más fuerte —decía el castaño bebiendo de su vaso— pensé en recomendar a los hermanos Becket a Redlight. Hyōdō y Müller pueden ser buenos candidatos para su "hermano menor"

—Suena bien —decía el mariscal aun leyendo el folder— ¿Cómo se llama el otro Jaeger?

Hansen sonrió ante la pregunta de su amigo

—A ese mi amigo, yo lo llamo…—tomo la palabra estirándose en su silla en señal de cansancio— Gypsi Danger….

 **Neopercival: ¡Cielos!, este fue un muy buen episodio**

 **Arcanine9407: lo se, fue uno de los mejores que he escrito, me tomo mucho tiempo**

 **Neopercival: Lo se hermano, en serio te esforzaste, creo que mereces un buen descanso,**

 **Arcanine9407: ambos bro, en serio nos esforzamos**

 **Neopercival: si, es verdad, pero antes que nada queremos darle las gracias a Antonio por el nombre del Jaeger de Chansey y Raleigh, se que era para el de Issei y Desmond, pero recuerden que desde el inicio dijimos que el Gypsi Danger seria pilotado por Issei y Desmond**

 **Arcanine9407: En fin nos vemos en otra actualizacion**

 **Neopercival: nos vemos hermanos y hermanas**


	4. Primer combate: llegadas inesperadas

**¡HEY! ¡HERMMANOS Y HERMANAS!, he aquí con un nuevo episodio de este fic, espero les guste, en serio perdon por la demora, pero el bloqueo mental por el que paso es muy grande, incluso con la ayuda de Arcanine me fue un poco dificil**

 **Por eso el es quien ha escrito la mayoria de este capitulo, por esta ocasión no voy a contestar reviews, espero puedan entenderlo, pero a aclarare algo a un review que lei y que en serio me dejo sorprendido**

 **Amigo, ¿en serio no sabes que es el NTR?, vaya que debes vivir bajo una roca para no conocer el mas blasfemo, enfermo y odiado genero H, pero un consejo, sino sabes que es, por tu bien mental, es mejor que sigas en la ignorancia…..creenos, es lo mejor para ti T_T**

 **En fin, vamos a la lectura**

 **Este capitulo esta escrito un 60% por Arcanine yo solo pude agregar un 40 %**

 **DISCLAIMER: Hs DxD ni Pacific Rim son de mi autoria o propietario, son de Ichie Ishibumi y Guillermo del Toro, lo mio solo es solo la historia a narar**

* * *

El mundo se habia vuelto un caos con la aparición de las enormes bestias que amenazaban a todos en el planeta, los muertos se contaban por millones, cualquiera podría comparar esto con el presagio del fin del mundo entonces ¿Cómo podía la humanidad seguir de pie?

Simple, la humanidad jamás perdió la fe en la lucha y la prueba era el contraataque que ejercían, si eso no era tener esperanza, entonces, ¿Qué lo era?

—¡Golpea con todo!

 **¡BAM!**

—¡GROOOOOAR!

Todas las vidas arrebatadas en esta guerra, eran vengadas por los valientes pilotos del Cuerpo de Defensa del Pacifico, apodados por la gente como "Titanes del Pacifico"

—¡Trágate esto bastardo! —un poderoso gancho ascendente impacto en la mandíbula de la colosal bestia, la cual rugió de dolor y de paso, perdió bastantes colmillos, cayendo hacia atrás derrumbando un edificio.

¿Qué podían hacer entonces?

Seguir peleando no parecía seguir siendo una opción, pero vamos, ¡la esperanza era lo último que se perdía!, eso era lo que pensaban la mayoría de pilotos Jaeger que combatían esta amenaza global

En sus mentes, aquellos que ocupaban un lugar especial en su corazón aparecían mientras luchaban, dándoles fuerza y valor para seguir adelante, no querían que esos momentos tan amenos quedaran como un simple recuerdo, por lo tanto, ¡debían seguir!

Y es por eso que nuestros protagonistas pelean

 **¡BAM!**

—¡Sin piedad!, ¡modo cohete! —ambos accionaron el mecanismo especial de su Jaeger, dando más fuerza y velocidad al gigantesco puño del robot que choco directamente con la cara del Kaijū provocando que colapsara sobre otro edificio creando una gigantesca nube de polvo y escombros— ¡¿Qué te pareció eso monstruo?!

—¡Vamos a acabarlo! —sugería de forma enérgica Issei y Desmond no lo contradijo

Pero no se esperaron lo siguiente

 **¡BAM!**

—¡GAAAAAAH!

El Kaijū de un coletazo los mando a volar estrellándose contra un edificio el cual también se derrumbó por la fuerza de choque, alzando una nueva estela de polvo y escombros

 **¡BUM!¡**

 **¡BUM!**

 **¡BUM!**

Pero de inmediato las fuerzas de apoyo no tardaron en aparecer y atacar, tanques de guerra disparaban misil tras misil, haciendo retroceder un poco a la imponente bestia.

Normalmente este tipo de ataques no le hacían mucho daño a los de su raza, sin embargo, estaba tan agotado y herido tras su pelea contra el Gypsi Danger que no podía defenderse del todo

No solo habia tanques, también aviones de combate que lanzaban misiles al decadente cuerpo de la bestia el cual rugía de enojo y dolor, pero por sus heridas no atinaba a atacar, solo a cubrirse, aun cuando todo parecía que iba a salir bien, no debían confiarse. Los Kaijū eran seres impredecibles que podrían hacer algo en contra de todo en cualquier momento, asi que solo atacaban a distancia hasta que el Jaeger se recupere

Eran los únicos que podían acabarlos

 **-*[…]*-**

—Se confiaron de más —El mariscal Pentecost veía seriamente la situación— están demasiado animados como para darse cuenta de sus errores, solo les importa acabar con ese Kaijū a como dé lugar

—¿Eso no es algo bueno? —pregunto una persona sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla

—En términos de guerra normales, si —le respondió a uno de los técnicos del Jaeger en combate— pero en una batalla contra esas bestias, debes estar lo más frio y sereno posible, solo asi no te llevaras una sorpresa desagradable

Después de esto, seguían viendo la pelea en silencio

 **-*[…]*-**

Gypsi Danger se levantaba de a poco, ese golpe fue particularmente fuerte, ambos pilotos se habían dado cuenta de su error, no debían subestimar a su oponente o seria su ultimo combate.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, avanzaron rápidamente al observar como los refuerzos habían terminado su ataque.

El Jaeger encendió sus propulsores para lanzar un golpe descendente en la cabeza de la bestia que aún seguía aturdida por el ataque anterior, la criatura no se daría por vencida, lanzo un golpe directo con su cola, el cual ambos pilotos ya habían previsto y cuando paso a un lado de ellos, detuvieron el ataque.

El Kaijū se aferraba al suelo con sus garras, al sentir como era arrastrado por el gigantesco robot, solo basto un último tirón para lanzarlo a la costa.

Debido a todas las heridas que presentaba, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, sacudiéndose para quitarse el agua de encima, dio un potente rugido de ira, rabia y odio hacia el robot que caminaba hacia él.

Cegado por la furia, el Kaijū se lanza al ataque corriendo como un animal, da un gran salto, pero falla al atacar cuando el Jaeger simplemente se hace a un lado, solo basto un milisegundo para que lo golpeara con lo que parecía ser una enorme torre, un arma improvisada de los edificios que cedieron durante la batalla.

Luego de ese golpe, la bestia cayo pesadamente sobre la zona, quedando inmóvil por completo, las secuelas de todo el daño y ataques recibidos le habían pasado factura, no soporto tanto embate y colapso.

O eso se creía

—He he, al fin…logramos…vencerlo— decía agitado Issei desde su traje

—Lo sé —respondió su compañero en la misma situación— fue un…oponente jodidamente…fuerte

—Esto ya termino —ambos parecían más calmados— asi que vámonos

 **-*[…]*-**

—Vaya, lo hicieron muy bien —decía asombrado Tendo— lograron acabar con un categoría 2 en un lapso de tiempo corto

—¿Eso crees? —el mariscal estaba aun con esa mirada seria observando la pantalla

—¿De qué habla mariscal?

—Solo espera…

Ahora ambos miraron la pantalla, el técnico aun tenía dudas por las palabras del oficial al mando.

 **-*[…]*-**

—¡GROAAAAAAAAR!

—¡¿Qué mierda?!

La exclamación de ambos era muy válida, pese a estar agonizante y al borde de la muerte, el Kaijū se levantó y salto sobre el Jaeger que se movía de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse a la bestia de encima, de un momento a otro la bestia abrió sus fauces lo más que podía y mordió la cabeza del robot.

—¡Mierda! —maldecía Issei tratando de quitarse a la bestia de encima— ¡¿Cómo es posible?!, ¡estaba muerto!

—¡Rayos!, ¡se nos agotaron los disparos de plasma! —decía Desmond viendo el panel de control— ¡nos atrapo!

 **¡CRASH!**

En el último segundo, antes de morir por las heridas infringidas en su cuerpo, el Kaijū arranco de una mordía la cabeza del Jaeger, aplastándola con sus fauces

Si iba a morir, no lo haría solo

—¡MALDITA SEA! —exclamaron ambos al ser derrotados

 **-*[….]*-**

— ¿Lo ves? —preguntaba sarcástico Pentecost— nunca debes confiarte, todo puede cambiar en un instante…

Asi el mariscal se fue de la sala, dejando a un impresionado Tendo que aún no creía lo que acababa de ver.

 **-*[…]*-**

" _Simulación terminada, el programa de batalla fue concluida, Gypsi Danger fuera de operaciones"_

Luego de esa notificación, el lugar en donde se encontraban ambos chicos empezó a fluctuar de forma computarizada, hasta quedar en una sala en blanco

—¡Demonios! —exclamaba Desmond quitándose el casco con ira arrojándolo al piso— ¡esta es nuestra tercera derrota!, ¡¿Qué rayos hacemos mal?!

Issei no decía nada, estaba en la misma situación de su compañero, pero no quería tener problemas por dañar una pieza importante en el sistema de simulación de batalla

El casco que Desmond lanzo empezó a rodar, hubiera salido de la sala si un pie no hubiera frenado su trayecto, Issei y Desmond se percataron de aquello y abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos al ver de quien se trataba

—Deberías tener más cuidado de lo que haces soldado —decía agachándose y tomando el casco a sus pies— solo el casco vale cerca de 100,000 dólares…

—¡Mariscal Pentecost! —exclamaron al unísono, firmes y en saludo militar—

—En descanso —ambos obedecieron— sé que es muy difícil no hallar una respuesta a su situación actual, pero deben de tener la mente fría y serena para lograr cualquier cosa —decía rebotando ligeramente el casco en sus manos, dejándolo luego en un aparador del lugar— lo que hicieron halla fue de todo, menos estar serenos

—Lo sentimos —ambos bajando la mirada, apenados por la situación—

—Mientras lo entiendan está bien, nunca deben dejar que sus emociones los controlen o esa sera su perdición, pero los entiendo, yo era igual a su edad cuando inicie como piloto Jaeger —decía con una sonrisa nostálgica recordando a todo su grupo en el pasado— asi que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer para la próxima vez

Empezó a irse del lugar más fue detenido por la voz de Issei

—Siempre que creemos que hemos vencido a un Kaijū, este finalmente nos elimina —se podía escuchar la frustración en las palabras del castaño— ¿Cómo podemos saber si ya lo hemos destruido?

Pentecost solo lo miro por encima del hombro y le respondió

—Asegúrense de que el Kaijū está realmente muerto…ustedes deben de averiguar cómo —nuevamente retomo su camino dejando a ambos cadetes confundidos—

Dejando sus ideas y dudas a un lado, decidieron salir de la sala, arreglarse y salir al comedor, después de una batalla merecían una buena comida, aun cuando haya sido una simulación, no significaba que no te cansar, ya listos bajaron al comedor donde otros cientos de soldados estaban presentes, ya sean técnicos, científicos u otros pilotos Jaeger, tomaron sus órdenes y con charolas en mano empezaron la misión más difícil del mundo, por no decir imposible

Buscar un maldito lugar donde sentarse

A cada momento sus esperanzas bajaban, pero en eso una mano sacudiéndose en el aire les llamó la atención, sonrieron al ver de quienes se trataban, asi que se encaminaron hacia el lugar, sus dos mejores amigos le habían apartado un lugar

—Yancey, Raleigh —decía Issei alegre saludando a los hermanos Beckett que alegres le devolvieron los saludos— nos han salvado la vida…

—Si, muchas gracias —secundo el azabache

—De nada hermano —respondía Yancey comiendo un poco de arroz y vegetales—después de todo somos camaradas, ¿no?

Asi entre risas empezaron a hablar de todo, no era novedad el ver a este cuarteto casi siempre juntos, era un grupo de amigos muy unidos, un año habia pasado desde que se habían conocido en la academia, los hermanos Beckett, Issei y Desmond empezaron a llevarse muy bien.

Habían sido trasladados para poner a prueba sus capacidades como pilotos Jaeger. Ambos rubios pasaron, aunque las cosas se complicaron al principio, caso contrario a sus amigos quienes no lograban pasar el simulador.

Incluso les preguntaron lo mismo que a Pentecost y ellos le dieron al unísono una respuesta

—¿Cómo asegurarse de que un Kaijū este realmente muerto? —pregunto divertido Raleigh— ni siquiera nosotros conocemos la respuesta…

—¿Ah sí? —exclamaron con curiosidad los pilotos novatos—¿qué debemos hacer?

—Nosotros golpeamos hasta que esas cosas dejan de moverse —dijo el mayor de los hermanos de forma burlista— ¿vieron la película de bastardos sin gloria? pueden usar esos ejemplos

Issei y Desmond estaban confundidos, perro en cierta forma ambos tenían razón, mejor asegurarse de que esas cosas no se movieran otra vez

Luego de una armoniosa y satisfactoria comida, decidieron irse a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, Issei y Desmond más que nadie, pues debían seguir con las simulaciones hasta poder lograr sus victorias sobre esta

—Ha pasado un año…. —decía nostálgico acostado con sus manos tras la nuca y viendo el techo de su habitación, un año muy prometedor, alentador y también algo nostálgico, ¿la razón?

—…Aika…—

Aun recordaba con algo de culpa la reacción de la chica cuando dio la noticia de que habia encontrado a su compañero piloto.

 **-*Flashback*-**

—¡Felicidades hijo! —era lo que exclamaba alegre el otro hombre de la casa abrazando por los hombros a su apenado pero sonriente hijo— ese es mi muchacho…

—Felicidades Issei-kun —decía con genuina alegría la reina Yokai con su tan tradicional sonrisa serena

—…Fe…Felicidades… —no querían demostrarlo, pero a pesar de fingir una sonrisa, la Sra. Hyōdō, Rias y Kunou estaban muy preocupadas, pero recordaban las palabras que habían intercambiado hace tiempo con la reina Yokai y este sentimiento era mermado un poco—

Todos estaban en lo suyo sin percatarse del estado emocional de la castaña de lentes, hasta habia dejado de comer y sus ojos fueron tapados con su cabello, temblaba ligeramente y uno que otro quejido ligero salía de sus labios, pero nadie lo notaba, o al menos eso parecía.

En realidad, nadie se habia dado cuenta porque cada quien trataba su propio problema personal a su manera o trataba de asimilarlo

—¿Aika? —pregunto el castaño habia notado ese silencio por su parte—¿ocurre algo?

Eso saco de sus pensamientos a la castaña…pero solo un poco

—Ah…ah….¡ah!, no nada Issei-kun, no me ocurre nada, ¡en serio! —trataba de actuar normal, mas no engañaba a nadie, pues podían ver como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, asi como sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos— me…me…me alegro que hallas encontrado a tu pareja piloto, ¡ahora podrás patearle sus enormes traseros a esos Kaijūs! —sonreía de forma forzada y alzaba el pulgar, todos la miraban con un poco de pena, sabían que esas palabras no eran verdaderas, solo trataba de disimular que todo estaba bien— ¡asi …asi que te deseo mucha suerte!

—Aika… —nombro de forma suave a su amiga, no le gustaba verla en ese estado

—¡Con permiso!, ya estoy satisfecha —a paso torpe y apresurado tomaba sus platos y se encaminaba a la cocina aun con esa sonrisa fingida plasmada en su rostro— muchas gracias a todos por la cena, pero debo descansar, mañana tengo una exposición muy importante y debo ensayar

Todos en el comedor miraron hacia el pasillo, sabían lo que le ocurría a la castaña, la vida nuevamente le daba algo al parecer como remuneración por todo lo perdido tras el ataque a Kuō. Ahora como si fuera una maldita broma de mal gusto, quería arrebatarle todo de la forma más vil y desconsiderada.

Hyōdō Issei, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que sucumbiera en esta guerra?

—Hijo, ve a hablar con ella —la castaña mayor tomo la palabra, siendo secundada por la reina Yokai y su padre

—No lo sé…—decía con duda viendo el camino por donde la castaña se habia ido— tal vez solo necesita un tiempo a solas para asimilarlo

—Ve con ella, en este momento lo que menos necesita estar sola —esta vez tomaba la palabra Rias, si bien estaba un poco celosa de la idea en que ambos tengan un momento a solas, no podía evitar sentirse identificada con ella, compartían el mismo temor de perder a alguien importante.

Ambas lo amaban, pero la castaña tenía más que perder, a pesar de ser exiliada, sabía que su "familia" estaba bien, aunque en realidad ella solo se preocupaba por que Millicas estuviera a salvo, era el único familiar que aun apreciaba en el clan Gremory

—Debes de ir a apoyarla —esta vez fue la kitsune menor quien incentivaba al castaño ocultando los celos que sentía

En ese momento Issei suspiro, asi que empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de la chica, cada pisada era eterna para el chico, no sabía que decir en este tipo de situaciones.

Siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de la propia chica lo saco de sus pensamientos, llego a su habitación al abrir la puerta pudo ver que se habia quitado un poco de la ropa que usaba, ahora estaba en bragas color rojo y un top del mismo color, debía admitir que eso la hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy a su opinión personal, pero se controló, ahora tenía otra prioridad en sus manos.

Aika no se habia percatado de la presencia de su querido castaño, estaba caminando de un lado a otro repitiendo las líneas de sus apuntes de la universidad, estudiaba muy concentrada

 **Tock tock tock**

—¿Eh? —pregunto confundida la castaña al escuchar como tocaban su puerta

—Disculpa Aika —decía el castaño con una ligera sonrisa— ¿puedo pasar?

—Adelante —Aika le respondió de igual forma—

Issei entro lentamente a la habitación y observo a su alrededor, era la típica habitación de una chica universitaria, más o menos desarreglada, pero no podía culparla, sus obligaciones con sus estudios no le daban mucho tiempo para arreglar su habitación ni para ella misma.

—Se nota que has estado muy ocupada en estos tiempos —el castaño trato de iniciar la conversación sentándose en una de las esquinas de su cama— pero lo bueno es que estas siguiendo lo que te gusta

—Es verdad —ella parecía más concentrada en su libro que en las palabras del ahora piloto Jaeger

Issei se sentía incomodo por el ambiente que la misma castaña habia ocasionado entre ambos, sabía que, aunque ella sonriera y dijera lo contrario, estaba aterrada por aquella noticia, no quería que se pusiera en peligro inminente o peor aún

Mas debía ser fuerte, debía hablar con ella

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Dime —dijo a secas, sin despegar su vista de sus escritos ni dejar de caminar de un lado a otro mientras estudiaba

Issei suspiro, esto no iba a ser nada fácil

[ **Fuerza compañero** ] —el dragón Gales le daba apoyo moral— [ **tu futura hembra te necesita en estos momentos** ]

—Gracias Ddraig… momento, ¿Cómo que "futura hembra"? —pregunto conmocionado

[ **Pronto lo entenderas** ] —respondió con burla antes de terminar su conexión mental—

—¡Eh!, ¡no me dejes con la palabra en la boca! —exclamo más se quedó sin respuesta— reptil bueno para nada —pensó con fastidio más dejo ese pensamiento de lado para encarar a la chica— quiero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿qué piensas de que logre ser un piloto Jaeger?

Un pequeño respingo junto a un leve temblor fue el que recorrió el cuerpo de Aika al escuchar esa pregunta, Issei suspiro esa fue una respuesta más que a su pregunta, incluso paro su andar un momento, hasta que volvió a su semblante de antes para seguir estudiando mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, pero esta vez Issei se dio cuenta de que la chica ahora tenía un semblante aún más dudoso

—Ya te dije que está bien Issei —respondía de forma monótona, o eso quería ella aparentar— me alegra por ti que hallas encontrado un compañero —por alguna razón su andar era más rápido y sus palabras sonaban ligeramente quebradas— me alegra que hallas encontrado a alguien que te ayudara a matar a esos monstruos —la velocidad de su andar cada vez era más lento, pero su respiración era más agitada a cada paso— me alegra que vayas a arriesgar tu vida cada vez que una de esas cosas salga de ese miserable agujero —sabía que se refería a la grieta, su voz ya sonaba a sollozos e Issei lo sabía— ¡me alegra que encontraras a alguien igual de estúpido, dispuesto a lanzarse a una pelea suicida! —ya no aguanto más y exploto por la desesperación, incluso azoto su libro para después comenzar a sollozar

—Aika…yo…—en serio Issei no sabía que decir en este momento, Ddraig que también estaba atento al evento, tampoco sabía que decir

A pesar de ser un dragón con miles de años de edad y mucha experiencia, no sabía que aconsejarle a su compañero, no podía evitar el sentir un poco de pena por la humana, habia convivido con todos los allegados de Issei por lo tanto les habia cogido un gran aprecio y cariño a todos, por lo que se sentía mal al no poder hacer nada

—¡ME ALEGRO QUE HALLAS ENCONTRADO A ALGUIEN QUE TE ACOMPAÑARA A MORIR! —con ese grito callo de rodillas llorando de manera estridente, ya no soportando todas las emociones negativas que se habían acumulado en su ser

Sentía impotencia al no poder detener a la persona que amaba, ¡SI!, QUE AMABA, internamente ya lo admitía, pero de forma externa aun no podía, ¿porque? por el temor al rechazo, eso no podría soportarlo, ya le dolía el ver como se profesaban amor entre él y la pelirroja, ¿qué pasaría si no la aceptaba?, un demonio podía tener un harem pero, ¿aun querría tener ese sueño? después de lo ocurrido con lo del mundo sobrenatural lo dudaba y mucho, asi que no se arriesgaba

Era increíble lo tanto que habia cambiado la castaña hasta ahora, ella era una chica muy liberal, juguetona y una pervertida sin duda alguna, aun lo seguía siendo en menor medida, eso era algo normal, en este mundo tuvo que madurar aún más rápido si quería sobrevivir. Issei no quería verla llorar, asi que hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Aika abrió los ojos aun llorando al sentir como su abdomen era rodeado de forma cálida y protectora, sin duda alguna, Issei la estaba abrazando, lastimosamente, ella no estaba de tanto humor para corresponderle, asi que se movía para librarse de su agarre, de forma irracional y sin sentido, estaba enojada con Issei, que al sentir como quería soltarse de su agarre, la apretaba aún mas

—¡Suéltame! —forcejeaba de forma dolida y llorando la castaña—¡ve a entrenar para que te maten! ¡no debes perder el tiempo aquí conmigo!

—…—Issei no decía nada, ni la soltaba

—¡Te dije que me sueltes! —seguía forcejeando sin resultado alguno, la fuerza de Issei era irracional, pero a ella no parecía importarle, quería ser libre de sus brazos— ¡tú y tu estúpido orgullo de dragón junto con esas malditas cosas pueden irse a la mierda!

—…—Issei seguía sin decir nada

—Después de todo …. —decía ya sin fuerzas y llorando, mordiéndose el labio inferior en su dolor— ¡me vas a dejar sola!

—¡ESO JAMAS PASARA!

Ante ese grito Aika no paraba de sollozar, aquellas pesadillas que tenía desde que entro a la academia militar se volvieron realidad cuando Issei dio la noticia de que al fin sería un piloto Jaeger, pareciera como si la vida disfrutara haciéndola sufrir arrebatándole todo lo que amaba.

—Mientes… ¡todos mienten!, ¡vas a morir en esta guerra y yo voy a quedarme sola! —exclamaba entre lágrimas y gimoteos en serio estaba asustada— se cómo terminan los pilotos Jaeger, ¡nada garantiza que tú serás una excepción a la regla!

—Yo seré la primera excepción Aika —respondió con una sonrisa tratando de calmarla— debo serlo por todos ustedes….

—Morirás…—decía sin escuchar palabra alguna

—Eso es algo inevitable, incluso para un dragón —respondía el castaño con la verdad— pero no en esta guerra, voy a seguir de pie para protegerlas y quererlas… solo partiré de este mundo al saber que están a salvo

—¿Qué sigue si esto llega a terminar? —pregunto viéndolo por encima de su hombro

—Seguir adelante —respondió más tranquilo— les prometo que voy a cerrar esa grieta, acabare con el ultimo Kaijū y asi podremos vivir en paz

—¿Lo prometes? —pregunto sin dejar de ver el suelo, Issei le dios un "si" por respuesta que al final, la hizo sonreír— siempre tienes que ser tu quien logre aliviarme en mis peores momentos y salvarme de los peores desastres, ¿seguro que no eres un ángel en vez de un demonio? —pregunto con burla

—Hehehe, puede que sea tu "Nephlim" de la guarda—respondió con burla

 **(N\A Neopercival: aquí tomo la creencia de que los Nephilim son híbridos nacidos de la unión entre un ángel y un demonio)**

—Eres como un imán para traer problemas, ¿lo sabes? —pregunto divertida haciendo reir un poco al castaño, pues era verdad—o, ¿tú mismo buscas los problemas?

—Eso no lo sé —decía encogiéndose de hombros— lo que si se, es que voy a seguir adelante por ustedes, si he de morir, soy capaz de patearle el trasero a quien sea con tal de escapar ya sea del cielo o infierno y asi volver a pelear.

—Issei...

Aika dejo de temblar y respiro profundo ante la reflexión, estaba sin palabras conociéndolo sabía que podía ser capaz de hacer eso y mucho más solo por ellas, relajo su cuerpo y acomodo su nuca en el duro pecho de su amado con una sonrisa, se sentía protegida, segura, tranquila en sus brazos, asi que simplemente se dejó llevar, por lo que de forma suave se empezó a mover, confundiendo al castaño.

Ella quedo de frente a él, y con sus brazos rodeo su cuello, Issei estaba nervioso, pero era obvio, la castaña estaba sentada en su pelvis, sus instintos de dragón querían tomar el control y marcarla como su hembra, pero Issei se resistía con todo su ser, no iba a poseer a Aika si ella no quería

Sin saber que ella quería eso y mucho mas

—¿A…Aika? —pregunto nervioso y sonrojado el castaño, Ddraig estaba que se mataba de risa, sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero por el respeto que le tenía, corto su conexión mental nuevamente para que el par de tortolos tuvieran privacidad—¿qué…?

—¿Sabes que eres muy especial para mí? ...eres la única persona en quien puedo confiar, cuando siento que todo va cuesta abajo —apretaba más el agarre del cuello del nervioso y sonrojado chico, acercándolo más a su rostro— es por eso que ahora puedo demostrarte que…yo….

 **CHUUUUUUU**

—Te amo….

Issei abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar en su mente la confesión de la chica y mucho más al sentir como los labios de la castaña se unieron con los suyos, un beso amoroso, tierno, cargado de amor, inocencia y preocupación.

no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, estaba en una relación con Rias, pero aun asi disfrutaba de los dulces labios de la castaña, ¿acaso iba a engañarla?, no podía, debía quitarse a Aika de encima, pero tampoco podía, su cuerpo se lo impedía, en lugar de apartarla de forma gentil y caballerosa, la tomo por los hombros asombrándola por su acto, entristeciéndola un poco al creer que sería rechazada.

Pero se sorprendió aún más al ver como la lanzo a la cama y empezó a besarla con más pasión y un toque de lujuria, sus instintos ahora tomaban el control y Aika se dio cuenta de esto, pero mando al diablo todo y también se dejó lleva, esta noche iba a ser la primera mujer de Issei y eso la volvía feliz

Ambos se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, solo separándose por instantes al tener que respirar—" _Maldito oxígeno"_ —pensaba un poco enojada y jadeante castaña, más duraba poco la respiración pues el castaño volvía a devorar sus labios con pasión, algo que aceptaba completamente sumisa por todas las sensaciones que experimentaba

Issei de alguna forma habia terminado solo en boxes y Aika habia perdido sus bragas y top, los ojos de ella brillaban como si estuviera a punto de perder la conciencia, ruborizada y jadeante, ¡Dios!, ¿asi se sentía una previo a hacer el amor con el ser que amas?, de haberlo sabido antes lo hubiera hecho con Issei hace mucho tiempo

Issei estaba igual, e iba a seguir atacándola de forma placentera, de no ser porque….

 **¡BAM!**

Ante la mirada confusa pero igual de agonizante de Aika, Issei se quedó quieto con los ojos abiertos sin pestañear, iba a preguntarle qué le ocurría más para su asombro se desplomo sobre la castaña totalmente inconsciente, ella no entendía que pasaba, hasta que vio el gigantesco chichón humeante en su cabeza confundiéndola aún mas

—Pero… ¿Qué…?

—Qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo

Esa voz que denotaba ligera molestia la conocía, al tener una mejora en su visión pudo ver a una pelirroja y a una rubia que sujetaba un extintor de incendios, el cual curiosamente tenía una gran abolladura en la parte baja y humo saliéndole de la zona afectada.

—cuando te dijimos que fueras a consolarla, no queríamos decir que te acostaras con ella —decía Rias de brazos cruzados y un poco molesta, olvidándose por completo que ambas chicas sobrenaturales lo habían noqueado— además tengo que recordarte que yo debo ser tu primera vez…

—Sigue soñando —exclamo la princesa Yokai dejando el extintor en el suelo— yo seré la primera que este con Issei-sama y eso nadie lo va a impedir

—Pfff, como digas Pettanko, sigues siendo una niña si te comparas conmigo, dudo que pueda verte como una mujer —dijo con una ligera burla lo último tratando de hacer enojar a la rubia, cosa que obviamente logro—más bien serias como su hermana menor…

—¡Cruzaste la línea Gremory! —exclamo con enojo la princesa Yokai

Aika veía la interacción de ambas chicas con una vena hinchada en su cabeza, estaba enfadad y no era para menos, ¡le habían arruinado su primera vez con el hombre que amaba!, ese par sí que eran muy inoportunas

—¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué demonios hacen en mi habitación?! —grito llamando la atención de ambas— ¡¿acaso no saben lo que es la "privacidad"?!

—¡Tu cállate violadora de quinta! —respondieron al unísono bastante enojadas

—¡¿De quinta?! —exclamo indignada la castaña, quitándose a Issei de encima para luego encararlas, olvidando por completo que estaba completamente desnuda— ¡estoy segura que con todo lo que le hubiera hecho, sería suficiente para que me hiciera el amor cada vez que viniera de visita!

—¡Ay si cómo no! —dijeron ambas chicas sobrenaturales celosas

—¡Lo único que hubieras logrado seria humillarte por no saber cómo complacer a un chico mitad dragón —exclamo la pelirroja, siendo secundada por la rubia aumentando la rabia que sentía

Y asi comenzó una gran discusión entre las tres, mientras que Issei seguía en el mundo de Morfeo

 **[Fuerza compañero]** —deseaba con toda sinceridad el dragón carmesí observando cómo se desarrollaba de forma gracioso todo este evento provocado por su contenedor

-* **FIN DEL FLASHBACK** *-

Los pensamientos del castaño fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, seguramente se trataba de su compañero listo para el entrenamiento.

—Pasa…—abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que su compañero entre a su habitación

—Muy bien hermano, es nuestra tercera derrota —decía un poco molesto, Issei no podía culparlo— tenemos que solucionar esto, o próxima vez no sera un simulador…

Asintió ante las palabras de su compañero, asi que se dejó de rodeos y decidió empezar de una vez.

—Primero concéntrate, deja que tu poder fluya….

Asi por algunos minutos ambos estaban concentrados en los hechos, Desmond tratando de despertar su poder e Issei viendo el resultado

la Sacred Gear del azabache se materializo, algo que no debía costarle mucho después de todo este año, el problema era aquella criatura mitológica que habitaba en su interior.

No podía creer que todos los seres que la mitología de cualquier región realmente existiera, eso lo averiguo cuando hicieron la prueba del enlace, ambos discutieron sobre el tema.

Al principio creyó que su amigo se habia fumado alguna clase de alucinógeno o habia estado cerca de excremento de Kaijū, sin embargo, al preguntarle a uno de los científicos acerca de los recuerdos todas sus dudas se despejaron…o en el mejor de los casos siguieron

—Mierda, ¿estás seguro que hay un dragón en mi interior? —Pregunto mientras observaba los guantes que tenía

 **(N/A: Arcanine9407: la Sacred Gear de Desmond es de tipo dragón, su diseño está basado en unas espadas dobles de uno de mis RPG favoritos. Monster hunter, para ser preciso MH4U estas espadas dobles se llamas Shangri-La y con esto les doy el nombre del dragón que habita en su interior)**

—Ddraig me lo confirmo, aunque sonaba algo molesto por ello—respondió materializando su Boosted Gear—

El azabache vio con ojos brillosos de emoción el guante de Issei, cosa que al nombrado le saco una gotita de sudor en la nuca

Desmond también tenía una, ¿por qué rayos se sorprendía con la Boosted Gear?

—No importa cuánto pase, aun me voy a impresionar por esto

—Podría decir lo mismo, nunca creí que fuera compatible contigo por esto—señalo ambas Sacred Gear—como sea ese dragón debe contactarse contigo, no podremos desempeñarnos en combate si la otra consciencia no reacciona.

Ambos se sentaron en posición de loto mientras eran cubiertos por un aura roja en el caso del castaño y un aura morada en el caso de su compañero. Ambas energías comenzaban a mezclarse.

Hasta que una voz llamo le llamo la atención al azabache

[ **Miren nada más…es un honor que uno de los dragones celestiales me visite en mi humilde hogar** ] —Desmond abrió los ojos y se percató de que ya no estaba en la habitación del castaño, ahora se encontraba en un paraje oscuro—

Llamas de color morado emergían del suelo mostrando al imponente ser mientras su contenedor le daba la espalda.

[ **Veo que tus padres no te educaron bien…una lástima que seas mi contenedor** ] —Desmond cayo de espaldas impresionado, mientras una mano se extendía a un lado de el

—No te preocupes, yo también me sorprendí cuando mi compañero apareció en mi mente….

De pronto unas flamas de color verde se materializaron en la zona, otro poderoso dragón de escamas carmesí apareció, provocando que el su homónimo de escamas amarillas se alzara en sus cuatro patas.

— **Shagaru…**

— **Ddraig…me sorprende encontrarte aún con vida ¿Dónde está el blanco? Según recuerdo ustedes nunca pueden estar separado**

— **Su portador resulto ser un cobarde, huyo con la cola entre las patas** —respondió algo tajante

Ambos dragones estaban intercambiando palabras, sin prestarle atención al sorprendido azabache, después de todo estaba frente a dos dragones, seres que supuestamente solo existían en mitos y leyendas del folclore antiguo.

Pero no el día de hoy al parecer

—¡?Pero que mierda?!—exclamo con asombro el pelinegro

—Desmond te presento a Ddraig, también conocido como el dragón carmesí de la dominación

— **Ya que todos estamos en confianza me presento ante mi contenedor y ante ti, portador del dragón celestial, soy conocido como "el viento corrupto que marchitó la montaña", una calamidad que narran las antiguas escrituras,** **soy la** **Reencarnación de la Luz y la Oscuridad, muchos me consideran el tercer dragón celestial, soy el poderoso ¡SHAGARU MAGALA!** —varias explosiones aparecieron en el suelo mientras el poderoso dragón extendía sus alas y rugía imponente

— **¿El tercer dragón celestial? Sigue soñando** —respondió el dragón ante la presentación— **un gusano como tú no es digno de poseer ese título, si quisiera puedo acabar contigo con una garra atada a la espalda**

—¿El tercer dragón celestial? —pregunto el castaño mientras observaba a su compañero

— **Tal vez mi poder no se compara al tuyo, pero también puedo doblegar a un ser celestial si yo quisiera…a diferencia de ti no tengo una debilidad tan patética como la sangre de un caído mitad dragón**

Esa revelación asombro a Issei e hizo Ddraig chasqueara su lengua en molestia, odiaba cuando ese dragón presumir sobre su inmunidad

—Un segundo ¿significa que tú? —trataba de preguntar en su asombro Issei

— **Es correcto chico, mi compañero debe sentirse orgulloso de ser el único portador de una Sacred Gear de tipo dragón, que es completamente inmune a la maldición de Samael**

—La… ¿qué? —Desmond aún estaba asombrado por la aparición del colosal dragón

Ante esto Issei suspiro y decidió explicárselo de la forma más simple y detallada que pudiera, después de todo, Desmond aún era novato en esto de lo sobrenatural

—¿Recuerdas ese relato de Adán y Eva? —pregunto el castaño observando como asentía— bien en parte es real, solo que ahora le agregamos la aparición de un arcángel llamado Samael, fue quien persuadió a Eva para comer el fruto prohibido, nosotros fuimos expulsados del paraíso mientras que a él lo transformaron en un dragón por una maldición de dios.

—Pensé que él era misericordioso con todos

—Mira a tu alrededor, muchas veces me decía lo mismo, hasta que recordé que dios nos hizo a su imagen y semejanza, significa que el también poseía la capacidad de odiar y es algo que toda la humanidad heredo —respondió ante la duda de su amigo— en fin, para no hacerte el cuento largo esa maldición reside en su sangre y una gota es más que suficiente para matar a cualquier reptil conocido, incluso los dragones celestiales pueden sucumbir ante este veneno…lo sé por experiencia.

El azabache estaba algo nervioso ante esa revelación y no podía culparlo…

—Significa que es peligrosa hasta para los seres más poderosos del planeta….

— **Pero como en todo, siempre habrá excepciones, mis ancestros fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos como para ir a tratar de matar a ese sujeto, mi especie casi se extingue hasta que se adaptaron, crearon resistencia ante ese veneno… hasta que desarrollaron una inmunidad completa**

— **Aun asi eres un simple insecto si comparamos mi poder con el tuyo** —exclamo el dragón carmesí

— **¿Acaso escucho celos de parte del poderoso dragón de la dominación? …o debería decir ¿del bebe dragón de la dominación?** —ante estas palabras el dragón gales se puso tenso, cosa que el castaño pudo notar— **¿aún no le dices?**

Ambos estaban confundidos, ¿de que hablaba el dragón del Azabache?

—Decirme ¿qué? —pregunto el castaño observando como su compañero se ponía tenso ante la declaración

— **Jajajaja los dragones celestiales, poderosos y orgulloso, toda su vida pelearon entre ellos a tal punto de que ambos olvidaron algo muy importante, que suerte que muchos de los que conocían su más oscuro secreto están muertos o jamás se encontraran con ellos…** —Shagaru camino hasta quedar junto a su portador— **siéntete orgulloso chico, al menos no eres portador de un dragón… ¿cómo le dicen ustedes los humanos?**

— **¡Cierra la maldita boca o yo te la cerrare!** —exclamo furioso el dragón carmesí con una de sus patas levantadas y apretada fingiendo un puño

—¡ **Ya recuerdo! …al menos no eres portador de un dragón virgen** —todos en aquel sitio se quedaron en silencio, el más grande secreto de ambos dragones celestiales habia sido revelado, dejando a Ddraig como estatua y a Issei con cara de póker face

— **Todo este tiempo estuvieron tan concentrados en pelear que olvidaron uno de nuestros instintos más básicos…pese a que muchísimas hembras hacían fila para aparearse con ustedes, al final su orgullo fue su perdición….**

Debido a esto Ddraig se lanzó sobre el quien trataba de contrarrestar el ataque, pero era obvio porque él era un dragón celestial y el un rey dragón. Mientras tanto Issei trataba de asimilar las palabras que habia escuchado ¿su compañero era virgen? tantas veces que le aconsejaba sobre cómo tratar a una "hembra" como él las llamaba y ¿nunca habia estado con alguna?

Desmond trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, Issei parecía más asombrado por la revelación de ese secreto que por la pelea entre ambos seres de fantasía.

Luego de que llamara la atención del castaño y ambos dragones dejaran de pelear, disputa que termino con la victoria de Ddraig, comenzaron a informar al malherido rey dragón de la situación actual.

— **Asi que seres de otro planeta nos atacan** —decía ya un poco más recuperado— **pude ver en tu memoria las armas que ustedes construyeron, yo lo dije una vez, el poder de la humanidad es su capacidad de adaptación e innovación…asi que su arma más poderosa depende de recuerdos...ahí está el problema….**

— **De que estas hablando…**

— **Vamos Ddraig, deja de hacerte el que no entiendes, el problema radica en tu portador y esos recuerdos que atormentan su mente, yo no tenía nada que ver en esto** …—El castaño entendió lo que decía, fue entonces que Desmond tomo la palabra preguntando sobre esto— **está bien chico te daré un breve resumen, ambos son dragones, algo propio de nuestra especie es tener muchas hembras a nuestro alrededor…al menos es algo que yo si pude experimentar** —ese comentario no le agrado para nada a su homónimo carmesí— **el problema radica en que una vez que encontramos a la hembra o hembras que son compatibles con nosotros, tendemos a caer en una maldición cuando alguna de ellas nos rompe el corazón…podemos tolerarlo hasta cierto punto, pero las memorias son un arma de doble filo en el caso de nosotros… en fin es algo que podrá irse con el tiempo si encontraste alguna hembra que te corresponda, podre ayudar para que el enlace sea más estable distribuyéndolo en cuatro conciencias, pero al final dependerá de ustedes dos…sobre todo tu chico.**

Ambos regresaron al mundo real, percatándose de que solo habían estado un par de minutos en sus conciencias. Desmond tenía varias preguntas, pero el castaño trataba de olvidar esos momentos tan amargos en su vida, nunca pensó que el sería el problema.

Mientras ambos militares trataban de resolver esto, nos enfocamos en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Una castaña vestida formalmente estaba en lo que parecía ser un juicio, del otro lado de la defensa un sujeto de cabello azabache miraba a la castaña con una sonrisa lasciva, sabía perfectamente sobre esto, asi que solo lo dejo disfrutar, después de estas preguntas esa estúpida sonrisa se borraría de su cara.

—¿Seguro que no se fue hasta después de las 9? —pregunto deductiva—

—Por supuesto, vimos a los Devil´s derrotar a los Rangers, el juego empezó a las 9…

—¿Ninguno salió entre periodos por cerveza o una pizza? …

—Nos quedamos en mi casa, estuvimos juntos —respondió el sujeto sentado en la silla—

—Dice que los Devil´s ganaron…

—Claro 4-0. Dos de Kovalchuk, Arnott y Parise anotaron uno cada uno y Martin sigue invicto…

—Disculpe ¿Martin? —no era raro que una mujer no conociera sobre deportes, asi que el sujeto decidió aclararle sobre el jugador, sin saber que habia mordido el anzuelo—

—Martin Brodeau, el guardameta titular de los últimos 20 años, jugo fenomenal….

—Su señoría ¿puedo presentar la página deportiva del periódico del 9 de octubre de 2011?

—Objeción…relevancia…

—Probar la credibilidad del testigo…

—Hágalo ya —respondió muy a pesar del azabache—

—¿Por favor podría leer el pie de página de la foto?

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, lanzo una mirada discreta al azabache y el asintió de manera suave, aunque la castaña se habia percatado de ello.

— "Martin Brodeau en una de sus 36 jugadas camino a una victoria invicta" es lo que dije...

—Recapitulando. El acusado no pudo cometer el robo porque estaba viendo a Martin Brodeau vencer a los Rangers…

—Exacto…

—Muy bien —la castaña camino a su mesa y saco otro folder— su señoría ¿podría presentar la página deportiva del periódico impreso el 10 de octubre?

El azabache suspiro de molestia

—Señoría por favor… ¿a esto llama hacerlo rápido? —pregunto fastidiado—

—Solo son dos preguntas más. Lo prometo.

Muy a pesar el otro abogado ella acepto…

—Por favor lea el texto resaltado al final de la hoja…

El sujeto ya estaba cansado de tantas preguntas, asi que decidió hacer caso para que esto terminara.

— "En la sección deportiva dominical el guardameta de los Devil´s de Nueva Jersey Johan Hedberg fue…"

El sujeto palideció al ver el error en su coartada.

—Continúe por favor —insistió la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro—

Sin más remedio y ya totalmente perdido, el tipo volvió a la lectura

—"Fue confundido con Martin Brodeau al pie de la página de una foto"

El azabache se puso tenso al escuchar estas palabras, su defensa habia sido destruida en un par de segundos.

—Un error comprensible. Martin Brodeau iniciaría el juego, pero tuvo que retirarse al recibir un golpe en la garganta durante el calentamiento —Aika sostenía el periódico mientras le mostraba la evidencia al jurado— lo que me lleva a mi pregunta más relevante ¿acaso usted y el acusado pasaron la noche del 8 de octubre viendo el juego de los Devil´s por televisión o solo leyeron sobre el juego en el periódico e inventaron esta falsa coartada?

Dicho esto, los tres sujetos se pusieron nerviosos, ninguno sabia como responder. El azabache movió la cabeza en forma negativa pero muy discreta diciéndole a su "cliente" que no hablara.

La clase habia terminado. Todos comenzaron a salir mientras se estiraban, el azabache era acompañado por sus dos compañeros, quienes lo miraban algo molesto.

—Recuérdame jamás contratarte si algún día llegan a demandarme —dijo mientras se alejaba

—Bien hecho Aika, ambos tenían las mismas posibilidades de ganar, como usar la evidencia durante un juicio es crucial para ganar o perder un caso —cerca de ahí el azabache escuchaba con celos la plática de su profesora con la castaña

Aika habia demostrado ser una persona muy perspicaz y deductiva, con habilidades mentales natas, podía sacarle la verdad a cualquiera

—Muchas gracias sensei—decía Aika, pero luego se dio cuenta de sus palabras, olvidando por completo que ya no estaba en Japón—disculpe la costumbre…

La maestra solo sonrió

—No te preocupes, me agrada ese honorifico, recuerda esto, para ser abogada se necesita astucia, un gran poder de observación y perspicacia, la universidad solo es un requisito para el trabajo…

Ambas platicaban amenamente mientras el azabache lanzaba su folder al piso.

En ese mismo lugar, solo que en diferente facultad se puede ver a la pelirroja con un pijama quirúrgico color azul mientras hacía algunos sonidos guturales en un bote de basura.

—¡UUUAAAAGH!

—Vamos Rias…sé que es tu primera cirugía, pero ¿no crees que estas exagerando? —pregunto una chica de cabello rubio vestida con un pijama quirúrgico del mismo color que la pelirroja mirando como ella vomitaba

No era la primera vez que veía sangre o un cuerpo desmembrado, lo realmente sorprendente para ella era como lo mantenían con vida para hacer una simple extracción de un cuerpo extraño atorado en el estómago.

Pensar que él seguía vivo y que si no fuera por los anestésicos ya hubiera muerto por un shock causado por el dolor, era lo que puso a prueba su estómago…fallando rotundamente.

—Disculpa…nunca pensé que una cirugía sería tan…—volver a pensar en ese pobre hombre abierto en la camilla hizo que su rostro volviera a ponerse azul, por lo tanto, volviendo a vomitar en el tacho (bote)—no creo que esto sea para mí —dijo mientras aceptaba una botella de agua

—Es bueno explorar muchos terrenos, normalmente las personas que llegan con el Doctor Chase se desmayan durante la cirugía —respondió mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga

La pelirroja era una estudiante brillante, llamando la atención de varios profesores, algunos con intenciones nada santas, pero otros dispuestos a compartir su conocimiento para que desarrollara su potencial.

Ambas se pusieron las batas y caminaron en los pasillos del hospital universitario mientras conversaban de cosas banales, justo en ese momento Aika las habia encontrado y fueron a comer algo.

—Ya me imagino la cara del pobre idiota cuando lo pusiste en jaque —decía la pelirroja con un sándwich y algo de fruta frente a ella

—¿Que puedo decir? …nací para esto —respondió confiada y un poco arrogante mientras tomaba su café y comía unos pancakes— ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?

—Bien…ya sabes, cirugía es complicado…

—Sobre todo, si vomitas la primera vez que estas presenciando una —respondió la rubia mientras tomaba un jugo provocando que Aika comenzara a reírse de su amiga y Rias bajara la cabeza rodeada de un aura depresiva

—Es en serio ¿estudias medicina y te da asco una cirugía? —Preguntaba burlona ganándose una mirada enojada y un tierno puchero por parte de la pelirroja

—Eso dices tú, pero te quiero ver en esa situación

—Por eso me dedique a estudiar leyes, no tengo el estómago para aguantar el olor ni la apariencia de cualquier fluido que es secretado por el cuerpo humano—respondió con calma, pero luego sonreía de forma pervertida confundiendo a la rubia y enojando un poco a la pelirroja que intuía lo que pensaba—"excepto si es el "material genético" de Issei —sip, aun cuando no lo pareciera, seguía siendo igual de pervertida que siempre

Las tres chicas conversaban de manera singular, fue curioso como ambas conocían, ella no era una chica muy agraciada, apenas desarrollada, de alguna forma les recordaba a cierta Yokai altanera que ambas conocían perfectamente.

Aunque habia muchas diferencias…ella era tímida e insegura de sí misma cuando se trataba de socializar con las personas, al no preocuparse por su apariencia pasaba desapercibida por la gente, era la típica chica que nadie sabía que existía, provocando que se convirtiera en el centro de las burlas del equipo de porristas de la universidad, por suerte conoció a ambas chicas, quienes siempre la defendían por el hecho de que odiaban a los abusivos y altaneros.

Por lo que, sin saberlo, ella le recordaba a su antigua alfil, una ex-monja que alguna vez Issei salvo de las manos de los ángeles caídos

Buenos y malos recuerdos le llegaron a la mente de la pelirroja

Un grupo de las porristas pasaba por ahí, obviamente todos prestaban atención a su andar, eran las chicas más hermosas de todo el campus, aunque no muy preocupadas por su futuro.

—Miren…son fea, tonta y retonta —exclamo la pelirroja mirando a las chicas— si siguen comiendo tantos carbohidratos van a ponerse más horrendas de lo que ya son

Las tres dejaron sus alimentos, la rubia estaba algo intimidada mientras que ambas chicas, japonesa e irlandesa encararon al grupo.

 **(N/A Neopercival: si mal no recuerdo en las novelas ligeras Rias es catalogada en el mundo humano como de descendencia celta, como fachada de su origen demoniaco, claro está)**

—Valla ¿cuánto se esforzaron las dos neuronas que tienes en la cabeza que se te ocurriera eso? —pregunto la pelirroja mirándolas mientras cruzaba sus brazos

Eso obviamente no le cayó muy bien a la líder porrista, alguien que le llevara la contraria

—¿A ti que te importa? …operada…

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando la que parecía la líder encaro a la pelirroja, la chica de cabello castaño oscuro era muy conocida por darse su lugar, muchos intentaron encararla, ninguno lo habia logrado, era despiadada y cruel, aunque habia encontrado una formidable rival en la pelirroja.

—¿Celosa? Porque puedo asegurarte que esto —decía mientras moldeaba sus caderas, presumiendo con orgullo su figura— es completamente natural

Esta "osadía" por parte de la pelirroja no le agradaba para nada

Era ella quien decidía las reglas del campus, todos debían hacer lo que ella decía, besar el piso por donde pasaba, nadie debía verla por encima del hombro y mucho menos llevarle la contraria

Ambas se miraban fijamente, había algunos estudiantes de medicina que creían haber inhalado demasiado alcohol o formol en caso de los estudiantes forenses, porque podían jurar que veían rayos salir de sus ojos y chocar con bastante intensidad

Y asi hubieran seguido sino fuera por otra interrupción

—Si quieren yo puedo comprobarlo —de pronto apareció uno de los jugadores del equipo de futbol americano pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja con intenciones nada santas

Hasta que a la pelirroja de lo molesta que estaba comenzó a hinchársele una vena en la frente, tomo al sujeto por su brazo y lo derribo sobre su mesa plantando su rostro en la avena de su amiga rubia.

—"Mi avena…"—pensaba mientras lloraba cómicamente

—luego te compro otra —le dijo a su amiga, intuyendo sus lamentos, luego miro al chico con algo de ira— escúchame bien cabeza de anabólicos, tienes muchísima suerte que mi novio está en West Point, de lo contrario te convertirías en el segundo hombre en romperse todos los huesos del cuerpo…tu nombre estaría grabado junto al registro medico de Evel Knievel

El chico forcejeaba ferozmente para librarse, pero su orgullo iba decayendo poco a poco al sentir que no podía zafarse

—¡¿Co…como te atre…?¡bhwaa! —el intento de amenaza del jugador fue bloqueado cuando Rias lo sumergió nuevamente en el plato

Todos alrededor no pudieron evitar reír, al fin alguien ponía en su lugar a uno de esos pedantes

—Es lo malo de los tipos inflados con esteroides, son muy grandes y muy tontos…

—¡Suéltalo maldita!…

Todos empezaron a reírse cuando la castaña oscura intento defender a su novio.

—No sé qué es más humillante para ti —pregunto burlista mientras lo sacaba del plato— ¿Qué una chica te halla dominado con tanta facilidad? O que tu pozo de enfermedades venéreas te defienda….

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! …—pregunto/exclamo con notoria indignación la líder porrista

Rias solo la miro aburrida

—Por favor linda, una mujer que se respeta solo tiene un hombre, algunos lo llamarían libertad de ejercer su vida sexual como ellos quieran, el problema es que dudo que seas de las chicas que usan protección… —Rias soltó al sujeto y todos comenzaron a tomarle fotos y compartirlo en redes sociales—

—Seguramente ese novio del que hablas es un idiota sin profesión —decía la castaña enojada tratando de sacarla de quicio

Cosa en la que fallo de forma épica, pues Rias solo suspiraba cansada

—Puedes pensar eso, desde hace mucho me dejo de importar la opinión de los demás —Aika y la rubia comenzaron a caminar junto a la pelirroja mientras dejaba a todos si habla

La chica porrista estaba que se la llevaba la ira, no podía creer como le era imposible el no poder controlar a esas dos chicas

Pero algún día se las iba a pagar…Pobre ilusa

—¡Eso es! ¡huye!, ¡la próxima vez te destruiré socialmente, nadie se te acercara ni para pedirte la hora! —grito enojada por esta humillación

Rias paro su andar un momento y la miro por encima de su hombro con una gran sonrisa

—No sabes el favor que me harías….

La chica fue a ayudar a su pareja, pero este rechazo su ayuda de manera brusca, poniéndola muy nerviosa mientras él se levantaba y miraba a la pelirroja alejarse.

—Se lo merecían… —asintieron ambas chicas de Issei muy tranquilas, caso contrario de la rubia

—Oye Rias, no deberías meterte con ella

Ella solo se encogió de hombros ante la sugerencia de su amiga

—Tipas como ella me encuentro cada día de mi vida académica, si ella quiere jugar con fuego, espero que este lista para quemarse….

Tras este amargo trago todas fueron a reanudar sus clases, muchas veces intentaron provocarlas, pero al final terminaban perjudicadas cuando ambas usaban su natal japonés (en caso de Rias, japonés académico, pero con una fluidez perfecta, casi parecía natal) para insultarlas

A veces el tiempo se va con tanta rapidez que un día estás pensando en cómo convertirte en el rey de tu propio harem y al otro, entrenas para acabar con unos monstruos que ni las criaturas más poderosas de cualquier facción pudo derrotar.

Issei daba fe de esto, ahora mismo se encontraban terminando una simulación, lo más asombroso es que a pesar de verse cansados, una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus rostros y no era para menos, habían completado el número de victorias requeridas en el simulador para avanzar a la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento…. El enlace con su Jaeger.

— _Caballeros, esto solo es un ejercicio de rutina_ —hablo el mariscal Pentecost a través del comunicador— _ambos hemisferios deben estar calibrados, solo se moverán cuando la inteligencia artificial de Jaeger lo indique_

—¡Si señor! —exclamaron tecleando los comandos en su tablero de control—

Nuevamente ambos entraron al enlace, una tarea cada vez más sencilla, después de entrenar otro año era obvio que esto pasaría, la sensación de conectarse con una maquina era algo que no podías explicar. Un Jaeger se convertía en una extensión de tu cuerpo y como toda arma, los usuarios debían entrenar constantemente para no perder habilidad.

— _ **Calibrando hemisferio izquierdo**_ —Issei levanto el brazo izquierdo mientras Desmond observaba y seguía las ordenes de la I.A.— _ **calibrando hemisferio derecho**_

— _ **Transmitiendo claramente**_ —ambos juntaron sus puños, acción que el robot realizo sin mayor problema

— _Enlace neuronal fuerte y estable…_ —en la cabina el mariscal podía ver con orgullo el desempeño de sus soldados

—Bien hecho soldados, están listos….

Ambos estaban alegres de que la prueba resulto ser un éxito, ahora seguía la parte más difícil de todas…ambos tenían que buscar pareja para el baile de graduación de la academia.

Graduarse para muchos significaba el comienzo de su carrera, sin embargo, ellos eran conscientes de la enorme responsabilidad que ahora tenían y debían disfrutar estos momentos de paz, luego de los reportes donde varios Kaijūs dejaron inoperables a varios modelos dos, el cuerpo de defensa opto por reciclar las partes para modernizar su arsenal.

— _Por eso quiero que vengan a la academia Jaeger, aquí se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de graduación_ —decía el castaño hablando con toda su familia

—Claro que nos encantaría ir…solo tenemos un problema…—decía Rias con una sonrisa que pronto cambio a una mueca de angustia—¡¿porque nos dices con solo dos días de anticipación?! —ambos varones no entendían porque las mujeres se habían alterado de esa manera

—¿Nani/ _nani_? …—preguntaron padre e hijo con incertidumbre y confusión

—Hombres, nunca lo entenderán —suspiro la madre del castaño quien parecía igual de alterada que su consuegra y sus futuras nueras

—¡Por satán no tengo nada que ponerme! —exclamo la pelirroja— ¡tenemos que ir de compras Aika!

Esa afirmación hizo que abrieran sus ojos como platos

¿Acaso era una broma?

— _Oye linda…tienes un armario con más ropa de la que yo podría usar en toda la vida ¿en serio estas diciendo eso?_ —ambos varones miraban con una gota en la nuca al dúo de chicas, mientras observaban como la reina Yokai y su hija entraban al departamento

—Lo siento Ise, pero es una emergencia, nos veremos después —la pelirroja corto la llamada mientras el castaño se preguntaba porque habia hecho esto

—Ok…nos vemos…—decía Issei confundido por el accionar de las chicas—mujeres, ¿quién las entiende? —pregunto encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su camarote

Del otro lado las cosas estaban tornándose algo descabelladas. Todas las mujeres del castaño, vestían con un uniforme militar mientras veían un mapa de toda la ciudad que estaba pegado en una pizarra.

—Muy bien señoritas, esto es una situación de emergencia nivel omega —exclamo la pelirroja con una vestimenta de un general—teniente Aika presente el informe por favor

—¡Esperen un segundo! ¿qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿por qué estoy vestida asi? Y lo más importante ¡¿por qué tu eres la general y ella una teniente mientras yo soy un cabo?! —pregunto molesta la rubia

Se miraron con complicidad mientras reían ante las dudas de la Yokai

—Parece que no le pasaron el informe al cabo "pecho plano" —ambas estaban muriéndose de la risa internamente al decir el sobrenombre de la kitsune provocando que ella se pusiera roja de la ira

—¡¿Como demonios me convencieron para elegir ese apodo?! —pregunto furiosa, y siendo ignorada por ambas chicas

Era en serio, ¿Cómo la habrían convencido?, era algo tan misterioso que ni los autores de esta historia lo sabían

 **(N/A Neoprecival: es verdad, ni yo lo sé, ¿Qué hay de ti Arcanine?**

 **Arcanine: no tengo idea…**

 **Neopercival: ¿lo ven?, bueno sigamos con la lectura)**

—No se preocupe general yo le daré la información resumida —la castaña tenía enserio unos informes en papel, carraspeo su garganta y procedió a leer las hojas— a las 1800´s horas recibimos una notificación de que el chico más lindo del planeta se graduaría de la academia militar, por desgracia la información se nos proporcionó con tres días de retraso, nuestra misión es encontrar la combinación perfecta para lucir en su ceremonia de graduación

—Dejándonos 48 horas para prepararnos lo mejor que podamos… —la pelirroja señalo una foto de la academia donde estudiaba el castaño, junto a una de sus fotos adornada con algunos corazones—

—¡¿Issei-sama se gradúa?! ¡porque no lo dijeron antes!, ¡no tengo ropa occidental para lucir! —la rubia olvido por completo esa ira que sentía y ahora se habia convertido en preocupación

—No desesperes cabo, nosotras tenemos un plan de contingencia, fue pensado específicamente para esta situación….

Todas estaban trazando las rutas que seguirían mientras los tres adultos veían esto con una enorme gota en la nuca, sobre todo el padre del castaño.

—"En serio las mujeres exageran todo"—pensaba con una gota de sudor bajándole por la nuca—"aún recuerdo como mi esposa me hizo la vida de cuadritos por una semana solo por llegar 5 minutos tarde a nuestra cena de aniversario"

Recordó con un escalofrió pasando por todo su cuerpo, esa semana sí que fue infernal

Sera mejor que las acompañemos para que no hagan una locura —la Sra. Hyōdō hizo hincapié en ese detalle recordando lo volátiles que eran cuando se trataba de impresionar a su hijo

Pero la reina Yokai tenía algo más en mente

—De hecho, tengo una mejor idea…de esa forma no gastaremos tiempo valioso en buscar en todas las tiendas algo que les quede o se ajuste a su presupuesto —Yasaka miro a ambos adultos para luego girar hacia las chicas—

Un par de minutos después, bajaron de una limosina mientras uno de los empleados del lujoso edificio abría la puerta.

—Señorita Yasaka…un placer tenerla por aquí, permítame ayudarle —el sujeto extendió su mano dándole un apoyo a la rubia mayor para salir

—Veo que la caballerosidad aún no ha muerto, muchas gracias Stan…

De la misma forma que con la rubia ayudo a todas las mujeres a bajar, incluso le ofreció ayuda al castaño mayor, pero este la rechazo amablemente.

Era hombre por Dios, pero bueno, era gratificante ser apreciado

—Kaa-san ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto mientras caminaba junto a su madre

—Muy bien hija ustedes tres querían impresionarlo…entonces conozco a la persona indicada para ello

Mas todos quedaron petrificados al escuchar unos gritos, excepto Yasaka, la cual suspiro divertida

—¡No, egsto esta mal! ¡pedí azug agua magrina, no azug agua salada! ¡¿acaso no sabes distinguir egstos tonos?! —un sujeto con un tono francés comenzaba a gritar siendo escuchados por todos que temblaban por el temperamento tan egocéntrico del tipo

 **(N\A Neopercival: Imagínenselo como Bobby Fabuloso de la serie Phineas y Ferb pero con el cabello plateado obviamente XD)**

—Le Pierre tiene visitas… —una mujer con una tabla de notas interrumpio al sujeto convirtiéndose en el objetivo de su ira

—¡Nadie agendo alguna visita digle que yo no atiendo…! —la voz del sujeto con el cabello plateado murió cuando se percató de quien se trataba— señogrita Yasaka, ¡qué gran sogpresa!

—Pierre, ¿cómo has estado? —ambos se acercaron y se saludaron besándose en ambas mejillas

—Quiegro que me digas tu secreto mujer, cada día que pasa te pones más hegmosa —de pronto miro a sus asistentes quienes sabían lo que pasaría— ¡inutigles! ¡¿pogque no me dijegron que se trataba de mi hegmosa musa?!, ¡ahoga ladgo!, ¡arredglen togdo lo demas!, ¡muegvanse!

Todos salieron corriendo cuando el sujeto se los ordeno.

—Veo que sigues siendo algo duro con tus aprendices

—Si no lo fuegra ninguno de ellos desagrollaria todo su potencial —respondió mirándola con más detalle— es increíble que la mategnidad solo provocagra que embellecegras mucho más.

—Pierre quiero presentarte a algunas personas —la reina Yokai se hizo a un lado para que su amigo mirara a toda la familia—

—¿Acaso me perdí de algo? —pregunto la rubia menor

Yasaka solo reía de la ingenuidad de su hija

—Antes de ser elegida como líder de la facción Yokai trabaje un tiempo con Pierre, yo era una de sus modelos, de hecho, era la única modelo que tenía —decía mientras se paraba junto al diseñador— recuerdo como eras un novato que trabajaba en aquella sastrería….

—Un ogrigen humilde…—decía con orgullo el peli plata, pues a pesar de parecer un egocéntrico, en realidad se enorgullecía de sus inicios humildes y no tenía vergüenza en decirlo

No era como otros anarquistas que eran capaces de negar incluso a su familia por la fama y fortuna

—¿No cree que es algo prematuro que sepa sobre su secreto? —pregunto el sr. Hyōdō, todos estaban tensos por la revelación de la rubia mayor—

—No tienen de que preocupagse, la confidencialidad de migs clientes lo es todo pagra mí, me siento hongrado de que ella me confiagra tan grande secreto —respondió el peli plateado— además si no fuegra por esta bella mujer nunca me habgria convegtido en uno de los mejores diseñadogres del planeta…

Yasaka solo reía algo apenada por las palabras de su amigo, mientras los demás suspiraban aliviados

—Muy bien, necesito que me ayudes con ellas tres, tenemos un evento muy importante y no contamos con mucho tiempo —el sujeto empezó a pasear examinando a las chicas— dime ¿que puedes hacer tu magia?

El peli plateado sonrió de forma misteriosa mientras acomodaba sus gafas que se empañaron, el tipo estaba entusiasmado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dices que tenemos? …. —La reina Yokai sonreía divertida, los demás solo tenían unas gotas de sudor en sus nucas por el comportamiento del francesito

—48 horas…

—No hayg problema, me encantan los gretos —el sujeto trono los dedos y una legión de mujeres y hombres con cientos de herramientas de belleza, asi como maquillaje, accesorios, zapatos y ropa de distintos colores comenzaron a aparecer— muy bien compañegros, tenemos 48 hogras para dejag a estas senogritas mas hegmosas de lo que ya son…supongo que lo hacen pagra impresionag al chico de sus suegños…

El sr. Hyōdō tuvo que salir porque todas debían desnudarse para que les tomaran sus medidas, el peli plateado dijo que se encargaría de hacerle un traje de gala para la ocasión.

Yasaka sabía que él podía ser algo extrovertido, pero varios de sus kimonos fueron confeccionados por este "artista de la ropa" como solía hacerse llamar.

—No te preocupes, yo mismo me encargare de confegcionag, cogtag y coceg cada pequeño detalle de los vestidos de estas hegmosas chicas, una vez que su chico especial las vea con lo que voy a confegcionagles, lo único que hagra segra buscag una habitación pagra teneg una noche de pasión y lujugria…

—Me agrada esa idea —exclamo la kitsune menor mientras le tomaban medidas y un ligero hilo de sangre escurría por su nariz

—Y decían que yo era la pervertida… —murmuraron la pelirroja y la castaña

—Se que tú puedes convertir un simple pedazo de tela en algo espectacular…pero tengo mis dudas, ¿podrás hacerlo a tiempo?

La reina Yokai expresaba su preocupación, no es que no confiara en el gran talento del francés, sus habilidades y trabajos en el mundo del modelaje eran bastante conocidos y muy famosos.

—Este trabajo grequerirá un enfoque más agresivo, los vestidos estará diseñados pagra gresagtag sus atributos natugrales —respondió mientras colgaba su celular— muy bien, pog tratagse de tu hija y sus amigas, contagte a uno de los mejoges asesogres de imagen del mundo, chicas les prometo que quedagran hegmosas, a tal punto de que hagran a un homosexual dudad de su ogrientacion sexual

Las chicas estaban algo pasmadas por la velocidad a la que trabajaban, apuntando todo lo que decían luego de tomar sus medidas, mientras aquel sujeto platicaba amenamente con la líder Yokai.

Dejamos de lado este momento tan agradable, ahora pasamos al mismísimo lugar de origen de todos los demonios

 **-*[…]*-**

Los obstáculos son algo que a todos se nos interponen e intentan frenarnos, es algo cotidiano el hecho de que en todos los días de nuestras vidas las encontremos

Pero esta solo en la victima seguir adelante o dejarse vencer

Por eso Sōna debía admitir que su idea y plan de escape del inframundo era arriesgado, imprudente y considerada una completa locura

¡Era el plan perfecto!

Lo malo es que sería un plan difícil de ejecutar y casi imposible visualizar el éxito al inicio de la misión, pero era una duda más que razonable.

El despacho de su padre está protegido por los guardias más fuertes que el propio Lord Sitri habia escogido personalmente y no era conocido por tener entre su guardia personal a algún enclenque o débil soldado en sus filas.

Ambas divisaban un escenario desfavorable

En el manto de la "noche" que el inframundo daba, en los pasillos de la mansión podía verse casi de forma imperceptible a dos borrones que transitaban a máxima velocidad, recorriendo en todos ellos hasta llegar a su destino

Asi ambos personajes que al detenerse se pudieron ver sus estéticas, mas no sus identidades, pues estaban vestidas cual ninjas en la noche, pero se podía notar a lenguas que eran dos "kunoichis"

—Esto es muy extraño —decía una de ellas destapándose el rostro, revelando que se trataba de Tsubasa— buscamos por todos lados y no damos con el despacho de lord Sitri ¿Qué opina Kaicho? —preguntaba a la segunda silueta

Esta también se removió la máscara, revelando la identidad de Sōna Sitri

—Debe tratarse del "laberinto Leviatán" —respondía con total seguridad— aunque es raro que lo coloquen como un sistema de seguridad…aquí pasa algo muy extraño.

El laberinto del Leviatán es un lugar creado a partir de una magia ancestral, propia de su clan para derrotar o sellar a incontables enemigos.

Su método de acción es simple, usando sus poderes mágicos, podían "construir" esta estructura de la cual es casi imposible salir, no solo es una simple conexión entre miles de muros y obstáculos que podían confundir a cualquiera, los pasadizos cambiaban de lugar cada cinco minutos, por lo que no se podía regresar por el mismo lugar y encontrar una salida era casi imposible, era como si el laberinto estuviera vivo

—Durante un tiempo me preguntaba ¿Por qué habían aumentado la seguridad en la mansión? —decía de forma analítica la pelinegra— es como si….

—¿Supiera de tus planes?

Esa voz erizo la piel de ambas chicas, lentamente dieron la vuelta y vieron con sorpresa como Lord Sitri estaba atrás de ellas, con el cofre del sello en la mano.

¿Cómo las habia descubierto?

—¿Cómo…? —preguntaba asombrada la pelinegra—

Hasta sospecho traición de su aliada peli azul, a la cual vio de reojo y ahí su sospecha se vino abajo, pues ella también estaba sorprendida por esto

—Sabía que ibas a cometer alguna tontería y debía evitarlo a toda costa —tomaba la palabra el líder de clan, caminando de un lado a otro con prepotencia, se detuvo y vio a ambas con mirada dura y decepcionante, cosa que ya no intimidaba a Sōna, sin embargo, su torre era otra historia— jamás creí que mi propia sangre me traicionaría, ¡avergüenzas al clan Sōna!

La nombrada solo afilo su mirada tras superar su sorpresa inicial, e cambio la peli azul era un caso aparte, si bien trataba de mantenerse firme, internamente estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y asustada, pues a diferencia de su ama, ella no era tan poderosa

—¿Avergonzar al clan? —preguntaba con veneno la pelinegra— eso lo haces tú mismo a diario con tus decisiones

—Cuida tu lenguaje niña malcriada —decía con voz amenazante el líder Sitri

—¿Por qué? —pregunto enojada y de forma retadora— tengo el derecho de quejarme si algo no anda del todo bien, ¡mucho más si es mi integridad la que arriesgas viejo tonto!

Lord Sitri estaba que se lo llevaba el mismo (ironías de la vida) demonio, esa niña era terca y una cínica, tanto que habia hecho para que se convirtiera en una digna sucesora de su clan y una "buena" esposa…

Pobre tonto

—¡Mocosa insolente! —exclamo con ira y elevando un poco su poder— creo que aun te falta mucho por madurar para ser una digna heredera, después de ver esto, el matrimonio con Zephydor te hará bien

En serio Sōna estaba enojada, ¡su senil y estúpido padre no entendía!, siempre está más al tanto de el bien del clan que en su propia familia

Es por eso que a pesar de mostrar lo contrario a los demás, el clan Sitri estaba roto, al menos de forma personal y emocional, pues aún seguían siendo de las familias con más prestigio y balance monetario que habia, pero no parecía ser suficiente para su estúpido padre y los ancianos del consejo.

Habían destruido la confianza que la familia les tenía por sus estúpidas decisiones

—Vete a la mierda con tu estúpida boda—hablaba con tanto veneno que era casi nocivo al ambiente, obviamente a Lord Sitri no le gusto para nada que lo ofendiera de esa manera—pero eso no es lo que me importa en estos momentos ¿Cómo rayos fue que te enteraste?

El azabache respiro un par de veces para controlar la ira que le provocaban esas palabras, para luego responder con suavidad.

—Eres muy inteligente hija, eso no puedo negarlo—decía con total confianza—sin embargo, aun eres joven si quieres compararte conmigo

 **¡SNAP!**

Ninguna de ellas entendió por qué habia chasqueado sus dedos, cuando una silueta poco a poco aparecía en la oscuridad, esa silueta se fue iluminando con los pocos rayos de luz que la noche filtraba por la ventana de la habitación revelando a cierto rubio que fungía como siervo del clan.

Genshirou Saji

Sōna estaba en shock, más que nada porque no pudo sentirlo en todo este tiempo que el verlo a un lado de su padre

¿Cómo habia logrado ocultar su presencia?

—¿Saji…? —preguntaba aun impactada, sin embargo, el desviaba la mirada completamente avergonzado— ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿qué significa esto?

El rubio se quedó en silencio con la mirada gacha, fue entonces que la peli azul entendió todo….

—Eres…eres…—su ira comenzó a crecer mientras el rubio la miraba con ira y seriedad— ¡eres una maldita rata espía!

Saji reacciono ante ese apelativo en su contra, viendo con ira a la torre de Sōna, no soportaba que lo llamaran de esa manera, sabía que lo era, pero era por el bien de su ama…o eso creía el

—¡Cierra la boca Tsubasa! —exclamo el rubio apuntando con su dedo a la furiosa peli azul—¡tú como su sierva deberías impedir que cometa este suicidio!

La peli azul estaba que apretaba los puños y dientes en ira, no podía creer lo bajo que el rubio habia caído, pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de nunca haber se percatado de su presencia

Ya estaba a punto de lanzarse al ataque sin importarle que Lord Sitri esté en su camino, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo en seco…

—¿Kaicho…? —pregunto confundida la peli azul—¿Qué esta…?

Si las miradas mataran, Saji ya estaría muerto, puesto que Sōna dio un paso al frente y lo miraba con una frialdad, provocando que un escalofrío bajara por su espina y comenzaba a carcomer su interior de forma brutal, no podía soportar que la mujer que amaba, lo viera de esa forma.

—Asi que…me espiabas ¿eh? —en definitiva, esta sensación no le agradaba a Saji, la cual se intensifico cuando uso ese tono de voz tan frio—

El rubio estaba dolido, se habia acostumbrado a su típica mirada de mujer de hierro, nunca pensó que ella lo viera de esa forma, pero por el bien de su amada, caería asi de bajo, recordando los eventos que lo llevaron a esta situación.

 **-*FLASH BACK-3 MESES ANTES*-**

Saji estaba algo nervioso, ¿Qué habia hecho el para estar en este lugar y situación?

La verdad no lo sabía y tampoco querría saberlo, quería Salir de ahi impune a cualquier cargo falso se diera en su contra.

—Llevas un buen tiempo en la nobleza de mi hija —una suave voz comenzó a resonar en la habitación mientras una silueta estaba dándole la espalda mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo del inframundo— ¿no es verdad, Saji?

La otra persona en la habitación, se trataba del actual líder de todo el clan Sitri

Saji no entendía que hacía en ese lugar, cuando le informaron que un noble del clan lo estaba buscando, pensó que se trataba de su ama, por su mente nunca paso la idea de que el padre de su ama y líder del clan era quien lo buscaba

—…Si…—respondió con algo de duda y lo más cortes que pudiera

Aun sin voltear, Lord Sitri sonrió victorioso, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, pese a ser muy fuerte, su espíritu y determinación no eran como los que caracterizaron al Sekiryuutei.

Se trataba de una marioneta fácil de manipular, si podía mover los hilos con cuidado.

—Me alegra que seas honesto —se daba la vuelta viéndolo directamente— porque quiero encomendarte una misión muy importante…no solo te lo estoy pidiendo como tu rey, sino como un padre preocupado…

—¿Cómo dice?

—Se trata de mi hija —decía mientras a paso lento se sentaba en una silla cercana— su comportamiento ha sido inapropiado estos últimos meses, lo cual no es algo aceptable para la futura líder de clan

Saji miro al suelo y debía darle la razón al padre de su ama acerca de esto, era muy distante y no hablaba con otra persona sino era su torre, casi parecía otra persona, pero habia alguien a quien culpaba directamente de esto, a pesar de que ya no estaba entre ellos.

—"Hyōdō…"

Apretaba sus manos y dientes con fuerza, el solo recordar el apellido del dueño del corazón de su líder, provocaba que una ira descomunal surgiera desde lo más profundo…

Issei ya tenía a su lado, a varias de las mujeres más hermosas y poderosas del inframundo ¿por qué la vida se empeñaba en darle más? peor aún, de todas mujeres, ¿por qué también le daba aquella mujer que amaba con todo su ser?

—¿Qué es lo que desea de mí? —pregunto más serio

Lord Sitri sonrió ante la "determinación" del rubio

—Quiero que me informes de todo lo que haga…absolutamente todo

Ante la petición del padre de su líder no pudo reprimir un quejido de indignación, ¿acaso quería que la espiara?, ¡era una locura!, jamás haría algo asi, mucho menos traicionar la confianza que ella le tenía.

—Se que no es algo digno y va en contra de tus ideales —Lord Sitri viendo cuál sería su respuesta se adelantó— pero quiero mantener a mi hija a salvo…

Eso llamo la atención del rubio y un sentimiento de preocupación comenzó a desplazar las dudas que tenía ante la petición del actual líder del clan Sitri

—¿Nani? —pregunto aun desconfiando

El azabache cerro sus ojos y suspiro antes de hablar con el rubio

—Cuando era una niña y algo no le gustaba, hacia hasta lo imposible por evitarlo, un rasgo que conserva hasta la fecha —suspiro cansado y volvió a tomar la palabra— cumple con esta misión que te estoy encomendando y tu recompensa sera tan grande, como el sacrificio que estas a punto de hacer—Saji comenzó a dibujar un panorama muy favorable para él—tal vez no seas tan poderoso como el Sekiryuutei o el Hakuryuukou, pero eso no significa que tu poder no sea suficiente para hacerle frente a cualquiera, además soy consciente de que tienes sentimientos hacia ella, asi que te brindare una sola oportunidad…durante la cena de compromiso, podrás retar a Zephydor por la mano de mi hija.

Un silencio casi fantasmal inundo la habitación cuando escucho esas palabras, ¿romper el compromiso con el imbécil de Zephydor?, ¡eso sería una magnífica noticia!

Pues se notaba a lenguas que ella no lo soportaba, y ¿quién sí?, Seekvaira tuvo que contenerse para no asesinarlo, pues eso hubiera desatado una enemistad entre la casa Glaysia-Labolas y Agares que podría haber terminado de forma trágica

Lo más importante para el seria que podría estar con su ama, que ya no lo viera como su siervo, sino como un hombre que estaba dispuesto a luchar contra el mundo solo para verla feliz, agregándole el plus de que por fin ella olvidaría a Issei

—Acepto

Lord Sitri sentía como la victoria se posaba al frente de el

 **-*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*-**

—"Ya no hay marcha atrás" —se decía tratando de convencerse que lo que hizo era lo correcto— "lograre que Sōna-Kaicho entre en razón"

La azabache no dejaba de mirar con seriedad a su peón, trabajo con su padre para vigilar sus movimientos, lo esperaba de cualquiera de su sequito, menos de él.

En un segundo, más guardias llegaron al lugar, luego de que su líder desactivara el laberinto ¿Cómo podrían salir de ahí?

Tsubasa no veía por ningún lado a los demás miembros de su nobleza, al parecer solo Saji era parte de todo esto

—Kaicho se lo suplico ¡reflexione! —pedía de forma desesperada el rubio— ¡lo que quiere hacer es una locura! ¿Por qué regresar a un mundo que ya está condenado?,

Pese a sus palabras, la azabache no habia quitado ese semblante frio de su rostro, lo cual comenzaba a asustar al rubio, sabía que tendría mucho tiempo para que ella entendiera que esto era por su bien.

Pobre ingenuo

—Deberías escucharlo hija —secundo el padre de Sōna— aquí estamos a salvo del ataque de esas cosas, ¿no sería mejor que te quedaras?, podrías tener una buena vida casada con Zephyd….

—¡AAAAAAAH!

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOM!**

La gigantesca mansión Sitri, habia sufrido una gran explosión, la mitad del lugar habia sido reducido a escombros, no era un ataque enemigo, tampoco un desastre natural, fue de forma interna.

Cada palabra que salía de ambos varones llevo al límite la poca paciencia que aun tenia, no se habia percatado de que estaba manipulando el sistema de agua de toda la mansión, cuando su padre hablo de su "boda", ya no pudo reprimir más su ira y la dejo explotar, literalmente hablando

—¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

Quejidos de dolor y personas tosiendo era lo que se escuchaba por todo el lugar del desastre, ya sea encima o bajo los escombros.

Con excepción de ambas adolescentes, Tsubasa uso la superfuerza que su condición como torre le otorgaba y la uso para proteger a su ama, quien habia quedado en shock al haber hecho de forma inconsciente, tal desastre

Mas no se iban a quedar ahí mucho tiempo

—¡Kaicho!, ¡vámonos! —sin esperar respuesta o que se recuperara, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la fuerza—

Mientras las víctimas de la explosión se recuperaban poco a poco

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamaba con ira el azabache—¡esto ha llegado demasiado lejos!, ¡vayan a buscarla y tráiganla de inmediato!

Sin esperar una segunda orden, Saji y los demás guardias salieron en búsqueda de ambas fugitivas, el rubio obedeció, sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban encaminados a averiguar una sola incógnita.

—"¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?"

Su búsqueda comenzó por el territorio del clan Sitri, sabían que su líder estaba furioso y fracasar no era una opción.

En determinado momento pasaron por un pequeño cañón de rocas y musgos, si se hubieran tomado la molestia de revisar el lugar podrían haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de ambas chicas que agachadas se aliviaron al ver que no habían sido descubiertas aun

—Eso estuvo cerca —decía Tsubasa suspirando de alivio— bien, este es el lugar indicado…

—'¿Lugar indicado?'—Eso llamo la atención de Sōna—indicado ¿para qué?

—Usted no es la única inteligente Kaicho —subasa solo le dio una ligera sonrisa de forma enigmática— como siempre dice, no está de más tener un plan 'B'

—¿Tenias un plan de respaldo y no me lo dijiste? —pregunto la pelinegra de forma acusadora

Ella simplemente se rasco la nuca y reia nerviosa por como reacciono su ama

—Perdón Kaicho, pero creí que su plan sería suficiente…

—Eso ya no importa —suspiraba cansada— pero me alegro que contemplaras esto ¿de qué se trata tu plan?

—Mi contacto me dijo que le dé una señal en caso de que falláramos, ella podría ayudarnos —decía muy confiada—

—"¿Ella?"—preguntaba confundida—

Las dudas aun reinaban en su cabeza, pero fue distraída cuando una luz de color carmesí invadió el lugar, además de un circulo mágico que la hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida.

Un circulo de la casa Gremory

Cuando termino el espectáculo de luces, habia aparecido una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, grandes atributos y cuerpo torneado, vestida de lo que parecía ser un babydoll

Pero no se la podía culpar, era muy tarde en la noche

—Hola chicas —decía con una amigable sonrisa la recién llegada

La pelinegra estaba en shock nuevamente al reconocer a la mujer que habia aparecido en frente de ellas

¿Ella era el contacto de su torre?

¿Acaso era una broma?

—¿Venelana-sama…?

 **-*[…]*-**

Volviendo al mundo humano las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, seis meses atrás un ataque de Kaijū fue repelido exitosamente por el famoso Cherno Alpha, las naciones que colindaban con el pacífico estaban respirando tranquilos al ver que, a pesar de los recursos, su defensa era muy exitosa.

Claro también dependía de como los pilotos se desempeñaban al manejar a tan poderosas armas, pues bien, un grupo de esos pilotos estaba a punto de graduarse, futuros guerreros dispuestos a sacrificarse por lo más bello de este planeta…el único hogar que tenían.

Hyōdō Issei aún tenía las palabras del rey dragón retumbando en su cabeza " **tú eres el problema por esas memorias que te atormentan** " pero el mismo habia explicado porque olvidar era tan difícil para los de su especie.

—Issei… ¿estás listo? —pregunto una voz fuera de su habitación

—solo dame un segundo —sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a vestirse

Todos los militares usaban siempre un uniforme de gala para ocasiones formales, un símbolo de su estatus como soldados que luchaban por mantener la paz y los pilotos Jaeger no eran la excepción de la regla.

Ambas figuras vestidas con su uniforme color azul marino, sus sacos poseía el símbolo del cuerpo de defensa en el hombro del hemisferio que controlarían, en el caso de Desmond el símbolo estaba en su hombro derecho y en Issei se encontraba en su hombro izquierdo, junto con toda la indumentaria y adornos propios de los trajes militares (para no hacer esto largo, ambos portan el típico traje militar de gala del ejército de los estados unidos)

—Vamos viejo, anímate por fin nos graduamos, adiós a los profesores tediosos, adiós a las clases aburridas y adiós a las tareas inútiles —decía con emoción el azabache mientras se ponía su gorro

—Tienes razón, además podré ver a mis padres y a mi novia después de tanto tiempo…

—Tengo que admitirlo hermano, te sacaste la lotería con ella, considerando que ella es un demonio…

—Eso sonó muy racista…

—Estas tomando a mal mis palabras, todavía no me adapto a la idea de que existen demonios, ángeles y esas cosas o el hecho de que dios está muerto —respondió rápidamente ante la mirada asesina de su amigo

—Imagínate cuando yo me entere de esas cosas…

Ambos platicaban amenamente hasta que llegaron al auditorio donde todos los cadetes se juntaron para su ceremonia, cerca de ahí varios oficiales de alto rango estaban platicando con el mariscal Pentecost y con el teniente Hansen.

Una base militar no podía ser adaptada al cien por ciento para un evento civil, pero todos se esforzaron bastante para que luciera medianamente aceptable para los padres, amigos y parejas de sus futuros guerreros, aunque visitar un lugar como este, podría emocionar a cualquiera.

—¡Miren este lugar! ¡es enorme! —exclamo con fervor la rubia de cabello corto—

—Tengo que admitirlo, nunca habia estado en una de estas academias… ¿Por qué serán tan grandes? —pregunto la kitsune mayor

—Bueno, puedo contestar eso si me permiten —decía uno de los soldados mirando a la Milf rubia mientras algo de baba se le escurría por la comisura de los labios

—Querido…mis ojos están aquí, no es buena idea hacerme enojar —Yasaka sabía que gracias a ese vestido despertaría las bajas pasiones de cualquiera, pero eso no significaba que dejaría que cualquiera la mirara de esa forma

—Pe…perdón, no fue mi intención ofenderla señorita…en fin esta academia Jaeger es tan grande porque también sirve como un depósito para distribuir los nuevos Jaegers de la costa noreste del pacifico…de hecho en estos momentos están moviendo uno de ellos y reparando a su "hermano"…

Antes de que Kunou fuera a revisar, aquel soldado la detuvo poniendo su mano en la cabeza.

—Si quieren ver esto, primero deberán entregarme sus invitaciones, supongo que están aquí por los nuevos pilotos que se gradúan…

—Yasaka y Kunou Fuma —dijo la rubia mientras el soldado asintió mirando su Tablet

—Hiroshi y Mikoto Hyōdō…

 **(N/A Arcanine: debo de aclarar que por más que intente buscar, incluso que leí las novelas ligeras nunca encontré los verdaderos nombres de los padres de Issei, si alguien lo sabe acláremelo y editare el capítulo)**

—Esperen un segundo ¿ustedes son los padres de uno de los pilotos de Gypsi Danger? —ambos asintieron ante esa pregunta— increíble, déjenme decirles que su hijo sera un gran piloto…

Ambos tenían una mescla muy extraña de sensaciones, entre orgullo y temor por esas palabras, sobre todo la madre del castaño, su esposo tomo su mano para que se tranquilizara y pudieran seguir con la revisión.

—Aika Kiriyū y Rias Gremory…

—Sabía que sus nombres se me hacían conocidos… —señalaba a las chicas menores— tu eres esa novia de la que tanto ha hablado…ahora veo porque siempre pone esa cara de idiota cuando nos habla de ti…

La pelirroja se sintió algo avergonzada, pero en su mente una chibi Rias anotaba en su marcador las veces que demostraba porque era la mujer número uno del castaño, juntándose con las conciencias de la castaña y la rubia menor, donde unas versiones chibi estaban con un aura depresiva mientras hacían círculos en la tierra con los dedos.

—Muy bien todos están aquí…síganme por favor, la ceremonia de graduación comenzar en unos minutos —el soldado guio a toda la familia mientras Rias miraba detrás de la puerta algo molesta

—Nyssa Raatko, ven para acá…

—No voy a entrar…además no tengo invitación —exclamo una voz temblorosa

—Vamos amiga, te ves bien, le Pierre hizo un gran trabajo con tu nuevo cambio de imagen….

—No entiendo cómo me convenciste de esto…

—Simple, si no vienes acá le diré a Aika que fuiste tú la que mancho de café aquel libro de la biblioteca que tuvo que pagar….

—Me arriesgare….

—Muy bien, tú te lo buscaste….

La pelirroja salió y traía a su amiga rubia arrastrándola, mientras ella hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para zafarse de su captora sin éxito alguno, ahora entendía como ella pudo derribar a aquel jugador de americano.

Todos estaban sentados esperando el arribo de los cadetes recién graduados, la pelirroja habia tenido que atar a su amiga rubia a la silla para que no intentara escapar, por suerte uso algo de magia en las cuerdas para que no dañaran el hermoso vestido que ella traía.

—Es por tu propio bien…debes conseguirte un chico amiga…que mejor lugar para eso que una academia militar, es como un buffet de hombres fuertes y audaces —decía mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella

—Oye Rias…no crees que exageras con esto —pregunto la madre del castaño con un goton en su cabeza—

—Para nada…ella también tiene derecho a ser feliz…

—¡Te dije que estoy feliz asi! —exclamo la rubia llorando cómicamente

—Yo también pensaba lo mismo…—suspiro mientras su amiga dejaba de forcejear— ¿sabes cuál es la maldición de lucir como yo? La mayoría de los hombres, solo me veían como algo para divertirse…eran huecos, tontos y unos patanes…creí que nunca encontraría a alguien que me amara…hasta que el llego…

—Tu novio…Issei —la rubia dejo de lamentarse y empezó a escuchar a la pelirroja, le llamaba la atención su historia—

Mas ella negó divertida confundiéndola

—Corrección no es mi novio, es mi prometido —prosiguió con el relato— no te negare que al principio era un chico…como cualquiera…a quien engaño era un pervertido total, le encantaba espiar a las chicas mientras se cambiaban —con cada palabra los padres del castaño sentían como si una tonelada de ladrillos les cayera encima—

pero a diferencia de otros…él sabía que habia limites —suspiro mientras recordaba esos años tan hermosos que atesoraría por toda la eternidad— al principio lo vi como un hermanito menor… pero una serie de eventos me hicieron percatarme de algo…él era un chico especial…valiente, aguerrido y muchas veces me demostró que yo podía confiar en el, sin importar en qué situación me encontrara…fue ahí donde ese sentimiento de amor crecía con el paso del tiempo…no sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando pronuncio mi nombre por primera vez, en lugar de ese honorifico por dirigir el club de ocultismo —la pelirroja llevo sus manos a su pecho mientras sonreía de manera suave

—Parece que su relación es como la de un cuento de hadas… —decía asombrada y algo celosa por la relación de su amiga, aun cuando no quisiera admitirlo, ella quería sentirse amada por alguien

—Peleamos, no enojamos y a veces discutimos, pero es lo bello de esto…puedo ser yo misma cuando estoy a su lado, nunca me ha ocultado secretos y yo jamás traicionaría esa confianza que me tiene ¿Por qué crees que podía concentrarse en sus estudios mientras yo estudiaba en una universidad a 80 kilómetros de separación? —ella se quedó atónita ante esa revelación

—Como… ¿crees que yo encontrare a alguien como el por aquí? —pregunto al sentir como sus ataduras cedían, además de sentirse un poco esperanzada, la pelirroja esbozo una sonrisa por el entusiasmo de su amiga

—Claro que lo encontraras —tomo la palabra Mikoto— lo único que necesitas es confiar en ti…

¿Cómo sabré que encontré a ese chico? —pregunto

—Fácil…es una sensación que no se puede expresar con palabras…pero que surgirá al momento de que ambos se vean a los ojos, recuerda que estos son la ventana del alma…

—Pensé que el amor solo era un montón de reacciones químicas en nuestro cerebro…

—Eso es verdad, pero es lo que nos convierte en seres pensantes y sentimentales —respondió la pelirroja guardando silencio mientras las luces se apagaban.

Pronto todos los cadetes comenzaron a formarse, uno a uno, con una sincronía casi perfecta avanzaban al escenario colocándose en fila.

Las chicas de la familia Hyōdō (Rias Aika y Kunou) quedaron embobadas al ver al castaño junto a su copiloto, vestía ese uniforme militar que le daba un aire maduro, serio, pero al mismo tiempo…

— _Sexy/varonil/ardiente/_ —era lo que pensaban cada una de ellas, nuevamente prestaron atención cuando saludaron y uno de ellos paso al podio

— Es nuestra incapacidad para convertirnos en nuestro ideal lo que finalmente nos define y nos hace únicos. No es fácil, pero si aceptas la desgracia y la manejas, el fracaso percibido puede ser el catalizador de una profunda reinvención. Nunca conocerás todo tu potencial hasta que hallas probado la adversidad, la fortuna favorece a los audaces, ninguno sabrá de lo que es capaz hasta que lo intenten. Sé que parece que el mundo se está desmoronando ahí fuera, pero es realmente un gran momento en sus vidas, luchen por lo que ustedes creen, porque, aunque no lo logren…que mejor forma hay de vivir…

Algunos de los espectadores estaban llorando por tan hermoso discurso, otros sonreían, sus hijos se veían orgullosos por estas palabras, nuevamente todos guardaron silencio cuando el mariscal Pentecost subió al estrado para leer el juramento que hacían los pilotos.

—¿Juran salvaguardar la integridad de la humanidad?

—¡Lo juramos!

—¿Juran luchar y proteger la vida como la conocemos?

—¡Lo juramos!

—¿Juran honrar la memoria de los caídos, valientes guerreros que se sacrificaron por un ideal?

—¡Lo juramos!

—Pilotos Jaeger…compañeros en armas… ¡vallan allá y recuperen la esperanza de la humanidad!

Todos gritaron ante las palabras del mariscal y la gente aplaudió después del discurso, ahora estaban recibiendo sus diplomas mientras pasaban al podio uno por uno.

Issei y Desmond estaban platicando mientras veían a los hermanos Becket acercándose a su posición.

—Felicidades a ambos —dijeron ambos saludándolos y abrazándolos— bienvenidos a bordo…

—Gracias chicos…pensé que estaban de guardia estos meses —correspondió el castaño

—Tenemos el día libre hasta que vallamos a la estación de batalla en Alaska, todavía no terminan de reparar nuestro Jaeger —respondió el mayor de los Becket

—Supongo que es hora de celebrar, ¡vamos por unos tragos! —exclamo el menor

—¡ROGER THAT! —exclamaron eufóricos los otros tres alzando los puños

Mas, la idea se vendría abajo

—¡Ni se te ocurra tomar alcohol Hyōdō Issei! —cuatro voces exclamaron molestas ante la propuesta de Raleigh

El castaño se puso tenso y volteo con lentitud, sin embargo, en lugar de quedarse aterrado por como lo miraban, se quedó estático al verlas paradas…

La kitsune lucía un vestido de corte canesú de mangas cortas color azul marino, el cual terminaba en una falda que le llegaba 2 centímetros por encima de sus rodillas resaltando su bella figura, un hermoso collar de un tamaño diminuto adornaba su cuello, debido a su belleza natural no necesitaba nada de maquillaje, sin embargo, un suave color rojo adornaba sus labios dejando al castaño sin habla…

La castaña también lucia espectacular con ese vestido de corte tubular con magas cortas color gris que resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo, dejando embobado a más de uno, su cabello estaba suelto, haciendo suspirar a todos los hombres (y algunas mujeres) que estaban a su alrededor, logrando su objetivo cuando vio un ligero hilo de sangre en la nariz del castaño.

Por último, Rias también traía un vestido similar al de la castaña, solo que de color negro y con mangas que le llegaban al antebrazo, su cabello estaba recogido con unas pinzas dándole ese aire sofisticado que tenia de manera natural, un ligero escote dejaba a la vista solo lo necesario, pero suficiente para que Issei sintiera la necesidad de llevarla a su camarote y arrancarle la ropa.

El castaño y su copiloto estaban estáticos, solo que Desmond estaba mirando a la rubia de cabello largo y lentes que acompañaba a la pelirroja.

Ella traía un vestido similar al de la rubia Yokai, solo que, de color verde esmeralda, su cabello suelto y esos lentes que siempre traía le daban un aire intelectual y coqueto

Estaba avergonzada por como la miraba, pero después de unos segundos se sintió feliz, nunca habia logrado impresionar a un chico de esa forma, ella noto como Desmond se sonrojo cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos y rápidamente desviaron la mirada.

Luego de ese momento y evitar que el castaño matara a Raleigh por coquetear con la pelirroja, todos se encontraban sentados, la academia organizo una comida en ese mismo lugar para ahorrar el traslado de sus cadetes (tacaños) la comida estaba aceptable, pero el castaño no dejaba de mirar al menor de los Becket con esas intenciones para dejar en claro su territorio, cosas de dragones.

—¡Ya te dije que lo sentía! ¡no sabía que era tu novia! —aun asi pareciera que Issei no lo escuchaba, hasta que una suave mano se posó encima de la suya

—Vamos Ise, sabes que yo solo tengo ojos y corazón para ti…es lindo que te preocupes asi, pero ¿no crees que estas exagerando las cosas? —pregunto la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba.

Issei suspiro ante las palabras de su chica, odiaba eso de sus instintos de dragón, además las disculpas de Raleigh sonaban muy sinceras.

—Tienes razón…está bien Raleigh, creo que exagere un poco…

—¿En serio? —pregunto sarcásticamente mientras todos en la mesa reían

Los padres del castaño disfrutaban estos momentos, pero estaban más orgulloso de que su hijo se graduara, aunque solo era un militar, o eso creían hasta que abrieron el diploma del castaño y lo observaron con detalle.

—¡Es increíble! ... ¡felicidades hijo! —ante estas palabras todos en la mesa se quedaron callados

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaron todos confundidos por las reacciones de ambos

—Bueno…no te ofendas hijo, pero teníamos una idea un poco errónea de la educación que te impartían en West Point y aquí, pero veo que hicimos una buena inversión…solo vean esto chicas…

Con cuidado sostuvieron el diploma del castaño y al leerlo quedaron sin habla…

—¡¿Eres un ingeniero nuclear?! —preguntaron sorprendidas

—Claro que si —respondió mientras terminaba su bocado— ¿no leyeron los folletos del programa Jaeger?

—Todos los pilotos tenemos un grado en ingeniería nuclear, en caso de sufrir averías, nosotros podemos repararlos para seguir en combate —decía el mayor de los hermanos Becket— básicamente, podríamos armas y desarmar un Jaeger sin problemas

—Oigan eso fue ofensivo —exclamo el azabache mirando a las chicas— ¿creían que solo éramos unos simples soldados?

Todas desviaron la mirada ante la pregunta del azabache, el parecía más molesto por esto, asi que decidió retirarse de la mesa, sin embargo, la chica rubia con lentes fue a alcanzarlo, dejando a todos con cara de intriga por como reacciono, excepto por el castaño que sabía el porqué de su actitud.

—El…no la ha tenido tan fácil —decía con un toque de pena Raleigh

—El casi ha pasado lo mismo que yo —secundo con nostalgia el castaño bebiendo un vaso de jugo, ahí entendieron todos y no pudieron evitar sentir pena por el muchacho

Mientras que el susodicho caminaba al patio del lugar a respirar y calmarse un poco

—¡Oye espera!, no tomes tan mal

—¡Quiero estar solo!

—Espera por favor —con un rápido movimiento lo tomo de la mano provocando que se detuviera al instante

—Veo que son iguales que mi "familia" …creen que un soldado solo es un "perro amaestrado" —decía mientras miraba hacia otro lado

—Perdona…no fue nuestra intención decir esas cosas, los padres de Issei tiene razón, teníamos un concepto algo erróneo —pero el seguía un poco reacio desviando su mirada— oye…escucha —decía la rubia mientras se paraba frente a él y con calma posaba su mano en su mejilla— yo…ni siquiera sé porque hice esto disculpa.

—Tranquila…por cierto tienes unas manos muy suaves —ese comentario provoco que ella se sonrojara— ¿también estudias medicina?

—¿Como sabes eso? —pregunto curiosa y asombrada

—Porque te vi junto a la novia de Issei, y si mal no recuerdo, me conto que ella estudiaba medicina en Nueva York

—No sabía que se tenían tanta confianza…

—Entre pilotos nunca hay secretos, sobre todo cuando entras al enlace….

Ambos estaban platicando de manera más abierta, provocando que Desmond olvidara ese trago tan amargo.

En otra parte una orquesta tocaba una suave melodía, Issei se encontraba bailando mientras la kitsune menor estaba abrazándolo y moviéndose al compás de aquella suave melodía.

—No sabes cuantas veces habia soñado con esto —decía mientras estaba recargada en su pecho

—Kunou…

Todas tuvieron su oportunidad de bailar con él, obviamente los hermanos Becket notaron como las chicas pese a estar molestas, no parecían tener problemas en compartir estos momentos con su compañero afortunado.

—"Maldito suertudo" —pensaban tomando un trago de ron— "tiene un harem a sus pies y el idiota no se da cuenta" —con amargura volvieron a beber, pues sus citas no lograron venir por diferentes circunstancias

Mientras tanto el mariscal Pentecost se encontraba con su amigo Hércules tomando unos tragos, observando a sus nuevos soldados, una gota de sangre cayo por su nariz, pero se limpió rápidamente y tomo una pastilla de aquel recipiente que siempre cargaba, no arruinaría este momento para ellos.

—Es bueno saber que aún puedes disfrutar de esto a pesar de vivir en guerra —decía Herc mientras tomaba un sorbo a su bebida

—Lo se amigo

—Algo te ocurre, nunca usas ese tono en un evento asi…deja de pensar en los Kaijū por un momento y disfruta —le reclamo mientras escuchaban a la banda que trajeron para animar la fiesta luego de la orquesta

La música sonaba con fuerza, todos parecían entretenerse, hasta que un sonido los alerto…el ataque de un Kaijū.

Stacker y Herc fueron a la sala de operaciones, Tendo se encontraba corriendo hacia el lugar para verificar la zona de dilatación del abismo.

—Buen momento para que una de esas cosas atacaran —decía mientras se palmeaba la cara frustrado

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto Desmond mientras venia con la rubia sin percatarse de como ambos estaban tomando de las manos

—Ataque de Kaijū —ambos estaban serios ante las palabras de sus amigos rubios

—Mariscal…se dirige a las costas de california, Redlight aún no está reparado y otro Jaeger tardaría demasiado en llegar —el mariscal comenzaba a formular diferentes escenarios con las palabras que su técnico le informo—

Sabía que los hermanos Becket eran más experimentados, tenían dos intercepciones exitosas, sin embargo, decidió jugar una de sus nuevas cartas.

Encendió el altoparlante y una mujer del otro lado pronuncio unas palabras, provocando que las peores pesadillas del trio de chicas que acompañaban al castaño se hicieran realidad

— _ **Gypsi Danger, repórtate a la bahía de lanzamiento**_ —ambos pilotos se miraron con determinación, era su turno para pelear—

Se quitaron sus sacos y sus gorros, antes de continuar con su andar, Desmond sintió como unos delgados brazos rodeaban su torso, mientras el castaño sintió los labios de su novia rozar con los suyos.

—Rias….

—¿Nyssa? —cuando la rubia se percató de esto, rápidamente se separó sonrojada y avergonzada

Ambas miraban con genuina preocupación a ambos chicos, Issei miro detrás de la pelirroja y todo tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros….

El castaño se separó de ella con suavidad, abrazo a Aika y después fue con Kunou, luego siguió con la reina Yokai para terminar con sus padres….

—Estaré bien…se los prometo —decía mientras le entregaba su saco a la pelirroja, a la castaña su corbata y a la rubia Yokai su gorro— podrían guardármelos por favor…

Las tres asintieron abrazando las prendas una vez que salió de aquella habitación, todos en el lugar habían guardado silencio, muchas familias entendían a las tres chicas, la primera pelea era crucial para probar si se convertirían en grandes pilotos…o un nombre más en la pared de los caídos.

—Pilotos Jaeger…valientes caballeros de armadura colosal…esto va para ustedes por salvar nuestros traseros y por mantener a raya a esas monstruosidades…

watch?v=UhE42Noj1Lw

Ambos caminaban con determinación, su estación de batalla estaba equipada con lo último en tecnología…

—¿Estás Listo? —ambos asintieron ante la pregunta sincronizada, luego chocaron sus brazos y entraron

Rápidamente varios técnicos comenzaron a alistar sus trajes de batalla, cada pieza estaba hecha a la medida y debía ajustarse cuidadosamente.

Les fueron entregados sus cascos y la I.A. que los acompañaba alistaba el gel especial para controlar los movimientos del Jaeger, mientras un par de técnicos tecleaban comandos en sus ordenadores.

Ninguno de ellos esperaba la bienvenida que habia, una vez que cruzaran la puerta listos para ir a su capsula.

—¡Atención! ¡presenten armas! —un gran número de soldados estaban parados a un lado del pasillo que conducía a la capsula de su Jaeger— ¡firmes!

Ambos estaban impresionados, mientras avanzaban hasta entrar y posicionarse en ambos controladores, una vez en su sitio, terminaron de ser equipados por otros técnicos quienes ajustaron las últimas piezas de su traje, todo esto finalizo con la aparición de unos extraños círculos que ascendieron del piso y se ajustaron como guantes en sus respectivos hemisferios.

—Aislando capsula listos para asegurar —aquellos técnicos habían cerrado la entrada a la cabeza de Gypsi Danger, un par de placas terminaron de reforzarla cuando descendieron

—Listos para salir

—Gypsi Danger estamos en línea —ambos tecleaban comandos en sus tableros hasta que sintieron los seguros de la capsula soltarse para descender al cuerpo del enorme robot

Todos observaban como el Jaeger se armaba en cuestión de segundos, la cabeza que era el centro de operaciones se ensamblo con rapidez, Kunou jamás habia visto uno de esos robots tan de cerca.

—Cielos…esa cosa si que es enorme…—decía un poco intimidada y nerviosa la princesa Kitsune al tener frente a ella a tan colosal e imponente titan de acero mientras su madre y los padres del castaño asentían, el dedo meñique de la imponente maquina era fácilmente, más grande que un edificio de 5 pisos

—Unión confirmada señor…

—Inicien secuencia piloto a piloto…

Las personas en aquella sala se percataron de como el núcleo del robot se encendió en color azul para luego tornarse en ese naranja característico de un reactor nuclear, un par de camiones movían a la pesada máquina de guerra hacia la costa, mientras varios helicópteros custodiaban su salida.

— _Señores aquí el mariscal Pentecost, prepárense para el enlace_

— _Comenzando en 10…9…8_ —la voz robótica empezó el contero regresivo

—Bien hermano, llego la hora…. ¿Listo Shagaru?

[ **Hagámoslo** ]

—Después de ti… ¿listo Ddraig?

[ **Listo compañero** ]

Ambos comenzaron el enlace como cualquiera, la cantidad de recuerdo que tenían era abrumadora, una vez estabilizado el enlace ambos estaban listos para la calibración de su Jaeger

— _Tenemos informes de un Kaijū categoría 3 Nombre clave: Yamanashi. Sus órdenes son interceptarlo en las costas californianas antes de que llegue a la ciudad._

—¡Si señor!

—Buena suerte a ambos —el mariscal corto comunicación

—Listo…no hay vuelta a tras…hay gente que nos espera…acabemos con ese maldito —exclamo el castaño

—Me leíste la mente

En la cabina ambos comenzaron a moverse con algo de rigidez, era su primer combate y no debían fallar…

La gigantesca maquina avanzaba sin problemas por el mar agitado mientras las olas golpeaban con fuerza, pero no parecía preocuparles a ambos pilotos quienes se perdieron en las aguas profundas del océano

—Mariscal… ¿Por qué no les dijo que lo interceptaran…?

—Aún no están listos para el combate en mar abierto

—Pero las pérdidas materiales

—No significaran nada si perdemos pilotos…ellos son nuestra única esperanza

 **-*[…]*-**

El Jaeger seguía su camino, mas habia, algo que los tenía preocupados, ¿por qué esperar a que el Kaijū entre en la costa?, sería muy peligroso, habría muchas pérdidas materiales y posiblemente victimas mortales.

—Desmond….

—Si….

Sin más que decir, el pelinegro tecleo su panel y en frente de ellos la pantalla se encendió, viendo todo lo que los helicópteros transmitían a través de sus cámaras.

—Como lo sospechaba —hablo el castaño viendo el panorama— la evacuación no va ni siquiera por la mitad ¿qué debemos hacer?, si seguimos las indicaciones…

— **[Si no me equivoco, trasladar a todos a un refugio llevara alrededor de 20 minutos]** —sacaba sus cálculos el dragón de Gales

— **[Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no hacemos algo de tiempo?]** —respondía el otro dragón— **[deberemos hacer algo radical]**

—Bien, no hay más opción —el castaño habia tomado su decisión, Desmond y los dos dragones al estar conectados mentalmente la aprobaban, no iban a dejar morir a nadie—creo que ya estoy escuchando como el mariscal nos regaña por esto, pero deberemos interceptarlo antes de que siquiera llegue a la costa, ¿todos de acuerdo?

—¡SI!/ **[¡SI!]** —fue la respuesta de Desmond y los demás dragones

Asi comenzaron su plan, Yamanashi no llegaría a las costas, al menos no hasta que la evacuación este 100% completada

 **-*[…]*-**

 **¡BIP! ¡BIP!**

—¿Qué esta...? —Tendo se alarmo cuando una ligera alarma sonaba en su computadora— ¡imposible! —dijo muy preocupado llevándose una mano a la boca y sentarse en su silla— malditos locos…

—¿Que sucede? —preguntaba el oficial de alto rango

El solo se hizo a un lado y dejo que viera por sí mismo lo que ocurría, según las lecturas de la computadora, el Kaijū estaba muy cerca de las costas de la ciudad, esas eran malas noticias, pero había otras peores, Gypsi Danger iba por el mismo camino, claramente en un intento de interceptarlo

El mariscal frunció el ceño, ese par desobedeció sus órdenes, seguramente se percataron de que la evacuación aún no estaba completa

—Van a hacer que los maten…—decía molesto

Mas Herc fue más directo, pues le lanzo al intercomunicador

—¡Gypsi Danger!, ¡repórtate! —pedía furioso el oficial

— _Gypsi Danger en línea_ —el que contesto fue Issei— _¿algún problema?_

—¿Qué rayos se supone que están haciendo? —exigía mientras observaba la pantalla—sus órdenes fueron claras, deben interceptar al Kaijū después de que arribe a la costa, no antes

— _Lo sentimos señor, pero nos hemos dado cuenta de que estamos muy cerca del objetivo_ —obviamente esto era una mentira y trataban de apaciguar al iracundo oficial— _de ser asi, vamos a aprovechar a emboscarlo, podemos evitar que llegue a la costa antes de terminada la evacuación_

—"Ya me lo imaginaba"—pensaba Pentecost

—Aún no están listos para una batalla a mar abierto

— _No tenemos más opción_ —respondía sin duda alguna en su voz— _se supone que debemos evitar la muerte de inocentes y acabar con el Kaijū, asi que haremos ambas cosas_

—Si ustedes caen, habrá más muertes en la ciudad, su sacrificio sera en vano

— _Por eso no moriremos_ —respondió con determinación— _ya estamos cerca, cambio y fuera_

 **¡CLICK!**

—¡Gypsi!, ¡aquí zona de control!, ¡Gypsi, respondan!, ¡aaah!, ¡con un demonio! —colgó con dureza el intercomunicador— espero que sobrevivan, ¡para que yo personalmente los mate por insubordinados!

Mientras los demás invitados veían por un televisor, como el Kaijū estaba cerca de la costa, los helicópteros de las noticias se enteraron de alguna manera de ese suceso y jugándose las vidas como buenos reporteros buscaban la forma en que la noticia llegara a todos

— _¡Aquí siendo casi las 21:18!, ¡fue reportado un ataque Kaijū!_ —a pesar de que estaba de noche y misteriosamente empezó a llover, la reportera daba su noticia— _¡no sabemos su categoría!, , ¡pero pueden juzgarlo ustedes mismos!, ¡es enorme!_ —la cámara enfocaba como el gigantesco monstruo nadaba rápidamente hacia la costa— _¡la evacuación de la ciudad aún no ha terminado y el Jaeger que fueran a enviar aun no llega!, ¡sino lo hace pronto!..._

— **¡GROAAAAAAAR!**

— _¡Esperen!_ —exclamo sorprendida cuando aún en el agua, el gigantesco monstruo fue golpeado, claramente se pudo ver a Redlight que habia sido el responsable— _¡El Jaeger ha llegado!, ¡ahora solo debemos esperar el resultado!_

Los espectadores empezaron a sufrir de ansiedad, en especial los seres queridos de ambos

—Vamos chicos…—deseaba en voz baja el menor de los hermanos Becket preocupado, Yancey veía todo serio

—"Tú puedes Ise" —pensaba preocupada la pelirroja, el resto de las chicas y su familia estaban igual

 **-*[…]*-**

Los helicópteros se alejaban un poco, pues la batalla estaba por empezar, al menos lo haría cuando Yamarashi lograra soltarse del Gypsi al forcejear, pero no se irían muy lejos, debían llevar la noticia a todas las personas del mundo, era su deber el hacerlo

—¡Sujétalo con fuerza! —decía Issei mientras forcejeaba junto a Desmond tratando de mantener el agarre del monstruo—¡demonios!, ¡este cabron es muy fuerte!, ¡no podremos mantenerlo asi por tanto tiempo!, ¡Ddraig!, ¡¿cómo va la evacuación?!

 **[¡Aun falta compañero]** —respondía un poco agitado, pues junto al otro dragón estaban usando parte de sus fuerzas para reforzar el de la máquina y aun asi no lograban frenarlo por completo— **[¡estas cosas sí que son fuertes!]**

 **[La evacuación va por el 70%]** —decía Shagaru— **[¡debemos soportar un poco más!]**

—¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo Shag! —respondía Desmond apretando los dientes por la fuerza que aplicaba—

el Kaijū se soltó, sorprendiendo a ambos pilotos y para horror de todos los espectadores, Yamanashi le lanzo un tremendo zarpazo dirigido directamente a la cabina

Mas no pasó nada, la maquina se agacho a tiempo y la garra paso de largo, sin perder tiempo le dio un potente golpe al estómago, haciéndolo retroceder, enfureciendo a la bestia y le lanzo un golpe de cola que le dio directo al costado del robot, el cual salió volando y cayó en una parte menos profunda del océano, al levantarse, el agua ahora les llegaba hasta las rodillas del robot

El Kaijū se lanzó con fiereza, evitando que la poderosa máquina de guerra tuviera tiempo para contraatacar, Gypsi logro detenerlo sujetándolo por los hombros, con un movimiento lo volteo y lo hizo caer de cabeza, sin esperar más, empezó a golpearlo varias veces en el rostro, la sangre del Kaijū se mezclaba con el agua y hubiera seguido de no ser porque uso su cola y rodeo el rostro del Gypsi, con ambas manos trataba de soltarse del agarre, lo que hizo que se levantara de encima del Kaijū, el cual también se levantó y con la misma cola lo mando cerca de la costa, cayendo de forma muy precipitosa y de cara, la bestia intento lanzarse al ataque, pero los golpes recibidos con anterioridad, lo habían aturdido bastante.

— _El Jaeger y quienes lo pilotean están dando una valerosa y férrea pelea_ —informaba la periodista— _el Kaijū está claramente lastimado y el Jaeger está levantándose poco a poco, talvez aun exista una oportunidad de vencer a esta amenaza, ¡vamos!, ¡ustedes pueden!_ —animaba la periodista con ánimo, asi como las personas que veían la noticia

—Mierda…que fácil es decirlo —decía Issei algo lastimado, habia escuchado las palabras de la periodista— Desmond, ¿estás bien?

—Define bien…auch…— se quejó el azabache reincorporándose— pero creo que si

—Debemos retrasarlo un poco más —sugería el castaño un poco más recuperado—chicos, ¿cómo va la evacuación?

 **[Va al 87%]** —respondió el dragón de Issei

 **[Máximo esfuerzo]** —secundo el dragón de Desmond—

—Entendido —respondieron ambos alistándose para el segundo round

Asi regresaron a la batalla y evadieron por los pelos un pisotón de Yamanashi, agarraron su pata y lo jalaron, haciéndolo caer de forma precipitosa, sin darle tiempo lo tomaron de la cabeza y lo golpearon con un tremendo uppercut, pero el ataque no termino ahí…

—¡Modo cohete! —ordeno Desmond y a turbina del codo se encendió

El Kaijū rugió cuando lo golpearon con tremenda fuerza, provocando que se lanzara a morder la cabina, por suerte ambos bloquearon con el brazo el ataque, un poco más y seria su fin.

Se lanzó nuevamente contra el robot en una tacleada derribándolo, nuevamente el ataque iba dirigido a la cabina de mando, tratando de perforarlo con las garras de sus manos, ambos reaccionaron ante el ataque y tomaron sus muñecas, pero eso no iba a evitar que intentara usar sus fauces para hacerlo, por lo que pusieron los mismos brazos del Kaijū bajo su garganta, evitando de momento que pudiera morderlos, pero no duraría mucho, debían pensar algo que los saque de esta y rápido

— _¡Oh no!, ¡el Jaeger está siendo dominado!_ —reportaba con algo de terror plasmado en su tono de voz— _sino hacen algo rápido para salir de esta situación, ¡este sera su fin!_ —el temor de los familiares y seres queridos de ambos chicos se hacía realidad, ambos estaban en peligro mortal

—¡Con un demonio! —exclamaba Issei forcejeando—¡no hay más opción!

—¡Espera Issei! —Desmond también forcejeando se dirigía preocupado a su compañero, sabía que estaba planeando hacer pues sus mentes estaban unidas y la idea sonaba una locura— ¡no vayas a hacer esa tontería!

—¡Como dije antes! —decía el castaño retrocediendo un poco su cuerpo y cabeza—¡no tenemos más opción!

 **[¡Espera!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!]**

Hasta los dragones intentaron frenarlo, más fue muy tarde

 **¡BAAAAAM!**

— **¡GROOOOAR!**

Pero al menos funciono, el Kaijū retrocedió

 **-*[…]*-**

—Pero ¡¿qué…?! —hasta Pentecost se sobresaltó al ver ese movimiento—¿qué rayos tienen esos dos en la cabeza?

Y no era el único que pensaba eso, todos los demás se preguntaron lo mismo, sorprendidos por el movimiento.

 **-*[…]*-**

—¡ _Esto es imposible!_ —decía impactada la periodista y no solo ella, sino el camarógrafo y también el piloto del helicóptero— _¡acaba de darle un cabezazo al Kaijū!, ¡que locura!_

Si, ese fue el movimiento del Issei, poniendo a prueba la resistencia de la cabina, el golpe le habia tirado algunos dientes y algo de sangre goteaba de su boca

Pero por suerte la cabina estaba intacta

—¡Oye!, ¡no maltrates la cabina! —regañaba Desmond a su compañero

—Lo siento —decía obviamente mintiendo

— **[¡Maldito suicida! ¿qué fue lo primero que la chica Gremory te dijo que no hicieras?]** —negaba el dragón de gales por las ocurrencias de su portador— **[en fin, la evacuación está al 100%, por lo que ya podemos luchar sin matar a nadie]**

 **[El ultimo vehículo con civiles ya se ha marchado]** —secundaba Shagaru—

—Entonces eso significa… —decía Desmond con una sonrisa, igual que los dragones

—¡Hora de pelear en serio! —proponía el castaño siendo obviamente apoyado por sus acompañantes

El Kaijū estaba muy aturdido por el golpe, sin embargo se recuperó y embistió con fuerza en dirección al robot, pero sus ocupantes no iban a caer nuevamente en ese ataque, asi que se hicieron a un lado, pero atacaron antes de que se vaya de largo, pues unieron sus manos y lo golpearon con un golpe de mazo directo a la espalda haciéndolo caer de frente, sin perder el tiempo lo cogieron de la cabeza y lo lanzaron a un edificio, el cual se desmorono y le cayó encima a la bestia.

Los ocupantes abrieron los ojos como platos, al parecer se dejaron llevar

—…Carajo…—dijo Issei sin saber que más decir

—Creo…creo que nos pasamos un poco —secundo su compañero—

 **[¡¿Solo un poco?!]** —preguntaba/exclamaba Ddraig— **[¡derribaron un puto edificio]**

 **[¡Se supone que no querían causar muchos destrozos!]** —Shagaru también los regañaba

—¡Lo sentimos! —ambos chicos se disculpaban nerviosos y apresurados

 **[Ya no importa]** —suspiro resignado el dragón carmesí— **[acaben con esa cosa]**

—¡Hecho!

Sin perder un segundo más, el gigantesco robot empezó a correr contra los escombros, mientras corrían transformaban ambas manos en cañones de plasma y frenaron justo frente a los escombros

—Siempre quise usarlos —decía Issei con ansias esperando poder disparar

Pero algo más paso, algo que nadie se espero

— _¡Issei-san!_ —

El nombrado quedo congelado al escuchar esa inocente voz, Desmond y los demás dragones por alguna extraña razón, también lograron escucharla, el castaño con temor y pánico giro lentamente su cabeza y cuando pudo confirmar quien era, quedo paralizado

 **[Oh-no]** —Ddraig estaba sorprendido por la aparición de esta presencia— **[¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí?, no, más bien, ¿cómo rayos es que esta en este mundo?]**

En un edifico cercano habia una persona en la azotea de este, aun siendo de noche podían reconocer a la persona en el lugar, una mujer que fue muy importante en la vida del castaño, cabellos rubio largo y lacio y ojos verdes que reflejaban inocencia.

Esa mujer, era Asia Argento

 **[Esto…no es bueno]** —incluso Shagaru sabía que esto no era nada bueno, mucho peor en la situación en la que se encontraban— **[ahora se puso peor ¡Desmond!, ¡date prisa y ayúdalo!]**

—¡Copiado! —confirmaba el pelinegro, sabía quién era porque Issei le conto sobre ellas, además de que en las pruebas de enlace la veía de vez en cuando, también sabía que ella ya no estaba en este mundo entonces la pregunta es ¿cómo rayos habia llegado a ese lugar? — ¡Issei!, ¡mírame!, ¡debes recuperar el control!, ¡no debes quedarte atrapado en el pasado!, ¡Issei!

— _Esto es extraño_ —reportaba la periodista, pero se dio cuenta de que el Jaeger tenía la vista posada en otro lugar, ordeno a su camarógrafo apuntar a donde veía, mas no habia nada— _¿qué les ocurrirá a los pilotos?, ven hacia otro lado deshabitado en lugar de atacar_

 **-*[…]*-**

—Ise, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntaba preocupada la pelirroja, ella tampoco habia visto nada, al no estar ahí, no pudo ver a su ex sierva— ¿porque no se mueve?

Nadie podía responder esa duda, tampoco los militare, pues incluido Pentecost estaba confundido, veía con alivio como sus reclutas le daban batalla e incluso su enojo al ser sus órdenes primarias desobedecidas desapareció y fue suplantado por orgullo dirigido a ambos pilotos, ahora no entendía que rayos pasaba

—Algo debió hacer que la conexión fallara —decía Tendo nervioso al ver su panel de control— el enlace en ambos era muy fuerte y estable, pero ahora esta fluctuando, ¡Issei quedo perdido en algún recuerdo!

—¿Sabes que lo pudo ocasionar? —preguntaba Herc preocupado

—N-No lo sé —respondía Tendo entrelazando ambas manos— pero sea lo que sea debió ser algo muy fuerte, Desmond debe traerlo de vuelta y rápido

—Desmond, ¿me oyes? Cambio…

— _¡Los escucho! ¡cambio!_

—¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! ¡Issei está fuera de línea!

— _¡No lo sé!_ —mintió, no podía decirle sobre el mundo sobrenatural— _¡se quedó asi de un momento a otro!_

—¡Debes hacerlo reaccionar y pronto, nuestras lecturas indican que ese Kaijū está a punto de despertar!

— _¡Estoy en eso!, ¡cambio y fuera!_ —corto la comunicación

Toda la sala quedo en un silencio incomodo, no sabían que rayos le habia pasado a Hyōdō Issei, salvo una persona.

Yasaka, la reina Yokai tenía una mirada seria en donde la cámara apuntaba, nadie veía nada, pero ella miraba ese lugar con mucha seriedad

—…" ¿Podría ser" …? —pensaba sospechando de algo

 **-*[….]*-**

—¡No esta! —exclamaba sorprendido el pelinegro, los dragones estaban igual, ¿dónde estaba esa rubia? —¿acaso…?, ¿acaso era fue una ilusión?

 **[No compañero, no lo fue]** —Shagaru también veía esto de forma seria, pero con una gota de sudor bajándole por la sien— **[esa chica si era real]**

— **[De ser una ilusión, no hubiéramos podido sentir su esencia…]** —Ddraig estaba igual que Shagaru— **["¿cómo llego aquí?, ¿qué estas tramando maldito pelirrojo?"]** —pensaba lo último, claramente sospechaba del cierto Maou—

Mas no pudieron seguir con sus pensamientos, pues el Kaijū ferozmente salió de los escombros y tomo ambas muñecas del Jaeger, aprisionándolas, haciendo que se estrelle en otro edificio, este no se derrumbó porque Gypsi quedo incrustado en él, por alguna especie de milagro, el golpe anterior hizo que la boca del Kaijū se dislocara y no podía usar sus fauces para eliminarlos

Apretando más, logro dañar el modo cañón de plasma de ambas manos, por lo que volvieron a la normalidad, de ahí los cogió sobre su cabeza con ambos brazos y los lanzo, estrellándose contra otro edificio, este si derrumbándose

Gypsi no podía defenderse, pues solo Desmond estaba consiente y ambos dragones no podía sincronizarse con la maquina si Issei, el pilar de Ddraig, no reaccionaba

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamo el azabache ante la paliza recibida—¡en verdad no quería hacer esto!, ¡pero no me dejas más opción hermano!—desactivo el mecanismo de su brazo derecho, cerro su mano en un puño, lo retrajo y….

¡ **PAM!**

Le dio un potente derechazo a Issei en la cara, despertándolo al instante, este pestañeaba tratando de orientarse, cosa que logro a los segundos de sacudir su cabeza, Desmond volvió a activar el mecanismo de su brazo mirándolo fijamente, viendo si habia dado resultado su golpe

—Lo…Lo siento…—Issei bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza al ver como habia caído en algo que solo les ocurría a los novatos— yo…yo…

—Ahorrante las disculpas, ¡tenemos una batalla que ganar! —decía Desmond viendo al frente viendo preocupado como el Kaijū se acercaba poco a poco—

Estaba débil podían asegurarlo, de no ser asi se habría lanzado contra ellos como en las ocasiones anteriores, debía estar gravemente herido, pero lastimosamente, Gypsi estaba igual, o incluso talvez peor que la bestia.

—Estamos a un 50% de capacidad, algunas funciones no están respondiendo —por fuera el robot crepitaba por la electricidad que salía de los impactos recibidos, su armadura estaba muy dañada— perdimos ambos cañones de plasma, sino hacemos algo, ¡estamos acabados!

—Aún no lo estamos —decía Issei de forma seria llamando la atención de los tres— tengo una idea, pero debemos dejar que se acerque mas

—Si sobrevivimos a esto, tu novia te va a matar… —respondía Desmond con una sonrisa

—Hehe, lo sé —le respondió también con burla y un poco de miedo por su querida pelirroja— deberemos estar seguros al momento de ejecutarlo, no habrá otra oportunidad —con esto el castaño comenzó a esperar el ataque de la bestia—

Los demás asintieron, el plan iba en marcha…

El Kaijū gravemente herido se acercaba a él Jaeger caído, estaba muy débil, uso casi la mayoría de sus fuerzas para lanzar al gigante de hierro contra ese edificio, pero habia valido la pena, ahora no era un peligro y podía eliminarlo de una vez por todas

Y eso le dio fuerzas, con un rugido de demencia empezó a correr contra el robot

—Issei…—Desmond

—Espera….

El Kaijū corría salvajemente, destruyendo edificios al embestirlos y todo lo que tuviera en frente

 **[Chico…]** —Shagaru

—Espera….

El éxtasis de la bestia estaba desenfrenado, quería matarlos, hacerlos trocitos, desmembrarlos y un montón de atrocidades más, eso le dio aún más energía para atacarlos

 **[¡Compañero!]** —Ddraig

—Espera…

La bestia ya estaba a segundos de derribarlos, los espectadores veían impactados como el Jaeger posiblemente sea destruido. Rias y la demás estaban llorando abrazadas entre sí, sin ver la pantalla, no querían ver el final de su amado.

Mas el padre del castaño veía seriamente con lágrimas la escena, si su hijo caería como héroe, sería un deshonor no verlo, pero era muy doloroso, los militares se habían levantado de sus sillas viendo la pantalla sin perderse nada, estaban esperanzados en ver que sus compañeros saldrían bien.

Los hermanos Beckett apretaban los puños y dientes en ansiedad, Pentecost hacía lo propio tratando de controlar su ansiedad

—¡ISSEI! / **[¡CHICO!]/[¡COMPAÑERO!]**

—¡AHORA!

Cuando el Kaijū dio un gran salto obviamente para aplastarlo, el robot se levantó de inmediato, la bestia impacto con fuerza en el suelo levantando una cortina de polvo y escombros, quedando muy aturdido por la fuerza del golpe.

Gypsi reacciono con rapidez, con los incentivos necesarios Issei ajusto el torque de ambos brazos en tiempo récord, levantaron al monstruo y lo contenían con una llave Nelson.

—¡Activa el reactor! —ordeno Issei

—¡Arde infeliz!

Y asi el núcleo en el pecho del robot empezó a girar y calentarse, del clásico azul, la flama cambio a su característico naranja, el Kaijū forcejeaba y rugía debido al dolor que le estaba provocando el ataque, pero al final la llama lo atravesó de par en par directo en el centro, matándolo al instante.

Soltaron el cadáver y cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo

—¡¿Qué te pareció esa?!, ¡¿eh?! —exclamaron eufóricos ambos pilotos y sus dragones celebraban—

 **-*[…]*-**

—¡WHOOOOOOOA!

Fue el grito de alegría y felicidad de todos en la base, incluso algunas sillas volaban en el aire y algunas otras cosas más.

Tanto la castaña como la pelirroja se habían desmayado por la tensión que soportaron, ambas rubias celebraban mientras se abrazaban, Mikoto abrazaba a la reina Yokai con lágrimas de felicidad escurriendo sus mejillas y si padre se sentaba con pesadez por la tensión que su cuerpo tuvo que aguantar.

—¡Lo lograron! ¡en serio lo lograron! —exclamo alegre el menor de los hermanos Becket— hay que admitirlo eso fue un buen plan

—Se arriesgaron demasiado —dijo con seriedad Yancey cruzado de brazos

—No empieces abuelo —Raleigh reviro los ojos y suspiro por el aburrido de su hermano mayor

En la cabina de control todos aplaudían y se abrazaban por la primera victoria de los pilotos recién graduados, Pentecost miro a su camarada castaño-rubio y ambos se retiraron de aquel lugar.

 **-*[…]*-**

Regresando con el dúo, ambos estaban respirando de manera agitada, la pelea habia terminado con la victoria de ambos, los helicópteros iluminaban al robot que estaba en las ultimas.

—No…puedo…creer…que…ganamos —Issei estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento por ese último movimiento

—Nuestra…primera…victoria….

Ambos se percataron de que el Jaeger comenzó a sufrir una falla del sistema, era común que estos terminaran asi luego de un combate, asi que, en la academia, les habían enseñado como caer para evitar que su robot se convirtiera en un peligro potencial, en caso de pelear en zonas con un índice poblacional alto.

— _¡lo vencieron! ¡Redlight lo derroto! Con esto va su tercera…esperen…este Jaeger, tiene un color diferente…_ —la reportera observo como el robot caía en la costa, levantando una cortina de arena y escombros— _al parecer, el Jaeger desconocido debió sufrir una avería por todo el castigo que soporto…_

Todo estaba despejado, de la cabeza del robot un par de escotillas se abrieron y de ellas salieron ambos pilotos, quienes descendieron al hombro de la imponente máquina, se quitaron sus cascos para luego sentarse.

— _Ese no parece el traje de batalla de los hermanos Becket_ —ella habia entrevistado a ambos pilotos y sus trajes eran de color blanco

— Nada mal para nuestra primera pelea ¿eh? —Issei golpeo al robot mientras sonreía

—¿Sabes que estás hablando con una máquina? —pregunto su compañero

—En cierto modo es parte de nosotros

—Tienes razón…buen trabajo grandote —Desmond acaricio la armadura de su gigantesco "amigo"

Un sonido hizo que ambos miraran a la zona, algunos autos militares se acercaron con cuidado y empezaron a llamar a los cansados pilotos quienes descendieron de su robot, con júbilo y alegría fueron recibidos mientras eran transportados a un par de kilómetros de la zona de desastre.

El vehículo se detuvo y antes de que bajaran una turba que coreaba la victoria se abalanzo contra ellos, mientras el flash de las cámaras los deslumbraba.

—Creo que es lo único que no me va a gustar de la fama —ambos asintieron y bajaron, siendo custodiados por algunos soldados—

Muchas preguntas eran lanzadas al aire por parte de los reporteros, en ningún momento les enseñaron en la academia a lidiar con esto, sin embargo, las cosas se calmaron un poco y uno de los reporteros comenzó con la sesión de preguntas.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí? De pronto se quedaron estáticos mirando a un edificio

—Son pequeñas cosas que a veces pasan

—Permítanme…disculpe… ¡quítense! —una voz exclamo con fuerza llamando la atención de ambos pilotos— buenas noches Lilian Bárbara. Una fuente muy cercana me confirmo lo que suponía…esta es la primera batalla de ambos ¿o me equivoco?

Ambos estaban a punto de responder hasta que vieron como uno de los helicópteros del cuerpo de defensa del pacifico aterrizaba en la playa, cuando la nube de polvo se dispersó la puerta se abrió revelando al mariscal Pentecost y al oficial Hansen con cara de pocos amigos

—En estos momentos, desearía que el Kaijū hubiera acabado con nosotros —suspiro el azabache mientras miraba a su compañero

—Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa

Ambos se acercaron al lugar de aterrizaje, sabían lo que pasaría, pero salvaron vidas…asi que recibirían su castigo con orgullo.

Cuando estuvieron frente a los oficiales esperaron las palabras de ellos

—Señores…en todos mis años en la milicia, siempre había personas que no acataban las ordenes…gente que creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera

—Pero señor —trato de explicar Issei, pero fue duramente interrumpido

—¡Silencio! —ambos se colocaron en posición firme al momento, ese hombre sí que irradiaba respeto y un poco de terror— Se pusieron en peligro mortal, su Jaeger resulto seriamente dañado por ese acto de imprudencia y causaron destrozos por más de dos mil millones de dólares —Issei y Desmond sudaban frio ante las acusaciones del mariscal— pero a pesar de todo…buen trabajo cadetes —ambos esperaban una reprimenda más fuerte sin embargo estas palabras los dejaron confundidos

—¿Nani? / ¿Qué?

—Las batallas pueden ser incluso peores que la propia destrucción que un Kaijū puede generar, con un mínimo de bajas civiles en su primer combate, pueden estar orgullosos de esta victoria —Herc se acercó y estrecho la mano de Desmond mientras el mariscal estrechaba la mano de Issei

— No solo eso, la confianza que ambos se tienen es importante para el enlace…la idea de este no es usar los recuerdos, es dejar que estos fluyan como un rio y si alguno de ustedes se queda atorado en ese rio, el otro deberá ser capaz de ayudarlos

Ambos correspondieron mientras una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus rostros, ambos militares los saludaron estilo militar y estos les correspondieron.

—Muy bien es hora de volver a la base

—Qué bueno porque este traje me pica —decía aliviado el castaño, ambos pilotos se encaminaba a la aeronave

—Esperen un segundo ¿a dónde creen que van? —la voz de Herc los detuvo en seco

—Al helicóptero —respondía Desmond señalando su objetivo

—Cuando dijimos que volveríamos a la base, me refería a que el mariscal y yo volveríamos a la base, ustedes se quedan aquí

Ante esa revelación, ambos sintieron como un océano de agua helada les habia caído encima

—Pero…señor —trato de razonar Issei

—Conocen las reglas, los pilotos deben volver con sus Jaeger para las reparaciones —ninguno de ellos creía las palabras del moreno

—¿Desde cuándo? —pregunto confundido Desmond

—Desde ahora —contesto el mariscal subiendo al helicóptero— no se preocupen, no tardara más de un día para mover su Jaeger

—¿Que pasara con nuestros trajes de batalla? —pregunto Desmond ya resignado a su destino

—No hay problema, solo cuidaría de no dañarlos…básicamente llevan puestos alrededor de 20 millones de dólares —ambos palidecieron ante lo dicho por el teniente— la buena noticia es que se pueden abrir para que hagan sus necesidades

Ambos se quedaron con una expresión de duda y desesperación, no negaban que los trajes eran cómodos, después de todo eran hechos a la medida, pero cuando intentaron replicar por esto, las puertas del helicóptero se habían cerrado y este comenzó a despegar

—Y ahí van…de alguna forma, esto es un castigo —decía el castaño mientras agachaba la cabeza

—¿Que te hizo pensar en eso? —preguntaba sarcástico el pelinegro— ahora ¿qué haremos?, no tengo dinero para hospedarnos y tengo muchísima hambre

—Señor…creo que podemos ayudarlo con eso —uno de los soldados se acercó mientras ellos prestaban atención— ustedes son nuevos, sus trajes contienen una especie de tarjeta de crédito con un tope máximo de hasta 250,000 dólares

—¡¿Tanto?! —exclamaron ambos totalmente sorprendidos

—Sobre todo, por el cambio de moneda y esas cosas, además dudo que le nieguen el hospedaje a los sujetos que acabaron con el Kaijū —él se retiró para que ambos decidieran que hacer por las próximas 36 horas

—Bueno eso soluciona un problema, ahora debemos ser cuidadosos con lo que hagamos—razonaba Desmond

—Por desgracia eso significa nada de fiestas y esas cosas —decía Issei secundando a su compañero, pero luego ambos esbozaron sonrisas burlonas— Raleigh estaría escupiendo fuego por la boca si estuviera en nuestra situación

—Haha, es verdad —confirmaba Desmond—¿sabes?, dicen que aquí hacen unas hamburguesas para morirse ¿Qué te parece si las probamos? —pregunto el azabache

—No es mala idea, solo tenemos que pasar por el mar de reporteros y gente

Un par de minutos después todos estaban sobre ellos, las cámaras y los micrófonos aparecían por doquier, a pesar de que ambos estaban concentrados, Issei se percató de una presencia muy extraña, algo sobrenatural, pero curiosamente no se sentía como aquella vez que alucino con la aparición de Asia.

Lo que desconocía era que cierta ojimorada se alejaba de ahí lo más rápido que podía, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no era por la forma en que corría.

¿Qué le habia pasado a Issei? Era lo que se preguntaba. El paso del tiempo sí que lo habia beneficiado, ya no era solo el pervertido de buen corazón que soñaba con un harem, se habia convertido en un hombre muy apuesto y esa armadura que portaba le daban un aire de seriedad que nunca habia visto.

Puesto que la zona de la batalla habia sido puesta en cuarentena, estaban en un bar en la zona centro de la ciudad de los Ángeles, una camarera les entregaba lo que habían ido a buscar, de manera coqueta les guiño el ojo y se retiró.

—Rayos tengo hambre —decía Issei ignorando ya sea de forma consiente o no, los coqueteos de la mesera

Pero Desmond no

—Oye ¿notaste como ella nos miró?

—Vamos amigo…no creo que a Nyssa le guste que estés coqueteando con otras chicas —decía Issei antes de probar su hamburguesa

—Espera un segundo ¿Nyssa? —respondió de manera apresurada mientras se sonrojaba— Apenas la conocí en la ceremonia de graduación

—No tienes que ocultármelo, te agrada esa chica

—No negare que es muy linda, pero

—¿Te digo un secreto? …como portador de una Sacred Gear de tipo dragón nuestras emociones se intensifican, eso incluye al amor…tus instintos te están diciendo que ella es la mujer que tanto estabas buscando

—No puedes basarte en eso para decir que ella…

—Es algo similar a lo que me paso cuando conocí a Rias y…bueno a las otras…. —aún estaba apenado por la ilusión que tuvo— en serio, que idiota fui en caer en ese estúpido error

—Oye…ya no te culpes por esto…ganamos, eso es lo que importa….

El castaño asintió y decido comer, como era de esperarse cierta azabache y su torre se encontraban comiendo fuera de aquel restaurante, la forma en que la camarera le guiño el ojo al castaño fue suficiente para que sintiera la necesidad de despedazarla.

—Kaicho…no creo que sea buena idea revelarnos de esa forma —susurro un poco asustada, tratando de apaciguar la ira de la pelinegra

Cosa que al parecer funciono, ya que recupero un poco la compostura tras respirar de forma calmada

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Venelana-sama?

—Dijo que iría por algunas cosas

—No puedo creer que ella quería venir con nosotras

—No puedo creer que Sairaorg nos ayudara con esto…

— ***[FLASHBACK]*** —

—Sōna…sé por qué haces esto…el matrimonio sin amor no es matrimonio

—Un segundo pensé que usted…—intento preguntar asombrada por esa revelación de la castaña, pero ella la interrumpió

—No te confundas mi niña…yo me enamoré de Zeoticus cuando éramos unos niños, esa fue la razón por la cual, el día que anunciaron que ambos estábamos comprometidos me convertí en la mujer más feliz de todo el inframundo —respondió mientras miraba su anillo— pero…después de esto—ambas notaban como decía las cosas con pesadez, como si el amor entre ambos fuera mermado después de los eventos del día-K—no puedo estar con el hombre que reniega de su propia sangre…yo crie a nuestra hija para ser una mujer fuerte, independiente, pero, sobre todo, una mujer que lucha por el bienestar de sus seres queridos —ambas suponían que hubo alguna discusión con relación a la condición de su amiga como renegada— ¿dónde estará aquel hombre bondadoso del cual me enamoré? —parece que la guerra si afecto a los demonios, solo que los resultados se presentarían a largo plazo— pero por apresurarme…solo tome dos sellos…

Ambas se miraron, obviamente ella se iría también del inframundo, en su plan no contemplaban una tercera involucrada.

—Kaicho…—la peli azul le dio su sello mientras le cerraba la mano— vayase

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo alarmada la pelinegra— ¡ni lo sueñes!, te acusaran de traición

—Soy su sierva y mi deber es protegerla —decía aun con esa seriedad

—Oto-sama no tolera a los traidores —recordaba los horrores que escuchaba de parte del sequito de su padre que el hacía con aquellos que osaran traicionarlo— tú me apoyaste cuando me dieron la espalda y no te dejare aquí para que mueras

—Esto es muy noble de tu parte Sōna —las tres mujeres se pusieron en guardia cuando escucharon esa voz, sin embargo, se sorprendieron de quien se trataba—hola tía

—Sairaorg —decía asombrada la castaña por la repentina aparición de su sobrino

—Tranquilas, vengo en son de paz —el castaño levanto los brazos al ver a las féminas listas para atacarlo, excepto su tía

—¿Como sabias…?

—Fue hace varios meses —Sairaorg interrumpió la pregunta— cuando fui a ver al padre de Sōna, escuché la conversación que tu peón y el tuvieron

—¡¿Porque no me dijiste?!—exclamo iracunda la azabache

—No era de mi incumbencia en ese momento, pero no sabía que serias capaz de volver al mundo humano

—Prefiero morir en ese lugar, que pasar mi vida atada a ese maldito, solo para complacer los caprichos absurdos de ese viejo decrepito —respondió con ira muy palpable en su voz

— Es muy comprensible, por eso quiero ayudar…que suerte que traje esto —de la mochila que traía saco uno de esos sellos de autopreservación que tenía el clan Bael— úsenlo

—¿Por qué nos ayudas? —pregunto la torre de Sōna sin dejar su pose de pelea

El pelinegro se giró y miro hacia el acantilado, las tres pudieron notar como apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que algo de sangre comenzó a escurrir.

—Issei…nos ayudó mucho, se sacrificó por nosotros, evito que los reyes demonio perecieran y esto provocara que el caos reinara en el inframundo, debería estar peleando a su lado como muestra de gratitud por lo que hizo, en lugar de esconderme como una maldita rata cobarde —su orgullo de guerrero estaba mermado por lo que le habia hecho a alguien que ya consideraba como parte de la familia— vayan con el díganle que como amigo le falle, pero como hermano de armas…

—Sabes que Issei no es rencoroso —decía de forma suave la castaña

—Lo sé y por esa razón no merezco su amistad…

—No es tu culpa, solo seguías ordenes de tu superior

—¿Y qué pasa con Rias? …no puedo creer que mi prima tenga más agallas que yo para obtener lo que quiere o hacer lo que quiera sin importar el qué dirán….

La matriarca del clan Gremory sabía que su sobrino era un guerrero orgulloso y escapar hacia el inframundo era algo que no iba acorde a su propio código, asi que solo trato de consolarlo.

—No te sientas culpable

—Pero…

—Si de verdad quieres perdonarte a ti mismo, demuéstralo… comienza por olvidar el pasado y si algún día te encuentras con Issei…dile lo mismo que nos dijiste —respondió mientras lo abrazaba— él sabrá si te perdona o no

—Me sentiré honrado si me concediera esa oportunidad, no volveré a traicionar su confianza —decía correspondiendo ese gesto para luego separarse— supongo que saben cómo usarlos

Las tres mujeres tomaron los sellos, Venelana activo aquellos que eran propios de su clan y Sairaorg activo el sello de Tsubasa, en un instante todas desaparecieron con destino al lugar más cercano en donde Issei se encontraba.

—Buena suerte….

El actual líder de la casa Bael invoco un circulo para transportarse lejos de ahí sin percatarse como cierto rubio habia visto todo, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza y su poder crecía, su plan habia sido estropeado por Sairaorg y su ama habia escapado, debía informarle esto al líder del clan Sitri.

 **-*[…]*-**

Las tres mujeres aparecieron en un escenario inusual, la ciudad donde estaba, parecía ser un pueblo fantasma, ninguna de ellas pudo sentir la presencia de algún humano en los alrededores, al ver los letreros podían deducir que estaban en alguna parte de estados unidos.

Venelana por suerte antes de teletransportarse habia cambiado ese sexy babydoll por ropa casual

—Esto es extraño… ¿qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto la ex heredera del clan Sitri

—No lo sé, los sellos nos debían transportar donde Issei-san debería estar —la castaña poso su mano debajo de su mentón— supongo que con todo lo que paso en Japón debieron mudarse

—Aun asi ¿Dónde está Issei? —preguntaba confundida la torre mirando alrededor

Un rugido resonó con fuerza por toda la ciudad, el sonido provoco que a todas ellas se les helara la sangre, la última vez que escucharon algo asi, fue cuando pelearon contra la bestia del apocalipsis…

Las tres fueron corriendo al lugar de donde provenía, dejándolas aterradas cuando observaron a la enorme bestia que salía del mar, muy pocas veces habían sido testigos de la presencia de un Kaijū, estos monstruos sí que eran imponentes, se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando uno de esos robots gigantes que la humanidad creo apareció y comenzó a pelear contra la criatura.

—¡Por satán! ¡son enormes! —exclamo con temor la azabache y la peli azul

—Por eso no encontramos a nadie ¡estamos en medio de una zona de guerra! —Venelana observaba con terror como ambos titanes peleaban, incluso podía sentir la fuerza que ambos tenían al chocar

Varios carros militares aparecieron en la carretera, las tres se hicieron a un lado y uno de ellos se detuvo cuando las vio.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Esta zona debe ser desalojada, un Kaijū atacara la ciudad ¡rápido suban! —Ninguna de ellas replico ante la orden—

Luego de cierto tiempo llegaron a un refugio que estaba a un par de kilómetros de la zona, varias carpas se habían levantado mientras todos observaban en las pantallas la pelea titánica que se libraba en las costas.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Venelana pensó con más detalle porque habían aparecido en california

—Chicas…creo que ya se porque terminamos en este lugar…existe la posibilidad de que Issei este por aquí —ambas se pusieron nerviosas ante la deducción— es la única explicación que tengo

Con calma empezaron a buscar al castaño, sin embargo, la voz de la reportera llamo su atención cuando el Jaeger se habia detenido mientras sus manos que parecía se habían convertido en armas apuntaban a una nube de polvo y escombros, todos se percataron de la dirección en la que miraba la poderosa arma de guerra sin observar nada aparente.

La gente se puso nerviosa cuando el Kaijū se levantó con fuerza y comenzó a golpear al robot con un frenesí que lo dejo cansado, pero cumplió su objetivo.

—¡Confiamos en ustedes! ¡acaben con el! —Mucha gente gritaba para que los pilotos reaccionaran, algunos comenzaron a rezar incomodando un poco al trio de chicas—

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando en el último minuto, el Jaeger se levantó evitando ser destruido, contuvo a la bestia con una llave de sumisión y una llama atravesó al Kaijū matándolo al instante.

Un grito de júbilo resonó por toda la ciudad, el Jaeger cayo, pero la criatura habia sido eliminada, pronto las cámaras iluminaron con más detalle al robot percatándose de que no se trataba del que fuera pilotado por los ya famosos hermanos Becket, esta tenía un color azul, incluso los trajes de batalla eran de un color distinto, en algunas entrevistas, ambos salían con un traje de color blanco con partes en gris.

Lo héroes de la ciudad eran llevado a un lugar alejado de la zona de combate, las cámaras no dejaban ver sus rostros hasta que descendieron del vehículo que los recogió.

—Esto es…—decía la azabache asombrada

—¡Imposible! —secundaron las otras dos y discretamente todas se alejaron para teletransportarse al lugar de los hechos—

— ***[FIN DEL FLASHBACK*—**

Nunca se imaginó que Issei se convertiría en un piloto Jaeger, demostrando una vez más ese enorme corazón y valor que lo caracterizaban…y que hacían suspirar a las jóvenes demonio.

Ambas se olvidaron por completo de ocultar su presencia, llamando la atención del castaño, quien trago con fuerza y comenzó a inspeccionar la zona, nuevamente esa sensación de que alguien conocido estaba aquí invadió su ser.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto Desmond a su compañero piloto

— No…nada importante —respondió dudoso el castaño, volviendo a cenar

Pasada la noche, ambos encontraron un hotel, lo incómodo para ellos seria tener que dormir con el traje.

—Issei… ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? —nuevamente pregunto mientras su camarada miraba al mar

—Tengo que salir a despejarme….

Desmond no dijo nada más, su amigo estaba confundido y no era para menos…

Luego de pasar un monto de fanáticos y tomarse algunas fotos, Issei se encontraba parado en un muelle, mirando a lo lejos como su Jaeger era custodiado por el personal militar del cuerpo de defensa del pacifico.

Nunca se percató de la presencia de Sōna, o eso es lo que queria hacerles creer, quien temerosa se acercaba al castaño parándose a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto de forma seria sin mirarla— este no es un sitio seguro

Ella estaba algo temerosa, pero trato de comportarse como siempre para responder la interrogante

—Issei…estamos aquí para, bueno…

—Veo que los sobrenaturales son unos cobardes…que solo pelean contra aquello que pueden derrotar

—¡No es verdad! —exclamo ofendida la castaña

—¡Entonces ¿porque mierda huyeron?! —exclamo provocando que ella retrocediera, nunca lo habia visto tan molesto— después de todo lo que le han hecho a la humanidad, ayudar con esto, sería una pequeña compensación de todos sus actos

—Entiéndelo, ¡estábamos asustado, no pensamos con claridad!

—¡Nosotros también estábamos aterrados y encontramos una solución al problema! —la respuesta del castaño provoco que agachara la cabeza— dejan que la humanidad muera, como si fuéramos una especie de ganado que se puede sacrificar…pero no contaban con que nosotros tenemos algo que ustedes no—un silencio incomodo se formó al mismo tiempo que un par de olas golpeaban el muelle, el viento marino agitaba el cabello de ambos mientras el castaño volvió a tomar la palabra—todos los sobrenaturales nos temen —esta declaracion hizo que algo de su orgullo como demonio fuera ofendido— porque no somos los miserables cobardes que ustedes creían…somos fuertes, indomables y, por lo tanto, sería muy difícil que nos dominaran…

En cierto modo tenía razón, la capacidad de adaptabilidad que ellos poseían era increíble, algo que todos los sobrenaturales, incluso con su poder e inmortalidad miraban con recelo, sobre todo los demonios que anhelaban este extraño "poder" que ellos adquirieron con el paso del tiempo.

Issei se alejaba de ahí como si nada…hasta que sintió como ella lo abrazaba por la espalda, a pesar de poseer su armadura, pudo sentir un calor muy reconfortante recorrer su cuerpo, luego se percató de como la chica comenzó a sollozar.

—Yo…lo siento…de verdad…no sabía todo lo que estabas pasando —respondió de manera entrecortada mientras apretaba su agarre, como si no quisiera separarse— ¿qué tengo que hacer…para que vuelvas a confiar en mí?

—La confianza es algo que se gana…

Ambos se quedaron ahí, mientras Venelana y Tsubasa observaban con algo de pesadez la escena, no estaban enojadas con el castaño por esas palabras tan despiadadas, nada de lo que dijo era mentira.

 **-*[…]*-**

Habían pasado una semana después del evento, la ciudad estaba siendo reconstruida y el cadáver habia sido removido, la gente continuaba con sus vidas, lo único que sabían de esos dos pilotos, eran su nombre y el nombre del Jaeger.

En cierta universidad de nueva york dos chicas miraban una escena algo peculiar, resulta que aquel rubio que normalmente acosaba a la pelirroja, intento un nuevo acercamiento para conquistar su corazón, el problema era que ella estaba de muy mal humor, sin embargo, a él no le importo, por lo que en ese momento se le habia hecho una buena idea darle una nalgada que no se lo tomo muy bien.

Ahora el sujeto se encontraba en el piso mientras la pelirroja pisoteaba su rostro.

—¡Vuelve a tocarme y te enviare al hospital, luego mi novio se enterará y terminará lo que yo comencé! —la pelirroja estaba furiosa y no necesariamente por lo que le hizo

—¿Quien? ¿tu novio imaginario? —como si esto no fuera suficiente el trio de chicas apareció para molestarla

— Oigan…algo de sensibilidad —exclamo el rubio sintiendo como ella aumentaba la fuerza de su pisada

—Rias…creo que ya dejaste en claro esto, pero no creo que a Issei le guste la idea de irte a visitar a la cárcel por homicidio…por más que se lo merezca —su amiga rubia ahora se habia convertido en el objetivo de su ira cuando menciono al castaño, cosa que la hizo desear nerviosamente haberse quedado callada

—¡No me hables de ese idiota! ¡espera a que lo tenga frente a mí! ¡deseara nunca haber hecho enojar a Rias Gremory! —en un momento de ira agarro al rubio y lo arrojo a un bote de basura

Incluso las porristas retrocedieron ante esto, no sabían si esto era real o fingía para hacer la mentira aún más grande.

—Bu-bueno…creo que podrás decírselo en persona —temerosa por su vida, la rubia señalo la entrada del campus y la pelirroja volteo su rostro para percatarse de lo que dijo su amiga—

Issei se encontraba hablando con los guardias de seguridad, entrego una identificación y estos le pidieron una foto y autógrafo, uno para su hijo y otro para ellos, cosa que no tenía problema en cumplir.

Al momento de entrar pudo sentir un aura muy pesada por los alrededores ¿la causante? Su novia que estaba parada en la explanada observándolo con muchísima ira.

—Ddraig…fue un placer conocerte amigo —decía mientras el dragón le estaba haciendo un altar en su honor, con velas, foto y todo lo demás

Ella comenzó a correr en dirección al castaño, pero con cada paso, esa mirada de ira se descomponía en una de tristeza y angustia, asi como unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

En lugar de enojarse o golpearlo, ella lo abrazo

—Qué bueno que estas bien…no sabes lo preocupada que estaba —decía de manera entrecortada— creí que te perdería para siempre…

Ella temblaba mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, Issei decidió quedarse asi por un rato correspondiéndole mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente.

Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma ¿ese chico era real? Peor aún ¿ese chico era un piloto Jaeger? Su novio era un piloto Jaeger…

Las tres porristas se percataron de la chaqueta de cuero que tenía, junto con la leyenda "Gypsi Danger" grabada en la espalda, fue entonces que un nuevo sentimiento para ellas surgía cuando ese chico acariciaba con delicadeza su espalda y no eran las únicas que sentían celos de la pareja.

—"Esa tipa…"—pensaba con ira

Esta misma escena se repitió cuando llego a su hogar, Aika y Kunou lo abrazaron de tal forma que no parecían querer soltarlo.

Sus padres también se alegraban de que todo habia salido bien, pero su hijo parecía algo distante, como si ocultara algo.

—Bueno…no solo vengo a visitarlos…hay algunas personas que me encontré en california….

El castaño fue a la puerta muy a pesar de la pelirroja y las chicas que querían seguir abrazándolo, se detuvo un momento llamado la atención de todos los presentes, suspiro deseando que nada malo u hostil ocurriera en la casa de sus padres, cuando llego a la puerta, saco su cabeza y dijo que esas personas entraran, provocando un silencio incomodo en la habitación.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí asi como si nada?!—la pelirroja miraba con ira a la azabache del trio de chicas— Sōna….

.

.

.

.

.

— **OMAKE** —

Dios habia credo a los humanos a su imagen y semejanza…habia encomendado a los Ángeles el velar por la seguridad de su creación, algunos miraban con recelo la atención que el señor tenía con ellos, provocando algunos roces en ese lugar sagrado donde residían los "protectores" de la humanidad.

Ahora ese título estaba en duda por parte del dirigente del cielo…sabía que dios le habia otorgado a sus hijos la inteligencia para dudar de todo…un arma de doble filo incluso más peligrosa que cualquier Sacred Gear.

Por eso habia muchos humanos que dudaban de la existencia de ellos, ocasionalmente hacían apariciones para no destruir la fe que las personas poseían en ellos, pero los eventos del día- K los puso a prueba.

Esas criaturas eran aterradoras y no pudieron ni siquiera frenar su paso hacia la tierra, su acto de escapar para refugiarse en el cielo les costaría.

La cantidad de personas que creían en ellos morían en los ataques, en lugar de agachar la cabeza y huir como lo hicieron ellos, la humanidad se dio cuenta de que tendrían que enfrentar esta amenaza solos…como siempre lo habían hecho.

—Oni-sama —la arcángel mas hermosa del cielo miraba a su hermano suspirar angustiado

—¿Otro murió? —ella asintió ante la pregunta de su hermano

— Fue Amenadiel….

El líder del cielo se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el lugar, dios estaría muy decepcionado por esto

Dirigir este lugar era muy laborioso, nunca se imaginó que esto sería su perdición, la humanidad dejo de creer en ellos, no solo por su ausencia en esta guerra.

Anteriormente tenía algunas pesadillas de niñas que rogaban porque sus padres regresaran con bien a su casa, uno pensaría que tal vez era un militar o tenía un trabajo arriesgado, pero la dura realidad lo golpeo cuando se percató de que ellos… ¡salieron a una panadería!

Escuchar los llantos de esas criaturas inocentes cuando se enteraron de que habían muerto por culpa de un bombardero suicida que habia gritado "Dios es grande" lo hicieron percatarse de lo negligente que habia sido.

Se suponía que eran la contraparte de los demonios y aun asi…pareciera que solo buscaban beneficios para su facción.

—¡No! ¡me niego a pensar en eso! —exclamo con fuerza— ¡yo no quería que esto pasara!

Tanto su hermana como cierta castaña de coletas miraban esta escena con muchísima angustia, parece ser que la guerra también les habia afectado.

Mientras el arcángel estaba reflexionando por esto. Sabía de las personas en la iglesia que eran malas ¿matar en nombre de dios? ¿la santa inquisición? ¿Hitler? ¿devotos de dios que robaban la inocencia de los infantes? Porque….

Sabía que esto pasaría, pero el catalizador de esta tragedia en el cielo fue la aparición de los Kaijū…asi que no lo soporto más.

Ambas observaron como caminaba hacia una sala que muy pocas veces visitaba…la antesala del paraíso.

Ahí las almas de aquellos que eran buenas personas, fuera devotas al señor o no reposaban en calma, muchas veces le habia tocado ver las almas de pequeños llorando ante el reencuentro con sus padres, al menos ahí ellos podrían ser felices.

—Le falle al señor…

—Oni-sama….

—Espero que esto sirva para redimirme

—No tienes que culparte por esto, nadie estaba preparado para el ataque de seres de otro mundo….

—Gabrielle ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bajamos a la tierra? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos un milagro para que la humanidad no perdiera la fe? —estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la rubia y la respuesta comenzó a deprimirla— ellos arriesgan su vida para proteger a los suyos, cuando nosotros somos los que deberíamos estar muriendo en el campo de batalla o peleando a su lado

—Michael-sama —Irina trataba de consolar a su líder

—Al menos debo recompensar a estos valientes soldados que arriesgan su vida para acabar con esta amenaza…

—Eso no hará que la humanidad vuelva a tener fe en nosotros, sabes que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que…—la arcángel fue interrumpida por su propio hermano

—Nosotros nos pusimos la soga al cuello, al concentrarnos solo en los humanos que poseían las Sacred Gear…

De pronto uno de los arcángeles que reinaban en aquel lugar apareció, pero se veía muy demacrado.

—Michael-sama —el tosió y algo de sangre cayó al piso cuando llamo a su líder— por fin apareció…al parecer se escondía en california y murió cuando un Kaijū le cayó encima….

La mirada del siempre pacifico líder del cielo se tornó fría, se habia retirado de aquel lugar luego de cambiar las especificaciones del "filtro" que tenía las puertas del paraíso, dándoles el acceso a todos los pilotos Jaeger que morirían en combate.

En medio de esa enorme sala se encontraba aquel sujeto que habia llegado muy lejos cuando decidió experimentar con vidas inocentes para la creación de espadas sacras, ellos habían encontrado la forma de forjarlas, mientras que ese sujeto escribió con sangre otra de las páginas más turbias y siniestras de la historia de la iglesia.

—Balba Galilei… ¿sabes porque se te está juzgando?

—Esto es una injusticia ¡todo lo que hice fue para proteger y honrar la obra de nuestro padre santo! —exclamo mientras era sujetado con cadenas y varios arcángeles le apuntaban con sus armas

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar la palabra del señor para justificar esa carnicería?! —exclamo furiosa la segunda al mando

— Ante de que se te imparta el castigo… ¿tienes algo que decir? —pregunto severamente Michael

Pronto todos en la sala se percataron como reía de manera psicópata mientras observaba a los líderes del cielo.

—Jajaja eres muy gracioso Michael…quieres castigarme cuando tú fuiste mi cómplice todo este tiempo

—¡Estas enfermo! —exclamo con asco ante las palabras

—Pudiste detenerme cuando hice el proyecto de las espadas sacras…pudiste detenerme cuando abusé de esas niñas en la iglesia, pero nunca te apareciste —con cada palabra que salía de su boca, la paciencia del arcángel comenzaba a ceder—te diré otra cosa ¡no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice! —exclamo de manera demencial— mataría a más personas para obtener el poder que tenía…y esas niñas…me encantaba lo apretabas que estaban…tu reniegas de mí, pero tenías el poder para detenerme y no quisiste jajajajaja—todos en el salón miraban con asco y desprecio al sujeto mientras Michael abrió el portal que lo conduciría al peor de los tormentos por los crímenes que habia cometido—¡no me importa el castigo, después de todo están condenados a desaparecer! ¡todo por tu culpa Michael! ¡jajajajajaja! —el sujeto fue arrojado al agujero para que su alma jamás encontrara el descanso eterno y sufriera por toda la eternidad

En aquel lugar reino un silencio incomodo, mientras el rubio se levantaba sin decir nada.

—Oni-sama/Michael-sama —ambas mujeres se levantaron para alcanzarlo, pero las detuvo en seco

—Quiero estar solo….

Todos fueron interrumpidos cuando el arcángel que lo habia llamado comenzó a toser con más fuerza, tanto que escupía sangre, un par de segundos después, parecía haberse recuperado, pero su cuerpo brillaba y empezaba a agrietarse, evaporándose frente a todos.

La mayoría de los arcángeles estaban aterrados por esta situación, sin embargo, su líder se habia ido del lugar mientras todos veían la muerte de su compañero, en estos momentos él estaba reflexionando sobre su misión…pero ahora las cosas eran muy claras y la verdad lo golpeo como si esta fuera una tonelada de ladrillos

—"Parece que nosotros…necesitamos a la humanidad más de lo que ellos nos necesitan"

* * *

 **Bien, se que el capitulo fue algo fuerte y crudo, pero asi es esta historia, pretende ser una historia con tematica un poco oscura y realista, asi que no deberia sorprenderlos**

 **Vaya, ¿a que no se esperaban lo de Sairaorg y Venelama? Haha, la verdad eso se nos ocurrio hace poco, pero debemos aclarar algo**

 **Venelana y Yasaka no van a estar en el harem de Issei, lo sentimos, pero no, asi que no vayan a estar pidiendo que las agreguemos, ya tenemos otras ideas para ellas, asi que no se preocupen**

 **Bien, creo que eso seria todo, nos vemos en otra actualizacion bros and sister**


	5. Especiales

**¡He hermanos y hermanas!, he aquí con la actualización de esta increíble historia, lamentamos mucho el que hallan tenido que esperar todo este tiempo, pero no podemos centrarnos solo en esto**

 **En la vida real tenemos deberes que cumplir y que si queremos mantenerlos, debemos hacerlo de forma obligada**

 **Muy bien, vamos a la lectura**

 **Disclaimed: High school dxd no es de mi autoria (de ser asi, hubiera lemon y mas cosas hentai 7w7) sino de Ichie Ishibumi, lo mio solo es la historia a narrar**

 **Ahora vamos a la lectura**

 **Este capítulo fue escrito por…**

 **Arcanine: 90%**

 **Neopercival: 10%**

 **(Soy una desgracia como escritor T_T)**

* * *

 **Especial 1:**

 **La fiesta de Kunou**

* * *

Muchas veces esperamos nuestro cumpleaños con ansias, en una sociedad medianamente avanzada donde aun se escuchaban los ecos de las armas, celebrar un año de vida era un logro muy importante, sobre todo en estas fechas.

La guerra humanos-Kaijū habia iniciado, todos cooperaban para acabar con esos monstruos, pero ellos no daban indicios de mermar sus embates contra la humanidad, por lo que esas fechas, se celebraban con mayor importancia, sobre todo si eres la única hija de una líder como lo era la facción Yokai.

—Gracias por ayudarme a terminar de organizar la fiesta…todos necesitamos este pequeño respiro después de lo que ha ocurrido —decía la reina Yokai siendo acompañada por la madre del castaño— ¿Cómo esta Issei?

—Lo noto mejor que hace seis meses—ella se escuchaba aun preocupada, no solo por su hijo, sino porque ahora el se habia convertido en un soldado, la presión que podría acumular podría afectarle físicamente.

—Escuche, su hijo es un hombre fuerte

—No es eso lo que me preocupa

—La entiendo, como padres quisiéramos encerrar a nuestros hijos en una caja de cristal para cuidar y velar por su seguridad —dijo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la castaña—ellos deben enfrentarse al mundo, nuestro trabajo es educarlos para guiarse por un camino de rectitud, honor, justicia, bondad y compasión

La señora Hyoudo a pesar de las buenas palabras y deseos de la reina Yokai solo bajo un poco la depresión y preocupación de la castaña mayor

—Tanto que ha pasado, aun recuerdo cuando era un bebé, lo único que quisiera es volver en el tiempo para poder abrazarlo, acurrucarlo y mirarlo durante horas, mientras dormía en su cuna —una lagrima traicionera, rodo por la mejilla de la castaña

—El tiempo no espera a nadie, aun recuerdo cuando mi pequeña Kunou nació, era tan pequeña, tan inocente, tan linda que lo único que quería era abrazarla y jamás soltarla….

Ambas mujeres estaban platicando sobre sus hijos, donde varios sentimientos salieron a flote mientras dejaban de lado la fiesta de Kunou.

Hablando de la pequeña Yokai se encontraba sentada en las piernas de cierto castaño afortunado quien estaba algo nervioso no solo por la cercanía de ella, sino por las miradas asesinas que Rias y Aika tenia, sabia que no eran para él, sin embargo, eso no les quitaba lo aterradoras que se veían.

—Issei-sama ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara nuestro primer hijo? —esa pregunta provoco que ambas chicas se enfurecían de sobremanera— no tengo muchos recuerdos de Oto-sama, pero me gustaría que nuestro primer hijo se llamara como el, una especie de tributo a su memoria ¿te gusta la idea?

Ante esa pregunta Issei trago saliva temeroso

—¿No crees que aun es muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas? —pregunto nervioso mientras ella lo abrazaba rodeando su cuello

—Para nada, después de todo, ya se que quiero de regalo de cumpleaños —la rubia se separó y comenzó a hacer círculos con su dedo en el pecho del castaño— nunca pensé que tu entrenamiento hiciera maravillas, tus músculos se sienten como si fueran de acero

El tanteo y coqueteo tan directo de la precoz rubia Yokai habia llevado la paciencia de las otras chicas presentes que, bueno, no les había gustado tanto aquel evento

Por lo que una fue la que actuó rápidamente

—¡Ya tuve suficiente de que estés de maldita ofrecida! —exclamo Aika mientras la empujaba y tomaba su lugar— Issei, ¿verdad que te gusta una mujer desarrollada?

Issei volvió a tragar grueso pues a pesar de que tenia algo de razón en sus palabras, pues no podía responder sin que saliera herido física y mentalmente

—No me voy a molestar por eso —decía la rubia limpiándose la suciedad luego de levantarse— si quieren jugar de esa forma está bien …dentro de unas horas Issei-sama solo tendrá ojos para mi…podrán tenerlo después de que ambos consumemos nuestro amor

Dicho esto, ella salió de la habitación con un aire de grandeza dejando mas molestas a ambas chicas, sobre todo a la pelirroja.

—Si esa bola de pelos altanera cree que me quitara lo que es mío por derecho ¡está muy equivocada! —exclamo molesta abrazándolo— ¡primero te violo antes de que ella te ponga una mano encima! —seguía renegando hasta que se dio cuenta de sus ultimas palabras, estaba temerosa e insegura asi que para cerciorarse de lo que habia dicho, vio el rostro burlón de Aika y el avergonzado de Issei— por Satán ¿dije eso en voz alta?

Ambos asintieron mientras una gota de sudor caía por su nuca, provocando que ella se pusiera tan roja, que no sabían donde terminaba su cabello y comenzaba su piel, luego de un par de segundos su cabeza expulso una gran cantidad de humo, provocando que cayera al suelo mientras sus ojos tomaban forma de espiral.

—A eso llamo una declaración muy directa —Aika no sabía que Rias podía ser tan extrovertida cuando se trataba del castaño

—Te sorprenderías…mejor la llevo a su cama, espero que despierte antes de que comience la fiesta

Pareciera que no despertaría hasta un buen rato. La castaña se habia ido, recordó que ayudaría con la fiesta de la rubia Yokai, puede que a veces la sacara de quicio, pero ya le habia tomado cariño a la chica, sin embargo, no permitiría que ella estuviera cerca de Issei, hasta que todas llegaran a un acuerdo.

— _(Tal vez un cuarteto…no eso lo dejamos para su cumpleaños, se lo comentare a ellas)_ —la castaña retomo su camino sin dejar de sonreír de forma pervertida

Issei sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrer su espalda, pero este fue diferente, no era la misma sensación de miedo que tenía cuando ambas chicas miraban a la rubia, esta vez fue… ¿placentera? Como si algo bueno estuviera planeándose para él.

—Tal vez fue mi imaginación

[ **No sabía que te gustaban … ¿cómo les dicen ustedes los humanos a las hembras no tan desarrolladas? …ilegales** ]

—"Lolis" Ddraig —corrigió mentalmente y como si nada el castaño, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras—"¡¿pero que…?!, ¡Ddraig!, ¡no juegues conmigo!

[ **Vamos compañero…debes resistir a la tentación del lolicon, escuche que esa organización mundial que creo el cuerpo de defensa del pacifico, persigue a los pedófilos como tú para encarcelarlos** ]

—"¡¿Qué clase de enfermo crees que soy?! ¡jamás le haría esas cosas a Kunou-chan!"—exclamo sonrojado a mas no poder

[ **Tranquilo compañero, pronto sera mayor y déjame decirte que te sacaste la lotería, particularmente, las Kyūbi son unas fieras en la cama** ]—decía el dragón

—¿Acaso te acostaste con alguna?

[ **No tuve el placer de lograr tal proeza, pero si te puedo decir que una vez que las domina la lujuria…prepárate, porque no dormirás bien en varias semanas, has que me sienta orgulloso y domina en la cama a esa zorrita que quiere ser la madre de tus crías** ] —exclamo con voz grave el dragón mientras en la mente del castaño levantaba el pulgar

—Y decían que yo era la bestia pervertida…que bueno que no te conocieron a ti…

Mientras el castaño trataba de evitar esos pensamientos impuros dirigidos a la pequeña princesa Yokai, la pelirroja se encontraba descansando, pero las muecas de su rostro indicaban que estaba teniendo un mal sueño, no era los recurrentes en donde uno de esos oficiales del cuerpo de defensa del pacifico, entraba a su casa y le daban la terrible noticia de que el castaño habia muerto en combate.

 **-*[SUEÑO]*-**

 **(N/A: Neopercival: ok, esto me dolió el leerlo, ¡eres desalmado Arcanine!)**

Este era particular, gracioso desde la perspectiva de cualquier lector, la pelirroja se encontraba vestida como maid mientras servía algo de té a una ya desarrollada Yokai y a la castaña.

— **¿** Desea algo más Kunou-sama? —pregunto mirando a la Yokai, quien al parecer habia sacado el gran parecido de su madre, solo que conservando el cabello corto

—Nada más…tu Aika ¿quieres otra cosa mientras esperamos a los niños y a Issei? —pregunto con algo de altanería

—Por el momento nada, puedes retirarte—ordeno en el mismo tono

La chica maid se retiro resignada, mientras ambas hablaban de cosas sobre su esposo y sus hijos, sobre todo estos últimos con mucho orgullo.

—Kanna-chan obtuvo un gran puntaje en su clase de deportes, quien sabe, en un futuro podría ganar una beca para la universidad, su padre y yo estamos muy orgullosas de ella, solo que ha estado muy insistente de que quiere otro hermanito

—Y tu que estas muy desanimada para cumplirle su deseo —respondió burlona la rubia— en fin, deberías ver a mi pequeño Kurama, es una ternurita y el mas listo de su clase...un digno heredero de su padre y sus abuelos, aunque siempre tengo que usar un gato hidráulico para separarlo de oka-san cada vez que vamos de visita

—¿De veras? Yo pensé que era la única que usaba esas técnicas para separar a la madre de Issei de Kanna-chan, pero ella adora visitar a sus abuelos…me alegra que hayan crecido en un mundo sin guerra

—Issei siempre fue el más valiente…todos celebran a uno de los héroes de guerra

—De hecho, hace poco escuche que, gracias a eso, fue postulado como mariscal general del cuerpo de defensa…aunque escuche que un par de pilotos que lo acompañaron al abismo, podrían ocupar ese puesto

—Significa mas trabajo y menos tiempo para nosotras —suspiro la castaña

— Eso es cierto, pero sabes que nunca nos descuidaría…al menos nosotras si pudimos darle hijos…

La pelirroja escucho eso mientras abrazaba la bandeja donde llevo el te para ambas, nunca pudo embarazarse y el castaño la renegó, no tenía la culpa de esto, pero como un chico mitad dragón, eso no le importaba, si una hembra no podía darle descendencia, entonces no servía para nada.

De pronto la puerta principal comenzó a sonar, do pequeñas figuras entraron corriendo seguidos de un hombre que reconocía perfectamente, a pesar de los años Issei mantenía esa apariencia joven, con calma se retiro la gabardina mientras la colgaba en un perchero cercano.

—Bienvenido a casa Issei-sama, Kunou-sama y Aika-sama lo esperan en la

—Issei…. —la primera en recibirlo fue la castaña mientras lo besaba de sorpresa

—Oye Aika, conoces las reglas…

no me puedes culpar de que quiera un beso de mi esposo —respondió para luego recibir un corto beso por parte del castaño

—Kanna, ven a saludar a tu madre… —decía mientras la niña se acercó, salto y fue recibida por su padre

—Oka-chan —una niña muy parecida a la castaña solo que con los ojos ambarinos abrazo a la mencionada— hola

—Hola mi niña ¿te divertiste visitando a tus abuelos? —pregunto dándole un suave beso en la frente

—Oba-chan me dio una galleta de chocolate y Oji-chan me llevo al parque de diversiones —respondió muy alegre recibiendo los mimos

—Papá… y yo que…prometiste llevarme con Yasaka oba-chan —decía un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos mientras jalaba las ropas de Issei

—Te dije que la próxima semana iríamos…además pensé que te gustaba visitar a tus abuelos

—Oba-chan me dio un pedazo de pastel…oka-san se va a molestar conmigo…

Vamos Kurama, se que tu madre puede ser estricta, pero no creo que te regañe por eso —respondió mientras lo levantaba en brazos— ¿verdad querida?

—Está bien, solo porque tu abuela me partiría la cabeza si voy a reclamarle —respondió algo asustada, su suegra si que era mas aterradora que su propia madre cuando estaba molesta

Tan concentrados estaban toda la familia que no se percataron de que la pelirroja se habia ido mientras algunas lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos, envidiaba a las dos chicas por haber concebido hijos con el castaño, detestaba esta parte de ser demonio ¿de que serviría vivir tanto tiempo si ni siquiera podía tener hijos?

Pronto una suave voz comenzó a repetir su nombre, provocando algunos ecos….

—* **FIN DEL SUEÑO*** —

En el mundo real el castaño habia entrado a la habitación donde la pelirroja se encontraba dormida, ella estaba repitiendo su nombre y muchas veces negando, también decía algunas cosas sobre hijos y demonios

— _Rias…Rias_ ¡Rias! ¡despierta! —esa sacudida trajo a la pelirroja de vuelta a la realidad— ¿estás bien?

Ella no contesto y simplemente comenzó a besarlo con ternura…algo que no lo tomo por sorpresa, pero se percató de algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, seguramente era otro de esos sueños donde ella lo vio morir por culpa del veneno de Samael.

Ese beso comenzó a tornarse mas profundo e intenso a tal grado que la pelirroja lo tiro sobre la cama y ella comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa que traía.

—¡Espera un segundo!, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunto nervioso

Rias se detuvo un momento, pero algo que asombro al castaño fue que esta lo veía de forma deseosa y lujuriosa, pero también pudo notar tristeza, desespero y algo de dolor

Algo le decía que lo de Samael no era lo único que le afectaba

—Ise… ¿me amas?

Esa pregunta descoloco a Issei

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡claro que te amo! —respondió mientras intentaba levantarse— sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por ti

Eso llamo la atención y aumento el deseo de la pelirroja

—¿Lo que sea?

—Pelearía contra el mismísimo Samael si tu vida estuviera en peligro

Esas palabras alegraron a la pelirroja, si, asi era su querido Issei, un héroe valiente, pervertido sin remedio y hasta la médula, pero un héroe y gran persona cuando se lo necesitaba.

—Se que eres capaz de eso y más…por eso déjame demostrarte…cuanto te amo —con un movimiento se quito la camisa revelando un sujetado rojo muy sexi— siempre te han gustado mis pechos… ¿quieres acariciarlos? —con calma la pelirroja tomo sus manos y las poso sobre sus encantos, moviéndolas un poco para que el pudiera saber que ella solo le permitiría estas cosas a su amado Sekiryuutei— ¿te molesta la tela? Tranquilo, eso se puede solucionar —con un suave "click" se deshizo de aquella prenda que contenía los encantos de la pelirroja quien poso las manos de un castaño muy sonrojado y apenado— son muy suaves ¿no lo crees? Son todos tuyos…quiero ser tuya…ahora

—¡Espera! ¡esto es demasiado pronto!, digo, no es que no quiera, después de todo eres mi prometida, eres endemoniadamente sexy y eso es genial —Issei se estaba perdiendo en su lujuria, pero lograría volver a retomar un poco de su cordura— ¡pero estamos en el palacio de Yasaka-sama, no podemos hacer esto! —exclamo, aunque su subconsciente lo traicionaba, pues hace poco la pelirroja lo habia soltado

—Eso no me importa, además ¿no lo encuentras más excitante? —ella sabia que solo necesitaba un poco más de presión para que el castaño cediera ante sus instintos

Antes de que el quitara sus manos, la pelirroja comenzó a moverlas provocando que ella soltara suaves gemidos, los cuales comenzaban a hacer mella en el poco autocontrol que poseía.

[ **De acuerdo, esto no me lo esperaba** ] —decía el dragón en la mente del castaño

—"¡No puedo hacer esto! ¡menos en el palacio de Yasaka-sama!"—respondió siendo ignorando por el dragón celestial—

[ **No lo niegues, solo gózalo, porque estas a nada de reclamar a la chica Gremory como tu compañera, iré a dormir para que ustedes tortolitos tengan intimidad, haz que me sienta orgulloso** ] —de pronto los pensamientos del castaño fueron reemplazados por sus instintos, la cordura de Issei se habia ido y la lujuria propia de un dragón se apoderaba de su mente

—E-Espera Rias—pero con todo el autocontrol que aun le quedaba (que ya casi era nula), llamaba la atención de la pelirroja— te juro que yo también ya deseo hacerte mía —Rias detuvo su "ataque" de forma momentánea— mejor esperemos y cuando lleguemos a casa podremos tener nuestro momento especial, ¿que dices?

Rias solo alzo de repente la mirada y asombro a Issei por el deseo contenido que emanaba de sus ojos y esa sonrisa depredadora, además de coqueta y provocativa, cosa que estaba teniendo un muy buen efecto en su contra

—No…asi es más excitante. —declaraba mientras con sus manos suavemente lo empujaba en el pecho y lo acostaba, además de que, al lograrlo, lo empezó a besarlo apasionadamente cosa que estaba a solo una fracción de romper la poca cordura que le quedaba—¿no crees? —pregunto de forma provocativa

Ya esta, su cordura se había roto

—Al diablo todo…

El castaño se levanto y beso a la pelirroja con mas rudeza, pero esto solo provoco que la chica gimiera, una batalla de lenguas comenzó mientras sus cuerpos entraban en un contacto más íntimo, la pelirroja habia despojado al castaño de su camisa, ahora sus pechos eran aplastados contra el fuerte torso de su amado dragón.

Ella comenzó a gemir con mas fuerza cuando poso sus manos en su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza y provocándole nuevas sensaciones, la cuales se intensificaron al momento de que mordió su labio inferior, era una extraña mescla entre dolor y placer, pero de igual forma le encantaba.

Ahora Issei se comportaba más dominante, con algo de fuerza comenzó a masajear los pechos de la chica, mientras comenzaba a esparcir besos bajando por su cuello hacia la piel sensible de Rias, quien lo abrazaba con fuerza, el momento que mas ansiaba era cuando Issei comenzó a bajar una de sus manos dispuesta a provocarle una nueva explosión de sensaciones.

El cual nunca llego puesto que un chorro de agua apaciguo a la pareja, fue tanta la presión que ambos se cayeron de la cama.

—"¡Ahora si par de zorras!"

La pelirroja estaba molesta, asi que decidió levantarse para encarar a quien fuera que le arruino esta oportunidad, esperar mas de 1400 años para encontrar a ese hombre con quien compartir este momento de intimidad y se lo habían echado a perder, destriparía a Aika o convertiría a Kunou en un abrigo de piel si estaban detrás de esto, sin embargo, ella se quedó petrificada cuando observo quien era la persona que interrumpió la faena.

Unos minutos mas tarde, ambos estaban con los rostros completamente rojos mientras la madre de Issei los miraba con enojo, decepción e ira, sabia que ambos eran jóvenes, pero esto caía dentro de una línea que no le permitiría cruzar a ambos.

—Entiendo que se amen, ¡pero este no es lugar para hacer este tipo de cosas! —exclamo mientras dejaba la manguera en la pared— más te vale que me des una buena explicación Issei

El castaño se coloreo de azul cuando su madre le dedico la "mirada" esa que poseen y que al parecer tiene poderes sobrenaturales, porque podria jurar que puede ver el interior del alma de sus victimas (esposo o hijos) y lograr sacarles sus mas guardados y oscuros secretos

 **(N/A Neopercival: admitamos algo, todos alguna vez hemos recibido y sucumbido ante la "mirada del castigo" de mamá T_T)**

—El no tuvo la culpa…yo fui quien lo provoco —Rias tomaba rápidamente la palabra al ver como su querido castaño seria culpado por algo que ella hizo.

Cosa que sorprendió a la castaña mayor

—Espera ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto sorprendida por la declaración de la chica demonio

—Yo…bueno, digamos que…sabia que Ise cedería si lo empujaba a esto

Error, decir eso fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho, pues asi como una madre puede ser dura con sus hijos, con aquellos que aún no pertenecían a la familia no tendría piedad.

—¡Intentaste violar a mi hijo! —pregunto mientras sacaba una escopeta de quien sabe dónde, haciendo a Rias temblar por su integridad y a Issei igual, además de que Rias estaba justo tras de el

—¡Whoa!… ¡espera un segundo!, ¡dame esa cosa! —exclamo el castaño tomando el arma de su madre y quitándole los cartuchos

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntaba asombrada su madre

—Estudio en una academia militar, lo primero que te enseñan ahí es a disparar y desarmar a quien sea —la castaña mayor razono las palabras de su hijo y decidió olvidar ese tema, concentrándose ahora en la pelirroja que estaba escondida detrás de su "bebé", pero antes de eso Issei volvió a interrumpirla— por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste esta escopeta?, jamás la vi en casa, o que hallas traído una aquí.

—Internet —fue lo que respondió de forma simple haciendo suspirar irritado al castaño, debía considerar el cancelarle su plan de internet en el celular, pero en eso la castaña vuelve a centrar su atención en Rias— muy bien jovencita, más te vale que me expliques esto…

—Claro es solo que…Ise, quiero que esto sea una conversación entre mujeres —ambos escucharon ese tono de angustia en la voz de la pelirroja

Issei no estaba seguro de aceptar ese pedido, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas y salió de la habitación, mientras esa expresión de ira marcada en la castaña se suavizaba al verla agachar la cabeza.

—Oye Rias…si fui muy dura contigo fue porque…

—No es eso…tuve otra de esas pesadillas….

Esa explicación fue suficiente para que la madre de Issei se relajara por completo, pues casi entendía esa situación y los motivos de las acciones

—Necesitas dejar de preocuparte por esto, yo también estoy aterrada porque un día uno de esos soldados llegue y me diga que mi hijo

—No…esta vez, no fue esa… yo…yo... —no era común esta actitud en una chica tan segura de si misma, imaginaba que seria peor que perder a la persona que amabas con todo tu corazón— Usted sabe que soy un demonio…vivimos mucho tiempo y eso es bueno…hasta cierto punto, pero una vida tan larga trae consigo una maldición…tardamos mucho en procrear…particularmente las mujeres, no podemos embarazarnos con facilidad.

En el mundo habia mujeres que eran felices sin pareja, sin responsabilidades como los hijos y eso era respetable, pero también existía la otra cara de la moneda, mujeres que anhelaban un niño con la pareja que decidieron compartir su vida, algo que incluso muchas no podían a pesar de los intentos año con año y ahora entendía la preocupación de la pelirroja.

—Mi niña…—hablaba de forma maternal la castaña mayor

—¿Qué tal si Ise ya no me presta atención porque no puedo tener hijos? —las dudas de la pelirroja eran un factor muy negativo en ella, pues demostraba que sufría de inseguridades y baja autoestima a pesar de la determinación que siempre mostraba ante todos

Algo que no le gustaba mucho a Mikoto, pues eso seria algo dañino y contraproducente para la pelirroja a largo plazo, asi que como madre en ley no debía permitir aquello

—Eso nunca pasara —decía suavemente abrazándola— mi hijo te ama

—Pero…

—Rias…yo crie a un chico que sabe respetar a las mujeres, aunque fue culpa del maldito rabo verde del vecino que se haya vuelto un pervertido —decía lo último con desagrado pues ese tipo era un casanova que llevaba a su hogar diferentes mujeres a la semana, cosa que corrompió a Issei, eso le hizo a Rias bajarle una gota de sudor por la cabeza— el punto es que jamás te lastimaría de esa forma, sabe lo que se siente cuando alguien que te ama te hace a un lado —decía con cierto tono de ira hacia las otras chicas que juraban "querer" a su hijo— además si llegara a hacerte daño, te ayudare a castigarlo como solo una madre puede hacerlo con su hijo —esto lo afirmo con una sonrisa amable, un puño levantado con una vena palpitando de ella y un aura negra y violenta a su alrededor

Cosa que, por alguna extraña razón, esta vez no asusto a Rias, sino que por extraño que parezca le daba una seguridad y tranquilidad a su corazón y debía admitir que sonaba muy bien esa oferta si es que dicha situación se llegara a dar, sin embargo, aun existía esa duda en su cabeza

—Gracias Okaa-sama

—No importan cuantas sean, Issei las amara por igual—dijo mientras la abrazaba—ella sonrió ante esas palabras mientras correspondía el gesto de cariño— sin embargo…te quiero aclarar algo, no sabes como anhelo ser abuela, imaginarme como sería mi futuro nieto es algo que Yasaka-san y yo hemos estado platicando, pero si algo asi vuelve a ocurrir y sobre todo en un lugar ajeno, los bañare con una cubeta de agua con hielo, de esa forma se les bajara la calentura…sin importar quien de ustedes tres sea —ese tono tan suave y esa sonrisa fue suficiente para que ella asintiera aterrada por su suegra

—H-Hai, Okaa-sama

Era oficial, su miedo por su suegra había vuelto

Luego de que hablaran ambas salieron y la pelirroja se fue a donde estaba el castaño, ella lo abrazo y lo beso con ternura.

—Eso ¿porque fue? —pregunto sorprendido pero contento por su amada pelirroja al verla en un mejor estado de animo

—Porque eres un chico increíble —ante ese comentario sonrió— ¿acaso necesito otra razón para besarte?

Issei carcajeo ante la respuesta de su prometida, ella igual ya que su confianza había vuelto a ella, por lo que el castaño decidió jugarle una broma

—Buen, entonces esto…—decía de forma cantarina el castaño mientras se acercaba con las manos en la espalda y con una sonrisa a la curiosa pelirroja por su actuar y para aun mas sorpresa de ella, la cargo por la cintura con relativa facilidad, mientras giraba— es porque yo también te amo

Rias ante ese comentario sonrió aun mas

Dejo atrás toda su vida pasada, lujos, dinero, caprichos, toda una vida cómoda y asegurada, por este chico, no, no solo por el, también por los padres de este, por las amistades que forjo a lo largo de todo el sacrificio que habia hecho

¿Qué si valía la pena todo esto?, ¡obvio que si!

Estaba segura de algo, jamás cambiaria lo que ahora tiene

—Ise…jajaja...ba…bájame…jajaja —la pelirroja estaba muy feliz de que pasara estos momentos con el—

La madre del castaño miraba la escena con ternura. Rias seria una gran doctora por el carisma y ese sentimiento maternal que proyectaba, pero también seria una buena esposa para su hijo, no era del tipo de chicas que dejaban que el hombre cargara con toda la responsabilidad.

—" _El ejemplo perfecto de que al lado de un gran hombre siempre habrá una gran mujer…o mujeres en este caso_ " —ella camino por los pasillos y dejo a la feliz pareja que se alejaban con dirección al amplio jardín del palacio

Ambos caminaban con calma, disfrutando del canto de las aves, hasta que una sombra que los asechaba, se abalanzó sobre el castaño ¿besándolo?

La sombra que lo derribo no era otra mas que la pequeña Kunou, claro que esta acción enfureció a la ex heredera del clan Gremory

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo maldita loli?! —exclamo furiosa mientras observaba como se separaban— ¡¿quién diablos te crees para besar a mí novio?!

Issei no hablaba ni se movía, este ataque de Kunou lo había sorprendido demasiado, tanto asi que se había quedado paralizado, mientras que Ddraig se burlaba desde el interior de su portador por la suerte que tenía

—Esto es parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños…el otro, podría considerarse como un regalo mutuo, pero estoy seguro de que ambos lo disfrutaremos —la forma en que lo dijo provoco que Issei volviera en si y que un escalofrió bajara por su columna

Luego de esto una pelea se inició por quien estaría con Issei, siendo jalado por ambas chicas sobrenaturales.

—¡Issei-sama quiere estar con la futura madre de sus hijos! —exclamo tirando con fuerza la princesa Yokai

—¡Exacto! ¡¿entonces qué demonios haces aquí?! —respondió imitándola la pelirroja

El castaño trataba de razonar y encontrar la forma de apaciguar el conflicto, pero cada segundo sentía como ambas tiraban de sus brazos con mayor fuerza, de pronto solo escucho el sonido de sus hombros dislocándose, en un momento de lucidez habia visto a su madre, a la reina Yokai y a Aika en la entrada antes de perder el conocimiento.

Lentamente despertó, moviendo los brazos con dificultad, observo asi alrededor mientras Aika estaba sentada junto a su cama.

—¿Que? ¿Qué paso? ¡aagh! ¡mis brazos! —exclamo con fuerza

—No intentes levantarte…que suerte que eres mitad dragón, el medico dijo que ese par de locas casi te parte a la mitad —resoplo mientras le daba algo de agua

—Bueno…sabes lo posesiva que puede ser Rias —le respondió cuando termino de beber— aunque admito que estoy algo preocupado por ambas, deben estar sintiéndose culpables de mi estado

En eso para curiosidad de Issei, Aika ríe de forma suave, burlista y también de forma maliciosa

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso, en estos momentos tu madre está dándoles unos "consejos" a ambas para controlar sus celos —Issei suspiro ante esto, solo rogaba que su madre no fuera tan exagerada por esto—

En estos momentos nos dirigimos al patio donde un par de chicas (no tengo que decirles quien) se encontraban en una posición algo extraña, como si intentaran hacer una sentadilla, ambas cargaban un par de bloques de concreto en ambos brazos.

—E…esto es t-tu culpa Gremory —decía con dificultad la rubia Yokai

—S…si no hubieras…a-aparecido…n-no estaríamos en esta si-situación —respondió haciendo un mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse firme— asi que…e-es ¡t-tu culpa!

 **¡SPLAAAAASH!**

—¡Kyaaaaa! —exclamaron ambas chicas

Porque pronto un chorro de agua jodidamente helada las silencio, ambas miraron aterradas a quien se los habia arrojado. Mikoto podía soportar muchas cosas, pero que ese par lastimaran a su hijo por un ataque de celos, era algo que no toleraría.

—¡Nada de platicas jovencitas! ¡si alguna de ustedes tira los bloques, no podrán acercarse a Issei durante un mes! —ambas volvieron a guardar silencio ante esa amenaza— espero que con esto entiendan que mi hijo ¡no es un trofeo!

Ella estaba mirando su reloj mientras la reina Yokai y su esposo la miraban con una enorme gota en la nuca., esa mujer a pesar de ser humana si que tenia un gran carácter capaz de doblegar a un líder de facción

—Mikoto si que es una gran mujer —exclamo al ver a su hija de esa forma— pero creo que está exagerando

—Son las desventajas de que su padre fue instructor de las fuerzas especiales de Japón y creo que las chicas se lo merecen por no poder entender que Issei las ama por igual, ahora Aika es quien disfruta de un tiempo a solas con él —aun recordaba a su suegro, tardo muchísimo para ganarse su respeto y valla que sufrió, asi que entendía a sus futuras nueras

—¡Muy bien larvas, les falta media hora! —decía mientras soplaba un silbato y las miraba— ¿esto se volverá a repetir alguna vez?

—¡N-No señor! —respondieron ambas con mucha dificultad

—¡Soy mujer! Pero entendieron el punto —respondió mientras tomaba la manguera y vigilaba a las chicas que apenas si podían con su alma

— Pe-pero ella f-fue qui-quien empezó —decía entre dientes la pelirroja— e-esto n-no es jus-to

—E-Esto n-no me impedirá…que Issei-sama y y-yo tengamos nuestra n-noche de p-pasión —la kitsune debió de haber omitido esto, puesto que la castaña aun estaba molesta por como habia encontrado a su hijo y a la pelirroja

—¡Veo que otra de ustedes tiene las hormonas alborotadas! ¡no te preocupes ya tengo en mente la forma en la cual podemos usar toda esa energía!

Ahora su esposo y la reina Yokai estaban mas sorprendidos por como Kunou era puesta a hacer lagartijas mientras ella le rociaba agua, ¿en serio esa mujer era humana?, parecía mas un demonio que la propia Rías o cualquiera de esa especie

—¡No te escucho soldado!

—¡Mi sargento me hace sano, no soy más que un vil gusano, ella manda en la lluvia y el sol, yo soy peor que un caracol!

—¡No te distraigas o repetirás toda la serie! —exclamo con fuerza sin dejar de rociar a la rubia quien apresuraba el paso para no hacerla enojar

Hiroshi solo veía la situación con una palma en su rostro y suspirando en resignación por el proceder de su esposa, mientras que la reina Yokai la veía de una forma analítica con una mano en el mentón, considerando seriamente algo que venia pensando desde que conoció ese lado de su con-suegra

—Una pregunta ¿ella no querrá entrenar a mi ejercito? —pregunto a nadie en especial mas Hiroshi la escucho y la miro incrédulo— creo que mis soldados estarían mas capacitados en combate con semejante régimen físico —decía impresionada

—¿Habla en serio? —pregunto aun incrédulo el castaño a la reina yokai mas no recibió respuesta puesto que ella comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar de torturas que curiosamente era el patio trasero del lugar

Ella estaba de acuerdo con que un poco de disciplina militar podria hacerle un bien a Kunou, pero la fiesta de su hija se acercaba y no podía dejar que este momento especial fuera arruinado por un castigo tan agotador

—Mikoto…

—¿Qué sucede? ¿no me diga que tratara de sacar del castigo a su hija? —un coro de ángeles se escucho mientras miraba con esperanza cuando su madre se acercó

—Para nada, ella debe entender que esta es la consecuencia de sus ataques de celos —pronto el mundo de la chica se fue abajo y comenzó a llorar de manera cómica mientras seguía el ejercicio— me preguntaba si era mejor dejar esto para después…la fiesta…

—Es cierto… ¡muy bien larvas, por esta vez su castigo termino, ya que se trata de una ocasión especial! ¡asi que espero que hallan escarmentado!

Rias tiro los bloques quedando en la misma posición, al parecer sufría una parálisis causada por estar en la misma posición durante mucho tiempo y Kunou estaba tan cansada que cayo en el lodo mientras hacía buzos en el charco.

El padre de Issei se acerco a las féminas y miro a sus nueras

—¿Por qué fuiste tan blanda con ellas Amor? —ambas reaccionaron ante los comentarios de su suegro, si esto fue el modo suave, no querían imaginar lo que pasaría si ella llegaba a molestarse

 **(N/A Neopercival: ¿eso es ser blanda? O_ou)**

—Digamos que les tuve algo de consideración

—Muy bien…Kunou, ve a darte un baño y descansa, la fiesta sera hasta la noche… —decía la rubia mayor ignorando los quejidos de dolor de su hija

—No…sentir columna —respondía a duras penas la princesa aun con su cara pegada al suelo

—¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no seas exagerada? —exclamo algo molesta por las declaraciones de su hija— muy bien, vámonos Mikoto, tenemos mucho que planear…además dijiste que me enseñarías esa receta para el pastel de mi hija —se reincorporo sin prestarle atención a los quejidos lastimeros de su hija

—Claro que lo hare

—Espera ¿es el pastel que hacía tu madre cuando cumplías años? —pregunto emocionado su marido

—Claro que si…tranquilo yo sé que te encanta, pero sabes que la perfección toma tiempo —respondió mientras posaba su mano sobre la mejilla de su esposo

—Demonios—susurro un poco decepcionado por la verdad de la situación—pero bueno, se dice que las cosas buenas se dan a esperar, ¿no? —el castaño se emocionó mientras ambas reían suavemente y este se sentaba en el sofá del lugar

—A veces siento que tengo dos hijos —suspiro con una sonrisa

—Bueno, asi son los hombres—respondió con una sonrisa la reina Yokai

—Pero aun asi los amo a ambos —respondió con seguridad y alegría mientras pensaba en las sonrisas de su amado esposo y su querido hijo

—Eso es perfectamente razonable, muy bien iremos al mercado de Tokio para encontrar los ingredientes y mis cocineros….

Ante esas palabras Mikoto la detuvo alzando su mano en un claro gesto de "detente" que confundió un poco a la rubia

—De eso nada, este pastel es una receta que se hace con amor y esmero —respondió ante esa barbarie, no compartiría esa receta con nadie, hará una excepción solo con su futura cuñada— asi que prepárese porque me ayudara a cocinarlo, no es difícil

—Bueno…la cuestión es que no eh tocado la cocina desde que me convertí en la líder de los Yokai —respondió algo nerviosa

—No hay problema, esto es como andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida, solo es cuestión de practica —con mucho ánimo la tomo del brazo y se dirigió a la salida— querido ¿podrías llevarnos?

—¡Claro!

Ambas veían al castaño realmente emocionado, mientras dejaban a Rias y a Kunou en el suelo, completamente agotadas, con los ojos en blanco y con una especie de fantasma que les salía por la boca

Mientras que Aika las miraba burlonamente desde la ventana

—Creo que ya aprendieron, por cierto ¿como te sientes? —pregunto la castaña mientras veía a ambas arrastrarse dentro del palacio

—Pues…mejor, gracias por estar aquí y ayudarme

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de lo que hiciste en Japón —un silencio incomodo se formó luego de lo que Aika dijo

— Lamento… —la castaña se acerco a el y poso un dedo en sus labios

—No te culpes por eso por favor, suficiente hiciste al ponerte en peligro mortal cuando distrajiste a esa cosa…—la castaña giro hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a Issei quien sintió como esas palabras fueron difíciles de pronunciar

Con calma y a pesar del dolor en sus brazos, se levanto y la abrazo, ella quería replicar por esto, pues aun estaba lastimado por culpa de Rias y Kunou, pero esa calidez que emanaba, le hacia cuestionarse si reclamar, el apoyo incondicional que mostraba, siempre le agrado, pese a que empezaron a conocerse más, luego del incidente en Japón.

La puerta se abrió con pesadez, interrumpiendo este momento, la castaña se molestó, pero la escena frente a ella hizo que le brotara una gota en la nuca, de la misma forma que al castaño, pues era peculiar ver a la pelirroja arrastrándose con pesadez por el suelo, siendo seguida por la princesa Yokai cuyo kimono se encontraba manchado de lodo.

Era como una extraña y bizarra mezcla entre los personajes del Aro y el grito solo que mas perturbadoras

 **(N/A Neopercival: me vi la película, ¡esta genial! :3)**

—Oka-san… —dijo mientras agitaba la cabeza de forma negativa, nunca se imaginó que su madre fuera tan estricta como su abuelo

—¿Qué les paso a ustedes dos? —pregunto confundida—

La pelirroja era quien tenia mas fuerzas, asi que comenzó a arrastrarse y sujetarse de la ropa de la castaña, mientras trataba de hablarle al oído.

—Jamás…jamás…hagas…e…enojar…a la madre…de Ise —con este ultimo susurro, ambas entraron al mundo de los sueños, completamente agotadas

Por alguna extraña razón, la castaña sintió como se le helo la sangre ante la advertencia de su amiga ¿acaso una mujer tan pacifica como la madre del castaño las dejo en este estado?

Mientras el castaño y Aika trataban de mover a las adoloridas chicas, esperando que despertaran, las cosas en la cocina se pusieron algo…peculiares, puesto que la madre del castaño y de la reina Yokai, estaban cubiertas de pies a cabeza con harina mientras miraban como algunos de los sirvientes de Yasaka trataban de apagar el fuego que se originó en la estufa.

—De acuerdo…no era broma eso de que jamás habia tocado la cocina —decía la castaña mirando como la rubia se iba a una esquina y comenzaba a hacer circulitos en la harina que habia en el suelo— vamos no se desanime

Trataba de levantarle los ánimos, pero como esta vida es una perra burlista, alguien debía venir a cagarla aun mas

—Por dios ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿acaso el refrigerador y la estufa se pelearon? —el comentario del castaño solo provoco que la reina Yokai se sintiera peor—¿uh?, ¿Yasaka-san?

Mas en eso, sintió como un terrible frio que podria jurar congelaría todo de si le llegaba desde atrás y al mirar de reojo pudo ver a su esposa con una sonrisa ligera y un aura aterradora

—Querido…intentamos cocinar, agradecería que te guardaras tus comentarios —decía la castaña entre dientes mientras le jalaba las mejillas

Pronto se dio cuenta de su error, asi que aterrado de su esposa decidió retirarse y dejar a ambas féminas mientras los siervos de Yasaka arreglaban este desastre, ventajas de usar la magia, las cosas podían quedar en cuestión de minutos.

—Se lo dije —la rubia estaba con su autoestima por los suelos, podía resolver conflictos de forma pacífica, pero no podía hacer un simple pastel para el cumpleaños de su hija— creo que mejor

—¿Acaso se va a rendir? ¿la poderosa líder de la facción Yokai se dará por vencida? —cuestiono la castaña con severidad

— Bueno yo…

—No me diga que una simple receta sirve para derrotarla —exclamo mientras le ofrecía su mano

— ¿No vio el desastre que hice? —exclamo mientras se levantaba

—No crea que yo nací sabiendo cocinar, comparado conmigo, esto solo fue una mancha de salsa —ella necesitaba que la reina Yokai se sintiera mejor

—Pero eh probado sus platillos, también eh visto como instruye a las chicas a la hora de cocinar…

sí le pregunta a mi esposo…sabrá que yo también era una pésima cocinera, incluso lo mande un par de veces al hospital por intoxicación —respondió algo apenada

—¿El nunca dijo nada al respecto? —pregunto un poco asombrada por el aguante del hombre

—Una vez lo encare en el hospital y me dijo que siempre me veía sonreír cuando le preparaba la comida, asi que nunca quiso decirme, porque no quería romperme el corazón —suspiro mientras miraba su anillo de bodas— esa fue mi motivación para aprender a cocinar…el soporto esos guisos que podrían considerarse como armas biológicas, solo por verme feliz

Nuevamente se pusieron a cocinar, pero la castaña pudo detectar los errores de su consuegra cuando esta invoco un circulo mágico para mesclar los ingredientes.

—Ahí esta el error…no puede usar magia para preparar esto —ella tomo la muñeca de la rubia, obligándola a deshacer su magia— este tipo de cosas jamás funcionaran si se utilizan métodos de cualquier otro tipo, esto requiere que se haga de forma personal y con el esfuerzo de las personas involucradas

—Pero la fiesta.

—Tenemos suficiente tiempo, asi que sera mejor que hagamos esto bien…toda la comida debe de hacerse con amor, no con magia —ahora ambas comenzaban a leer la receta—

Al parecer las cosas estaban mejorando, puesto que la rubia comenzaba a sonreír y parecía divertirse, incluso el aroma que salía de la cocina hipnotizo a los chefs del palacio.

Dejando de lado esta escena, nos enfocamos ahora en la pequeña kitsune, quien estaba dormida, aunque ella tenia otras cosas en mente, pues comenzó a gimotear en sus sueños.

—*[ **SUEÑO]*** —

Todo indicaba una gran ventaja en la guerra, las tres chicas observaban al castaño, junto con su compañero como se hundían en las aguas, la transmisión se habia cortado por una falla eléctrica, un intento mas para cerrar el portal, sin embargo, todos estaban a la expectativa ¿el plan funcionaria? ¿acabaría esta guerra?

Por desgracia todas ellas estaban estresadas, pero no podían preocuparse de más, el castaño habia estado en muchas batallas, despedazando varios Kaijūs, seria mejor preparar la gran sorpresa que le tenían, después de todo, algo dentro de todas ellas crecía lentamente, producto de la noche de pasión que tuvo con las tres, aunque trataron de ocultarlo, pues comenzaron a imaginar como reaccionaria al saber que pronto, nuevas risitas resonarían el recinto.

La transmisión volvió, todo indicaba que la misión fue un éxito, un grito de júbilo resonó por todo el palacio, la facción Yokai deposito su confianza en el chico castaño y su copiloto, ahora solo esperarían su arribo al lugar.

—¡Lo logro! ¡lo logro! —exclamo eufórica la rubia menor

—¿En serio lo dudabas? —Pregunto la castaña mientras era abrazada por Rias

—¡Yo jamás dude de sus capacidades! —exclamo con euforia la pelirroja

—¡Viva Issei-sama! ¡nuestro más grande campeón! ¡por siglos se hablará de tus heroicas hazañas! —uno de los Yokai más viejos comenzó a recitar varias palabras alabando al castaño mientras todos coreaban el nombre de aquellos pilotos que valientemente enfrentaron una amenaza, comparable a la bestia del apocalipsis

—Veo que todos están muy animados, solo espero que a Issei le guste el obsequio que las tres tienen preparado —las chicas se sonrojaron ante las insinuaciones de la reina Yokai, sin embargo, se llevaron las manos al vientre mientras sonreían

—Ya tengo todo listo para ese momento chicas —exclamo la castaña mayor mientras tomaba una cámara de video y su esposo usaba una lámpara para iluminar la zona—

Pronto las grandes puertas resonaron, todos se prepararon para sorprender al castaño, por desgracia ellos serian los que se llevarían la desagradable sorpresa, al ver en aquel lugar al mariscal Pentecost, con una bandera de los estados unidos doblada y el gorro que Issei uso el día de su graduación.

Ella comenzó a agitarse, las lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos, sentía que todo su mundo se venia abajo, su esposo trataba de que ella reaccionara, a pesar de que trataba de hacerse el fuerte, las lágrimas también brotaban de sus ojos.

La castaña mayor comenzó a sentirse mal, pronto todo se volvió oscuro para ella, habia perdido el conocimiento y la rápida reacción de su marido evito que ella se golpeara en la cabeza.

Las chicas no la estaban pasando nada bien, sobre todo la rubia menor, que tenia la mirada perdida mientras caía de rodillas, se percato de que el mariscal le extendió la bandera a ella, de manera automática la tomo y la abrazo, su peor pesadilla se habia hecho realidad, su caballero de brillante armadura carmesí habia fallecido en combate, seguramente en la cruzada para cerrar el portal.

Ahora el pequeño que crecía en su vientre, no conocería a su padre, ella comenzó a sollozar mientras observaba como Aika la imitaba, la pelirroja se habia desmayado y varios de los más poderosos Yokai bajaban la mirada en señal de respeto hacia su guerrero caído.

—No, no, no, no ¡NOOOOO! ¡ISSEI! ¡ISSEI! —todos en el recinto sentían como el corazón se les hacía pedazos al escuchar a la princesa llorar por su amado— ¡ISEEEEEEI!

— ***[FIN DEL SUEÑO]*** —

—Issei…Issei… ¡NOOOO! —la rubia se despertó luego de tan terrible sueño, mientras trataba de percatarse de su realidad— ¿dónde…?

—¿Una pesadilla? —a su lado se encontraba la pelirroja quien parecía más relajada después del descanso

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por la forma en la que lloraste, supongo que tiene que ver con Ise —la rubia pronto se llevó sus manos hacia sus mejillas, percatándose de algunas lágrimas que caían

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —la pelirroja asintió ante esa duda—¿cómo superaste lo de Issei-sama cuando el falleció por el veneno de Samael?

—No lo hice…es día fue lo peor que pudo pasarme en mi vida…casi hice algo de lo que no estoy orgullosa

Eso llamo la atención de la princesa Yokai, pues no le daba buena espina esa respuesta, asi que para cerciorarse de sus sospechas decidió preguntar

—¿Que paso? —pregunto al escuchar ese tono tan depresivo

Ante esa pregunta la pelirroja suspiro depresiva

—Prométeme que nunca se lo dirás a Ise…lo que menos quiero es preocuparlo y menos cuando los Jaeger dependen de recuerdos y emociones para funcionar —dijo mientras observaba a la rubia

—Claro —asintió

—Pero realmente prométemelo…a pesar de todo, confió en ti —le decía mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos

—Ok, me estas asustando…pero no te preocupes Rias…me llevare ese secreto a la tumba —respondió ante ese gesto

—Está bien…ese día…todas estábamos devastadas, pero creo que yo fui la mas afectada, a tal punto de que… —parece que este tema era algo delicado para ella

—Rias…—nombro la princesa intuyendo lo que intentaba decirle, esperando que sea solo imaginación suya

Intente suicidarme —esa respuesta dejo la habitación sumergida en un silencio sepulcral mientras la pelirroja bajaba la cabeza

—Tu intentaste ¡¿qué?! —exclamo algo asustada

Por desgracia, no fue solo imaginación suya

—Tarde 1400 años para encontrar a un hombre que me amara por como soy…cuando lo vi morir…me encerré en mi habitación y tome el frasco de agua bendita que Asia cargaba todo el tiempo…lo único que quería era estar a su lado…si no fuera por oka-san…no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación —algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su bello rostro mientras apretaba las sabanas

la pequeña Yokai nunca se imagino esto, siempre vio a la pelirroja como una mujer fuerte, pero esto fue una sorpresa muy desagradable, asi que lo único que hizo fue abrazarla mientras ella sollozaba un poco.

Ambas se quedaron asi por un rato, la puesta se abrió lentamente mientras veían a la castaña pasar, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, habia escuchado la conversación de ambas chicas sobrenaturales y le partió el alma enterarse de ese secreto tan oscuro que Rias guardaba en lo mas profundo de su mente, asi que decidió también consolarla.

Luego de un tiempo las tres estaban mejor, para Rias, esto fue liberarse de una carga emocional, sabía que los peligros existirían, y las palabras de su primo Sairaorg, aun resonaban en su cabeza cuando se entero de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

—Gracias por esto chicas

—Oye…podemos pelear o competir por Issei-sama, pero al final somos una gran familia —respondió la Yokai mientras se separaba

—Y una familia siempre está unida, en las buenas o en las malas —secundo la castaña

—Saben…las chicas no sabían nada de esto…supongo que esto demuestra que confió en ustedes —las tres se dieron un abrazo grupal, ante todo eran hermanas, unidas por el amor que sentían por su amado castaño— pero que les quede claro…yo seré la primera vez de Ise…

—Ni lo sueñes…ese derecho me corresponde a mi — respondió la castaña ante las palabras de Rias

—Olvídenlo, puedo parecer una niña, pero en un par de horas, Issei-sama y yo seremos uno —esta vez Kunou estaba más segura de que cuando se convirtiera en una Kyūbi, la competencia sería más pareja

La misma situación de siempre se había armado, pero habían logrado disipar toda esa nube de negatividad y ambiente trágico que las rodeaba, asi que esta situación era mejor

Mucho mejor

—Entonces es un reto…muy bien…que les parece una pequeña apuesta —sugirió la pelirroja mientras ellas asentían— la primera de nosotras que logre acostarse con Ise…podrá restregárselo a las demás por un año y no podrán quejarse de esto

—Hay que agregarle un premio más…esto sería muy interesante solo ver como ardes en celos cuando gane, pero que tal si también…la primera en acostarse con Issei…tendrá el derecho de ser la primera en quedar embarazada… —ambas estuvieron a punto de protestar, sin embargo la rubia sabia como jugar sus cartas—ya se lo que van a decir, pero piénsalo Rias…si tú, por alguna extraña razón, ganas…imagínate todas esas noches que tu podrías intimar con el…

La pelirroja se quedo pensando un momento en este tema, podría considerar esa ventaja de la condición que tenia como demonio, estaba tan concentrada que no se percato como una enorme gota de sangre escurría por su nariz, mientras ambas estaban molestas, sin embargo, la madre del castaño entro a la habitación y la escena frente a ella la hizo suspirar, regresándola de sus fantasías con el castaño.

—Por el amor de… ¿saben qué?, mejor olvídenlo, no sé qué están tramando ustedes tres y no me importa, asi que ya prepárense, la celebración comenzar en un par de horas y Rias… límpiate la nariz por favor —la castaña mayor se retiró dejando petrificada a la ex heredera del clan Gremory, quien se llevo lentamente la mano a la nariz, percatándose de ese líquido carmesí que escurría

—¡Por satán! ¡ahora creerá que soy una pervertida, no me dejará estar cerca de Ise! —exclamo histérica mientras se iba corriendo al baño para tratar de calmarse

—Podrá ser una chica con clase, pero hasta ellas, tienen ese lado pervertido que anhela salir —secundo la castaña tratando de contener las ganas de reír

—Yo ya tenía mis sospechas —respondía en el mismo estado la rubia

La tarde paso rápidamente, la fiesta comenzaba, todos los Yokai existentes en el planeta estaban reunidos para celebrar la transición de la princesa Kunou. Algunas envidiaban como se vería, puesto que todas las Kyūbi, siempre poseían una belleza exótica, los hombres Yokai envidiaban al castaño, puesto que no solo tenia flechada a la princesa Kunou, sino también otras dos chicas, un verdadero alfa en palabras de algunos.

—Issei-sama me prometió que nuestro primer hijo se llamaría como Oto-sama ¿verdad? —pregunto mientras sostenía al castaño de su brazo

Issei en si ya estaba nervioso por la situación y ahora el que sacara este tema lo volvió a tensar otra vez, asi que, para evitar una situación de vida o muerte, decidió jugar una de las cartas mas usadas en estos casos

Huir sin escrúpulos

Una maravillosa jugada

—Kunou…creo que ya hablamos de esto —respondía Issei con una sonrisa nerviosa —¡oka-san! ¡necesitas ayuda con el pastel! —para no decir algo comprometedor decidido hacer una retirada estratégica, además su madre le pediría ayuda

Dejando a la princesa Yokai con un puchero de enojo al evadía siempre el tema, pero luego sonrió determinada, no se le escaparía fácilmente ya volverían a hablar del tema en algún momento

—Es un chico muy peculiar Kunou-sama —decía una de las pocas nekomata que habia en la fiesta

—¿De verdad entrena para ser un piloto Jaeger? —pregunto ahora una loba de trueno, una de las mejores amigas de la rubia

— Claro que sí, estoy cien por ciento segura de que el cerrara ese abismo y acabara con muchas de esas bestias alienígenas —exclamo orgullosa— tal vez no lo parezca, pero el peleo contra la bestia del apocalipsis—lo último lo dijo con gran orgullo

Esa declaración ocasiono un gran "ooooh" impresionadas de sus amigas pues empezaban a admirar al castaño, lo que ocasionó que inflara aun mas su (aun plano) pecho en orgullo ante la reacción de sus amigas

—Ja…si es tan poderoso como dices ¿por qué no pudo con esas bestias alienígenas? —uno de los Yokai macho, un Tanuki se metió a la conversación de las chicas— apuesto a que eso de que enfrento a la bestia del apocalipsis solo es una mentira…además ¿Por qué entrena para pilotear esas inútiles maquinas?

—Que raro que digas eso…porque fue una de esas inútiles maquinas la que evito que asesinaran a tu padre —respondió la loba de trueno— además te doy un dato curioso…ese Kaijū era de los pequeños…por lo que mis padres y Yasaka-sama han investigado, esas cosas aumentaron de tamaño y esas "maquinas inútiles" como tu les llamas, son nuestra única esperanza

—Además, si tan valiente te sientes ¿por qué no peleas contra una de esas cosas? —la pregunta de la rubia puso en jaque al Tanuki— ser piloto Jaeger, requiere agallas, algo de lo que tu careces —el joven Yokai se fue de ahí, molesto por las palabras de las féminas, ambas lo recordaban, Kunou sabia que era poderoso, pero muy arrogante, fue esa razón por la cual, su madre rechazo esa propuesta de matrimonio que su familia habia enviado—idiota…bueno siguiendo con esto…cuando te conviertes en una Jinouga—pregunto mirando a su amiga, mientras todas se juntaban para reanudar su plática— espero que me invites

—¿Bromeas? Claro que estás invitada…además dile a tu novio si puede traer un compañero… —decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos y se sonrojaba

—Whoah tranquila…aun no entra a la academia Jaeger…pero le comentare… —respondió mientras reía ante las insinuaciones de su amiga—

El pastel fue uno de los grandes atractivos de la fiesta, todos quedaron fascinados con su sabor, sobre todo el padre del castaño que parecía un pozo sin fondo pidiendo varias rebanadas, todos comenzaron a alabar a los chefs del palacio, sin embargo, se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando se enteraron de que tal delicia fue cocinada por su líder.

Todos comenzaron a guardar silencio, la ceremonia comenzaría en unos minutos, tanto los padres del castaño como Issei, Aika y Rias se encontraban frente a un pequeño templo que se veía bastante antiguo, cubierto por musgo y algunas telarañas que desaparecieron cuando la reina Yokai aplico algo de magia revelando un blanco inmaculado y dorado que adornaba algunas figuras en la pared

—Muchas gracias a todos por venir…significa mucho para mi, no solo como su líder, sino como una madre y amiga para mi pequeña…no puedo creer que esto este pasando…si tu padre te viera…estaría muy orgulloso de la mujer en la que te has convertido —la rubia mayor abrazo a su hija mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

Todos miraron la tierna escena, siendo todos los padres abrazando a sus hijos, incluyendo al castaño, algo que Rias y Aika no pudieron compartir, sin embargo, la castaña sintió una calidez reconfortante, como si alguien la estuviera apoyando a pesar de que ya no se encontraba en el plano terrenal

—El ritual es simple —decía mientras se separaba de su hija y limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro— solo debes entrar cuando la luna, la lluvia sagrada iluminara una cascada y deberás sumergirte por un tiempo, hasta que la luna alance su ápice…debes hacer esto por tu cuenta hija…

La kitsune menor estaba algo nerviosa, puesto que este seria crucial, sin embargo, al mirar atrás, pudo sentir el apoyo de sus mejores amigas (Rias, Kimiko y Aika) asi como el apoyo de sus futuros suegros y de su caballero de armadura carmesí, quien le sonrió y levanto su pulgar, deseándole buena suerte.

—Bien…es la hora—susurro tratando de relajarse

—Adelante hija…es hora… ¡cuando la luna llegue a su ápice en la noche oscura! ¡deberás sumergirte en estas aguas sagradas, tu ultima cola brotara y por fin mi niña, te convertirás en una Kyūbi de gran fuerza y poder!—todos estaban a la expectativa, cuando observaron como la rubia menor se cambiaba su ropa tradicional por un simple kimono color blanco

El momento habia llegado, las aguas se iluminaron con un color azul marino, ella se notaba nerviosa, pero la confianza que le brindó todos aquellos que la apreciaban la impulso hacia el frente, cuando llego a una zona donde el agua le llegaba a la mitad del cuerpo ella comenzó a sumergirse.

Las mas nerviosas era la castaña y la pelirroja, apoyaban a su amiga, pero ahora la competencia seria mas ruda, aun resonaba en su cabeza las palabras que la rubia les dijo hace seis meses.

El agua brillo de un azul mas intenso y una suave ráfaga golpeo el rostro de todos, sacando de sus pensamientos el ritual estaba completo, la tensión en el ambiente se vivía por parte de todos, sobre todo del castaño y su familia, ninguno de ellos veía que la kitsune saliera del agua.

—Sean pacientes…ahí viene…

Un brillo dorado cegó a todos, pero cuando este disminuyo, nueve colas ondeaban al viento, la princesa kitsune se habia convertido en una Kyūbi, tan sabia y poderosa como su madre, aunque estos fueron los únicos atributos que ella saco de Yasaka, puesto que su figura

—¡Jajajajaja! —ambas féminas se reían al ver a la ahora Kyūbi, puesto que no se desarrollo como ella esperaba— ¡nos preocupamos por nada Aika!

—Lo sé jajajajaja, sigue siendo una niña ¡ajajaja!

Kimiko no quería reírse por lo que de forma discreta se tapaba la boca, pero ligeras risillas se le escapaban

En efecto, lo único que paso fue que su altura sufrió un cambio radical, ahora siendo tan alta como la castaña de coletas, sin embargo, su figura se acentuó, dándole un aspecto mas maduro, sus pechos aumentaron de tamaño, pero era tan poca la diferencia que tendrían que ver una foto de antes para poder compararlas.

La rubia comenzó a inspeccionarse, moldeando sus caderas, eran anchas y bien torneadas, ¡perfectas!, sus piernas eran largas y esbeltas asi que no había problema, ahora su trasero, redondo, firme y de buen tamaño, todo bien por ahí, pero al notar que el cambio no era como ella quiso en la parte superior y las burlas de sus amigas…

—¡AAAAHHH! ¡PERO QUE! ¡OKA-SAN! —exclamo con fuerza

—Pero que raro, esto no me ocurrió a mi cuando me convertí en una Kyūbi—decía confundida y curiosa la líder Yokai

—¡ESO NO ME CONSUELA! —exclamo irritada al escuchar las cosas que ambas chicas decían

— Jajajaja ¡es una niña! —la castaña se reía con más fuerza

—Y seguirá siendo una niña —secundo la pelirroja—

Ella comenzó a enfadarse por esas cosas, sin embargo, luego miro al castaño y este estaba sonrojado, con un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su nariz, tal vez su figura no era comparable con ambas féminas que seguían burlándose de ella, pero esta era una buena señal de que el castaño la consideraba muy atractiva.

Camino con calma mientras contoneaba sus caderas, hipnotizando a todos los varones que estaban presentes (excepto al padre de Issei puesto a que seguía comiendo pastel y no le prestaba atención a el ambiente, además de que por obvias razones, jamás vería con otros ojos a la rubia princesa), pero ella solo optaba por seducir a su caballero de armadura carmesí, lo cual parecía funcionar, ese suave movimiento junto con su ropa mojada, remarcando su silueta perfecta hicieron que Issei se sonrojara y tratara de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Dime…Issei-sama…¿acaso te gusta lo que ves?—pregunto mientras se repagaba al castaño

—Eh yo…"no mires, no mires, ¡NO MIRES!" —pensaba lo último tratando de que su curiosidad y lujuria lo venciera

—No te preocupes, en estos momentos no podemos hacer nada, pero más tarde…podrás tocar todo lo que quieras —susurro al oído del castaño mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

[ **No era lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado** ]

—"No ayudas Ddraig"

[ **Al menos podrás satisfacer ese fetiche tuyo de las jovencitas, además escuche que aquellas mujeres que no desarrollan pecho, se desarrollan muy bien de sus caderas** ]

—"¡Maldito dragón pervertido! si no vas a decir nada bueno, ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!"—exclamo con fuerza mientras sentía más cerca a la rubia

Sin embargo, esto no paso a mayores, puesto que la Kyūbi detuvo un ataque con su mano, era energía de la destrucción, obviamente lanzada por la pelirroja que no estaba nada contenta con las cosas que habia dicho.

—¿Qué demonios crees…? —preguntaba furiosa la pelirroja con el brazo extendido y su poder de la destrucción rodeándola

—¡¿Que estás haciendo?! —secundo la castaña menor que habia noqueado y desarmado a uno de los guardias para usar su equipo

Ambas habían dejado de reír, sus burlas pararon cuando vieron durante su contoneo seductor que en realidad no estaba tan mal y lo peor es que al parecer a Issei le gustaba aquello

Asi que cuando la vieron con las nada santas intenciones de profanar a su dragón castaño, pues no lo tomaron muy bien

—¡Ustedes! —la Kyūbi no se veía nada contenta con esto y eso lo reflejaba en el manto de poder rojizo que emanaba y rodeaba su cuerpo, asustando al castaño por ser el más cercano a ella en ese momento—¡ya me tienen harta!

Todos en la fiesta comenzaron a correr, excepto el castaño que veía la escena con una enorme gota en la nuca al haberse recuperado un poco, pues las tres chicas comenzaron a pelear, destruyendo el patio del palacio.

[ **Jamás crea que diría esto, pero que orgulloso me siento de ti compañero** ] —decía al ver a las chicas— [ **tienes a tres chicas más que dispuestas a matarse por ser la primera en concebir un hijo contigo, me trae tantos recuerdos de cuando tenía 8 siglos de edad]**

—No sé si sea buena idea esto, mira todo el destrozo que están haciendo —el castaño estaba impresionado sobre todo con Aika, quien podía seguirles el paso a ambas chicas sobrenaturales— ¿cómo lo hace?

[ **Tu solo mantente al margen, recuerda lo que te paso cuando intentaste detener una pelea de ellas** ] —esas palabras provocaron que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalad al castaño

En una mesa se veía a los tres adultos comiendo con calma, todos se percataron de como ambas féminas estaban expulsando un aura de muerte, pero pareciera que el castaño mayor no se inmutaba ante esto, caso contrario de los demás quienes se alejaron presas del miedo.

—Oye querida…—llamaba la atención de su esposa mientras seguía devorando pastel

—Dime cariño —respondía con un semblante educado y tranquilo bebiendo una copa de vino

—¿No crees que ya deben detenerlas? A este paso destruirán el palacio de Yasaka-san —decía mientras comía

—Unos minutos mas Hiroshi-san —respondió la rubia mayor— no quiero arruinar mi comida por culpa de los celos de ellas tres

El castaño solo las miro por un momento, pero luego se encogió de hombros despreocupado y siguió comiendo su pastel

 **Tres doritos después**

Las tres chicas estaban en el suelo, con un chichón de gran tamaño y pequeños espasmos de dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, la causante fue la madre del castaño, pues tenia las mangas de su camisa remangadas y de su puño salía una cantidad exagerada de humo.

—Gracias por detenerlas Mikoto —decía la Yokai mientras le entregaba algo de beber a la castaña

—No hay problema, pero digamos que su castigo no ha terminado, cuando despierte…o encuentran una forma de controlar sus celos psicópatas, o tendré que amarrarlas a cada una de ellas en cuartos separados —respondió mientras aceptaba la bebida— claro si usted no tiene inconveniente

—Para nada, tiene todo mi permiso para disciplinar a mi hija, al ver esto, siento que fui muy suave con ella…

Las tres fingían estar inconscientes, pero al escuchar a su suegra comenzaron a derramar lagrimas en forma de cascada, pues ambas chicas sobrenaturales sabían de lo que era capaz y Aika no quería experimentar su furia en carne propia…

* * *

 **Especial dos:**

 **Meses después del escape de Sōna y Tsubasa.**

* * *

—Tu propuesta es arriesgada Sirzechs, si algo sale mal…

—Todo saldrá como esta planeado, vimos que esas máquinas, a pesar de su eficacia acabando con esas cosas, tienen una debilidad —respondió el satán carmesí

—Tantos son tus deseos de salvar a tu hermana…hay algo más, no soportas que alguien de tu familia desobedezca tus ordenes

—Mire quien lo dice… —secundo al mirar al azabache—

—Esa mocosa ya me tiene harto con ese comportamiento, pero ese tema es aparte, la creación de este dispositivo es muy arriesgado, si los reencarnados o alguna de las casas demoniacas se entera siquiera de que hablamos de esto…poco les importara tu titulo como Maou

—Por eso le ofrezco esta oferta lord Sitri…si esto funciona, podre traer a su hija y a su torre, después de todo se que disfruta castigar personalmente aquellos que lo traicionan —una sonrisa sádica adorno el rostro del pelinegro ante la mención de los beneficios de esa alianza

—Muy bien, si lo pone de esa forma…pero aun tenemos un cabo que atar, sabe a qué me refiero…

—Hace poco hice un pequeño experimento, de esta forma eliminaremos a Issei y su muerte podremos usarla con fines políticos… —decía mientras le mostraba como la aparición de Asia provoco que el castaño casi fuera eliminado

—Me gusta como piensas, pero no se confié, ese chico ha burlado a la muerte mas veces de las que podríamos imaginar, además si mal no recuerdo, estaba a nada de alcanzar tu nivel de poder

—Eso no importa, entonces ¿puedo contar con usted para la creación de "eso"? —pregunto mientras extendía su mano

—Una última condición

— **¿** No le parece suficiente?

—Ambos arriesgamos demasiado con esto, asi que espero que la recompensa sea del mismo tamaño, quiero que usted organice una boda antigua para Sōna —ante esto el pelirrojo miro con algo de intriga al líder del clan Sitri— la única forma en que ella pueda reparar el daño que le hizo a la imagen de mi clan es que sea una esposa sumisa y devota…lo quiera o no.

—Trato hecho —ambos estrecharon su mano

Ambos comenzaron a planear su siguiente jugada, pero su conversación no paso desapercibida por otro pelirrojo, quien no podía creer lo que habia escuchado, suficiente tenia por el escape de su verdadero amor, como para procesar todo lo que habia oído por parte de ambos sujetos.

—Tengo que avisarle a Rias y a Venelana —era lo que pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión—¿como te atreves Sirzechs?, de todas las personas que creí que fueran capaces de hacer esto tu…

* * *

 **Bien, espero que les hallan gustado los especiales, Arcanine se esmero mucho, yo solo hice unos muy ligeros cambios, retoques y argumentos**

 **Asi que si quieren agradecerle alguien por este episodio es gracias a el, yo aun sigo medio bloqueado por lo que no pude hacer casi nada en este episodio**

 **Bueno amigos nos estamos despidiendo y esperamos verlos en alguna otra actualización, ¡NOS VEMOS!**


	6. Llegadas inesperadas, adios hermano

**Neopercival: ¡Bien!, lo sentimos en serio que nos hemos tardado demasiado, pero no es culpa nuestra**

 **Arcanine: cierto. Así como somos escritores, también tenemos obligaciones en la vida real que debemos hacer y eso nos quita tiempo**

 **Neopercival: por eso es que a diferencia de otros escritores, jamás damos una fecha de entrega para un capitulo**

 **Arcanine: esperamos que entiendan, no podemos actualizar siempre**

 **Neopercival: bien, no esperemos mas. Esta vez no vamos a contestar reviews porque la verdad no tenemos tiempo, pero trataremos de hacerlo la próxima vez**

 **Arcanine: ¡comencemos con la lectura!**

Existen momentos en la vida en la que la misma nos pone a prueba todo de nosotros

Paciencia

Honor

Valentía

Cualquier sea el caso, todos nos enfrentamos a aquellas difíciles pruebas que al final logran sacar a el exterior lo mejor de nosotros…o lo peor

Pero, ¿qué podíamos hacer?

Nada, absolutamente nada

Como una amante sumisa debemos entregarnos a la vida y toda su perra burla, no tenemos voto u opinión, simplemente debemos seguir las reglas y ordenes que nos impone, el resultado adquirido seria solo de nuestras decisiones y acciones

¿Cómo podemos seguir adelante?

No sabemos cómo, pero debemos hacerlo sin mirar atrás, o podríamos ver algo que nos obligue a detenernos y regresar

Pero si tenemos algo que cumplir, mandamos todo con respecto al destino a la mismísima mierda, ¡que se joda!, no podemos dejar atrás sin resolver nuestros asuntos pendientes, eso sería un error aún más grave que ignorar sus ordenes

Por eso las tres personas estaban sentadas, firmes y con la mirada en alto frente al resto de personas que las miraban de forma analítica y cuidadosa, buscando algún rastro de mentira o falsedad, aun no habían hecho alguna acción o dicho una palabra, pero debían asegurarse desde el inicio que aquellas visitas no tenían una segunda intención.

Mas aun asi la valentía y sus determinaciones no les dejaban bajar la mirada, ellas cometieron un gran error hace algunos años y ahora estaban dispuestas a enmendarlo, sea como sea, no querían ser mal vistas por las personas que tenían en frente…si es que eso podría ser posible.

—Sōna Sitri —Rias fue la primera en hablar llamando la atención de todos los presentes— Tsubasa Yura —la peli azul le mantenía la mirada— y…oka-sama

A esta última se le hacia un poco difícil hablarle en aquel tono serio y rígido que uso en las anteriores mencionadas, después de todo era su madre, a fin de cuentas; Era la mujer que le dio la vida y la extrañaba muchísimo.

Sus abrazos, sus palabras de aliento, la calidez que solo una madre le transferiría a sus retoños, pero debía mantenerse firme y tratar de evitar a lanzarse a llorar a sus brazos y expresarle lo mucho que le hacía falta en su vida…tal vez podría hacerlo después de haber aclarado todo este asunto.

—Rias/Gremory-san/hija —respondieron las tres determinadas

—Podrían explicarme —pedía calmadamente la pelirroja, le habia prometido a Issei que no haría un escándalo— ¿qué hacen en esta casa?

La mirada de las mencionas se suavizo un poco y suspiraron enternecidas ante la situación, ellas no eran muy bien vistas por la pelirroja y las personas que estaban frente a ellas, debían ser muy cautelosas y astutas a la hora de responder, no querían que esto se saliera de control.

—Escapamos del inframundo—respondió la torre de Sōna

—Si, de eso nos hemos dado cuenta —respondió aun tajante la pelirroja

La respuesta por parte de la azabache, genero más dudas que aclaraciones; El inframundo era el lugar más seguro de todos, seria ilógico volver a este mundo en guerra, asi que las incógnitas comenzaron a generarse en la mente de todos los habitantes del apartamento.

¿Qué asunto tenían aquí?

A menos que….

La pelirroja se percató de un par de cosas cuando un incidente muy similar ocurrió el día que decidieron mudarse a estados unidos, curiosamente una de sus "amigas" de cabello azabache fue la causante.

—Mas vale que no hayan venido aquí a tratar de llevarme de vuelta eh Sōna —las palabras de Rias estaban cargadas de molestia, usar a sus viejas amistades…esto ya era el colmo— de ser asi, pueden dar la media vuelta y regresar al infr….

—No hemos venido por petición de nadie Rias-senpai —nuevamente tomaba la palabra Tsubasa llamando la atención de todos— como dijimos anteriormente, hemos escapado del inframundo no estamos en una misión de recuperación

—Somos…fugitivas —declaro algo decaída por su situación la madre de Rias

Estas simples palabras, relajaron un poco el ambiente, sin embargo, las dudas nublaban las mentes de los habitantes del departamento ¿Por qué escaparon del inframundo?

Venelana suspiro un tanto nostálgica al notar la duda de todos ellos, asi que decidió relatar todo lo que ocurría en las facciones bíblicas, parece ser que esta guerra también los habia afectado, pero los efectos se verían a largo plazo.

La aparición de los Kaijū logro que todos los seres sobrenaturales, se encerraran en sus respectivos reinos para tratar de sobrevivir, dejando a los humanos solos contra estos seres antinaturales, pero eso habia sido un grave error, se dieron cuenta de que los humanos eran muy valiosos para su supervivencia.

Pero eso solo era el inicio

No sabían que más pasaba en el resto de facciones, pero el inframundo estaba en una muy potente crisis, la desesperación por la posible extinción de la raza, habia hecho caer en el pánico y locura a todas las casas demoniacas donde se incluyen las casas Gremory y Sitri

Se enteraron de como Sōna casi fue obligada a casarse con el indeseable de Zephydor, solo para que sea usada como máquina de crías que trate de engendrar todos los demonios de raza pura posibles y aumentar la población, muchas herederas también serían obligadas de esta forma…

Y no solo eso, esta táctica uniría a las casas demoniacas para poseer mayor influencia entre los habitantes del inframundo, abriéndoles las puertas para toar las decisiones entre las facciones.

La pelirroja estaba muy molesta por esta situación, ella aún tenía muy fresca en su memoria, el día que su padre habia hecho lo mismo, no sabía que hubiera pasado si su lindo peón lo hubiera rescatado, pero algo es seguro…Riser Phoenix no era un caballero en ese tiempo y ese matrimonio sera un trago amargo que tendría que soportar el resto de su larga vida, por eso todas las noches les agradecía a los antiguos Maous el que Issei la haya rescatado y ahora sea su prometida.

Ante esta revelación tanto Yasaka como Issei y Kunou suspiraron, desestabilizar una facción podría ser peligroso y autodestructivo, las decisiones tomadas con miedo y desesperación podrían llevar a la ruina a cualquiera, pero ellos huyeron y ahora, ninguno de los tres ayudaría a calmar esta situación; Se habían puesto la soga al cuello y los papeles se invertían.

—Por lo que veo la situación al otro lado no esta tan bien que digamos —respondía la reina Yokai sorprendida por esto

— Pero aun asi, no sé a que vienen aquí…. —Las palabras duras de Rias causaban más heridas emocionales a las tres mencionadas, en especial a su madre

No habia nada peor que la sensación que surgida cuando le habías fallado a tu hija, aquella que juraste proteger y amar con todas tus fuerzas, la castaña entendió el porqué de tan duras palabras…si ella hubiera tenido el valor necesario, habría apoyado a su pequeña…pero estos años le habia caído bien a su niña, ya no era la pequeña Rias que solo con decirlo obtenía lo que quería. Se habia convertido en una mujer fuerte y valiente, como deseaba poder abrazarla y decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de lo que hizo, pero no podría porque ella estaba decepcionada de su actuar…aunque la realidad no era como ella imaginaba

Todos los presentes miraban a la pelirroja por su actuar, sabían que aún estaba resentida con su propia especie, habia algo de razón en sus declaraciones; El miedo les obligo a tomar tan radical decisión, algo similar a la humanidad y el uso de energía nuclear de los modelos 1, mataría a los pilotos rápidamente, pero aun asi no eran tan inocentes, después de todo huyeron mientras los humanos decidieron pelear para proteger su único hogar.

—Queremos…queremos por favor — la azabache jamás habia demostrado ser insegura o nerviosa, parece ser que toda esta situación la habían obligado a cambiar, ya sea para bien o para mal— que nos den asilo

Soltó la bomba y todos abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa por lo pedido, ninguno se podría quejar, el apartamento era muy grande y con suerte todos vivirían ahí sin problemas, pero aun habia cierto aire de desconfianza en el ambiente. ¿Cómo asegurarían que esto no era un plan de los Maous?

Demasiadas interrogantes y ninguna respuesta

—Debes estar bromeando…—Rias aun cruzada de brazos miraba a las tres a punto de perder la paciencia— después de todo lo que hicieron en el pasado, ¿Cómo se atreven a pedir eso?

—Rias…—el castaño la miro con seriedad mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de ella

Mas la pelirroja en su enojo sacudió su hombro y se la quito

—Nosotros hemos sobrevivido aquí como hemos podido vimos morir a miles de personas tras cada ataque, muchas personas han perdido familias… —las lágrimas traicionaban a Rias bajando por sus mejillas, recordando al principio como fue tratar a su amiga, luego de que su padre falleciera frente a ella— pero ustedes, a pesar de esa dichosa "crisis", ¡han tenido todo!, ¡¿en serio les costó tanto en volver a este "mundo perdido?!"

Las palabras llenas de ira y tristeza de la pelirroja hicieron a las tres bajar sus miradas dolidas, Venelana más que nadie pues al parecer su hija le guarda rencor y no podía culparla, pero aun asi le dolía tanto.

Mas Sōna afilo la mirada aun cuando tenía lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus bellos ojos violetas y se levantó abruptamente encarando a la pelirroja

—¡Para nosotros tampoco fue fácil abandonar este mundo! —encaro la ex heredera Sitri— ¡debíamos seguir las ordenes de los lideres!, ¡no teníamos opción!

—¡Y aun asi yo me quede aquí! —respondió bruscamente la ex heredera Gremory, levantándose de golpe— ¡la que todo el mundo creyó que sería la primera en alejarse de este mundo! ¡que abandonaría a Ise sin dudar sigue aquí!, ¡tratando de mantenerlo seguro!

Era verdad

Una muy triste e ilógica verdad

A pesar de ser muy hermosa y catalogada como una de las princesas de clan más poderosos, Rias Gremory era muy difamada por toda la gente, el denominador común era la envidia de las herederas de otras casas demoniacas.

Pensaban que ella y su grupo solo eran fachada, personas viles y egoistas con caras bonitas y cuerpos deseables, cosa que en realidad no eran ciertas **(N/A Neopercival: excepto por lo de "caras bonitas con cuerpos deseables" porque eso si es verdad, ¡¿lo negaran?!)**. Sin embargo, la líder del sequito era quien se llevaba la peor parte, mucha gente decía que solo jugaban con el Sekiryuutei, lo usaba a su conveniencia y luego lo abandonaría por algún otro tipo o que en algún momento llegara x sujeto a enamorarla, dejando al castaño solo y desconsolado.

La pelirroja estaba al tanto de todos esos malditos rumores que en realidad la lastimaban ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir que ella le haría algo tan cruel a la persona que amaba con todo su ser? Issei se habia ganado su corazón con acciones, cualquiera de las casas demoniacas podía prometerle cualquier cosa, pero ninguna podía acercarse al amor sincero que su lindo peón le tenía.

Ni una montaña de oro, ni el diamante más grande y costoso que alguien pudiera comprar, se compararía a esa calidez que sentía cuando la abrazaba, la consolaba, a veces esa sensación surgida cuando peleaban, la misma se intensificaba cuando el castaño se tragaba su orgullo como dragón y se disculpaba con ella. Esos malditos rumores eran algo indeseable, pero ella no podía hacer nada, por más dinero y poder que tuviera, jamás lograría que la gente dejara de hablar, esta era la principal razón por la cual nunca acepto a ninguna heredera más en el harem de Issei.

Sabía que una parte de estos hechos era culpa de ella, debido a su antigua personalidad seductora, caprichosa y mimada habia provocado que todos tuvieran esa imagen hacia ella y su anterior sequito, se arrepentía de aquellos tiempos y deseaba con toda su alma que jamás hubieran ocurrido, pero ya no podía hacer nada, lo único que le restaba era seguir hacia adelante, estos errores los cargaría por el resto de su vida en el inframundo.

Issei solo se sobo la nuca algo molesto por aquellas palabras, como deseaba hacer sufrir a todas esas malas lenguas que lastimaban a su bella princesa, ella junto con sus antiguas compañeras sufrían en silencio, un día estuvo a punto de desatar su ira contra la gente, pero gracias a su princesa de cabello de fuego, el inframundo no perdió más de la mitad de su población actual.

Los demás solo bajaron la mirada apenada, ellos también sabían de aquello, pero conocían bien a la pelirroja como para creer esas estupideces. Los padres del castaño estaban enojados por esas declaraciones hacia su nuera…si llegaban a escuchar algo asi, ahorcarían a quien tratara de difamar a tan bella y educada señorita.

—Rias…eso no es…—Sōna trataba de dar su punto

—¡Claro que lo es! —la pelirroja interrumpió a la pelinegra— pero ya nada de eso me importa, los que decían ese tipo de cosas sobre mí, son las mismas escorias que ahora se esconden como cucarachas, para salvar sus patéticos traseros —esta declaración enorgulleció más a la castaña, su hija se habia vuelto una mujer decidida y centrada, sabía que su hija estaba destinada a la grandeza, pero no era el momento para celebrar, aún tenían que aclarar esta situación— pero no nos desviemos del tema, ¿para qué demonios quieren asilo aquí? —recordaba que la familia de Sōna tenía varios departamentos de lujo en las grandes urbes y Nueva york era una de ellas

Esa seria pregunta saco a las tres del shock

—Es…nosotras…este lugar…ustedes…. —Tsubasa trataba de responder ante la pregunta tan hostil, pero nuevamente su ama decidió tomar la palabra

—Ustedes son las únicas personas de confianza que conocemos en el mundo humano —dijo una verdad a medias, porque en realidad quería enmendar las cosas no solo con todos los presentes, su objetivo principal era Issei, aquellos sentimientos que permanecieron ocultos habían sido aceptados por ella misma, pero el declararlos, eso era otro reto más difícil— por eso nosotros les pedimos su ayuda

Ante la mirada de asombro de todos los presentes, las tres se arrodillaron ante los demás, en una muy clara suplica de ayuda, esto les fue algo incomodo porque en realidad nadie quería verlas en ese estado tan lamentable

Por lo que Issei cansado de esa situación se levantó apresuradamente, tomo de los brazos a todas y las levanto para asombro de ellas

—Arriba, ¿acaso no tienen orgullo? —regañaba con severidad el castaño a las sorprendidas mujeres— no me gusta que la gente se humille de esta forma y está claro que jamás lo permitiría de parte de ustedes dos…mucho menos de mi futura suegra…

Las tres aun sorprendidas solo atinaron a asentir con sus cabezas, felices por estas palabras.

—Pero…entonces eso significa que… —hablaba Tsubasa

—Está bien…—decía el castaño suspirando mientras volvía a dirigirse a su silla— yo no tengo ningún problema que se queden aquí

—¿Qué? —preguntaba asombrada y un poco enfadada la pelirroja

—Amor…solo mírala… ¿Qué tan desesperada tiene que estar la estoica y orgullosa Sōna Sitri para tener que suplicar? —aunque esas palabras le dolieron a la azabache, tenían algo de verdad

—Pero ella… —ella fue interrumpida cuando un suave beso fue depositado en sus labios, cortesía del castaño

Después de tranquilizarse, se acercó a la azabache y a la peli azul, quienes tenían la mirada desviada por esto, más que nada celosas por esa muestra de cariño entre ambos amantes. Issei encendió la tele…en ese momento, estaban dando la noticia de hace una semana, donde él y su amigo Desmond habían acabado con Yamanashi mostrando las escenas de la batalla, ninguna de ellas decía algo, pero entendieron esta acción.

—Este es un mundo en guerra…varios pilotos han muerto en combate o por envenenamiento con radiación…tranquilas, Gypsi es un modelo 3, no me pasara nada —respondió ante las miradas de angustia de todas las féminas de su edad y sus padres— si ustedes pueden a vivir con este…estado de alerta durante el tiempo que esto dure…adelante

Rias suspiro, su prometido era alguien demasiado blando de corazón en este tipo de situaciones, esa misma bondad podría costarle la vida. Debía arreglar ese ligero desperfecto, costara lo que costara.

—Ise…yo sé que tú tienes un enorme corazón…por eso te amamos… ¡pero ellas tres no se merecen tu compasión!

—Rias

—¡Ni lo pienses Sōna! ¡no te quiero cerca de mi prometido! —exclamo con fuerza mientras miraba a su examiga bajar la cabeza.

—Rias

—¡Jure por mi vida que nadie más volvería a lastimarlo! ¡lo único que tu harás es que lo maten en el campo de batalla! —respondió completamente furiosa, dejando a todos sin habla por esta revelación— ¡ya lo perdí una vez y es jamás volverá a pasar!

Sōna escuchaba cada palabra tratando de mantener la calma, pero ya no aguanto la terquedad de su amiga pelirroja, la gota que derramo el vaso fue que ella creyera que quería lastimar a Issei cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Asi que volvió a encararla.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡ya te dije que no venimos de parte de nadie! ¡jamás haría algo para lastimar a alguien que…! —la azabache casi revela uno de sus más íntimos secretos, ella quería gritarlo a los 4 vientos, pero este no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado

Suspiro cuando vio que nadie se dio cuenta, pero en realidad dos personas ahí presentes se percataron de esta situación sentimental. Mikoto y Yasaka veían sospechosamente a la pelinegra con los ojos entrecerrados, a pesar de las dudas, este no era el momento para discutiré este tema.

— Tu sola presencia es el problema…pero al parecer tendré que aclararte las cosas, ¿sabes cómo funciona un Jaeger?

—¡Claro que no! —suspiro tratando de controlarse— los Jaegers, son creaciones de la humanidad, nadie en el inframundo tiene conocimiento de estos.

—Veo que los demonios, no somos tan listos después de todo…es simple…dos pilotos literalmente se fusionan con una maquina gigante a través de recuerdos que fluyen por ambas mentes

—¿Recuerdos? —pregunto confundida la peli azul

—Si algo ocurre y esos recuerdos despiertan sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo de su subconsciente…puede pasar lo que vimos en su primer combate — ver a su amado al borde de la muerte fue algo horrible, por eso estas palabras era difíciles de pronunciar—

— Ya te lo dije…no vine para perjudicarlos, vine porque no tenía opción…tú estabas en mi posición tiempo atrás e hiciste de todo para eliminar ese compromiso —respondió comprendiendo porque esas máquinas eran tan precisas

El ambiente era tenso entre las chicas demonio, ninguna de ellas daba indicios de ceder ante ese duelo de miradas, todos conocían lo explosiva que era Rias cuando se trataba de proteger al castaño. Por otro lado. Issei no recordaba que Sōna perdiera los estribos tan rápidamente, demostrando una vez mas que no venia con malas intenciones, este cambio en su comportamiento fue el juez que uso para dejar que ellas se quedaran. Para evitar alguna confrontación de parte de ambas exherederas (y que destruyeran su apartamento) Mikoto decidió intervenir.

— Ok…Rias, necesito que Issei y tu vayan por estas cosas — la madre del castaño sabía que esto podría llegar a palabras mayores, sobre todo por la madre de la pelirroja, quien comenzaba a sollozar por esas palabras que su hija le dijo

—Pero…—trato de refutar dudosa la pelirroja

—Vamos…tu querías un tiempo a solas, solo para nosotros dos —el castaño se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y se puso otra de color café— anda…además necesitamos despejarnos

Aun con la lista en mano, la pelirroja no dejaba de asesinar a su amiga con la mirada, la cual ceso cuando ambos salieron del apartamento

—Quiero que me escuchen perfectamente, porque me molesta repetir las cosas —llamo la atención de Sōna y su torre, también de la castaña demonio— puede que Rias no se dé cuenta por lo furiosa que estaba, y mi hijo es algo lento cuando se trata de cosas relacionadas a los sentimientos…pero yo no soy ninguno de ellos…además no te conozco, pero veo que le importas a ambos —respondió mientras miraba a la pelinegra, luego se giró a donde estaba su marido— querido…

—No digas más…solo no seas tan dura con ellas… chicas —un suave beso tranquilizo a su esposa y salió del departamento junto a Aika y Kunou

En eso, ambas señoras de la casa (Mikoto y Yasaka) se cruzaron de brazos y veían seriamente a las tres féminas frente a ellas, la reina Yokai tomaba la palabra.

—Muy bien señoritas…hablemos —las tres féminas tragaron con fuerza, cuando ambas mujeres las miraron con seriedad

 **-*[…]*-**

La pareja de enamorados ya había llegado hace buen rato a el supermercado. Issei iba tomando las cosas de la lista y la pelirroja empujaba el carrito de compras, sin embargo, permanecía con el ceño fruncido y pensativa, toda esta situación la tenía muy tensa

Este tipo de cosas, le daban dolores de cabeza, tratando de pensar en la posible solución, pese a esto, le alegraba ver a su antigua amiga y su torre, pero más que nada a su madre

Por desgracia la duda aún estaba presente, la mayoría de las personas en las que más confiaba y amaba, les habían dado la espalda a ambos, este sentimiento de inseguridad estaba totalmente justificado, pese a que quisiera, no podía pensar con la cabeza fría en esta situación. Un claro ejemplo de esto, fue que, si no hubiera intervenido su suegra, habría creado una dimensión de bolsillo y se había lanzado contra la azabache por esto.

—Rias, ¿nos hace falta leche? —pregunto el castaño abriendo una puerta de vidrio en la sección de lácteos, mas no recibió respuesta alguna— ¿Rias? —volteo a verla confundido, esta situación le estaba afectando, asi que cerró la puerta y movió un poco su hombro para llamar su atención— ¿hola? Control de tierra a Rias ¿me recibes? cambio

Cosa que funciono al ver como "despertó" desconcertada de golpe

—¿Eh?, ¿qué sucede? —pregunto ya relajada la pelirroja

—Parece que alguien se encontraba orbitando el planeta y no me respondiste —contesto de forma suave— ¿estás bien?

—Si, quiero decir no…toda esta situación es complicada para mi… —respondió un poco nostálgica—

—Lo sé, tampoco es fácil para mi todo esto —volvió a abrir la vitrina y saco dos cartones de leche los cuales coloco dentro del carrito— sabes por experiencia que no es algo lindo, vivir este tipo de situaciones, menos cuando te obligan a hacer algo que tu no quieres…

—Te doy la razón es eso, pero… —suspiro mientras caminaban y ella empujaba el coche— no quiero que esto te afecte, mucho menos con tu actual trabajo…yo me muero si algo te pasa —chequeaba la lista y del estante, tomaba un paquete de cereal y lo metía al carrito, luego lo abrazaba de manera protectora— la última vez que alguien de nuestro pasado vino…

—Oye…te prometo que no me pasara nada —le alentaba con una sonrisa serena—además, este tipo de situaciones te obligan a tomar medidas desesperadas, sabes cómo era ese idiota de Zephydor, no me imagino a la "dama de hierro" Sōna Sitri, casada con ese imbécil…

—Nadie quisiera casarse con un engreído como el —respondió, pues a su lado, el antiguo Riser Phoenix era un caballero con las mujeres— ¿recuerdas la última vez que intento propasarse conmigo?

—Claro…le deje muy claro que, si te tocaba, lo mataría —respondió mientras reía un poco al recordar la cara de terror que tenía en esos momentos, sin embargo, otro pensamiento fue apareciendo en su mente, mostrando seriedad mientras miraba a la pelirroja— oye…si esto está pasando con las herederas…eso quiere decir que

Rias comprendido esto, nuevamente este sentimiento de preocupación salía, todo por su aun querido sobrino Millicas

Cuando fue exiliada el pequeño pelirrojo se convirtió automáticamente en el heredero del clan Gremory, por lo que podría sufrir el terrible destino de ser forzado a contraer nupcias con cuanta heredera sea posible, querrían convertirlo en una maquina fabricante de demonios. Sabía que escapar del inframundo era peligroso, pero hubiera deseado que su madre lo trajera, con el afán de protegerlo de estos locos que querían arrebatarle su inocencia. Sin embargo, pensó por un momento esta situación, por mas que su hermano fuera alguien que anhelaba poder, no usaría a su propio hijo para este fin, además estaba su cuñada, la única que podía ponerle límites al poderoso Sirzechs Gremory.

—Pensaste en Millicas, ¿verdad? —preguntaba Issei comparando la calidad de unos frascos de café de diferente marca

—Como no hacerlo, luego de lo que Sōna nos dijo —respondió angustiada—

—Yo también estoy preocupado por el —declaro con los brazos cruzados observando a su amada— lo veremos algún día…pero es un chico listo y fuerte…puede con esto y con más… después de todo, es un Gremory y esa familia me ha demostrado que siempre hace lo que se propone…

Rias sonreía ante esta declaración, aunque la verdad no le sorprendía tanto, sabía muy bien que ambos eran muy unidos, casi como hermanos y se preocupaban el uno del otro, lo más probable era que el pelirrojo menor también este preocupados por ellos en este momento.

—Tienes razón…—mencionaba menos preocupada— solo nos queda esperar

Después de eso volvieron al recorrido de compras para tomar lo que necesitaban, por suerte habia recibido su primer pago por el Kaijū eliminado anteriormente, la suma era considerable, pues el riesgo era muy grande, no se volverían ricos con esto, pero podrían vivir tranquilamente sin carencias mayores a las que un par de jóvenes adultos como ellos estaban expuestos.

Pero por todas estas tensas situaciones, estrés y fatiga mental, ellos habían olvidado un ligero asunto monetario, no era algo grave, en realidad era algo que beneficiaria en mucho al castaño y sus seres queridos

Tomaron un taxi para molestia de la pelirroja, varias veces le habían dicho que consiguiera un carro, con el dinero que obtuvo de la venta de su apartamento que usaba cuando vivía cerca de West Point, pero el castaño no quería en esos momentos un auto de los más modernos, su sueño era poder manejar uno de esos clásicos estadounidenses que lo flecharon el primer día que los vio, varias tiendas poseían grandes autos con un diseño espectacular, pero el que habia robado su corazón era un Plymouth barracuda del 70, bellamente pintado con un rojo carmesí muy similar al de su armadura, pero ahora no podía darse ese lujo,

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos mientras la pelirroja se percataba de algo muy peculiar un grupo de personas que no sabían disimular que los seguían, la pareja suspiro pues ya se hacían una idea de lo que ocurría, por lo que decidieron no perturbar la paz del lugar y fingieron no haberse dado cuenta de nada, asi que caminaron tomando un camino en plena construcción para pasar, por obvios motivos no pasaba nadie por ahí, desaparecieron de su vista al doblar en la esquina.

—Pero, ¿a dónde…?

El que parecía el líder de la banda quedo anonadado al ver que la pareja se habia desvanecido en el aire, más otra sorpresa les llego cuando vieron que el lugar empezó a fluctuar y cambiar de colores, hasta quedar un color violeta muy oscuro

—Esto es…. —decía asombrado uno de los secuaces

—Una dimensión de bolsillo —respondió el líder con una gota de sudor bajándole por el costado de la cara

—Exactamente

El grupo entero miro por donde habia salido esa voz y era en el balcón de un edificio abandonado, en donde la pareja se encontraba, Issei sentado despreocupado y Rias viéndolos de forma seria y de brazos cruzados, con las compras a un lado de ellos

Ambos los veían con superioridad, pues eran seres de la más baja categoría, pero Rias estaba furiosa por todo lo que habia pasado con anterioridad, primero por las tres visitas sorpresa y ahora un grupo de renegados venían a enfurecerla…

—¿Qué quieren los renegados de nosotros? —pregunto autoritaria y hostil la pelirroja

El líder dio un paso al frente y vio a ambos con ojos dementes, junto a saliva escurriendo de su boca, al igual que sus lacayos

—Muy buenas tardes ojou-sama, mi nombre es Albert y esta es mi fiel banda —se presentaba con educación fingida y sus lacayos lo imitaban— perdón por molestarla, pero es que tenemos hambre y al verlos salir del supermercado pues no pudimos evitar pasar a "saludar"

Issei rodo los ojos y Rias suspiro, ya se hacían idea de lo que querían

—Estas son nuestras compras —Issei alzaba una de las bolsas— vayan ustedes a comprar su propia comida…

El líder empezó a reír y sus seguidores lo imitaron, era una sonrisa demencial y tétrica, pese a esto, ninguno de ellos mostraba estar asustados, cosa que en realidad enfurecía mas a la pelirroja, si algo no toleraba era que no la tomaran en serio.

—Creo que no nos entienden —su voz empezó a hacerse más grave y sus ojos se volvieron de color amarillo— ¡ **tenemos mucha hambre de carne blanca!** —sus cuerpos empezaron a cambiar hasta que un show macabro estilo el exorcista comenzó, todos ellos gritando y riendo lunáticamente hasta que un grupo de monstruos horribles habían tomado su lugar— **¡por lo que ustedes serán nuestra cena!, fueron unos estúpidos al encerrarse aquí con nosotros**

Ambos miraron con algo de sorpresa, la nueva apariencia de los demonios renegados, sin embargo, no eran gran cosa. Issei quería descansar de la pelea que tuvo hace una semana, pero también necesitaba entrenar, puesto que pilotar un Jaeger no era fácil, activo su Boosted Gear y se levantó mirando a su princesa carmesí quien tenia la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello.

—Muy bien, son 8 renegados —decía el castaño, estirándose un poco— voy a acabar con ellos en un santiamén...

—Espera —la pelirroja detuvo al castaño mientras sus ojos brillaban de color carmesí y miraba a la banda de renegados— déjame esto a mí por favor

—¿Segura? —Rias no respondió y solo miraba a aquellos renegados seriamente, Issei suspiro, la pelirroja no daría su brazo a torcer, asi que no tuvo más elección que aceptar su petición— está bien, pero si veo que tienes problemas, voy a intervenir…

Rias asintió y salto de la azotea hasta el suelo, aterrizando con delicadeza, sin dejar ese porte elegante e imponente.

Los renegados se relamían los labios pues su cena estaba al frente de ellos y lo mejor es que habia venido por voluntad propia, luego se encargarían del Sekiryuutei, por ahora el plato principal era la princesa de la ruina carmesí, por desgracia ella no era una presa fácil.

Y lo peor, estaba sumamente enojada

— **¡HAHAHAHAHA!, princesa Gremory, ¿acaso has aceptado tu destino que has venido voluntariamente hacia nosotros?** —preguntaba airoso el líder del grupo al ver a su presa justo en frente de ellos— **en serio fueron unos tontos al haberse encerrados con nosotros, ahora podemos….**

 **¡FLUSSSH!**

— **¡AAAAAAAGH!**

— **¡JEFE!**

Exclamaron el resto de renegados al ver como su poderoso líder se desintegraba en una lenta agonía hasta desaparecer sin poder hacer nada, miraron aterrados al frente y se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver que Rias ya no se encontraba al frente de ellos.

Al sentir un terrible poder detrás de ellos voltearon rápidamente y vieron con asombro y terror como la pelirroja se encontraba con su mano extendida, sus cabellos se elevaban onduladamente y una mirada tan fría que comparada, Rusia sería un destino tropical, además de estar rodeada del poder de la destrucción

—Ustedes no lo entienden —aún se mantenía en la misma posición, su voz era un poco más tétrica— nosotros no nos encerramos con ustedes —elevo aún más su poder de la destrucción aterrándolos aún más—¡USTEDES ESTÁN ENCERRADOS AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS!

Y saltando contra ellos, soltó toda su furia y frustración

Issei veía aburrido la masacre que se daba frente a sus ojos. Uno de los renegados habia saltado para atacarlo y tener una chance de sobrevivir, luego de ser espectador de como la princesa de la ruina carmesí masacraba a todos, pero el castaño fue más rápido y lo tomo del cuello con mucha fuerza.

—No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero les agradezco el haber aparecido…ella necesitaba desahogarse de algún modo, al menos su muerte servirá de algo —bien podía quebrarle el cuello, pero decidió arrojarlo donde estaba la pelirroja, que parecía un depredador jugando con su presa—

[ **Casi siento lastima por esos pobres diablos]** —decía el dragón mirando la masacre

—Por eso les dije que su muerte no sería en vano…auch, ¿desde cuándo ella sabe cómo romperle el cuello a alguien? —se preguntó al verla combatir cuerpo a cuerpo— supongo que hay cosas que no eh preguntado

[ **Lo que me desconcierta es la cantidad de renegados que hay en la ciudad, sin nadie que controle las plagas, las ratas salen a jugar** ] —ante la respuesta del dragón, Issei coloco su mano en su mentón— [ **no son la gran cosa, pero sabes que un renegado puede matar fácilmente a un humano, además que al ir en manada son más peligrosos o tengo que recordarte lo que paso cuando esos idiotas siguieron a tu madre y a la princesa Yokai** ]

—Lo se…pero prefiero contárselo a Yasaka-san, ella es la que tiene los recursos para rastrear y eliminar estas pequeñas células…si los dejamos crecer, podrían ser un dolor en el trasero a futuro —comento mientras miraba como la pelirroja usaba sus poderes y lo lanzaba como si fuera un rayo de energía concentrado, atravesándolos justo en el pecho y matándolos al instante— vaya, Rias es creativa cuando se trata de su poder de la destrucción…

El castaño descendió cuando vio que ninguno de los renegados que los "persiguieron" se movían, con calma, Rias los teletransporto a un veredero de la ciudad, nadie los encontraría ahí y los animales se encargarían de eliminar los cadáveres…

—¿Mejor? —pregunto al verla respirar agitada

—Si…creo que…debo habla con Sōna —respondió recuperando el aliento— ella necesita apoyo, porque no creo que su padre se opusiera a este compromiso…

—Pero Saji…él podría acabar con Zephydor sin problemas —decía mientras cargaba los víveres— si mal no recuerdo, me miraba con ganas de asesinarme, cada vez que me acercaba a Sōna…

—Algo me dice que él no hubiera hecho algo para impedirlo…puede ser fuerte, pero carece del valor y coraje que tu posees —respondió mirándolo— él es débil mentalmente…

—Eso fue muy frio…

—Soy realista…en fin creo que debemos volver a casa…a propósito ¿Dónde está Desmond? —pregunto un poco más relajada

—Supe que ahora vive en nueva York, se compró un departamento cerca de tu universidad…aunque no entiendo porque, se supone que ya nos graduamos —la pelirroja se rio con suavidad ante lo ingenuo que era su prometido— ¿dije algo gracioso?

—No Ise, solo que Desmond no quiere el apartamento para estudiar ahí…sino para ver a alguien que estudia ahí…

Issei no entendía las palabras de su querida pelirroja que lo veía divertida por lo mismo, le gustaba esa ligera ingenuidad del castaño. Finalmente, recordó algo muy peculiar el dia en que se graduaron.

—Un segundo ¿no creerás qué?

—Estoy segura que Nyssa estará muy contenta de verlo más seguido, además mi amiga necesita verse más femenina…creo que el que Desmond este por aquí podría beneficiarla —la rubia era una chica muy insegura, pero ese aire de inocencia era su arma más letal a la hora de conquistar un chico

—Pues tendré que felicitarla…no hay mejor hombre, que aquellos que poseemos una Sacred Gear de tipo dragón —este comentario desconcertó a la pelirroja ¿Desmond poseía una Sacred Gear?

—¿Perdón? —preguntaba un poco sorprendida la pelirroja

—Ah, disculpa, con todo lo que ha pasado se me habia olvidado decirte de este detalle, luego de un ejercicio de prueba de enlace, durante nuestra estancia en la academia, descubrimos esta Sacred Gear —respondió ante la duda— ¿creíste que solo habia en Japón?

—No…es solo que, ahora entiendo porque ustedes son tan compatibles….

—Él te puede decir más de estas habilidades, puesto que ha entrenado y al menos ya tiene dominio básico de esta…

—Con más razón tengo que convencer a Nyssa de que Desmond es el hombre indicado, ustedes son los amantes más cariñosos y fieles de todo el universo —la pelirroja haría hasta lo imposible para que Nyssa estuviera junto a Desmond, de esta forma sabría que nunca la engañaría

—Gracias…supongo, pero creo que no aplicaría si bueno…Aika y Kunou —ella le coloco un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo

—Puede que tengas razón, pero sé que el amor que ellas tienen hacia ti es verdadero, por eso a pesar de que la Pettanko me saca de quicio y Aika intento violarte…

—¿Tengo que recordarte lo que paso antes del cumpleaños de Kunou? —pregunto interrumpiéndola

—No me cortes la inspiración —respondió con un puchero, sonrojada por estas palabras— el punto es que las tres te amamos…por eso no tengo ningún problema en compartirte con ellas…pero nada de nuevas adquisiciones a tu harem, nosotras tres debemos aprobarlas o asesinarlas si se atreven a jugar con tus sentimientos…

La pelirroja le dedico una sabe sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano, ambos avanzaron con calma mientras llegaban al edificio. Lejos de ahí las cosas era un poco peculiares…Nyssa era una chica bella, pero claramente tímida, esa falta de autoestima la hacía objeto de burla y que algún sujeto se propasara con ella, sin embargo, tuvo un deja vu cuando el chico que le insistía a Rias que saliera con él, ser sometido por Desmond.

Si algo detestaba el portador de Shagri-la, era la gente como el rubio, que solo acosaba mujeres como ella para aumentar su ego.

—Quiero que me escuches bien…Nyssa es una dama y espero que la trates como tal, porque si no, te arrancare el brazo —La rubia de lentes nunca ha estado a favor de la violencia y ver a su compañero en esta posición la obligaron a decirle a Desmond que lo soltara— ¿bromeas?

—Por favor Desmond…hazlo por mi —ese tono de voz tan suave y melodioso, hizo que cediera, pese a que estaba más que listo para romperle el brazo

—Está bien…solo porque tú me lo pides…. —el chico rubio cayó al suelo mientras todas veían con algo de celos a la chica que siempre la molestaba— tienes suerte de que ella sea tan dulce y sienta misericordia por basura como tú, de lo contrario ya estarías camino al hospital….

Mientras hablaban (o más bien Desmond lo amenazaba) la porrista estaba que ardía en celos, la cuatro-ojos rubia nunca fue hermosa, era una ñoña come libros que se escondía con ropa sumamente conservadora y aun asi, logro cautivar el corazón de uno de los sujetos más valientes del planeta…un piloto Jaeger.

Ya era suficiente, ella era la mejor chica de toda la escuela, era hermosa, inteligente y muy divertida, podía entenderlo de Rias. La chica era todo lo que una mujer deseaba tener, era obvio que tuviera un chico tan apuesto como su actual novio… ¿pero Nyssa la ñoña también? ¿acaso era una especie de programa de bromas?

Debía devolver el balance universal del campus, ella siendo la chica más popular de la escuela y la ratona de biblioteca debía quedarse en el olvido, con toda su "buena actitud" se acercó mientras trataba de llamar la atención de Desmond, quien aún seguía mirando con seriedad al tipo rubio mientras este se moría de miedo.

—Oye querido…no deberías perder el tiempo defendiendo a quienes no valen la pena —decía de forma seductora mientras se posaba frente al soldado

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto un poco sorprendido y confundido el actuar de la chica

—Sabes…una vez me suspendieron del equipo de porristas por ser muy flexible… ¿te gustaría comprobarlo? —nuevamente uso ese tono seductor para tratar de despertar los bajos instintos del azabache

—disculpe señorita…no sé qué quiere decir con eso, pero yo solo vine a ver a Nyssa —la respuesta del piloto Jaeger la dejo petrificada

—EEEEEHHHH —exclamaron con fuerza todos los que rodeaban a la rubia que se puso color hormiga por estas palabras

—Creo que aún no lo entiendes… pero te ayudare un poco, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que salgamos…

—¿Eh? …—pregunto ya un poco incomodo por las palabras y cercanía de la chica. Nyssa tampoco estaba mejor, pero ella no era tan valiente para hacer una escena frente a todos

—Deja a esta perdedora, te conviene salir con una verdadera mujer…

—Por eso quiero a llevar a Nyssa a comer —nuevamente todos quedaron en silencio mientras la mencionada sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría— además no te conozco…pero no creo que yo sea el tipo de chico que…

Con rapidez se hizo a un lado al sentir como un objeto lo golpearía en la cabeza, el cual impacto en uno de los chicos que estaban mirando como se desarrollaba todo, se giró para ver con curiosidad a un tipo que parecía más alto que el, vestido con la típica ropa que lo identificaba como uno de los atletas de la universidad, el cual no se veía nada contento.

—¡Óyeme imbécil! ¡qué diablos haces coqueteando con mi chica! —exclamo con furia al ver a Desmond

—¿Perdón? …creo que estas confundido, yo no coqueteaba con ella, además no sabía que tenía novio…o troglodita en este caso —respondió con calma

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! —pregunto enojado y confundido. En realidad, no sabía el significado de la palabra "troglodita", pero estaba casi seguro que era un insulto…casi

—Porque solo en la prehistoria existían tales actos de barbarie como arrojar objetos contundentes para asi poder derribar a un posible rival….

—¿Estas insultándome? —pregunto a lo que todos se rieron por la respuesta del jugador de futbol, mientras Desmond, Nyssa y algunos espectadores se llevaban una mano a la frente

—Para nada…en fin, no tengo porque discutir contigo… ¿nos vamos Nyssa? —decía ofreciéndole su brazo

—Cla…claro Desmond…

—Espera un segundo… ¿Quién dijo que podías irte asi como asi? —pregunto con ese tono hostil

—Y ¿A quién se supone que debo pedirle permiso? —pregunto de manera hostil, mientras la rubia de lentes lo sostenía para que no le hiciera daño al idiota que estaba provocando a un militar altamente entrenado para el combate.

—Tu y yo no hemos terminado esto o que ¿eres una gallina? — por suerte para él, gracias a su entrenamiento y disciplina el azabache no caería en provocaciones de alguien con un coeficiente intelectual que no superaba la temperatura ambiente

—Vete a la mierda —fue lo único que le dijo. Asi que se fue con la rubia sin prestarle atención a las provocaciones, ambos se sintieron humillados y sabrían como vengarse.

En la noche, la rubia estaba hablando con su amiga pelirroja a través de su laptop mientras ella trataba de contener las ganas de teletransportarse para que le contara con lujo de detalle todo lo relacionado con su "cita a ciegas"

—Desmond es un chico muy lindo…pero no se amiga…

— _¡Por todo lo que es bueno amiga!, ¡deja de dudar!_ —exclamo mientras agitaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sacándole una gota en la nuca a la rubia

—Sabes que no eh sido muy afortunada con los chicos —respondió mientras se cambiaba a un pijama— el ultimo solo quería pasar una materia

— _Desmond ya se graduó de la academia Jaeger, pero bueno, debes pensar estas cosas o porque razón compro un apartamento cerca de la universidad_ —esto dejo en silencio a la rubia que trataba de encontrar otra explicación

—Aún no lo sé…—expresaba dudosa la rubia. Era entendible los únicos chicos que quisieron algo con ella solo buscaban su propio beneficio personal

Aunque con Desmond admitía, que sentía algo diferente

— _Escucha amiga, piénsalo un poco más, según me dijo Ise, la próxima semana toman un vuelo a la estación de batalla en Alaska, no los veremos en seis meses_

—Oye Rias…sé que me dijiste que Issei jamás te engañaría, pero ¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

— _Porque de eso se trata una relación exitosa, confianza. Él sabe que yo jamás lo traicionaría y yo sé perfectamente que jamás haría algo para lastimarme, no es su estilo_ —existía una razón más para tener confianza de esto, pero aún no se la revelaría, había muchas implicaciones y su amiga era una fiel creyente— _si quieres hablaremos de esto en la escuela, por cierto, no le hagas caso a ese grupo de harpías, Desmond te escogió sobre ellas…_

—Oye, no soy una especie de pieza de museo —respondió un poco indignada al sentirse comparada con una obra de arte que podía ser comprada por X persona.

— _Por ese tipo de pensamientos retorcidos es que acabaras viviendo en un apartamento sola, a los 40 años, con un montón de gatos, comiendo helado de yogurt y mirando repeticiones de series de los 90´s_ —pese a que esto era una pequeña broma, la rubia no se lo tomo muy bien

 **(N/A Neopercival: vaya, describio muy bien a unas tias que tengo)**

—Nooooo ¡no quiero ser una cuarentona con un montón de gatos! ¡no quiero parecerme a mi tía Gertrudis!—exclamo con fuerza mientras abrazaba su computadora, pegando su rostro a la pantalla y algunas lágrimas en forma de cascada caían por su rostro

— _Tranquila, cuando terminemos contigo, Desmond no podrá pensar en otra mujer que no seas tú_ —la confianza con la que Rias se expresaba le hacía tener un rayo de esperanza, pero aún estaba ese detalle en su cabeza

—Espera… ¿terminemos?

—¿ _Recuerdas a mi amiga Kunou?, ella, Aika y yo te llevaremos a ver a uno de los amigos de le Pierre, es un asesor de imagen muy talentoso_

—Pero porque…? —preguntaba confundida por estas declaraciones, a veces no entendía a su amiga—

— _Fácil, organice una cita doble Ise y yo iremos contigo y con Desmond, pero necesitamos dejarte espectacular, tienes algo a tu favor, esa naturaleza tímida que tienes es tu arma más efectiva en el juego de la seducción, para los chicos como Desmond que son del tipo caballeros medievales, tener a alguien a quien proteger es una gran motivación_ —esto era algo parecido a lo que paso cuando Asia e Issei se conocieron, el recuerdo era desagradable, pero esta táctica le quedaría como anillo al dedo

—¿Caballeros medievales? —a este punto Nyssa ya casi tenía una jaqueca extrema. El lenguaje que la pelirroja manejaba era muy variado, y a veces era difícil poder entenderla

— _Hombres que pelearan por la princesa en apuros, pueden ser muy sobreprotectores, pero al mismo tiempo muy tiernos y cariñosos, además bajo esa capa de dureza exterior, son personas que desean ser amadas…_

—Crees que Desmond y yo…? —preguntaba ilusionada

— _Te dije que nada de dudas amiga, si para final de mes tú y Desmond no terminan como pareja, voy a besar a Aika en los labios frente a toda la universidad_

 _ **(**_ **N/A Neopercival: hmmmm…eso no suena nada mal 7u7**

 **Arcanine: …pervertido**

 **Neopercival: dime que no pensaste lo mismo**

 **Arcanine: ….**

 **Neopercival: hehe lo sabía)**

—¿Es una apuesta Gremory? —pregunto con calma al verla sonreír tan confiada

— _¡Claro que sí! … ¿aceptas?_

Nyssa lo medito por unos momentos, hasta que se decidió al final

—Acepto…

—Bien, porque ahora hablaremos de lo que pasara cuando gane. Si yo gano, tu y Desmond deberán besarse frente a toda la universidad —esta respuesta dejo a la rubia perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta de las implicaciones que esto tendría, porque ella podría expresar una muestra de cariño, pero no frente a tantas personas—

—¡Olvídalo! ¡no puedo hacer eso!

— _Voy a besar a Aika en los labios, asi que tú también debes hacer algo que sea muy vergonzoso_ —respondió mientras observaba a su amiga ocultar su rostro en su almohada

—E.… e.…está bien… ¡pero no es porque yo quiera hacerlo eh!

— _Tímida y Tsundere, amiga estoy segura que ustedes dos llegaran a casarse, solo te pido ser tu dama de honor y la madrina de tu primer hijo_ —Rias se quedó callada y abrió los ojos cuando escucho un golpe seco

Al parecer esta idea le habia gustado a la rubia, solo que imaginarse las cosas que tendrían que pasar después de la boda, hicieron que su cabeza expulsara humo por las orejas, algo de sangre se escapara por su nariz, mientras sus ojos tomaban forma de espiral y ella murmuraba la palabra bebé.

Rias estaba partiéndose de la risa por la reacción de su amiga, pero la molestaría un poco más en la escuela, después de todo, le contaría de esta situación a sus dos "hermanas", sin embargo, ella tenía otros pensamientos en la cabeza, relacionados con las "visitas" de hace unas horas.

No paso mucho tiempo para que las tres féminas pudieran acoplarse en la nueva casa Hyōdō, el ambiente era algo más liviano, pero aun asi habia ligeros roces entre ambas ex herederas de sus clanes. En este pequeño lapso de tiempo se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra buscaba de forma disimulada la atención del castaño con cosas a muy sencillas. Algunas tan simples como charlas o ayudarlo con su recamara. Solo las tres mujeres del castaño y su madre pudieron percatarse de ese comportamiento, pero a diferencia de la pelirroja, las demás analizaban a la distancia porque tan repentino cambio en la fría y estoica Sōna Sitri.

La peli azul era un caso similar, pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Ella no habia interactuado mucho con Issei en el pasado, a pesar de haber mostrado un sentimiento creciente de amor hacia él, para corregir esto, habia imitado la estrategia de su rey, solo que trataba de ser más discreta, no quería terminar siendo el blanco de la furia de la princesa de la ruina carmesí y de la princesa kitsune si ellas creían que sus sentimientos solo eran algo pasajero.

La ex heredera del clan Sitri estaba al tanto de aquellas miradas, pero a diferencia de su ex sierva, no le importaba ser descubierta, en realidad ella ansiaba aquello y que fuera el propio Issei quien se percatara de esto.

Sin embargo, el castaño…bueno….

—Aaah, que hambre tengo ¿oka-san habrá dejado algo de ese estofado qué preparo?

No se daba cuenta de nada

De manera lenta y algo torpe por haber despertado, salió de su habitación con el objetivo de dirigirse a la cocina para hacerse un emparedado con ese estofado que tanto le habia encantado y rematar con un jugo de la nevera, normalmente le gustaba dormir una siesta cuando no estaba en servicio, después de todo, los Kaijus no tenían un horario fijo para atacar y ese tiempo le ayudaba a reponer sus fuerzas.

De pronto un olor muy conocido saturo su sentido del olfato y terminando por despertarlo, corrió hasta la cocina con una mirada de preocupación y vio con algo de asombro como Tsubasa y su madre apagaba una ardiente sartén con un extintor que habían comprado hace una semana.

A un lado estaba la antigua heredera Sitri vestida con un mandil, observando asustada como ambas féminas luchaban contra las llamas, curiosamente ella tenía ropa de civil que constaba de una camisa de color azul y un pantalón de color negro, sobre este conjunto se hallaba un mandil, el cual estaba algo manchado al igual que su ropa y cara. Mikoto y Tsubasa habían terminado de controlar el fuego, provocando que ambas se secaran la frente y dejaran el extintor en el piso.

Tsubasa estaba vestida con una camisa blanca, la cual tenia el estampado de una guitarra color negro y un pantalón café, curiosamente ella y la madre del castaño también traían un mandil.

—Cielos. Debo admitir que eso fue algo intenso —decía divertida la castaña mayor con una sonrisa, sin duda alguna esto le provocaba cierta nostalgia— me recuerda cuando mi madre me enseñó a cocinar el pastel extra especial que tanto le gusta a Hiroshi, solo que yo incendie el horno—

—L-Lo siento…. —decía con un tono de frustración, bajando la mirada lo suficiente para que su flequillo tapara sus ojos

—No te preocupes, es la primera vez que haces esto —le hablaba de forma maternal tratando de que no se deprimiera tanto, cosa que al parecer no logro porque Sōna seguía en el mismo estado— Aunque no creo que halla sido buena idea bañar las piezas de pollo con vino tinto y freírlos. Tsubasa ¿podrías traerme el libro de recetas por favor? —la peli azul llevo el objeto en cuestión y ambas comenzaron a leerlo de forma más detallada— aquí está el error, teníamos que freírlas y solo se le agregaba el vino a la guarnición…

—E-Esto fue culpa mía…—Sōna tartamudeaba y temblaba ligeramente ante la frustración e impotencia que equivocarse por primera vez le habia generado, pese a que, según su familia, todas las cosas que hacía solían tener equivocaciones

Los estudiantes y personal de la academia Kuoh jamás la contradecirían o pondrían en duda cualquier cosa que hiciera o que dijera, pero ante su familia, sobre todo ante su padre, las cosas eran muy diferentes. Ante sus ojos todo lo que hacía no era suficiente, siempre le decían que podía hacer más, que todos esos logros que con tanto esfuerzo logro acumular eran insuficientes ante los estándares de un clan con tanto renombre como lo era el clan Sitri.

—Vamos Sōna, no digas eso…—decía la peli azul, además la llamaba por su nombre para que supiera que siempre podía contar con ella, pero incluso esto no parecía levantar su ánimo—

—Es la verdad…yo…

—Pero ¿qué ocurrió aquí? ¿ustedes tres están bien?

La voz de Issei habia llamado la atención las tres féminas en la cocina, sin embargo, la azabache sintió como si una tonelada de ladrillos le cayera encima, percatándose de que el castaño estaba parado frente a ellas, mirándolas con preocupación. Por desgracia la azabache sentía tanta vergüenza y humillación pensando en que Issei habia escuchado lo que dijo, en palabras de ella, casi lastima a la madre del hombre que amaba, lo cual la hacía pensar en los peores escenarios que ocurrían dentro de su cabeza.

Como consecuencia, sus bellos ojos violentas se encontraban cristalinos por las lágrimas retenidas en ellos, estaba haciendo el ridículo no solo frente a Issei sino frente a su madre también y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sin decir una sola palabra, violentamente se quitó el mandil y lo lanzo a un lado. Corrió hacia la salida sin percatarse de que habia empujado al castaño que la miraba con algo de preocupación, sabia que esto no era normal asi que iría hablar con ella.

—Cariño…déjame hablar con ella —Mikoto podía entender el actuar de la chica demonio, habia escuchado hablar varias veces de ella— porque no mejor te sientas Tsubasa ¿podrías prepararle algo de comer?

—Eh ¿yo? —pregunto nerviosa la peli azul, pues al igual que su ex líder, ella no tenía experiencia en la cocina— pe…pero yo no se hacer otra cosa que no sea un sándwich…

—¿Sándwich? Era lo que venia a prepararme —respondió el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Creo que ya se soluciono el problema…si me disculpan —la castaña mayor se retiró con calma aquella prenda que usaba para cocinar y camino hacia el jardín, con la esperanza de encontrar a la azabache

La mujer siguió a la demonio adolescente hasta el balcón del edificio viendo con ímpetu el horizonte al atardecer. Pese a estar de espaldas, era consciente de que su estado emocional era delicado, prueba de esto era los pequeños sollozos que ligeramente escuchaba, aunque estos fueran de cierta manera ocultados por el ruido de la gran ciudad. Con calma, se fue acercando a la chica, tomo una silla para estar cerca de ella fue entonces que se percató de que esos ligeros sollozos, era un mar de lágrimas a pesar de que intentaba por todos los medios de contener la tristeza que nacía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Hija… —la voz de la mujer llamo la atención de la ojivioleta— sabes que puedes contar conmigo si algo te preocupa…

La forma en que dijo esas palabras y esa cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba provocaron que ella tuviera una sensación muy agradable en el pecho, por primera vez alguien se preocupaba por ella. Ni las pocas (en serio, pocas) palabras de felicitación que recibía de su familia eran tan agradable como un par de palabras que salieron de la boca de esa humana.

Incluso con sus padres, el único ambiente que se sentía era frio y seriedad, ni una pizca de amor y comprensión, era como si todo el cariño y amor de su familia estuviera destilado en la personalidad alegre y juguetona de su hermana, por eso a pesar de que le avergonzaba como se comportaba, también disfrutaba de la poca convivencia que ambas tenían, era como una válvula de escape que la mantenía estable en su día a día.

Ahora que se encontraba en el mundo humano, sentía que aun no debía abrirse con la gente, sobre todo con su amiga, que estaba furiosa por lo que habia hecho en el pasado. Talvez, solo tal vez, ella podría comenzar por hablar con la madre de Issei, esto haría que todas las demás entraran en confianza.

—Desde pequeña, yo fui criada para ser la mejor en todo —desde esa ligera y corta frase, Mikoto sintió lastima, pues ahora entendía porque actuó de esa forma después del accidente en la cocina— siempre me he esforzado en todo lo que hago, estudio y me enfoco en la escuela para tener un buen futuro…pero para "ellos" no es suficiente…

—Pequeña….

—"No es suficiente", "podrías hacerlo mejor", "¿no tienes vergüenza de tu bajo rendimiento?", "¡puedes dar más!, "no deshonres al clan" —cada palabra hacia un agujero en la psique de la pobre chica, pero la castaña suponía que habia más del tema que seguramente quería conocer para poder ayudarla— me esfuerzo en todo, ¡en todos los concursos y festivales que participaba, siempre quedaba en primer lugar!, pero para ellos no era suficiente, yo ante sus ojos solo era una pérdida de tiempo. Una débil, frágil e indigna heredera, sino fuera porque nee-sama se volvió una Maou, lo más probable era que yo quedara manchada como la deshonra del clan Sitri

Cada palabra era analizada con detalle, la castaña mayor pensaba en los diferentes casos de las chicas. Aika y la perdida de su padre, Kunou con su complejo de inferioridad por el poco desarrollo que tenía, pero ambas herederas eran particularmente un caso distinto, pero al mismo tiempo similar.

Rias poseía un complejo de inseguridad, debido a su voluptuosa y desarrollada figura, la cual solo atraía idiotas que querían pasar un "rato agradable con ella" y dejarla, siendo que era una chica mas profunda y con deseos de que alguien se diera cuenta de eso, cosa que habia encontrado en su hijo, un demonio reencarnado.

Con Sōna las cosas eran un poco más serias, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograba obtener la aprobación de sus padres, provocando que ella poco a poco, formara una defensa donde mostraba esa faceta fría y seria de la cual estaba enterada, solo para que el día K comenzara a percatarse de la clase de familia que tenía.

Limitar las habilidades de una chica tan talentosa era un grave problema para la salud mental de la azabache y debía actuar rápido.

—Hija…tu eres una persona muy especial…—decía mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro—

—Eso dígaselo a mi familia —con sarcasmo y tristeza respondía— aunque lo más probable es que ni les interese escucharla, para ellos es la perfección o nada, ¡por eso jamás están satisfechos!, pero yo también…soy algo inútil

—Escúchame bien jovencita —reprendió la castaña mientras la tomaba de sus mejillas y la obligaba a verla directamente a los ojos— no quiero que vuelvas a decirte de esa forma…

—¡Es la verdad! —respondió separándose con brusquedad mientras se levantaba y miraba hacia el atardecer, un intento para ocultar las lágrimas que por fin resbalaban por sus mejillas— no pude ni siquiera cocinar algo tan sencillo como esa receta, ¡casi incendio la cocina!

Algo que envidiaba de su amiga pelirroja era como su familia la trataba, ella también destacaba en todo lo que hacía, pero también sabia cosas importantes y que parecían pérdida de tiempo según los estándares de su clan. Habia escuchado un refrán humano que decía "al corazón de un hombre se llega a través de su estómago" el cual parecía lógico viendo las cantidades de comida que ingería el castaño, incluso antes de convertirse en un piloto Jaeger.

—Vamos, nadie lo hace bien la primera vez…

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡pareciera que Rias sabia cocinar incluso antes de que aprendiera a caminar! —por fin la muralla que habia creado para ocultar esa frustración, termino por derrumbarse y ella también colapso, llorando de manera estridente— ¡¿porque es tan difícil tener una vida normal?! ¡¿porque es la única cosa que no puedo hacer bien?!

La castaña no pudo aguantar verla en ese estado, asi que se levantó y en un acto reflejo la abrazo, acariciando su cabeza y dándole un suave beso en la frente, no decía nada porque las palabras no funcionarían, solo estaba ahí, tratando de apoyarla. Si algún día se encontraba con sus padres, tendría una pequeña charla con ellos y no le importaba que fueran demonios tan poderosos, pues ya tenía experiencia doblegando a un dragón (Issei), una Yokai de gran poder (Kunou) a una demonio de clase alta (Rias) y a una humana que cuando se enojaba, parecía haber sido entrenada por el propio Ra's Al Ghul (Aika)

( **N/A Neopercival: ¿Por qué agregamos esta referencia? Porque somos fanáticos del Arrowverso. Pero ese no es el tema aquí** )

—Cariño…no es difícil tener una vida normal, solo es cuestión de que dejes todo a un lado… olvida tu pasado….

—Pero mis padres…. —trataba de decir entre sollozos, pero fue interrumpida cuando sintió como la mano de la castaña acariciaba su cabeza

—Ellos ya no están aquí —estas palabras provocaron que la ojivioleta dejara de llorar, pero aun asi, no se sentía segura para mostrar su rostro— ya eres libre, ahora tú puedes ser y hacer lo que desees porque al final, tu tomaras tus propias decisiones…

Sōna apretó su agarre y comenzó a calmarse, pese a que Mikoto sintió la fuerza de la azabache, no hizo ningún ademan para separarse. Pareciera que esa muestra de afecto no era algo que Sōna esperaba, pero ya no le importaba, nadie volvería a criticarla, nadie le diría que hacer, nadie dictaría su futuro solo para conveniencia de otros….

Aun no podía creer que una humana emanara esa aura tan cálida, algo que ni su propia madre, la mujer que la habia cuidado desde pequeña era capaz de expresar. Ella era muy aterradora cuando se enojaba (percatándose de que solo mostraba esa faceta cuando Rias, Aika y Kunou se comportaban de manera infantil) pero al mismo tiempo, era una mujer amable y comprensiva.

—Es la primera vez…que alguien se preocupa por cómo me siento —con calma se separó de la castaña, mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro— gracias…

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, tengo una idea…que te parece si volvemos a intentar cocinar —la azabache no sabía que responder ante la propuesta— pero esta vez probaremos algo más sencillo, recuerda, el viaje de mil millas, comienza con un simple paso…

—Lao Tse….

—Exacto —la castaña volvió a abrazarla, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la joven demonio pero que rápidamente fue correspondido— bienvenida a un curso intensivo de como cocinar y llamar la atención de mi hijo —ante lo dicho por la mujer, la chica se tensó rápidamente, pues no creía que alguien más se diera cuenta de sus intenciones— querida, solo una mujer puede darse cuenta de las intenciones ocultas de otra mujer…

—¿Di…Disculpé…?

—No tienes que hacer eso, no me molesta, además sera muy lindo que alguno de mis nietos tuviera una de las características de su madre —estas palabras dejaron boquiabierta a la azabache— yo quisiera que el primer bebé de Rias, fuera pelirrojo como su madre, de Aika no tengo problema, puesto que ella es castaña. Quisiera que el bebé de Kunou tenga su cabello rubio, en el caso de tu amiga, estoy en debate, creo que castaño de ojos azules seria mi debilidad, pero el que más intriga me daría serian el que tu y mi hijo tendrían ¿ojos violeta o azabache? no puedo esperar…

Parece ser que ella entro en esa edad donde por todos los medios quería convertirse en abuela, pero lo que la dejo sin habla fue como básicamente le daba permiso para acercarse a su hijo.

Ese momento mágico y vergonzoso para la azabache fue interrumpido cuando escucharon el escándalo que venía de la sala, por inercia la castaña mayor se molestó debido a la interrupción de su sueño más anhelado ¿las causantes? Nuevamente el trio de chicas que trataba de que Issei les prestara atención.

—¡Deja de ser tan melosa Zorra en celo!

—¡Oblígame¡, ¡al menos yo no soy mojigata como tú, Gremory!

—¡Ya cálmense las dos! ¡están armando un alboroto!

—¡Tu cállate cuatro ojos reprimida! —exclamaron ambas voces

—¡¿Cómo me llamaron?!

Las tres adolescentes comenzaron a discutir sin percatarse de que cierto castaño afortunado estaba a nada de perder la conciencia, pues su cabeza se encontraba entre los pechos de ellas tres, aunque parecía que en algún momento se desmayaría por la falta de aire, una sonrisa boba adornaba su rostro.

Cerca de ahí Tsubasa observaba esta escena con un poco de celos, quería intervenir para alejar a esas vacas lecheras de su castaño, pero debía ser paciente, pues hace unos días conoció una faceta de la madre del castaño que no creía que fuera tan aterradora, junto con la reina Yokai aparecería para controlar la situación sin temor de usar la fuerza bruta, con esto en mente y luego de percatarse como su amiga y la señora Hyōdō entraban, decidió mantenerse al margen para no terminar como daño colateral. Sobre todo, al percatarse como su ex rey se alejaba aterrorizada de la castaña, mientras ella expulsaba una sed de sangre que ninguna de las féminas que tenían atrapado a su hijo, se habia percatado.

Ahora esa sensación se habia triplicado cuando otra castaña y rubia aparecían del otro lado de la puerta con las mismas miradas serias, lo cual provoco que las tres chicas dejaran de discutir mientras veían las siluetas aterradoras que se cernían sobre ellas

—Ahora regreso querida —aterrada por la sensación tan escalofriante solo asintió con la cabeza— tal parce que ellas no entienden razones con palabras….

—H-Hai…—respondió mientras se alejaba junto con Tsubasa quien estaba paralizada por el miedo que sentía, que suerte que Issei se había desmayado por la hemorragia nasal que tuvo hace poco, o el también estaría en ese estado—

Con cuidado se acercaron a las paralizadas y muertas chicas, tomaron al castaño y emprendieron una huida estratégica, casi sentía lastima por ellas, pero era mejor de esa forma, tal vez asi pasaría un poco de tiempo de calidad con su caballero de brillante armadura.

—Por Satán, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos ¿no lo crees Kaicho?

—¡Tsubasa! —exclamo algo molesta

—Perdón, la costumbre…

—Bueno, al menos ahora Rias y su madre ya se reconciliaron, que bueno que su relación volvió a la normalidad, me sentía muy mal ver a Venelana-sama llorar porque creía que Rias la odiaba —ella fue la primera mujer en tratarla con cariño, sobre todo cuando iba a la mansión del clan Gremory y verla en ese estado la hizo encarar a su amiga pelirroja, sin importar lo molesta que ella se encontraba—

—Esperen… ¡no, por favor, tengan piedad! ¡TODO MENOS ESO! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! —ese grito les helo la sangre, puesto que ninguna de ellas se imaginaba que podía ser más aterrador que la ira de ellas tres

—Yo por ahí no paso!

Como un acto reflejo Issei aun desmayado exclamo. Ambas chicas se sorprendieron al escucharlo creyendo que habia despertado, pero se sorprendieron al ver que seguía en el reino de Morfeo

Eso les causa gracia. Tanto asi que les saco unas ligeras risillas

Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde aquel divertido incidente, pero bueno Issei estaba despertando y completamente desorientado, siendo que ligeros recuerdos de lo que habia pasado llegaron a su memoria, dibujándole una sonrisa en el rostro

—Por Satán, si no es un Kaijū , ellas algún día me van a matar… —decía divertido mientras se tomaba con una mano en la cabeza. En eso los rostros felices de ellas tres le llegaron a su mente haciéndolo sonreír— qué más da, si este es una clase de castigo, lo recibiré con gusto —intento sentarse para poder ver a su alrededor, pero algo o más bien, alguien se lo impedía—¿Kunou?

La princesa Yokai estaba acostada y dormida encima de el. Tal parece que su madre les dio otra sesión de disciplina, recordado lo que ellas tres hicieron. Pero este no era el motivo de sus dudas, ¿Qué hacía aquí? Si todo era correcto, alguien debió llevarlo a su habitación cuando estaba inconsciente.

Con ligeros movimientos y voz suave trataba de despertar a la princesa Yokai que poco a poco recobraba el conocimiento. Pese a que su apariencia no era la habitual, para el castaño ese toque desarreglado y rebelde le daban un aire muy seductor que lo tenía fascinado.

—¿Ya está la comida? —pregunto aun un poco desorientada, pero eso cambio al ver donde se encontraba. Sus ojos cambiaron a unos seductores y depredadores, cosa que asusto un poco al castaño— que bien, desayuno en la cama

—K-K-Kunou, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente reducía el espacio entre ellos mientras Issei se ponía más nervioso, hasta que ella lo abrazo por su cuello, dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de tocarse, mirándose fijamente a los ojos

—En mi defensa, creo que me equivoque de habitación —Después de esa infernal sesión de entrenamiento forzoso por parte de Mikoto y luego de bañarse, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la llevaron al primer lugar donde pudiera descansar. Ironicamente, fue la habitacion del castaño— aunque no me arrepiento de esto...

El castaño trataba por todos los medios de no caer en la tentación, pero la hermosa princesa Yokai no se lo dejaba tan fácil, el no parecía molesto por la falta de atributos delanteros, después de todo, había otras partes que si tuvieron un cambio significativo.

Kunou era consciente de que ella era atractiva para su caballero de armadura carmesí, podía usar esa ventaja para ganar esa apuesta, su plan era muy sencillo. En estos momentos, sabía que él estaba debatiéndose entre la lujuria propia de un dragón y su moral, pues era claro que harían un escándalo si esto llegaba a consumarse.

—¿E-En serio? —No sabía si creerle o no pero debía hacer algo antes de que sus impulsos tomaran control de si y decidiera adelantar la anhelada noche de bodas que le habia prometido— eso es normal…que…que te parece si vamos por algo de comer y dejamos….

La rubia en verdad tenia hambre, pero no era precisamente la comida lo que deseaba, su platillo favorito se encontraba ahora acostado en la cama, con fuerza lo derribo y se sentó sobre él, dejando que el castaño por impulso, apoyara sus manos en sus bellamente torneadas caderas.

Ambos consumarían este acto carnal, después de todo, estaba a nada de perder ese debate moral en su mente y sabia como presionar los puntos correctos. Era una kitsune, una criatura conocida en las culturas japonesas como una diosa de la fertilidad. Ese titulo estaba a punto de ponerse a prueba.

Habia encontrado aquel hombre con quien compartiría parte de su larga vida, para completar este vínculo, liberaba gradualmente una cantidad de feromonas que afectaban solo a la persona que habia escogido como compañero. Curiosamente, su efecto era mas fuerte con algunas especies, después de todo, las kitsunes preferían de amantes y compañeros a los humanos y a los dragones. Ambos eran partes opuestas, pero al mismo tiempo, muy similares.

Tercos, imprudentes y valientes…unas palabras que podía usar para describir al sujeto que se encontraba a su merced. Para agregar más tentación y que Issei cediera ante esos instintos que también comenzaban a nublar su juicio, comenzó a sacar su orejas y colas propias de su raza, mientras comenzaba a quitarse ese kimono dejando a relucir un sostén algo modesto, pero que le daba un cierto aire coqueto por la simpleza.

La mente del castaño estaba tratando de suprimir la idea de arrancarle la ropa y "devorarla" en ese instante, sin embargo. El hecho de que un dragón que jamás ha estado con alguna hembra te diera los posibles escenarios de lo que podría pasar en un par de minutos, no ayudaba mucho a su autocontrol.

—E…Espera, no...no podemos…

—Parece ser que no hay nadie en casa, ni siquiera las dos mojigatas que intentaron quitarme lo que por derecho es mío —estas palabras desconcertaron al castaño, pues ella solo sabia lo que Aika y el intentaron hacer—de seguro te estaras preguntando, _"¿Cómo lo sabe?",_ ¿verdad? —pregunto con una sonrisa e Issei estaba sorprendido que halla adivinado, solo asintio— digamos que nada pasa en el castillo de okaa-san, sin que ella y yo nos enteremos…no puedo arriesgarme a que Tsubasa y Sōna intenten algo similar…te prometí esa noche de mi cumpleaños, que podrías tocar todo lo que quisieras…..absolutamente todo lo que quisieras….

La poca cordura del castaño se fue para nunca regresar, al menos no por un par de horas hasta que pudiera deshacerse de toda la frustración que las chicas provocaban en él, ya que vivir con ellas y sus juegos sucios de la seducción era peor que todo el estrés que soportaba para que Desmond no viera esas imágenes cada vez que se enlazaba.

La rubia se acerco a su rostro con suavidad, su vista estaba nublada por la pasión del momento, los dos entrelazaron sus labios mientras el castaño acariciaba su semidesnuda espalda, solo cubierta por su sostén que estaba desando que ella le diera permiso para destrozarlo y dejar que la complaciera.

Las feromonas que su cuerpo desprendía eran cada vez mas fuertes, prueba de esto fue que el castaño levanto su torso para besarla con pasión, acariciando su espalda y bajando con suavidad por su barbilla, hasta llegar a su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente, provocando que un gemido de excitación saliera de lo labios de Kunou. Ese suave sonido junto con las feromonas de la kitsune y su lujuria propia como dragón destrozaron su autocontrol, estaba mas dispuesto a demostrarle a esta bella Yokai quien era su alfa.

La temperatura de la habitación estaba aumentando y las cosas comenzaron a subir de tono cuando el castaño la tomo y giro sobre su cama para que ahora ella estuviera debajo de él. Solo para que este comenzara nuevamente a besarla con un ritmo más agresivo, lejos de molestarse, la excito aún más.

Era una Yokai de lo más poderosa, pero encontrar a un hombre que te domine de esta forma, le decía dos cosas: la primera u la mas sencilla. Habia escogido al indicado. Un hombre seguro de si mismo, que no temía tomar el asunto en sus manos, le brindaría protección y largas noches de pasión durante mucho tiempo, lo cual era necesario para formar ese vínculo permanente.

La segunda: Era mas que obvio que no podría con esto sola, puede ser un semidemonio, pero habia escuchado de su madre que los dragones eran una fieras insaciables en la cama (algo que fue muy incómodo de hablar) y por mas resistencia que poseyera, no podría sola con la responsabilidad no solo de liberar la tensión que un guerrero como el sentía luego de cada batalla.

Esta línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida de golpe cuando sintió descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, la causa era el castaño que le daba ligeros mordiscos es su delicada anatomía, bajando por su cuello, mordiendo suavemente su clavícula y donde iniciaban sus pechos más modestos, pero al parecer mas sensibles, porque cuando llego a esta zona ella soltó un gemido aun mas fuerte que antes y abrazo la cabeza del castaño para evitar que este se separara de este castigo tan excitante.

— (Por lo que más quieras, deja de jugar conmigo, deja de saborearme de esta forma ¡quiero que me devores y me hagas tu mujer!) —pareciera que Issei no era el único que estaba perdido en es vórtice de pasión

El cuerpo de la rubia vibraba con cada caricia que el castaño le hacía. Issei sabia como presionar los puntos correctos, seguramente por las cosas que habia aprendido viendo varios doujins y series pervertidas. Lo que no tenia en mente era que habia leído y visto varias escenas de esta índole, asi que, en un momento de razonamiento, decidió probar esa teoría sobre cual se suponía, era la zona mas sensible de una Yokai con las características anatómicas de la rubia.

La princesa Yokai solo se dejaba llevar, nunca sintió cuando el castaño la sentó en su cama, se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a jugar con sus pechos, llevándola a una nueva oleada de placer, siendo aún poco más agresivo con sus movimientos, pero ella en lugar de molestarse, comenzaba a pedir más, cosa que el castaño estaba dispuesto a darle.

Con calma tomo una de sus colas y comenzó a estimularla con suavidad, provocando que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida por esta acción y excitándose aun mas por lo atrevido que era el castaño, nada podía echar a perder este momento, seria su mujer y eso la hacia muy feliz, pero como todo en exceso, no podía aun controlar algunos impulsos, cuando el castaño se acerco a sus ahora descubiertas orejas y le dio un suave mordisco, no pudo soportar y un espasmo atravesó su cuerpo, el cual llego hasta sus colas, logrando que golpearan a Issei en el rostro y lo arrojaran a la pared.

La rubia se percató de esto. Aun se encontraba muy agitada por la excitación, bajar de la cama la hizo percatarse de que sus piernas se doblaban, como si estas no fueran capaces de sostener su propio peso. Se acerco al chico que se encontraba inconsciente, lo cual hizo que ella se sintiera la persona mas idiota del planeta ¡ella habia arruinado su momento intimo con el castaño!

—¡¿Acaso esto podría ponerse peor?! —exclamo enojada y frustrada. Para la mala suerte de rubia Yokai, sus oídos pudieron percatar el clásico sonido de la puerta abriéndose y la voz de su suegra— ¡¿porque tenía que abrir la bocota?!

Si la descubría en esta posición, seguramente la volvería un trofeo de caza, el solo imaginar como ella montaba a caballo, tomando aquella escopeta que estaba enterada que poseía, mientras una jauría de perros de caza la perseguían, hizo que se recuperara de golpe, tomara al castaño y lo colocara en su cama, luego con una especie de cuadro, logro tapar el agujero que habia creado por el impacto de su amado.

La cerradura de la habitación del castaño estaba moviéndose, como si alguien quisiera entrar, dedujo que se trataba de su madre y si la encontraba aquí, podía despedirse de su vida, como acción más lógica ella se escondió en el armario mientras la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

Para su buena suerte, la castaña mayor solo miro a su hijo mientras dormía, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, en serio esa mujer amaba a su esposo y a su pequeño, lo cual le hizo sentir un calor reconfortante en su pecho.

El peligro paso y ella pudo salir de la habitación, se arregló su ropa tenía que llegar a su cuarto, pues debía cambiarse su ropa interior, esta se encontraba algo húmeda por la sesión que tuvo hace unos momentos, sin embargo, otros pensamientos ocuparon su mente una vez que cerro la puerta de su habitación.

—(Sabía que tú eras el indicado, no es fácil lograr que una Kyubi se descontrole de esa forma, no te preocupes mi valiente piloto Jaeger, la próxima vez tu y yo podremos hacer muchas cosas que podrán cumplir el sueño más anhelado de nuestras madres…un nieto) —ella comenzó a desnudarse para luego ponerse su pijama, tomo aquel peluche que tenia la apariencia del castaño y lo abrazo con fuerza, desearía tener al original, pero su suegra las habia castigado, en fin mañana sera otro día—

Como todo lo bueno, la semana estaba llegando a su fin, lo que significaba que Issei y su amigo regresarían a sus deberes, algo que deprimía sobre todo a la azabache y peli azul, pero gracias al castigo que les impusieron a las tres féminas, tenían una oportunidad para estar junto a él. Aunque los constantes pleitos con la rubia, sobre todo porque al fin, habia encontrado a alguien incluso más plana que ella, lo cual las molestaba, pero trataban de no caer en provocaciones o terminarían como ella después de una sesión de entrenamiento disciplinario cortesía de Mikoto.

Todos se reunieron en la base a las afueras de Nueva york, su avión los llevaría a su estación de batalla ubicado en las costas de Alaska, durante seis meses ellos estarán listos para salir al combate asi lo amerite la situación.

El castaño bajo de la camioneta que su padre habia comprado, a su lado estaba una limosina, la cual pertenecía a la reina Yokai, en ella también viajaban la azabache y la peli azul, más que nada para evitar algún percance con la pelirroja.

Detrás de ellos habia otra limosina, donde su compañero bajo, seguido de Nyssa y una Yokai que no veía desde la fiesta de Kunou, claro que ella si parecía haberse convertido en una mujer, pues estaba más desarrollada que su mejor amiga y princesa de los Yokai.

—¡Kimiko! ¡como estas! —pregunto la rubia menor viéndola bajar de su auto— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Hola Kunou…! —ella le extendió los brazos y la recibió con cariño— nada, solo vine a dejar al futuro padre de mis hijos para que fuera a su estación de batalla…

—¡¿Disculpa?! Ni lo sueñes chispitas, si alguien va a tener a los hijos de Desmond voy a ser yo —exclamo la rubia tomando el brazo de su novio, el cual la miraba sorprendido

—¡Por favor Nyssa! Solo mírate, alguien como el, quiere descendencia fuerte y yo soy la más indicada para eso —exclamo mientras hacía notar sus pechos, pero no parecía afectar a la rubia—

—Fuertes y sin cerebro, ¿es tu definición de descendencia? Estoy segura que de nada importara si ellos son unos completos retrasados igual que tu…

—¡Suficiente, ahora si te mato! —exclamo enojada la youkai. Hasta ligeras descargas electricas despedia de su cuerpo

 **(N/A Neopercival: el cómo Nyssa ahora conoce sobre el mundo sobrenatural, como Kimiko conoció y se enamoró de Desmond, se aclarará en un especial que tenemos planeado**

 **Arcanine: ¿tenemos?**

 **Neopercival: eh corrijo, que arcanine tiene planeado**

 **Arcanine: asi esta mejor**

 **Neopercival: …..maldito egoista T_T)**

Mientras ellas parecían asesinarse con la mirada, todos a su alrededor las veían con una enorme gota en la nuca, incluso Rias estaba sorprendida por lo directa que era la tímida Nyssa cuando se trataba de Desmond.

Hablando del azabache, se encontraba junto a su copiloto mirando a las dos chicas, como Issei tenía más experiencia en esto le pidió un consejo, pero él recomendó no meterse en este tipo de peleas, a menos que quisiera salir lastimado.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco, todos se despidieron de los pilotos Jaeger a su manera.

Rias habia besado al castaño, diciéndole que se cuidara, la castaña menor no se quedó atrás, lo tomo de su overol (la ropa típica de los pilotos de aviones caza, en este caso de un piloto Jaeger) y le planto un beso muy apasionado, dejándolo más sorprendido porque ella no solía hacer estas demostraciones de cariño en público. La princesa Yokai harta de quedar relegada al último lugar también lo tomo de su ropa y lo beso, solo que este duro más que aquellos recibidos por las primeras dos féminas, molestándolas de sobremanera.

Tsubasa y Sōna simplemente lo abrazaron, la peli azul le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro mientras que la ojivioleta lo tomo de sus mejillas y le hizo prometerle que tendría cuidado cuando peleara contra esas cosas.

Con Desmond parece que las cosas estaban algo complicadas cuando Nyssa, asi es, la tímida e introvertida Nyssa casi se le lanza a Kimiko con intenciones de lastimarla, siendo evitado por su novio que la sostenía de la cintura.

Ambos abordaron su aeronave mientras eran molestados tanto por los técnicos como por los hermanos Becket, quienes les pedían consejos sobre cómo formar su propio harem.

—¿Vieron lo que paso hace poco?, eso fue leve, dudo mucho que puedan resistir lo que significa tener a un montón de chicas tratando de llamar tu atención —la forma en que lo dijo hizo que todos sintieran un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo

—¿Sabes qué?, creo que prefiero la soltería de momento —dijo sonriendo nervioso el Beckett menor. Yancey lo imito

Nuevamente dejamos de lado a los pilotos, estos tres meses habían sido tranquilos, salvo por un combate en México **(N/A Arcanine: mi tierra azteca)** , el cual era librada en acapulco guerrero. Una de las zonas turísticas más famosas de las costas aztecas, por suerte Matador Fury estaba en las cercanías, listo para interceptar.

Aunque el mariscal nuca habia dudado de la habilidad de sus pilotos, habia enviado a Gypsi Danger como refuerzo, sus órdenes eran observar e intervenir si era estrictamente necesario, causando la menor destrucción posible, ya que se trataba de otro territorio.

—No desearía tener que intervenir cuando lleguemos —decía el castaño mirando a su compañero

— Yo tampoco, pero sabes que los hermanos Rodríguez, son muy buenos en combate —respondió con un poco de seriedad—

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa, en la última pelea de Raleigh pude ver algo muy extraño, como si esas cosas comenzaran a ser menos salvajes…es como si aprendieran…

Las alarmas del Jaeger comenzaron a sonar como locas interrumpiendo al castaño, los pilotos activaron las pantallas para ver la transmisión de la pelea que matador sostenía contra ese Kaijū, lo cual aumento la ira que sentían, pues la bestia le habia arrancado el brazo al Jaeger, arrojándolo de tal forma que bloqueo la salida de un hotel, dejando gente atrapada, las cosas no terminaron ahí, puesto que el ataque tan salvaje, termino por quebrar la armadura del Jaeger. La bestia no parecía querer detenerse y en un movimiento involuntario, piso la cabina de los pilotos, matándolos al instante.

—¡Desgraciado! / ¡maldito! —ambos decidieron actuar cuando vieron a sus compañeros morir en combate—

Gypsi salió del agua mientras la bestia lo observaba y rugía, esta era como una especie de extraña combinación entre una tortuga y un dinosaurio de posición bípeda, con un par de dedos coronados con garras que se veían muy afiladas.

El enorme robot comenzó con el ataque, golpeando a la bestia en el rostro que se veía cansada luego del combate contra matador, pero no debían confiarse, la última vez casi les cuesta la vida y ahora, ambos tenían gente que los esperaba en casa

—¡Muérete de una maldita vez! —Desmond golpeaba con fiereza, siendo secundado por el castaño—

Por desgracia el Kaiju tuvo un segundo para recuperarse y logro empujar con fuerza al Jaeger, dándole un tiempo para atacar, tratando de morder la cabina, mientras Gypsi lo recibía con tremendo golpe en el rostro que derribo a la bestia y esta se sumergió en el agua.

—¡No escaparas! ¡Desmond activa los instrumentos, este bastardo está muerto! ¡Ddraig, Shagaru! ...

[¡ **Entiendo compañero!** ] / [¡ **Dalo por hecho chico!** ] —ambos dragones enviaron energía a los sensores del Jaeger, de esa forma aquella bestia no se escondería

Por desgracia hacer esto reiniciaba por tres segundos los sensores de movimiento, un pequeño lapso que aprovecho el Kaijū para atacar por la espalda, fueron unos milímetros los que faltaron para que fueran atravesados por las garras del monstruo, sin embargo, el daño en su costado derecho hizo que Issei gritara por el dolor y uno de los tanques de refrigerante comenzara a vaciarse, congelando la mano de la bestia que rugía por lo que le habia pasado.

—¡Ah mierda! —exclamo tratando de sostenerse el costado—

—No lo hagas, esa cosa es nitrógeno líquido puro, vas a dejar inoperable el cañón de plasma de tu mano —decía tratando de que su amigo lo escuchara— no podemos prolongar esta pelea—

—¿Como atravesaremos…su coraza? matador apenas…le hizo un rasguño…

— [ **Desmond, mira en su pecho** ] —el dragón dorado se habia percatado de algo muy interesante—

Habia una ligera grieta sangrante, un punto de quiebre que matador debió haber provocado antes de caer en batalla, eso le dio una idea.

—Me gusta como…piensas —respondió el castaño tratando de ignorar el dolor en su costado

Un golpe preciso y podremos derribarlo sin causar daño colateral…yo me encargo, pero tendremos que engañarlo para que nos ataque de frente —el castaño formulo un plan en su mente y su compañero sonrió ante la idea— ¿Por qué todas tus ideas implican ponernos en peligro mortal?

—Porque siempre funcionan…—respondió confiado y orgulloso

—Bien jugado Issei, bien jugado…

Ambos comenzaron a fingir que el Jaeger habia sido dañado de tal forma que experimentaba una falla, lo cual alerto a la bestia alienígena que, ignorando por completo su mano congelada, se lanzó al ataque.

—Solo tienes una…oportunidad….

—Gracias, ahora me siento menos presionado…

—Concéntrate….

Fueron segundos de incertidumbre para la gente que veía el combate desde la costa, pero sin previo aviso, el Jaeger encendió una turbina en su codo, esta golpeó al monstruo con tanta fuerza que le atravesó el pecho, por si fuera poco, una luz de color azul brillaba dentro del Kaijū mientras la sangre escurría por los orificios que se creaban cada vez que ese destello se hacía presente. (si no entendieron, Gypsi le atravesó el pecho de un puñetazo y activo su cañón de plasma, disparando en su interior)

El Jaeger retiro su puño humeante y la criatura cayo sin vida, provocando que toda la gente gritara de júbilo ante la victoria del coloso de hierro.

—Muy bien…pero no creo que podremos volver —la única desventaja del enlace era que podían sentir todo el daño que su Jaeger recibía

—Tranquilo viejo…señor. Issei este herido, no podremos volver a la estación de batalla hasta que se recupere…

— _Recibido, quédense ahí y salgan de su Jaeger, de esa forma el dolor residual desaparecerá en una hora, usen el sistema de reinicio de emergencia para entrar al enlace y vuelvan a la base_ —el mariscal Pentecost sabía que aun eran novatos y esa desventaja del enlace era algo aun no podía controlar— _se ha notificado a las fuerzas especiales de México, al consulado y al gobierno que solo estarán ahí un máximo de tres horas…_

—Recibido señor…bueno, la ventaja es que siempre quise probar unos buenos mariscos de aquí, vamos a la costa —Issei asintió con la cabeza y con unos pasos llegaron a la playa, donde varios botes los esperaban para escoltarlos a la costa—

La gente se amontonaba frente a la policía y las fuerzas militares, para que dejaran pasar a los pilotos que habían terminado lo que matador inicio, uno de los soldados ayudaba al castaño que solo podía sostenerse el costado, no estaba herido, pero le recordó cuando habia peleado contra Loki y su alfombra con patas lo habia herido.

Cerca de ahí, habia una persona muy peculiar, que miraba más asombrada al dúo de pilotos, primero tenía una mueca de alivio, pues toda su familia estaba aquí y no quería que nada les pasara, luego cambio a una de asombro al ver a uno de ellos sin casco, esto hizo que comenzara a avanzar de manera inconsciente, siendo detenida por la milicia.

—¡Desmond, hermano! —esa voz hizo que el mencionado soltara al castaño quien se quejó por el golpe y el dolor que sintió al caer

—¡Oye idiota¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! —sin embargo, no habia ninguna respuesta por parte de él, lo cual era rarísimo— ¿Desmond?

—¡Hermano, aquí! —aquella fémina trataba de llamar su atención agitando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y casi saltando un poco

—Lo siento señorita, usted no puede pasar a esta zona…

—Está bien, la conozco —Desmond le ordeno que se retirara mientras la chica se quedaba frente a frente, ella tenía la mirada ensombrecida mientras el azabache trataba de iniciar una conversación— escucha Adi…

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar por lo que habia presenciado, su pequeño hermano en peligro mortal y ella no lo sabía.

Desmond sabia lo emocional que ella podía ser, asi que la consoló y espero a que se calmara, todo mientras el castaño observaba en silencio, al ver un cierto parecido en ellos, dedujo que se trataba de la hermana mayor de este.

—Oye…quiero que te tranquilices, sabes que puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta….

—También sabes que no importa cuantas veces me repitas lo mismo, siempre voy a preocuparme por mi hermano menor —ella se separó y se limpió las lágrimas— cuanto tiempo…

—Casi seis años… ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que nunca tenías vacaciones —pregunto con cierto tono burlón—

—Los gemelos tenían una presentación en ese hotel, pero se canceló cuando dieron la alerta del ataque de esa cosa —respondió señalando el edificio— Desmond ¿Cuándo te graduaste?

—Hace como tres meses…

—¡¿Y ya te ponen a enfrentarte a esos monstruos?! ¡¿qué diablos tienen esos idiotas en la cabeza?! —exclamo porque literalmente su hermano era un novato

—Para eso entrenamos, por eso me levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana y entrenaba 14 horas seguidas… estoy más que listo para pelear contra esas cosas —decía mientras la tomaba de los hombros para que se calmara

Pronto sintió varias miradas que observaban como ambos parecían una pareja de casados, solo que ya sabían que se trataban de hermanos, ambos levantaron al castaño y salieron de ahí, en dirección a un restaurante.

Con algo de comida y un poco de paciencia Issei comenzaba a recuperarse del ataque, trataba de quedar en segundo plano, sabía que no todos los días ellos se reencontraban y a diferencia de su "familia" ella lo apreciaba mucho.

—Es verdad Issei, te presento a mi hermana, Adeline Müller…

—Deja las formalidades, puedes decirme Adi…

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hyōdō Issei, soy el copiloto de Desmond…

—Viejo, ya dejamos muy en claro que nada de ser el copiloto uno del otro, somos un equipo —como respuesta el castaño lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo derribo de su asiento— ¡¿pero que mierda te pasa?!

—Oye idiota, trato de dejarte bien frente a tu familia y tú me sales con esto —ahora el azabache entendió las palabras de su mejor amigo

—Eh… ¿te encuentras bien hermano? —la chica estaba algo fuera de si por como reacciono su copiloto—

—Cla-claro, nada más aquí como el cocodrilo de bocón jejeje —al momento de levantarse, dos sombras intentaron derribarlo, pero él se mantuvo firme, no quería terminar pagando un traje de 20 millones de dólares

—Hermano/que alegría verte —un chico y una chica muy parecidos entre ellos, de aproximadamente 15 años abrazaban el torso del piloto Jaeger, dejando a todos los comensales del restaurante impresionados

—¿Gem? ¿Gema? ¿son ustedes? —pregunto

—Claro que si/ ¿a quien esperabas? —respondieron uno detrás del otro

—¡Vengan acá par de mocosos! —Desmond no midió su fuerza y los levanto en un abrazo por demás fuerte, aunque los gemelos le correspondieron— que bueno que están bien

—Sigues siendo/el más fuerte de nosotros —decían mientras su hermano los soltaba— increíble/eres un piloto Jaeger/que puede hacer volar cosas/en miles de pedazos/ ¿Cómo lo lograste?

—Oigan chicos, bajen las revoluciones, son demasiadas preguntas y solo tenemos hora y media para responder algunas cosas —recordaba que sus pequeños hermanos gemelos eran muy volátiles a la hora de expresarse—

Los gemelos no entendían ese concepto y comenzaron a bombardearlo con pregunta tras pregunta, mientras Issei miraba al chico con una gota en la nuca, en momentos asi, agradecía ser hijo único, no sabía si tendrá la paciencia para soportar ese tipo de insistencia.

—¡Gem, Gema! ¡donde están pequeños demonios! —esa voz detrás del azabache hizo que esa sonrisa en su rostro al ver a sus hermanos, desapareciera y una mirada por demás fría fuera exhibida— valla, miren lo que el mar arrojo, ¿Cómo estas "hermano"? que desagradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí…

—El sentimiento es mutuo…Ethan, pensé que esto era un buen restaurante, pero veo que dejan entrar a cualquier animal….

—Cuida tus palabras, aquí el único animal amaestrado eres tú, veo que ya te pusieron una correa y la exhibes con orgullo —haciendo referencia al traje—

—Es lo malo de pelear contra esas criaturas…tengo que proteger a gente tan despreciable como tu —dando a entender que no le importaría que uno de esos Kaijūs — por lo que veo sigues siendo esa miserable alimaña cobarde que recuerdo…

—Disculpa si herí tus sentimientos…además ¿para qué otra cosa serviría gente como tú? —ese comentario no le agrado a la gente a su alrededor, por lo que varios tomaron sus celulares— solo son carne de cañón que están entrenados para morir por la gente que es realmente importante y cuando fallan, son fácilmente reemplazables…como los sujetos que piloteaban ese Jaeger…

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! —pregunto/exclamo indignado Issei, el segundo piloto de Gypsi Danger molesto por lo que escucho. Los hermanos Rodríguez habían peleado y caído con honor, no iba a permitir que un imbécil insulte las hazañas y memorias de sus hermanos de armas

—¿Acaso no logras comprender mis palabras? O eres tan idiota como todos los perros de guerra…

—¡¿Porque no vienes y me lo dices en la cara?!—Issei se levantó furioso y comenzó a caminar hacia ese sujeto, percatándose como empezó a retroceder, hasta que el brazo de su amigo lo detuvo

—Es un imbécil, no te rebajes a su nivel…

—¿Sabes? …Minerva no pensaba lo mismo —la mirada seria del azabache ahora se habia tornado fría y sin emociones cuando menciono a esa chica

—Ethan… ¡cierra la maldita boca! —Adi le reclamo con enojo

—¿Porque debería? ¿solo porque digo la verdad? ….

—Ya no me afecta hermanito, por mi tú y ella pueden comer mierda y morirse, encontré a alguien —esto alegro a la mayor de los hermanos Müller, pues tal vez eso significaría que él podría ser feliz— más linda, hermosa y con un corazón de oro…

—Tal vez averigüe como se llama y valla a visitarla —estas palabras no le agradaron a Issei, pues sabia lo sobreprotector que podía ser Desmond

—Ah…demonios —Issei se palmeo el rastro. Ya sabía lo que ocurriría tras esas palabras y no se equivocó pues Desmond se lanzó contra su hermano— ¡Espera Desmond!

Por desgracia no pudo contener a su amigo quien se acercó a su hermano y lo golpeo con un uppercut que lo mando a estrellarse sobre una mesa de aquel restaurante de mariscos, mientras Desmond se acercaba con rapidez y lo levantaba de su traje, quien se encontraba aterrado e impresionado por como reacciono.

—Quiero que me escuches bien…la sangre es más espesa que el agua, pero si tú te le acercas…te mostrare cual él es color natural de tus intestinos ¡eh sido claro! —el chico estaba muriéndose de miedo, por lo que no podía responder nada

—¡Déjalo maldito cerdo! —al escuchar esa voz Desmond se quedó paralizado

—"Con un demonio, ¡lo que faltaba!" —pensó molesto al reconocer esa voz

—¿Acaso tu educación trunca no te da a entender nuestras palabras? —secundo la mujer que miraba al soldado de espaldas— ¡dije que lo sueltes o ya verás!

Con calma soltó a su hermano menor, cuando se giro pudo ver las expresiones de asombro de quienes eran sus padres…

—Hijo/Desmond —exclamaron al percatarse de lo que le habían dicho

—¿Porque no debería sorprenderme la forma en que se dirigen a alguien que les salvo el trasero? —bufo molesto, le habían arruinado el reencuentro con sus hermanos y también su comida. Tomo a su hermano de la muñeca (la cual apretó de forma disimulada logrando que gimiera adolorido) y miro su reloj, ahora les quedaba una hora para irse

Saco algo de dinero de un compartimento especial de su traje de batalla, era una gran cantidad, seguramente por los destrozos que habia hecho cuando golpeo a su insufrible hermano.

—E…Espera un segundo, ¡¿acaso te volviste loco?! ¡un piloto Jaeger!, ¡¿qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?! —exclamo con fuerza la mujer de cabello oscuro mientras lo tomaba de su brazo— ¡¿esto es lo que quieres?! ¡¿terminar como ellos?! —decía mientras señalaba como a lo lejos sacaban los cadáveres de los hermanos Rodríguez

—Es porque yo decidi mi camino —respondió de manera suave mientras retiraba la mano de su madre que lo veía confundida

—Nunca te entenderé muchacho, ¡teníamos el futuro perfecto para ti! …

—¡Su futuro! No el mío…por eso me fui, porque era la primera vez que me sentía libre de tomar mis propias decisiones… ¿te sientes mejor? —el castaño asintió con la misma seriedad mostrada por su amigo— sera mejor que nos vayamos…el mariscal Pentecost querrá un informe de esto…

—Olvídalo, ese lo vas a redactar tu —respondió Issei de inmediato

—Yo hice el ultimo —ambos se alejaban de aquel lugar dejando un silencio incomodo a su alrededor

La mayor de la familia Müller miro a sus padres molesta por lo que le dijeron a su hermano, mientras el tercer hijo del matrimonio que estaba sin habla se levantó mientras se sostenía la mandíbula, habia olvidado que Desmond era el más fuerte de todos ellos y estaba seguro que su entrenamiento solo lo volvieron más peligroso.

—¡¿Acaso van a dejar esto asi?! ¡no ven que me golpeo!

—Cierra la boca Ethan, tú te lo buscaste —ella se alejó en la misma dirección que los gemelos tomaron para alcanzar a su héroe, pero una mano la detuvo en seco— ¿mamá?

—Tienes que ayudarnos, convence a tu hermano que lo que hace es una locura…

—¿Se les olvida que es su hijo? —pregunto aun molesta por esas crueles palabras que salieron de sus bocas, siendo que Desmond arriesgo su vida para mantenerlos a salvo— él es tan terco como cualquiera de nosotros y no escuchara razones, mucho menos si estas vienen de ustedes….

—¡¿Prefieres que muera en esta guerra?! —exclamo su padre mirándola con seriedad

Ella no dijo nada y se alejó de ellos, los gemelos al ser más rápidos abrazaron a su hermano mientras este le correspondía, la azabache llego y ellos se separaron, con calma ella también lo abrazo. Desmond escucho unos ligeros sollozos por parte de ella, detestaba verla llorar, pero era consciente de que ahora sabia a lo que se dedicaba.

—Desmond…prométeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado...no soportaría si algo llegara a pasarte —decía apretando su agarre, como si no quisiera separarse—

—Voy a estar bien…tengo al mejor copiloto que puedes imaginar —respondió mientras correspondía su abrazo— no te preocupes…

—Nunca te cansas de decirme eso…pero sabes lo que te responderé —ambos hermanos se abrazaron y los gemelos se incluyeron en este momento familiar tan agradable—

—Me tengo que ir…—el chico se separó de su familia y avanzo al bote que los llevaría a su Jaeger—

Un par de minutos después ellos observaron como la imponente maquina se levantaba y comenzaba a entrar al océano, no sin antes darse la vuelta y despedirse de los tres. Gem y Gema correspondieron ese gesto, mientras Adi hacia lo mismo sin exagerar las cosas, rogándole a quien sea que cuidara de su hermano.

¿Cómo es la vida de las familias de aquellos héroes que luchan por proteger la tierra? La verdad es muy complicada, puesto que ellos viven con un estrés mayor al de todos en general, la incertidumbre de que en algún momento podrían perder a sus seres queridos era algo insalubre.

Sin embargo, habia otro factor muy importante, sus actuales parejas vivían otro tipo de cuestiones, entre las más destacable, acoso por parte de gente interesada que solo quería colgarse de la fama de ellos, para su beneficio.

El problema era que los pilotos de Gypsi Danger tenían ciertas características que los hacían muy celosos y propensos a lastimar a cualquiera que se les acercara a sus actuales parejas, cosa que a la rubia no le gustaba, ya que creía que la violencia, solo generaba más violencia.

—Nyssa ya te expliqué porque Desmond se comporta de esa forma…

—Acaso no hay forma de sacarle esa cosa… ¿cómo la llamaste?

—Sacred Gear y si la hay, pero no creo que te gustaría que muriera durante el proceso, esa cosa esta ligada a su alma —la respuesta casi deja transparente a su amiga—

Todo comenzó mal cuando ese grupo de porristas odiosas comenzaron a hablarles de mejor manera, para la rubia esto abría la posibilidad de tener más amigas, pero la pelirroja y la castaña no se creyeron esto, porque sabían perfectamente que ellas tramaban algo.

Una fiesta en un restaurante fue el escenario para que todo sucediera, el plan de la líder de las porristas era simple, deducía que Nyssa tenía una baja tolerancia al alcohol, la embragarían a tal punto de que pudieran grabarla siéndole infiel al azabache, de esa forma daría por terminada su relación y el chico necesitaría un hombro para llorar, por suerte su actual exnovio y jugador de americano le ayudaría en esto, el tipo era un idiota y fácilmente manipulable si ella usaba algo provocativo.

Las cosas no salieron como planeaban, sobre todo porque ambos pilotos Jaeger asistieron al lugar y su marioneta intento pelearse con el chico, lo malo es que, para provocarlo, le habia tocado el trasero a la rubia, diciendo las vulgaridades de siempre, cosa que Desmond no se tomó muy bien.

El resultado, fue que la escuela perdió a su mejor jugador, después de la golpiza que Desmond le dio. Algunos de sus amigos intentaron ayudarle, pero fueron neutralizados por el castaño sin problemas, la rubia tuvo que intervenir para calmar a su iracundo novio.

—¿Sabes porque aprendí a defenderme? —pregunto la pelirroja viendo a su amiga tan pensativa— Ise es más agresivo que Desmond, la causa es que su dragón interior es más fuerte…de esta forma yo lo cuido, sé que él es capaz de matar a quien sea que me haga daño y creo que esta es una característica que todos los dragones comparten entre si…

—No me gusta que Desmond sea tan violento ¿hay forma de que esto se pueda moderar? —pregunto aun sin creer que realmente existían estos seres de fantasía—

—Se que a ti no te gusta la violencia, pero Desmond prefiere morir a que te hagan algún daño, por eso se tiene que comportar de esa forma…

Las palabras de Rias no terminaban por convencerla, pero en su interior, le agradaba que alguien aparte de sus padres se preocupara por su bienestar, aunque no le gustaba la forma como le expresaba esa preocupación.

Nuevamente los nombres de sus parejas hacían eco en la prensa, la guerra iba por buen camino, lo Jaeger se modernizaban conforme los KaijūS crecían y se volvían más inteligentes, otorgándoles a sus pilotos las armas y tecnología más avanzadas que podían construir.

Por desgracia el factor humano era una variante tan compleja que era difícil analizarla en situaciones de esta índole, los pilotos estaban preparados mental y físicamente para la batalla, por otro lado, era muy fácil usar esto en su contra.

El castaño se encontraba caminando hacia su habitación, como detestaba que aun no hubieran arreglado su baño, era lo único que pedían desde hace dos meses…. No podía creer que ya habían pasado siete años desde el día K, durante todo ese tiempo habían adquirido mucha fama, pero al mismo tiempo, los intentos por cerrar el abismo habían fracasado.

—Es no importa, yo seguiré luchando, encontraremos una forma de sellar ese abismo…

—¿Sabes lo que siempre me gusto de ti? Esa determinación que tienes para verle el lado bueno a las cosas —esa suave voz lo paralizo, pues tenía mucho tiempo que no se acordaba de ella

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con aquella mujer que observo en una ilusión cuando era un novato, extendió las manos hasta su rostro y pudo percatarse de la suave piel de la rubia que ahora estaba más desarrollada, incluso podría jurar que las medidas que poseía, le harían competir contra la pelirroja.

La rubia solo cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas para disfrutar el delicado toque del castaño. Mientras ella poso sus delicadas manos sobre las de el. No quería que esto acabara.

Debido a que aún no salía de la impresión, retiro sus manos algo asustado por lo que pasaba, en su mente solo habia una pregunta que trataba de responderse de manera lógica. ¿Cómo era posible?, ella debería estar en el inframundo sin posibilidades de salir pues Sōna le habia contado sobre la destrucción de todas las rutas y puentes con el mundo humano.

En eso el castaño cerro sus ojos y negó repetidamente con su cabeza

—Esto…no puede ser real —daba media vuelta y volvía a encaminarse a su camarote. Debía controlarse o sus emociones volverían a afectar el enlace— solo es una alucinación, es mi mente jugándome una enferma y retorcida broma

 **[Compañero…tienes que relajarte]** —el dragón carmesí también estaba preocupado por esta situación, pero la voz de la chica termino por dejar las cosas claras

—Puedo asegurarte algo. ¡Soy real! —Issei se sorprendió al sentir como unos brazos rodeaban su torso y un rostro se hundía en su espalda

Esta alucinación estaba llegando a un límite…donde el castaño estaba más convencido de que esto era real. Asia Argento era quien la estaba abrazando por la espalda

—Esto…esto es imposible —se soltó de su abrazo y la encaro con una mirada llena de incredulidad— que… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, no, una pregunta mejor, ¿Cómo has vuelto al mundo humano?

Ella suspiro triste, Issei no le habia dedicado unas palabras amorosas o alegrado por verla. Mas parecía que el asombro le ganaba a sus sentimientos

—¿Eso es lo único que te importa? —No la veía en años y eso era lo que le preguntaba, ¿acaso era una especie de broma? —

—Disculpa…pero esto…—una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que se calmara, pero ahora su mente le recordó que tal vez, ella habia madurado por la situación que se vivía en ambos reinos

Ella habia dejado esa fachada de inseguridad y ahora frente a él estaba una mujer más decidida y madura, claro que se alegraba de verla, pero la forma en que apareció de la nada, fue lo que lo saco de balance.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, ha pasada demasiado tiempo —le respondió con una sonrisa triste— creo que soy yo quien debería dejar las cosas más claras

—Aun no respondes mi pregunta. ¿Por qué…? —ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon los pasos en el pasillo

Issei era consciente de que esta zona era exclusivamente para uso militar, todos los civiles estaban prohibidos en la zona y se armaría un escándalo de proporciones colosales si algún soldado lo veía platicando con la rubia. Rápidamente la tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr al único lugar que se le habia ocurrido, sin darse cuenta de que la rubia tenía un suave tono rojizo adornando sus mejillas, esta situación le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

Ambos se adentraron a la bodega de mantenimiento, el personal de aseo no llegaría de su receso hasta la primera hora de la mañana asi que tenían tiempo suficiente para hablar.

—¿Que sucede? —el castaño no quería que ella se preocupara por su estado mental, asi que trato de hablar con firmeza

La rubia sintió algo de miedo por la forma en que le habia hablado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el cambio de Issei durante su paso en la milicia si que era notorio, pero no tenía tiempo para seguir dilucidando en estas cuestiones, habia sido enviada a una misión especial y tenía la esperanza de cumplirla.

—Los Maous han decidido que aceptaran tu pedido de hace 7 años —esto fue algo que su joven mente no pudo soportar

—¿Hablas en serio? —pregunto sin cambiar esa expresión de asombro mientras la rubia asentía— mis padres… ¿podrán vivir en el inframundo?

—Se han dado cuenta del error de abandonar a la humanidad —aunque el castaño solía tomar las cosas con un grano de sal, no se imaginaba la situación del inframundo si los líderes de dicho lugar cedieron ante su petición— Sirzechs-sama y los demás Maous están trabajando para reparar los caminos que conectan

—¿En cuánto tiempo? —pregunto curioso, de esa forma sus padres podrían estar a salvo en caso de que nuevamente hubiera un ataque y este por algún desafortunado giro del destino llegara a Nueva york

—No lo sé. Pero esta fue la principal razón de que Sirzechs-sama me envió para hacerte la oferta —estas palabras confirmaban la teoría del dragón gales, pero la carga de emociones del castaño le imposibilitaba ponerse en contacto con el

Issei trataba de analizar todo con cuidado, esto era como un sueño hecho realidad, sus padres y Rias a salvo y con el plus de que volvería a ver a sus chicas, pero en su mente comenzaron a figurarse varias imágenes. Ya no luchaba solo para proteger a su hermosa prometida y a sus padres.

Las primeras en aparecer en sus recuerdos fueron la actual líder de los Yokai y su hija, quienes los ayudaron en un momento de crisis, asi como todos los de su especie, quienes intentaron acabar con esta amenaza y sacrificaron su vida para proteger su hogar.su mejor amigo y copiloto, como encantaba molestarlo con esto y molestarlo con las cosas que decía sobre su futuro con su actual pareja.

Kimiko, Venelana, Sōna, Tsubasa y muchas más personas que ahora eran su familia. ¿Sería correcto huir de esta guerra y dejar atrás a todos ellos? ¿sería correcto escupir a la memoria de todos sus hermanos en armas?, aquellos pilotos Jaeger que estuvieron dispuestos a luchar y sacrificar su vida por un bien común

—Es algo que aceptaría sin duda alguna —la rubia sonrió ante esas palabras, significaba que podrían estar juntos de nuevo— pero en estos momentos debo rechazar la propuesta

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunto conmocionada

—Cuando vuelvas al inframundo, quiero que se lo digas a Sirzechs-sama —desvió la mirada al ver la mirada dolida de la rubia— durante todo este tiempo, eh conocido a mucha gente que ahora, es importante para mí. Dejar esta guerra y esconderme, sería algo despreciable, le estaría escupiendo en la cara a todas las personas que se han sacrificado para acabar con esto…

Ella miraba incrédula esta respuesta, el pelirrojo le habia dicho que ella podría convencerlo más fácilmente, por eso fue seleccionada para esto.

—No… ¡no puedes hacer esto! —exclamo enojada, sin percatarse de que Issei se sentía peor que ella— ¿vas a abandonarnos de nuevo?

Ella temblaba por la respuesta del castaño, no quería perderlo en combate, sin percatarse de que su sola presencia, pudo haber sellado el destino de su amado dragón

—No es eso…simplemente "aun" no puedo —respondió rascándose la nuca sin mirarla— hice un juramento Asia ¿Qué clase de guerrero seria si lo rompo en este instante?

—Pero. ¡¿Qué hay de nosotras?! —el castaño penaba como podría calmar a la iracunda rubia, pues algún curioso podría verlos— ¡¿acaso no somos importantes para ti?!

—¿Eso es lo que crees? Si eso fuera verdad, ninguna de ustedes seguiría con vida —respondió seriamente, la ojiverde no esperaba que algo asi saliera de la boca de su amado— decidi separarme de ustedes y que estuvieran a salvo en el inframundo, para poder pelear sin ningún tipo de preocupación…

—¡¿Con eso intentas justificarte?! —exclamo con fuerza mientras esa ira que sentía en su interior desaparecía al momento de escuchar su propia voz quebrarse— tú no estás ahí, el inframundo se ha vuelto literalmente un verdadero infierno, a pesar de no recibir ataques, ¿Quién nos apoya?, ¿Quién nos protegerá?, ¿Quién nos dirá…? que nos ama…

Cada palabra se sentía como una puñalada en su corazón, pero debía mantenerse firme, esto lo hacía por su bienestar, ellas estaban a salvo en los diferentes reinos y eso le bastaba, aunque detestaba verlas llorar, sobre todo a la rubia que tenía frente a ella.

—¡¿Crees que esto fácil para mí?! No se lo que me hubiera pasado en esto últimos años, si Rias no se hubiera quedado a mi lado, le roge que se fuera y que yo la buscaría, pero creo que la conoces tan bien como yo —la rubia no decía nada, solo tenía la mirada gacha luego de la mención de aquella pelirroja que alguna vez admiro

Ese fue su punto de quiebre

A su memoria llego la imagen de aquella a la cual aspiraba a ser, una mujer educada, con clase y hermosa, una mujer que al principio de la guerra idolatraba, pero con el paso del tiempo, termino por odiar con toda su alma

—Rias…siempre Rias…

Cuando los Kaijūs aparecieron y todos se vieron obligados a refugiarse en el inframundo, la rubia no tuvo el valor suficiente como para imitar a la pelirroja y quedarse junto al castaño, ese día quedo paralizada por el miedo y solo pudo ver como ambos desaparecían junto al panorama humano y siendo reemplazado por la oscura y tétrica imagen del inframundo, ese día solo se desmorono a llorar por su debilidad y miedo. Pero el tiempo no dejaba de avanzar y con esto, la ira y el odio que le tenía a la pelirroja aumentaban considerablemente.

A diferencia de todas las demás, se habia percatado perfectamente de que ella era la única que tenía cautivado al castaño, dejándolas relegadas en cierto modo, no significaba que no les prestara atención, estaba más que claro que las amaba de forma sincera, pero la pelirroja era quien se llevaba más privilegios que las demás.

No era justo. Al inicio ella era la más cercana a Issei, ella fue la primera que se enamoró de él, quien lo acepto con todo y sus defectos, ella fue quien más ha estado con el de forma incondicional. Todo esto fue ignorado cuando de la noche a la mañana, la pelirroja logro cautivarlo con su mera presencia.

Aunque también tenía algo de culpa, muchas veces terminaba en manos de algún sujeto X y todo su grupo tenía que ir a rescatarla, odiaba la violencia y no sabía cómo pelear, por algo su pieza se especializaba en dar apoyo mágico.

En cambio, la pelirroja era fuerte y decidida, también tenía ese aire seductor y esas facciones delicadas, su personalidad asi como su figura seguramente fueron el detonante para que Issei posara su atención en ella, gracias a sus instintos de dragón, los cuales le decían que ella podría darle descendencia fuerte.

Ella era la "apropiada" para el dragón

Con todas estas cosas jugando en su contra, la rubia trato de cambiar su forma de ser. Durante estos años decidió entrenar, tratar de dejar esa faceta de "damisela en peligro" y poder asi llamar la atención del castaño, de la misma forma que lo hacia la pelirroja: pese a su cambio y que ahora podía competir con ella, nuevamente el castaño le demostraba lo equivocada que estaba.

—¿Ella siempre debe ser la principal en todo? —ella comenzó a llorar, nuevamente era relegada a pesar de todo el tiempo que habia pasado— ¡ella siempre debe ser tu prioridad!, ¡¿no?!

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntaba confundido y en alerta. Esa actitud de la rubia no le daba buena espina

—Ella siempre tenía toda tu atención —sollozaba aún más lento, pero aun asi muy dolida. Mas eso cambio de repente pues con un brazo se secó sus ojos y vio al castaño con ojos determinados y furiosos— pero no más, ¡no más!

Issei retrocedió sorprendido por como actuaba, con calma ella avanzaba y por inercia, tratando de reducir el espacio entre ellos, hasta que el castaño encontró la fría pared del almacén, la rubia se veía molesta y esto no era buena señal.

—¡E…Espera un segund…! —estaba conmocionado, no sabía cómo reaccionar

Hace unos momentos parecía que ella lo atacaría, pero la realidad lo golpeo como una tonelada de ladrillos al sentir esos suaves labios que tanto extrañaba, solo que habia más pasión en ese intercambio de afecto. La rubia no sabía cómo habían terminado en ese beso, ella quería abofetearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no desperdiciaría su oportunidad, le demostraría que era mejor que la pelirroja, costara lo que costara.

Esta demostración de cariño era algo inesperado, creía que lo golpearía o algo por el estilo, pero al sentir sus labios rozando con los suyos lo dejo sin palabras. En un principio intento separarse, pero ella lo abrazaba con más fuerza, el roce comenzaba a subir de intensidad, lo que hizo que Issei comenzara ceder y corresponderle.

No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron asi, pero tuvieron que separarse para que ambos pudieran respirar, la ex monja lo veía deseosa y no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar las intenciones de esta. Tan pronto como intento hablar, ella poso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

—Shhh. Voy a mostrarte lo que soy ahora —sin cambiar su mirada con su otra mano empezó a desabotonarse su camisa, mostrándole al castaño su nueva figura— que soy mejor que ella. ¡mejor que cualquiera de ellas!

Issei estaba sorprendido por lo directa que era, esta vez no resistió el beso tan apasionado que recibía, contrario a eso, comenzó a corresponderle y pasar sus manos por la ahora figura voluptuosa de la rubia, lo cual saco un gemido de lujuria por parte de la chica. Quería mentir diciendo que la habia olvidado, que era parte de su pasado, pero no podía hacerlo. Su estúpido corazón no se lo permitía, ella era una de las que más anhelaba volver a ver.

Queria nuevamente a Asia. Su querida y amada Asia

La abrazaba como si no quisiera volver a separarse de ella, lo cual fue correspondido mientras sentía como a pesar de donde se encontraban, temperatura de la habitación se elevaba, o eso era lo que ambos creían. Asia se separó suavemente de esa muestra de cariño y comenzó a quitarle la camisa con desesperación, luego uso sus manos para recordar al castaño, habia una gran diferencia en cuanto a su físico y su masa muscular, pero esto solo fue un detonante para que se arrojara al castaño, aferrándose a él con sus brazos y piernas, sus pechos ahora descubiertos, eran aplastados contra el pecho fuerte y tonificado de Issei.

Sorpresivamente ella comenzó a dejar escapar suaves gemidos cuando Issei comenzó a descender por su cuello, la sensación se intensifico cuando la rubia sintió como suavemente mordía su piel, como si quisiera marcarla y demostrar que solo era de él y ella no tenía ninguna oposición a esa idea. Ya no podía darse el lujo de esperar más. Cuando Issei la apoyo en una superficie más estable, la rubia intentaba por todos los medios quitarle el pantalón de su pijama si separarse de ese mar de sensaciones que le producía. Quería por fin volverse uno con la persona que amaba

Por desgracia, el destino les aguardaría una broma muy pesada al escuchar a la gente pasar por el pasillo. Temeroso de que lo encontraran en esta situación, el castaño corrió a la puerta y trato de guardar silencio para escuchar con claridad cuando la gente terminara de transitar, para volver con su amada.

Sin embargo, la rubia habia cumplido con su deber, aterrada vio como su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar con un tono carmesí mientras se volvía transparente

—"¡No!, ¡no ahora!" —pensó desesperada—"¡necesito más tiempo!, ¡no quiero irme sin el!"

Con calma trataba de arreglarse la ropa y salir para echar un vistazo, pero vio esto inoportuno al no escuchar a nadie, pronto quiso volver con la rubia, pero para su sorpresa ella ya no estaba ahí.

—Un segundo, pero ella… —miraba por todos lados del pequeño lugar. Pues la rubia habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno— desapareció…

Esto provoco que el ese deprimiera un poco, pero al menos sabía que ellas aun lo amaban, sabía que volvería a verlas y comprenderían porque tuvo que hacer esto. Con calma el salió de aquella habitación, llego a su camarote y por suerte su amigo estaba dormid, no quería darle explicaciones, esta noche si que habia sido muy intensa

 **[Compañero… ¿quieres hablar de esto?]**

—En realidad no quiero, pero gracias por preocuparte compañero —se metió en la cama después de quitarse la camisa—

 **[Sabes que puedes confiar en mi si quieres hablar de esto]** —respondió el dragón con cierto aire sereno—

Issei sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo y decidió que era mejor descansar para olvidar todo este mar de emociones que experimento, sin embargo…

 **¡RIIIIING! ¡RIIIIIING! ¡RIIIIING!**

—" _¡ME LLEVA LA…..!, ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!_

La alarma sonó con fuerza, molestándolo de sobremanera, ni siquiera pudo conciliar el sueño por cinco minutos y una de esas cosas, se le ocurrió atacar en ese preciso momento.

—Issei despierta… ¿acaso no oyes la alarma? Tenemos trabajo —exclamo emocionado el azabache

—Espera…tranquilízate…—pedía somnoliento

—No hay tiempo, recuerda nuestra apuesta con Raleigh y Yancey, esta sera nuestra sexta victoria —tan emocionado se encontraba su amigo, que no se percató de que Issei trataba de olvidar lo que habia pasado hace unos minutos

 **[Compañero…]**

—Estoy bien Ddraig, además hay trabajo que hacer —dicho esto comenzó a vestirse, listo para el combate

— **P.O.V Issei**

 _Años atrás, nadie en el mundo humano nos vería a Desmond ni a mi como héroes…jamás_

—Buenos días señor —saludo uno de los técnicos

—¡¿Listos para dar una golpiza?! —pregunto animado el castaño. Ya se le habia pasado un poco el sueño

—¡Si señor!

 _Nunca fuimos los mejores de la academia, no destacamos en los deportes, pero valla que podíamos defendernos muy bien y gracias a Ddraig y Shagaru, podíamos estabilizar el enlace de tal forma, que los científicos creyeron que éramos el primer caso de compatibilidad neuronal sin un parentesco genético._

Como era costumbre ambos entramos a la cabeza de Gypsi, un par de técnicos ajustaron nuestros trajes mientras escuchábamos la voz de Tendo, quejándose de su cita con una chica que tenía novio, su voz se volvió más grave cuando el mariscal Pentecost apareció.

Desmond y yo introducimos los comandos y en unos instantes, la cabeza de nuestro Jaeger descendió al cuerpo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En menos de unos tres minutos estábamos listos para el enlace.

 _El enlace, tecnología Jaeger, basada en sistemas neuronales de la agencia de defensa, dos pilotos se fusionan con una maquina gigante a través de recuerdos…entre más fuerte el vínculo… peleas mejor._

Una misión simple, proteger las costas de Anchorage, pero habia un problema. Un barco pesquero que seguramente no pudo salir de la tormenta, ya habíamos desobedecido varias órdenes directas, de hecho, el mariscal nos recordó que habia una ciudad con 2 millones de personas a nuestro cuidado.

Antes de irnos, habia visto algo muy raro en los recuerdos de mi amigo, le pregunte antes de avanzar…

 _Hay cosas que no puedes vencer, es más, podría contar con mis dedos las pocas criaturas que podían ir en contra de las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Ver un huracán de cerca podría intimidar a cualquiera, pero cuando estas en un Jaeger, un humano puede enfrentarse al huracán y ganar._

— **FIN DEL P.O.V**.—

Hoy, una nueva batalla cambiaria la vida de todos

— **Primer omake: Infierno** **—**

Todo ser racional entra en conflictos internos alguna vez en su vida. Tomaos decisiones que día con día crearan una serie de eventos que a larga, definirán nuestro camino y afectaran a todos a nuestro alrededor, de una forma u otra.

O al menos eso era lo que ocurría en estos momentos en el inframundo, donde todos fueron testigos de lo que sus lideres habían predicado con la llegada de esas bestias alienígenas.

Al ver lo efectivas que eran esas máquinas para contrarrestar el problema que los asechaba, el inframundo empezó a dividirse, siendo las casas mas conservadoras las que apoyaban las decisiones de los Maous de haber cortado relación con el mundo humano, sin embargo, existían algunos que estaban mas que dispuestos a ayudar a la humanidad, a pelear esta guerra.

Habia una razón por la cual está "facción" se habia creado y era que su más grande héroe, el actual Sekiryuutei, quien habia tomado la iniciativa convirtiéndose en uno de esos famosos pilotos Jaeger, todos en el inframundo sabían que si su más grande campeón estaba en el frente, lo menos que podían hacer era ayudarle para defender su hogar, ya que, si la humanidad pereciera, muy probablemente ellos también morirían.

La tensión por una posible extinción de su especie y una guerra civil estaba tan latente, que los cuatro Maous no sabían que hacer, por desgracia el mismo Sirzechs tomo una decisión que según sus pensamientos, era la más conveniente para todos.

—No. Todo esto es lo correcto… ¿cierto? —se decía una y otra vez la azabache de ojos purpura que aun estaba conmocionada por lo que habia visto

Serafall estaba sentada apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que aun salían de sus bellos ojos, una botella a medio tomar era su única compañía en esos instantes.

Al enterarse de que Issei entablaría un combate, los cuatro reyes demonios decidieron que, si su más grande campeón luchaba y vencía, comenzarían a reconstruir los portales que conectaban al mundo humano con el inframundo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando todos miraron que el castaño sí que habia cambiado.

El paso del tiempo lo volvieron un hombre muy apuesto, según todas las herederas de los clanes quienes se quedaron embobadas por ese porte militar, que contrastaba con aquellos rasgos pervertidos que poseía en el pasado.

Lo primero que vieron fue al coloso de metal rescatando un barco pequero que no habia podido escapar del huracán y se habia encontrado con aquella bestia extraterrestre.

— _ajusta el torque_ —el castaño comenzó a teclear unas cosas en esos extraños paneles y la maquina reacciono tan pronto como se movió

El Jaeger giro sobre si mismo evitando algún daño a los tripulantes de la embarcación y esquivando un zarpazo que rozo su armadura, quitando parte del hielo que seguramente habia acumulado su viaje debajo del mar. Con los civiles a salvo, el combate contra el Kaijū inicio.

Al principio todo indicaba que esta era una pelea ganada, la criatura parecía que no era rival para el Jaeger que piloteaba Issei, los puñetazos de la enorme máquina de guerra eran poderosos y la criatura no podía defenderse. Una abertura en la defensa del Jaeger hizo que el Kaijū se arrojara con fuerza hacia el, tratando de morder la cabina, pero rápidamente fue bloqueado por el brazo del robot.

Con fuerza lo sujetaron de la cabeza, la mano derecha de la maquina comenzó a transformarse y brillar con intensidad.

— _¡¿Que estas esperando?! ¡dispara!_

—¡ _Estoy en eso!_ —una ráfaga de energía azul salió de la mano del robot, la cual impacto tres veces en su enemigo, eliminando a la amenaza exitosamente

Todo gritaron con jubilo ante la victoria, pronto verían al astro rey, pero todos sus sueños y esperanzas acabaron cuando esa criatura parecía haberles tendido una trampa, emboscando al Jaeger que no pudo reaccionar correctamente y termino perdiendo su arma principal.

Todos miraron aterrados como el Kaijū destrozaba esa arma tan efectiva y por ende, la muerte de su mas álgido guerrero, los reyes demonio no tuvieron más opción que quitar la imagen proyectada.

Ahora mas que nunca, la facción que apoyaba a los reyes demonio estaba seguros de que dejar el mundo humano fue la mejor opción de todas, si uno de sus mas grandes guerreros no pudo vencer esta amenaza ¿Qué oportunidad tendrían ellos?

Las cosas estaban en calma, pero la Maou más enérgica de todos estaba muy mal, tenia que sumergirse en sus labores para tratar de olvidar esa escena donde el chico que amaba, moría frente a sus ojos y no podía hacer nada.

Era increíble que un demonio reencarnado como el castaño, que no poseía ningún titulo noble mas que ser el actual portador del dragón carmesí, pudiera haber cautivado su corazón. También era consciente de que su hermana estaba enamorada de él, pero eran familia y la familia siempre compartía ¿verdad? Ahora que ya no estaba, no podía confesarle lo que sentía por él.

Decidido dejar la bebida en su escritorio y salir de su oficina, se seco las lagrimas e intento dar una falsa imagen de seguridad, necesitaba ser fuerte puesto que ella dirigía el inframundo junto con sus tres compañeros, no podía darse el lujo de llorar por el castaño y menos en este tiempo de crisis.

Camino cerca de la oficina del pelirrojo, seguramente estaba en las misma que el, después de todo, Sirzechs apreciaba mucho al castaño, pero estos pensamientos fueron desplazados, cuando escucho una suave risa y el sonido de la voz de su padre, quienes parecían mas alegres de lo que habia pasado.

Ninguno de ellos estaba al tanto de quien los escuchaba, simplemente comenzaron a decir sobre que su plan habia sido un éxito, con el castaño muerto nada impediría que ambos fueran al mundo humano y trajeran de vuelta a ambas herederas, después de todo, ya tenían varios candidatos para que ellas se casaran y ambas casas demoniacas, consiguieran más influencia.

Ella escuchaba atentamente como se burlaban de la situación en la que habían metido a la rubia, quería entrar y despedazar a los culpables de que perdiera al amor de su vida, pero se quedó callada al escuchar como empezaron a decir que la construcción de la caja madre habia comenzado.

Ademas no podria hacer mucho contra Sirzech, un super demonio. Seria masacrada y acusada de traicion

Serafall se alejó de ahí, formulando una estrategia para hacerlos pagar y esa información le serviría de mucho, las cajas madre estaban prohibidas para todos en el inframundo, incluso alguien como un Maou podría perder su titulo y hasta se podía hablar de pena capital, tan solo por mencionar su existencia.

Asi como Sirzechs habia planeado la muerte de Issei, ella no dejaría que esto se quedara sin un castigo. Ese pelirrojo habia cruzado una línea muy peligrosa, pues entendería que no debía hacer enojar a una mujer enamorada, mucho menos a una Maou con muchos contactos.

—Me las pagaras Sirzechs…tú y Oto-san me las van a pagar —a su alrededor todo se habia congelado, pero debía controlarse, no podía fallar en esto, su venganza tardaría, pero la venganza, es un plato que se sirve frio y para una demonio que podía congelar la mitad de Japón si lo quisiera, sera un deleite esperar pacientemente y verlos caer

— **Segundo omake: El cielo—**

Ya era preocupante que la gente ya no creía en ellos, los ángeles estaban desesperados y con su número reduciéndose drásticamente, la posibilidad de retirar el sello para tener acceso a la tierra se desvanecía. Habían convertido al cielo en una trampa mortal para ellos, pues ahora tenían otro problema incluso mayor.

—Muy bien…creo que ya terminé con esto…sabe, no creía que los muertos podrían regresar a la vida —decía aquel sujeto con un traje que era usado para hacer disecciones a los cadáveres, el cual estaba manchado de sangre—

—No…no hay ningún problema, so…solo se usa…en condiciones desesperantes —respondió el líder del cielo tratando de no devolver su desayuno luego de ver a ese sujeto abrir la cabeza de uno de los ases del fallecido Amenadiel— ¿esto era necesario?

—Quieren respuestas ¿no? Deben entender que no todo lo malo ocurre por decreto divino o del diablo…ya en este punto no se en que creer, no importa, voy a analizar los datos, que todos los arcángeles y sus ayudantes sigan con el protocolo, si esto es alguna epidemia, no creo que sea conveniente que viajen al mundo humano —respondió de manera seria

Quien hablaba con el arcángel, se trataba de un científico que habia fallecido recientemente, uno especializado en neurobiología con amplio reconocimiento en el mundo humano, llegando a ganar ese premio tan famoso entregado en Suecia.

de la noche a la mañana, el as de Amenadiel comenzó a comportarse extraño, habia veces que no dormía, comenzaba a ser hostil con todos los miembros del cielo y creían que eso era por la muerte de su rey, pero las cosas comenzaron a empeorar.

Su comportamiento se tornaba más agresivo y comenzaba a acosar a todos, solo para ser detenido por Irina, la chica nunca olvidara la mirada demencial que poseía. Finalmente fue sometido y puesto en aislamiento.

Michael trataba de encontrar una explicación a esto, pero la situación lo obligo a ver un enfoque más científico. No era muy fan de darle la razón a este conjunto de técnicas que los humanos desarrollaron, pero nunca habia visto nada como esto y eso que ya habia convertido a varios humanos en cartas para el cielo.

—¿interrumpo algo? —el científico hablo con el líder sacándolo de sus pensamientos

—Nada…solo estaba meditando la situación…

—Bueno, porque necesito toda la información que recopilen de los estudios que le están haciendo a todos los arcángeles y reencarnados, pero creo poder ver el problema —una pantalla apareció de la nada y mostraba unas imágenes que el líder del cielo no pudo entender— no se preocupe, cuando realice mis pasantías, yo tampoco sabía cómo era un corte histológico de un cerebro…

—¿Histo-que?

—Tome una pequeña parte de su cerebro y gracias al laboratorio que me proporciono, lo rebane en una lámina muy delgada —explico con calma— lo que vi, me dejo impresionado….

—¿Disculpe?

—Compare la neuroquímica de sus cerebros con todo lo que sabía sobre el cerebro humano, me di cuenta que esta no es diferente a la de nosotros, lo que implicaría que tal vez ustedes no estén exentos de alguna enfermedad de tipo psicótico…

—Pero nosotros jamás hemos padecido esto…

—Puede que tenga razón, pero ellos eran humanos ¿no es verdad? Tal vez el problema estaba latente, no lo sé, pero etas lesiones focales son consistentes a pacientes con enfermedad de Parkinson, pero ese episodio psicótico es un caso clásico de esquizofrenia, sigo sin entender que pasa ¿Cómo la etiología de dos enfermedades diferentes se puede mesclar de esa forma? —aun con su amplia experiencia en el campo, no podía explicar esta situación—

—Doctor…traemos los resultados de las pruebas —Gabrielle apareció con una memoria en mano y se al entrego al sujeto de bata

—Muy bien, tal vez con esto, podremos encontrar una explicación a este problema —otra pantalla apareció y mostro todas las imágenes de los cerebros de cada arcángel que quedaba vivo

Con rapidez fue pasando las imágenes, sin darle oportunidad a ambos hermanos para siquiera buscar algo extraño en ellas

—¿No cree que esto es demasiado apresurado? —pregunto la rubia

—Si no tienen nada que me llame la atención, no me importa y en casos asi, no me gusta desperdiciar el tiempo —respondió terminando de ver la última imagen de **TAC** **1** y **RM** **2** , la cual correspondía a la del arcángel que se encontraba cerca de el

—¿Que estaba buscando? —pregunto el líder del cielo

—Esta es la imagen que pude obtener del chico que esta sobre la mesa antes de que muriera —ambos observaron como unos puntos de colores estaban en ciertas zonas de su cerebro— esto que ven, son lesiones muy importantes, el daño de lo que sea que le paso, afecto el lóbulo temporal que se encarga de todo lo relacionado con la audición y el habla, asi como el reconocimiento de los rostros de las personas, entre otras funciones —explico mientras señalaba la imagen— esta parte es el hipocampo, aun no se sabe cómo funciona realmente, pero la teoría más relevante es que este tiene que ver con las funciones de la memoria y por ultimo está el lóbulo frontal, conocido por modular las funciones ejecutoras, lo que nos permite dirigir nuestras acciones hacia un fin o en su caso, cambiar de opinión sobre estos…

—El libre albedrio—respondió por inercia la arcángel—

—Podrían llamarlo asi, pero también posee una parte llamada corteza prefrontal, donde se ha estudiado la relación entre su actividad y los sentimientos, pero no veo nada que indique un posible proceso degenerativo, para su buena suerte, no parece que pueda afectarlos —ambos líderes suspiraron— ahora miremos las imágenes de sus subordinados…

Con esta explicación, las imágenes que aparecieron los dejaron aterrados, cada uno de ellos tenía signos de que esa extraña enfermedad comenzaba a afectarlos, quien presentaba un daño considerable fue el paciente 234, al ver el nombre los líderes del cielo no quisieron arriesgarse y mandaron a poner en aislamiento a Dulio, mientras este sujeto trataba de averiguar qué pasaba.

—Veamos, los ángeles están muriendo, pero ellos comienzan con síntomas hematológicos —refiriéndose a que cada vez que uno desaparecía, comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz y a toser con tanta fuerza que expulsaban gran cantidad del líquido carmesí que poseían en su interior— entonces ¿Por qué estos reencarnados comienzan con una sintomatología neuro-degenerativa? ¿sera acaso su naturaleza humana?

Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta y para alguien que dedico la mitad de su vida a develar los misterios del cerebro humano eso no era una opción. Tendría que analizar más muestras y por el ruido que comenzaba a formarse fuera de su "laboratorio improvisado" obtendría las respuestas que quería.

 **TAC** \- tomografía axial computarizada: busquen en Wikipedia, flojos

 **RM-** resonancia magnética

 **Lo que si les puedo decir es que ambas son muy usadas en el campo de la neurologia**

 **Neopercival: debo admitir que esa ultima mierda, ¡me dejo doliendo el cerebro!, ¡¿Cómo rayos soportas todo esa cosa cientifica?!**

 **Arcanine: estudio medicina, idiota, obvio voy a conocer**

 **Neopercival: que complicado es todo eso. Por eso solo soy bombero, es menos complicado**

 **Arcanine: es un trabajo casi mortal**

 **Neopercival: pero al menos no aprendo cosas tan complicadas. En fin, cambiemos de tema**

 **Arcanine: el capitulo de hoy fue genial. Admitimos que no fue facil escribirlo por causas personales y la complejidad del episodio**

 **Neopercival: lo se, no fue facil, aun cuando somos dos los que escribimos los episodios. Pero como podran ver, ¡ya entramos en la trama de la primera pelicula!**

 **Arcanine: ¡exacto!, como ya nos hemos visto la pelicula, sera un poco mas facil el escribir los capitulos, mas aun asi no podemos confiarnos, igual sera duro**

 **Neopercival: asi como usaremos la trama de la pelicula, vamos a usar tambien nuestras ideas para hacer la trama lo mas propio posible, ¡esperenlo!, prometemos que les gustara**

 **Arcanine: eso es verdad, esperen con ansias el proximo episodio, prometemos que les encantara, ¡nos vemos en alguna otra entrega!**

 **Neopercival: ¡adios hermanos!**


End file.
